Poussières d'Ange
by Clochette
Summary: La guerre a enfin prit fin avec la mort de Voldemort.Mais, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy ont du mal à trouver une raison de vivre, ils décident de raviver la Haine d'antan.Mais un autre sentiment va naître entre eux guidé par la Poussière d'Ange.
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Poussières d'Ange

Auteur : Clochette

Disclaimer : je tiens à preciser que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling

Rating : Pour le début **PG-13**, mais ça risque d'évoluer vers un R pour la suite de l'histoire.

Résum : Ceci est un **slash **HP/ DM, alors les gens que les rapports entre personnes de même sexe dérangent peuvent s'en aller, et les autres, beh, vous pouvez rester ! ! !

La guerre contre Voldemort s'est enfin terminée par la victoire des forces du Bien . Mais, **Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy** ont du mal à reprendre correctement le sens de leur vie, ils n'y trouvent plus d'intêret. Ils décident de faire renaître la **Haine** d'antan qui existait entre eux et ils vont faire de leurs affrontements quotidients leur seul raison de vivre. Mais, d'autres sentiments vont naître entre eux et la **Poussière d'Ange** va les aider à découvrir le plus fort d'entre eux…

Note : je suis mille fois désolé, j'ai déjà publié ce chapitre la semaine dernière mais je n'ai rien écrit pour le présenter…Comme c'est ma première fic, je croyais que tout cela se faisait quand on la publiait…

Petit mot : je remercie mille fois (encore ! ! !) tous les auteurs de ce site d'écrire, et particulièrement ceux que je lis (reviews) pour tous les rêves , les images, l'inspiration et les fics magnifiques qu'ils nous offrent ! ! !

Dédicace : je dédit cette fic à ma petite _Bloomette_ que j'aime très fort, pour le bonheur qu'elle me donne et notre amitié qui durera je l'espère jusqu'à la fin des haricots…

Bon, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! !

**__**

Poussières d'Ange

Prologue

Cette année 2005, tout avait changé.Enfin, presque tout car certaines choses ont toujours étaient et seront toujours malgrés les efforts que l'on fournisse pour les changer.

Ainsi, après plus d'un demi siècle de règne de Tom Marvolo Jedusor ,alias Lord Voldemort, sur le monde, Harry Potter, son ennemi désigné , l'avait complétement réduit en poussières,le faisant passé du stade de Mage Ténébreux à poussières volatiles et inconsistantes similaires la cause qu'il défendait, anéantissant en quelques secondes tant d'années de souffrances et de peurs. 

Le jeune Griffondor était passé du statut de Survivant à celui de Vainqueur, mais le temps qui s'était écoulé entre ces deux états était tellement minim comparé à celui qu'avait mit le Lord Noir a construire son Empire de Sang et de Larmes que s'en était surprenant, presque alarmant.

Comment un sorcier si jeune, donc si peu expérimenté, avait-il réussi à vaincre le plus grand sorcier en magie noire que le monde ait connu ? Cela, personne ne le savait, ce qui n'empêche pas que les gens avaient jeté leur dévolu sur lui, le faisant d'avance leur sauveur, sans que le pauvre innocent n'en aie conscience. Ainsi, un peuple entier avait mit sur les épaules d'un simple enfant sa survie. Mais, une prophécie peut-elle justifier le sacrifie d'une personne sur l'Autel de la Peur bien avant sa naissance ?

La guerre avait durée deux ans, deux longues années d'incertitudes dans un monde où l'allié peut devenir un traître en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

Même si elle avait était plutôt courte, elle avait ravi plus de vies qu'un mois de famine.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'on apprenne la mort d'un proche ou d'un ennemi, ou le pillage d'un nouveau village.

La peur était maîtresse en cet univers sombre, et la trahison le fruit de tous ses vices.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient peu à peu perdu courages, devant les rands de l'ennemi qui grossissaient sans cesse, perdant peu à peu leurs raisons de se battre dans un monde qui leur était devenu tout à coup si froid et hostère. Plus leurs forces faiblissaient plus ils reposaient leur confiance sur leur "arme secrète ", se dévouant corps et âme à sa survie, la protégeant pour pouvoir mieux la jeter dans les bras de l'ennemi…

Peut-être est-ce la mort de leur meneur, Dumbledore, ou tout simplement la lacitude d'un combat sans fin qui les amena à utiliser leur dernière carte : Harry Potter, l'ultime espoir d'une nation en perdition. 

C'était quitte ou double. Soit Potter mourait et condamnait ainsi tout un peuple, soit Voldemort disparraîsait à jamais libérant le monde de son emprise fanatique…

Et, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu était devenu Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu.Devenant ainsi le héros de toute une génération et de celles à venir.

Pourquoi est-ce lui qui était resté debout à la suite de cet affrontement ultime ? Sûrement parce qu'il était le plus fort, ou peut-être tout simplement parce que c'était écrit…

Chaque siècle n'a t-il pas ses héros ?

Après la guerre, chacun avait essayé de retrouver ses marques, essayé de reprendre la vie comme si rien de s'était passé, mais une telle tragédie laisse toujours des traces et des souvenirs qui ne faiblissent jamais avec l'âge, on apprend juste à les cacher au fond de notre mémoire.

Chacun avait un être cher à pleurer, ou alors une veuve ou un orphelin à consoler.

La famille Weasley dû faire le deuil de deux membres de sa famille : le père, Arthur, mort pour les forces du Bien, défendants ses deux plus jeunes enfants, et Percy, celui qui avait trahit, mort sans les honneurs de ceux dont il avait ignoré l'amour.

Dean Thomas pleura son père, Colin Crivey et son frère se retrouvèrent tous les deux orphelins, remplissant le rang de ces victimes innocentes et détruites à jamais pas l'horreur de la guerre.

Dubois mourut sous les yeux des ses amis et devint un de ces martyrs dont la fougue et de courage resteront à jamais gravés dans les mémoires.

Remus Lupin perdit la vie pour sauver celle de Nymphadora Tonks, sa partenaire intrépide, et s'envola donc l'âme du dernier des Maraudeurs. 

Maugrey Fol-Œil donna aussi son dernier souffle et on s'étonna que ce ne fut pas fait plus tôt car il fit preuve d'une résistance et d'une pugnacité digne d'un guerrier Masaï qui se bat pour l'honneur de sa tribu.

Corneluis Fudge et toute sa famille trouvèrent la mort dans l'attentat qui marqua le début officiel de la guerre.

Beaucoup d'autres rencontrèrent la faucheuse sur des champs de batailles déjàs noircis par le sang caillé de leur amis tombés la veille.

Et on ne compte pas le nombre de bléssés, certains à vie comme Severus Snape, amputé d'un bras, le gauche pour tout dire, et quelques-uns se demandent si il ne l'avait pas fait exprés dans l'espoir d'effacer à jamais la pire erreure de sa vie.D'autres avaient dû faire des séjours plus ou moins longs à St Mangouste pour raison physiques ou mentales, car nombreux sont ceux à avoir perdu la raison devant des actes perpétrés au nom de la guerre, cette immondice écoeurante et pourtant si courante dans le quotidien des Hommes.

Du côté des mangemorts, au final, les dégats avaient étaient plus radicaux, puisque ceux qui n'étaient pas morts sous les sortilèges des Aurors avaient fini à Azkaban.

Les pères de Goyle et Crabble avaient tous les deux trépassé , défendants jusqu'au denier souffle la cause de leur maître affamé de pouvoir et de sang. 

Bellatrix Lestrange , mourut, sous les sortilèges de Harry Potter et Neville Londubat unifiés, dans leur désir de vengeance, l'un pour un parrain assassiné et l'autre pour des parents torturés jusqu'à la folie.La mort de cette femme cruelle marqua la plus grande victoire personnelle qu'eut le jeune Griffondor maladroit qui fut traité à partir de ce jour-là en jeune homme valeureux.

Peter Pettigrow avait fini en lâche sous la baguette de son propre maître, le seul rôle qu'il ai jamais su jouer durant sa vie, à croire qu'il avait le don de choisir le camp qui allait perdre.

Le grand Lucius Malefoy , le bras droit de Voldemort, lui, n'avait pas eut l'honneur de finir sa vie au cours d'un combat violent et passionné, à son grand deshonneur, mais il fut condamné à la finir au fond d'un cachot humide , contrastant si bien avec ses salons luxueux , échapant de peu au baiser mortel des détraqueurs.

----------------------------------------

Mais, au fond, qu'était-il advenu, réellemment, de nos héros ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour se ressaisir, où avaient-ils puiser la force de poursuivre leur vie ?

Hermione Granger, la jeune griffondor, avait eut du mal à retrouver le chemin de sa vie, tant de choses de son quotidients ayant été détruites .Elle avait perdu tous ses repères.Tout d'abord, pleine de bonnes résolutions elle avait décidé de se replonger dans le travail, qui avait été pendant toutes ses années sont plus fidèles allié. Mais, elle ne trouvait plus le réconfort tant sollicité d'antan.Hermione avait affronté tant de fois la mort, vu des gens trépasser sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire, et, elle avait même, à son plus grand affolement, _tu_…Ce mot à lui seul lui donnait des naussées. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eut le choix, elle se dégoutait elle-même.Elle se répétait sans cesse que c'était pour le bien de l'humanité, mais quel crime est-il _nécessaire _?

Elle qui avait toujours prôné la paix et avait toujours raisonné Ron quand il disait qu'il voulait " casser la gueule à Machin ",ne se reconnaissait plus, elle était passé outre beaucoup trop de ses principes fondamenteaux " _Tu ne tueras point, ne mentira point… _" Oui, elle avait tué ,contre sa volont : " Comment puis-je me satisfaire de la mort d'une personne sans jamais l'avoir connu, même sachant qu'elle était mauvaise ? ", menti aussi : " Comment peut-on mener une guerre sans jamais mentir ou du moins masquer la vérit ? ".

Sachant qu'elle avait encore ses éternels amis Harry et Ron, elle s'était tournée vers eux. Certes, ils ne l'avaient pas abandonnée, mais, eux aussi se trouvaient dans un tel mal être qu'ils avaient autant besoin qu'elle de se remettre en question et de chercher les réponses au fond de leur âme.Leur amitié faisait partie de ces choses qui avaient changé mais ne cesseraient pas pour autant d'exister. Elle s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'ils de l'aideraient pas dans la quête de sa vie perdue. Alors, après de longs momments de réflexion, ne pouvant se résoudre à vivre ainsi jusqu'à sa mort , qui lui semblait à l'époque bien plus attraillante que ce qu'elle vivait , elle avait décidé de tout reprendre à zéro, refaire son quotidient, regarder les choses comme si elle les découvrait, de vivre chaque jour comme si c'était un de ces jours sans lendemain que l'on consome jusqu'à la dernière goutte, essayant de placer les petites joies quotidiennes devant les tracas éternels et inchangeables.

Mais, malgrés ce nouvel élant vers un futur meilleur et réinventé, elle resterait à jamais hantée pas ces morts, les siens et tous les autres qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. 

Hermione vivrait, évidemment mieux, certainnement, mais portant dans son cœur le trou béant laissé par cette guerre qu'elle avait refusée.

Pour Ron, les choses avaient été plus faciles. Peut être parce que la guerre l'avait aidée à s'affirmer en tant qu'être humain, ou peut être aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il avait une famille qui le comprenait et partageait ses malheurs...Toujours est-il qu'il suporta mieux le poids des souffrances infligées et subies. 

Sa force physique l'avait aidée, beaucoup, et l'amour des siens avait fait tout le reste.

Il avait fait énormément de progrés en matière de magie et de défense contre les forces du mal, il avait appris à mieux utiliser sa magie.

Durant la guerre, Ron fut un bon élément, valeureux et honnête.Il lui arrivait souvent de se voir confier des missions très importantes.Au début cela l'avait surpris et à la longue il avait appris à assumer ses charges et avait pris confiance en lui.

Si on est sûr d'une chose c'est que la guerre lui avait apporté une asssurance importante, mais raisonnable pour qu'elle ne le pousse pas à la prétention.

La guerre finie, il s'était bien vite avéré qu'il ne resterait plus dans l'ombre de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter , le sauveur de l'humanité. Harry n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre et Ron était suffisament sûr de lui pour s'assumer tout seul, il ne se sentait plus inférieur à son camarade.

Certes, il était encore son meilleur ami, mais pas de la même façon, encore une de ces choses qui avaient changé.

Le jeune rouquin, suite à la mort de son père et de son frère, avait pris conscience qu'il lui fallait à présent se forger un nom, se faire une vie et une réputation autre que celles qui lui assurait le renom de Potter.

Il ne voulait plus que les gens disent " L'ami de Potter ", mais " Ronald Weasley " tout simplement, qu'ils acceptent qu'il soit autre chose en dehors de son amitié sans failles pour le Survivant. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'il le prouve aussi à lui-même.

Mais ne nous méprenons pas, jamais Ron ne fut jaloux outre mesure de Harry pour vouloir le rabaisser dans sa gloire, non, jamais, il lui avait toujours été fidèle et l'avait soutenu dans ses épreuves, sachant que avant l'accomplissement de la prophécie il serait toujours le second, celui qui vient après Potter.

Il était donc partit à la conquête de son futur qu'il voulait glorieux et étincelant. Mais les étapes vers ce bonheur étaient longues et pénibles, mais il savait qu'en cas de besoin il avait toujours quelqu'un pour le soutenir, que ce soit ses amis ou sa famille qui était à présent plus liée que jamais(si cela était possible) depuis le drame qui l'avait frappée.

La guerre fit de Ronald Weasley un homme ambitieux pleins de talents à exploiter , mais qui gardera à vie des blessures cachée comme des plaies secrètes acquises dans le déshonneur, car au fond de lui il était persuadé que avoir participé à cette guerre, même si il n'avait eut d'autre choix avait était un déshonneur." De toutes façons quelle guerre n'est-elle pas infâmante pour quiconque y participe sciemment ? ".

Le cas de Draco Malefoy était beaucoup plus complexe.Le fait n'étant pas de dire si il avait agit du coté de Bien ou du Mal.Car, il avait adhéré à l'Ordre et soutenu ses actes, mais cela, trop peu de personnes le savait, en fait, seul Rogue, Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient au courant…et bien sûr Lucius Malefoy, mais cela est une autre histoire…

Au moment de recevoir la marque des ténèbres qui le lierait corps et âme au Lord Noir, il avait refusé, tenant tête pour la première fois à ce père tant craint, car au fond, c'était en voyant les conséquences de l'asservissement de son père qu'il sut qu'il ne serait pas mangemort, et non la peur de celui qui le dépouillait de son âme. Car, la seule chose importante à savoir c'est que Draco Malefoy ne craignait personne, excepté son propre père, son reflet agrandit et vieilli, car tout indiquait à penser qu'il était fait pour être le portrait de son père tant sur le plan physique que mentale. Mais il s'était vite avéré que Draco possédait une beauté supérieure à la sienne, alors, comme c'était lui-même demandé le jeune serpentard : " pourquoi ne pas être supérieur par la façon de penser ? ". Le jeune homme avait donc évité de faire la même erreur que son père en vendant son âme au daible, car lui, ironie du sort, sous l'instruction de celui-ci avait appris à n'avoir d'autre maître que lui-même, alors pourquoi allait-il rejoindre les rangs d'un fanatique avide de pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait pas être son père, la seule personne qui aie un droit sur lui ?

Ayant avoué à Dumbledore qu'il voulait rejoindre l'Ordre avant de le faire à ses propres parents, Draco Malefoy s'était d'abord vu confié un rôle d'espion car il était plus proche que quiconque( à part peut-être que Rogue) des actions des mangemorts. Son aide avait était très utile, permétant d'éviter de nombreuses attaques ennemies, et ses actions s'étaient toutes déroulées dans l'ombre.

Mais le jour où il dût avouer à son père sa traîtrise, il échappa de peu à la mort et se vu chasser du foyer familial sous les pleurs de sa mère et le mépris de ce père qui refusait de reconnaître en ce jeune homme le fils qu'il avait si méticuleusement éduqué .

A partir de ce jour, Draco se retrouva sous la protection de Dumbledore qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas le voir déshérité. Etant démasqué, Draco dût stopper son rôle d'espion, mais il trouva bien d'autres actions aussi ardues à accomplir en secret .

Draco montrait un courage et une détermination extraordinaire à œuvrer contre l'ennemi. Mais la tâche lui était d'autant plus difficile qu'il devait agir à l'insu de ses adversaires mais aussi de ses alliés car il ne devait être vu de personne. Il était l'un de ces agents mystérieux et invisibles qui déambulaient silencieusement entre deux champs de bataille sans que l'on sache exactement à quel camp les associer. 

Mais, à la suite de la blessure de Rogue qui mit ce dernier hors de course pour un temps et la mort tragique mais héroïque de Dumbledore, Draco se retrouva avec pour seule tutelle une McGonagall surpassée et déshorientée par les événements.

Ainsi losqu'arrivèrent les grandes vacances elle ne pû empêcher Lucius de récupérer son fils, kidnapping qui se fit dans des conditions obscures. Celui-ci manqua la fin de la guerre et la bataille finale " Si époustouflante " lui dira t-on plus tard. Il disparut de la circulation dans des circonstances mystérieuses et personne, même McGonagall , ne sut dire où il se trouvait. 

Toujours est-il que, deux mois après sa disparition inexpliquée et seulement quelques jours après l'emprisonnement de son père, il fut présent sur le Quai 9 ¾ pour entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il aborda ce jour-là le même air fier qu'à l'ordinaire, mais aussi un air anormalement sombre et triste .

Ce fut un Draco Malefoy changé qui franchit pour la septième fois les grilles de l'école. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, _mais quoi ?_ Il garda son rôle de maître des Serpentards, car personne d'autre n'avait suffisament de classe pour accomplir le rôle(et aussi parce que personne n'était au courant pour sa traîtrise), mais même ses fidèles sentait que le cœur n'y était plus. 

Le jeune homme cherchait à se reconstruire de quelque chose, mais, fouillant dans ses souvenirs il ne creusait que plus profondément sa tombe, s'enfonceant encore plus dans sa tristesse sans fond, cet abîme de souffrance qui l'habitait constamment.

Il cherchait à fuir sa propre existence ,voulant s'oublier et se vider de tout, fuir ce qui le pourchassait sans cesse.

Draco était perpétuellement en état de course poursuite avec lui-même, se traquant pour mieux se fuir…

Mais, personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide, car personne ne savait la raison de cette mélancolie soudaine et si destructrice.

Draco Malefoy se battait donc seul avec les fantômes qui l'habitaient et voyait se dérober lentement sous lui l'échapatoire de l'_oubli_… 

Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu , n'avait pas eu la vie facile, et c'est rien de le dire…

Le jeune homme avait du porter sur ses frèles épaules d'adolescent le sort de tout un peuple et affronter Lord Voldemort, le pire cauchemard de tout sorcier normalement constitué.

Durant ces deux années de guerre, Harry avait été omniprésent et invisible à la fois. Omniprésent dans l'esprit de tous, dans celui des mangemorts qui n'avaient qu'un but : le détruire, et dans celui des alliés de l'Ordre dont tous les espoirs dérivaient vers lui et invisible car il dut se cacher tout le long jusqu'à la bataille finale, sa survie étant la chose la plus précieuse aux yeux des forces du Bien(si il est possible qu'une vie aie plus de valeur qu'une autre…).

Il avait dut combattre les partisants du Lord Noir , s'engageant dans des combats sanguinaires et violents dont il devait se sortir vivant à chaque fois.

Harry n'avait pas voulu rester en reste attendant l'ultime combat qui devait déterminer le destin de tout un monde, alors, il avait participer autant que les autres à la guerre, se présentant sur tous les champs de bataille possible et, malgré les nombreux dangers, il avait survécu, encore et encore, même si il s'obstinait à s'engager dans des combats de plus en plus dangereux et dont l'insu était de moins en moins incertaine, défiant la mort sur son propre terrain .

Mais , les jours et les mois défilaient et la liste des morts s'allongeait , inlassablement. La mort n'était jamais rassasié des âmes qu'elle engouffrait , volant de plus en plus de vie et touchant des victimes de plus en plus jeunes.

Le jeune griffondor, déséspéré de voir tout ce gachis et de ne voir jamais son heure arriver avait décider d'engager un combat avec la mort elle-même, la testant pour voir lequel des deux gagnerait. Sa vie n'était plus la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait, mais les vies qu'il sauvait en mettant la sienne en danger avaient plus de sens à ses yeux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il était toujours en quette de ce vertige que l'on ressent en frôlant les frontières qui séparent les deux états propres à tout être vivant, il en avait fait son adrénaline. Pour lui, il n'était plus vivant, il était un " _mort-vivant_ ", car voyant avec quelle obstination la mort l'évitait, il en concluait qu'elle l'avait sûrement déjà frappé au détour d'un chemin sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et qu'il était déjà mort depuis longtemps, peut-être depuis ce fameux jour quand il avait un an…

La mort de Dumbledore, son troisième père suite au décés de Sirius, annéanti Harry plus qu'il aurait pu le croire lui-même.Aprés cet événement tragique, il mit plusieurs jours à se remettre sur pied, plongé dans une grosse dépression, mais la réalité l'avait rattrappé avec tous les exploits qu'il avait encore à accomplir et, il avait surtout un monde à sauver.

Toujours est-il qu'il se battait avec la certitude qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et qu'il était en quelques sortes _invinsible_…

Mais le jour de la confrontation final arriva, et, au bonheur de tous (enfin, presque tous), il extermina le Mage Noir, lui donnant la mort qu'il aurait dû avoir depuis longtemps.Le duel fut dur, mais il gagna, soutenu de bout en bout par tous ceux qui croyaient en lui et l'aimaient.

Mais, en tuant Lord Voldemort à qui il était relié depuis sa plus tendre enfance part magie, il tua un peu de lui-même.

Ce n'est pas un Harry soulagé et heureux qui sortit du champ de bataille, mais un jeune homme dégouté de la vie et désabusé du monde car, ayant tué et vu souffrir des gens sous ses yeux, il avait connu bien plus de choses que son âge aurait permis, mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour être un héros…

Il fut impossible à Harry Potter de reprendre une vie normale car il n'avait jamais eut de vie normale. Et toute l'agitation autour de lui l'agaçait, il n'avait goût à rien, tout l'ennuyait , il ne voulait que pouvoir se reposer tranquillement, pour toujours…

Il aurait tant voulu partir dans l'au-delà avec Voldemort, mais, le destin en avait decidé autrement,la mort le fuyait et la vie s'attachait à sa peau comme la plus douloureuse des sangsues l'obligeant à _vivre_, encore et toujours jusqu'à l'écoeurement…

----------------------------------------

Voilà, alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? ? Soyez indugents, c'est ma première fic..Bon, une petite review serait très appréciée…Un cadeau à celui qui m'envoi la première ! ! !

Bisous ! !

Clochette

Love, Sex & Friends


	2. Donner un sens à nos vies

Titre : Poussières d'Ange

Auteur : Clochette

Disclaimer : je tiens à préciser que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Rating : Pour le début **PG-13**, mais ça risque d'évoluer vers un R pour la suite de l'histoire.

Résumé : Ceci est un **slash **HP/ DM, alors les gens que les rapports entre personnes de même sexe dérangent peuvent s'en aller, et les autres, beh, vous pouvez rester ! ! !

__

La guerre contre Voldemort s'est enfin terminée par la victoire des forces du Bien. Mais, **Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy** ont du mal à reprendre correctement le court de leur vie, ils n'y trouvent plus d'intérêt. Ils décident de faire renaître la **Haine** d'antan qui existait entre eux et ils vont faire de leurs affrontements quotidiens leur seule raison de vivre. Mais, d'autres sentiments vont naître entre eux et la **Poussière d'Ange** va les aider à découvrir le plus fort d'entre eux…

Petit mot : je remercie mille fois (encore ! ! !) tous les auteurs de ce site d'écrire, et particulièrement ceux que je lis (reviews) pour tous les rêves, les images, l'inspiration et les fics magnifiques qu'ils nous offrent ! ! !

Dédicace : je dédis cette fic à ma petite _Bloomette_ que j'aime très fort, pour le bonheur qu'elle me donne et notre amitié qui durera je l'espère jusqu'à la fin des haricots…

Question en l'air:heu, en fait, j'ai mis sans le vouloir que je n'acceptais pas les eview anonymes, et je voudrais savoir comment je fais pour l'enlever..Merci

Réponse aux reviews :Tout d'abord, merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir…C'est là qu'on voit vraient l'intérêt d'en écrire…

****

Lulu-Cyfair : Merci beaucoup ! ! !(Clochette qui danse et rigole de joie devant son ordi) !Tu es ma toute première reviewveuse ! ! ! !Comme promis, tu vas avoir un petit cadeau, mais je te l'enverrais sur ton adresse…C'est une surprise, et puis, si ça te plaît pas, tu pourras tjrs te plaindre au service après offre(lol).

C'est vrai que je ne peux pas avoir de reviews anonymes ? ? Au départ, je les acceptait, comment je fais pour changer ? ?

En tous cas, merci beaucoup, tu ne peux pas savoir commment ça me fait plaisir ! !

Bisous !

****

Tetedenoeud :Merci beaucoup ! ! c'est super gentil ! ! !

Beh en fait, je voulais bien cerner la psycologie des persos dés de début pour que le lecteur soit fixé ! !

Tu ne sauras que plus tard ce qui est arrivé à Draco, c'est une surprise…

Encore Merci ! ! ! !Je sautais partout quand j'ai reçu ta review ! ! !

****

Lee-NC-Kass :Ouahou ! !J'en reste sans voix…Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai lu ta review…ça me va droit au cœur…Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu appréci ma fic, vraiment, et c'est un plaisir pour moi d'écrire…Trop de compliments…C'est touchant…Ha, je dois être ridicule, merci beaucoup pour cette super review, le genre qui me donne envie d'écrire encore et encore, rien que pour te faire plaisir ! ! ! ! !

J'ai un peu puiser dans mon expérience pour ce qui est du dégout de la guerre et ses conséquences car je viens moi même d'un pays qui a connu un génocide il y a 10 ans..Même si je ne l'ai pas vécu, c'est touchant de savoir que des gens que tu connaissais en sont morts et que d'autres sont brisés à jamais…

Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet, mais ça m'a bcp aidé à écrire ce chapitre..

J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite…

Merci encore ! ! !

Bisous ! !

****

Artemis : Milles merci pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.Et j'espère aussi ne pas te décevoir avec la suite…Normalement je devrais poster un chapitre par semaine, enfin, le week end, car comme je suis internée, non, interne (lol), c'est pas facil. Tes encouragements me sont précieux…

Bisous

****

Origine : hello, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir de recevoir une review de toi ! ! La grande Origine que j'admire…

Merci beaucoup ! !

En fait là, c'était la chapitre d'exposition.Et pour la suite , c'est comment nos héros, et deux en pariculiers ,vont s'en sortir à la reprise des cours…

Milles bisous et merci ! ! et même si tu ne me review plus, je serais quand même fière d'avoir une review de Origine ! ! ! !

**__**

Poussières d'Ange

Chapitre Premier : **_Donner un sens à nos vies_**

Harry errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, inlassablement, sans but. Âme en peine au milieu de ce silence qui l'assourdissait. 

Une semaine déjà qu'il était rentré à l'école, qu'il appelait autrefois son " foyer ". Mais, cette fois-ci, la chaleur et le bonheur que vous procure une famille n'étaient plus au rendez-vous.

Quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. Lorsqu'il essayait de regarder au plus profond de lui-même, il ne voyait qu'un miroir brisé, reflétant sa propre image.

Oui, il avait survécu, même vaincu ! !" Harry Potter est venu à bout du Lord Noir " voilà ce qui fit la Une des journaux… Venu à bout, oui, mais à quel prix ? ? ?

Il avait gagné, et lui-même ne savait pas comment, sûrement parce que c'était écrit, comme tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant…

Sa destiné avait été tracée dés qu'il était venu au monde, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait accomplie, comment occuperait-il ces fragments d'éternités qui le séparaient de sa mort ?

S'asseoir et attendre, regarder les gens s'agiter autour de lui sans prendre part à leurs mouvements ?? Ou tout simplement décider du cours qu'aller prendre sa vie, _maintenant _qu'il était libre et que plus personne n'attendait plus rien de lui ou presque? Oui, maintenant que la main mise sur lui de celui qui crée, gouverne et détruit s'était lévée.

Libre, il l'était : énormément. Forcé d'être libre : surtout. Mais, le problème c'est que cette liberté, il ne savait pas comment la gérer, personne ne lui avait jamais appris à vivre la liberté. Nous naissons tous dans la prison de la société qui nous accueil et de notre statut social. Toute notre vie on nous enseigne à suivre des ordres et des contraintes, mais jamais on ne nous inculque la liberté totale, la possibilité de ne se plier à aucunes règles qu'elles soient morales ou sociales. La possibilité de dire " merde " ou merci à qui bon nous semble.

__

" Suis-je condamné à me traîner ainsi toute ma vie, vers un futur qui m'échappe et m'effrai ? N'ai-je vécu que pour cela ? ?…Ou sont passés mes illusions et mes espoirs ?Que suis-je devenu, je ne me reconnais plus, perdu aux yeux des autres et aux miens, qui pourra me retrouver dans cet abîme sans fond où je me plonge chaques jours un peu plus profondement ? 

Qui saura entendre mon appel au secours si je m'éloigne autant de tout ? Mais, ai-je vraiment envi d'être sauvé ? Pourquoi le voudrais-je ? Q'ai-je à préserver à part mon âme en peine ? ? ?...Non, je ne peu plus vivre dans ces conditions, il faut que je me fasse une raison de vivre, ou au moins une façade pour ne pas trop les décevoir. Oui, c'est cela, un leurre, pour leur faire croire que j'existe encore et que je m'interesse à ce cadeau empoisonné dont la valeur nous échappe jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sur le point de le perdre : la vie…Oui, mais quel leurre ?… "

Ainsi songeait le Survivant tout en déambulant dans les couloirs de sa prison qui fit autrefois son salut.

C'est une fois arrivé à cette conclusion que Harry reconnu l'impasse où il se trouvait. Il devait agir vite , _maintenant_…

C'est peu être parce qu'il avait conscience de sa toute nouvelle liberté et de sa possibilité de choisir son avenir que, lorsqu'il croisa au détour d'un couloir des yeux gris qui le tirèrent de ses réflexions, il décida d'en faire sa déstiné, sa nouvelle raison de vivre …

Mais, durant les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour choisir la manière dont ce regard remplirait sa vie, son cœur chavira, craignant l'Amour qui l'avait déçu, et opta pour la Haine…

Mais, le jeune homme ignorait que la Haine est une amante qui vous poignarde aux premières faiblesses d'ardeurs et s'en va, vous laissant avec pour seul compagnon l'Amour que vous essayiez de fuir dans ses bras.

----------------------------------------

Draco était perdu. Pas qu'il se soit égaré dans les couloirs du château qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais perdu dans sa tête. Son corps se vidait peu à peu de son âme.

Il ne trouvait pas de solutions à ces douleurs que lui seul ressentait, seul dans son univers intérieur, torturé dans ses sentiments , et dégouté de sa vie.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire de ce " don " du ciel.

__

" Qui suis-je réellement ? Est-ce que je mérite vraiment de vivre ? Aie-je vraiment fait quelque chose de bien dans ma vie ? A quoi aie-je occupé les 17 années de ma vie dans ce monde ? ? A rien, si, à haïr : tous. Et à craindre : père. Juqu'ici Père assurait ma vie , me disait quoi faire, nulles étaient mes obligations à part lui obéir. Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, qui va se charger de ce rôle, qui va m'apprendre la vie comme elle est vraiment et faire de moi un être humain à part entière ?Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je n'ai rien de plus que les autres ( à part ma richesse bien sûr) comme me le répétait Père. Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire individu au milieu de milliars d'autres, mon destin n'a rien d'exceptionnel (on ne s'appelle pas tous Potter), je ne suis pas destiné à accomplir de grandes choses. Ma vie n'a pas plus de valeur que celle des autres, contrairement à mon héritage. Mais l'argent suffit-il au bonheur ?

Que je maudis Père de m'avoir caché la vraie façade du monde. " Pour mieux te protéger, mon fils ", peuh, tu parles, pour mieux me soumettre oui…

Maintenant que j'ai toute ma vie à reconstruire, que me reste-il, quel est mon avenir ? Est ce à moi d'en décider ? ? En ai-je vraiment le pouvoir ? ? ….. Mais bien sûr, qui le ferrais, puisque Père n'en a plus le droit…

Oui, mais comment orienter ma vie ?Quel sens lui donner ? Quelles sont les possibilités qu'il me reste ?

Ha, arrête de te tourmenter à trouver une solution meilleure que celle qu'il te reste. Tu seras un de ces pantins qui suivent le mouvement, tu seras comme tout le monde puisque le monde ne le permet pas autrement…Tu auras une petite vie monotone, malgré l'argent, sans passions ni aventures, et tu mouras seul au milieu d'un empire de futilité que tu auras batî grâce à ton héritage.

Non, je ne veux pas vivre une vie vulgaire et sans intérêt. Quitte à mourir seul, mourir maintenant… "

Non, pas la mort, pas encore, car contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire il n'avait pas tout vécu. Tant de voyages et explorations les uns plus magnifiques que les autres s'était-il inventé avec l'espoir d'en réaliser quelques-uns juste pour épater ses _amis_ . " Mon père m'a emmené là-bas, et m'a montré ceci, cela… ". Rien que des mensonges, il était bien trop occupé avec son gourou mégalomane qu'il ne s'occupait jamais de son fils, à part pour vérifier qu'il le craignait encore et le préparer à sa futur vie de mangemort qu'il était persuadé qu'il aurait….

Le jeune homme se demandait qu'elle avait dut être la surprise de son père quand il avait découvert que son fils ne suivrai pas ses traces marquées de sang et d'horreur…Non, pourquoi cette question, Draco ne connaissait que trop bien sa réaction... mieux que quiconque…………. _" Non, pas de larmes, pas maintenant, pas ici… "_

Draco essuilla du revers de sa manche une larme naissante et il frappa dans le mur contre lequel il était adossé, par colère et par dégout de lui-même.

Il avait conscience que sa vie ne serait plus du tout la même et que ce serait à lui de décider le sens à lui donner. Oui, mais comment ? ? Voilà la question qui le hantait jours et nuits…Il se devait d'y répondre le plus vite possible sinon il deviendrait fou et son âme serait perdue à jamais…

__

" Tiens, mais qu'est ce que Potter fait ici, au milieu de la nuit ?… "

Au détour d'un couloir et au détour de leurs vies les deux jeunes hommes se rencontrèrent. Leurs destinées étaient à présent liées… Mais c'était à eux de décider de quelle manière elle le seraient…

Draco fut étonné de ne voir aucune surprise dans les yeux de Harry car ce n'était pas courant de se retrouver dans le même couloir, au même moment avec quelqu'un d'autre que son ombre dans un château aussi vaste à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

Mais, ce qui le frappa le plus c'est la drôle de lueur dans ses yeux, comme si il n'avait jamais était aussi sûr de quelque chose dans sa vie.

Il lu dans ce regard émeraude cette détermination propre à ceux qui vont commettre un acte irréversible. Alors, il eut peur …Peur pour sa vie qui n'avait pas encore commencé…

__

" Mais calme-toi petit con, tu crois que Potter va te tuer, maintenant alors qu'il en a eu mille fois l'occasion ? Non, ça doit être autre chose, tu as dû te tromper… "

Draco fixa avec défi les deux points verts qui se rapprochaient doucement de lui.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Harry le fixa intensément pour essayer de lui faire passer le message en un seul regard.

__

" Maintenant, c'est toi et moi, personne d'autre, rien que nous deux jusqu'à la mort… "

Durant les quelques secondes où ils se toisèrent, leurs visages tellement rapprochés que l'un sentait la respiration de l'autre, la tension monta dangereusement. Si quelqu'un était passé par-là, il se serait enfui en courant, croyant qu'un duel sans pitié allait se jouer. Et il n'aurait pas était si loin de la vérité…

Aucun geste ne fut fait, aucune parole prononcée, juste ce langage des yeux qui , parfois peut en dire plus que des mots.

Ils se communiquèrent toutes leurs émotions, tous leurs sentiments du moment, souvent sombres, grâce à leurs deux fenêtres ouvertes sur le monde, pour l'un d'un bleu argenté comparable à la couleur d'un cristal tout juste formé, et pour l'autre du vert profond et doux dont se revête une feuille le matin à l'aube.

La rosée venue, le cristal se fixa sur la feuille et glissa lentement sur toute sa longueur pour se perdre dans l'infini du vide qui l'entoure laissant une trace froide mais réconfortante sur la feuille qui se mit regretter ce contact privilégié et tendre.

Mais le regret se transforma bien vite en colère, puis en dégout qui engendra la _Haine_.

Leurs yeux ne furent que feux et flammes, exposants toute la hargne et toute l'ardeur contenues dans leurs corps tout entiers.

Et puis, Harry s'en alla, doucement, comme il était venu, soutenant le regard du blond jusqu'à le perdre de vue. Il laissa un Draco perturbé, seul au milieu du couloir, conscient que quelque chose d'important venait de s'accomplir, assimilant ce nouveau défi, en faisant sa seule raison de vivre. 

Cet échange était le point de départ d'énormes changements, mais amènerait-il un futur meilleur ou pire ? Ou tout simplement _différent _?…

Le jeune brun partit avec la conviction que son message était bien passé, trop bien peut être… 

Les deux jeunes hommes se couchèrent ce soir là avec la certitude que leurs vies allaient changer à jamais et plus rassurés que depuis des jours, voir des mois car ils croyaient avoir trouver le sens de leur nouvelle destiné.

Mais, ils ignoraient que les sentiments qu'ils avaient décidés d'adopter allaient se retourner contre eux et les amener, à leur insue, là où ils ne voulaient aller...

Voilà, le premier chapitre ! !J'espère que vous avez aimé car moi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire ! !

Merci de poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! !

Bisous ! !

Clochette

__

Love, Sex & Friends


	3. Comme autrefois

Titre : Poussières d'Ange  
  
Auteur : Clochette  
  
Disclaimer : je tiens à préciser que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Rating : Pour le début **PG-13**, mais ça risque d'évoluer vers un R pour la suite de l'histoire.

Résum : Ceci est un **slash** HP/ DM, alors les gens que les rapports entre personnes de même sexe dérangent peuvent s'en aller, et les autres, beh, vous pouvez rester ! ! !

_La guerre contre Voldemort s'est enfin terminée par la victoire des forces du Bien. Mais, **Harry Potter** et **Draco Malefoy** ont du mal à reprendre correctement le court de leur vie, ils n'y trouvent plus d'intérêt. Ils décident de faire renaître la Haine d'antan qui existait entre eux et ils vont faire de leurs affrontements quotidiens leur seule raison de vivre. Mais, d'autres sentiments vont naître entre eux et la **Poussière d'Ange** va les aider à découvrir le plus fort d'entre eux..._

Petit mot : je remercie mille fois (encore ! ! !) tous les auteurs de ce site d'écrire, et particulièrement ceux que je lis (reviews) pour tous les rêves, les images, l'inspiration et les fics magnifiques qu'ils nous offrent ! ! !

Dédicace : je dédis cette fic à ma petite Bloomette que j'aime très fort, pour le bonheur qu'elle me donne et notre amitié qui durera je l'espère jusqu'à la fin des haricots...

Note : Excusez-moi, il y aeu une merde quand j'ai posté le texte, je ne comprends pas, je vais reessayer.

Réponse aux reviews :Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! ! !C'est super encourageant pour une première fic ! ! !Mille Bisous à toutes ! ! !  
  
**Lulu-Cyfair :**Coucou Lulu ! ! Merci beaucoup ! ! Tu es toujours la première à me répondre ! ! ! ca fait super plaisir ! ! Excuse moi pour ce cadeau qui arrive tard, car, comme je suis interne, j'ai pas trop le temps...J'espère que ça ne vas pas te décevoir...Voici le chapitre suivant, perso, je préfère les autres...J'ai commencé à lire « Tel est pris », j'adore ! ! C'est trop lolant ! ! je vais laisser une review ! !Bisous ! ! ! ET merci pour ton indication ! !

**Artemis :** Merci beaucoup ! ! Ta review est super touchante et agréable ! ! ! merci de lire et d'apprécier ! ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! !Merci mille fois ! ! ! Bisous ! ! !

**Nee Chan :** Ouahou ! ! ! Merci, ça fait franchement plaisir que j'ai déjà une fan ! ! ! !Tes reviews me donnent des ailes ! ! ! C'est génial ! ! ! Encore merci ! ! J'espère encore ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre que je trouve perso un peu moins bien que les précédents...je suis plus callée en violence physique que verbale... Moi aussi je crois que le passage avec Harry et la fin m'ont le plus plut, quoi que...j'ai bien aimmé celui avec Draco... Mille Bisous ! ! !

**Origine :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewv ! ! !Ca me fait super plaisir ! ! ! Je te fais de gros Bisous en espèrant que la suite ne te décevra pas...je n'ai pas ton talent pour faire ressortir la haine...

**Tetedenoeud :** Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments hors du commun ! ! Je peux désormais être fière d'être prise de tête...(lol) ! ! ! Mais, je n'ai pas eu une adolescence si dure que cela ! ! je dis eu car, heureusement j 'en suis sortie, enfin je crois....En fait, pour faire ressortir ce mal être je m'inspire d'autres fics que j'ai lu, de tout ce que j'ai lu, et puis l'imagination combinée à un peu de vécu... Mais, ce chapitre là va être un peu moins prise de tête, enfin, je crois.... Merci mille fois ! ! Bisous ! ! !

**Celine402 :**Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! !Désolé, j'avais medré , les review anonymes ne passaient pas....Oui, tu ne t'es pas trompé, y'a de l'espoir dans tout cela...Gros Bisous ! ! !

**Noa Black :** Ouahou ! ! !Merci beaucoup ! ! ! je suis touch ! ! ! !Tu me fais vraiment très plaisir ! ! ! J'ai voulunque ce soit le plus réaliste possible ! ! ! Mille Bisous ! ! !  
  
_**Poussières d'Ange**_  
  
Chapitre Deux :_Comme autrefois.  
_  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude car il savait qu'il avait enfin quelque chose à accomplir : devenir la personne la plus importante aux yeux de Draco Malefoy, en lui pourrissant la vie...

Le jeune homme resta quelques minutes dans son lit, écoutant les respirations de ses camarades de dortoir.Le jour pointait à peine à l'horizon et la pièce était encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Harry appréciait ces moments de totale tranquilité où il n'était pas obligé de faire semblant d'écouter les autres .Mais, il savoura celui-ci en particulier puisqu'il avait une raison de plus de ce lever, et pas des moindres...

Après un long moment passé à rêvasser, il décida de se lever. Il se dirigea solennellement vers la salle de bain et agit à la même manière qu'un boxeur qui se prépare à monter sur le ring sachant qu'il va y être consacrer champion. Sa toilette finie, il s'installa en tailleur sur son lit attendant le réveil de ses amis tout en refléchissant à ce qu'il s'apprétait à faire et ce que tout cela signifiait pour lui.Il espérait de tout son cœur ne pas s'être tromper dans son choix et que ces échanges futurs lui apporteraient l'adrénaline et la ferveur nécessaire pour continuer à se réveiller tous les autres matins de sa vie. « _Enfin une raison de vivre..._ ».

Le premier a émerger fut Neville qui ne sembla pas surpris de voir Harry prés aussi tôt alors que d'habitude il fallait le traîner hors du lit. En un seul regard il comprit que des changements radicaux étaient en route , mais avec sa discrétion habituelle il ne posa aucunes questions car il savait que si Harry en éprouvait le besoin il viendrait de lui-même.

Neville Londubat avait montré un courage extraordinaire durant la guerre et la confiance qu'il avait aquit l'avait aidé à continuer sa route convenablement. Il était désormais un jeune homme posé qui pesait toujours le pour et le contre avant d'agir, et surtout la guerre lui avait appris à lire dans le cœur des gens et à déchiffrer leurs émotions pour ensuite leur venir en aide . Harry avait gardé des rapports très forts et particuliers avec lui car il lui confiait souvent des tourments qu'il n'osait avouer aux autres, même à Ron.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Seamus d'émerger de son sommeil et la première chose qu'il fit fut de réveiller Dean qui dormait dans le lit voisin.

Depuis le milieu de leur Sixième année, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, mais il était difficile de définir leurs rapports.La mort du père de Dean avait encore plus renforcé leurs liens car Seamus était devenu son confident et lui avait offert librement ses épaules pour pleurer. Harry s'amusait à les voir toujours ensemble et d'un coté il les enviait car il s'était lui-même un peu éloigné de son meilleur ami et leurs rapports n'étaient plus aussi privilégiés.

Et bien sûr, le dernier à sortir de son lit fut Ron, l'éternel dormeur.Mais, il était tellement en retard qu'il remarqua à peine son ami assit sur le lit d'a côté.Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et se prépara en un rien de temps car les quatre autres l'attendaient depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Une fois tous prés, ils descendirent dans la Salle Commun pour rejoindre Hermione et Ginny. Harry parla peu, mais tous furent étonnés de le voir si sûr de lui et ils le trouvèrent moins mélancolique qu'à l'ordinaire se demandant ce qui l'avait fait changer de la sorte en une seule nuit.

Les sept griffondors se dirigèrent en bloc à la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner de façon organisée et préparée à l'avance.Cette cérémonie propre aux or et rouge faisait partit de ces choses qui n'avaient pas changé et resteraient sûrement gravées pendant encore des décennies dans les coutumes de Poudlard. « _Un griffondor ce doit de montrer sa force morale et sa bonne humeur dés le matin pour ne pas perdre de sa supériorité._ » leur répétait Hermione, la préféte en chef ,pour les motiver .Ils firent comme d'habitude une entrée remarquée et s'installèrent aux même places que d'habitude. 

Les jeunes gens commencèrent à manger tout en discutant de sujets divers.Ron parlait de sa dernière conquête, une serdaigle de septième année, Neville expliquait à Seamus et Dean les vertus fantastiques de la dernière plante que sa grand-mère lui avait offert, Ginny racontait à une Hermione captivée un rêve dont le sens lui échappait et Harry dans tout cela feignait de s'intêresser à leurs discutions.Il était en fait bien trop occupé à parcourir la salle du regard à la recherche de sa nouvelle proie qui lui restait invisible.

Mais, au bout de quelques minutes , la porte principale s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser passer un Malefoy marchant d'un pas décidé suivit de tous ses fidèles. Harry s'accrocha tout de suite aux deux iris grises dans le but de les attirer vers lui, et il réussit car Draco tourna la tête vers lui et leurs yeux se fixèrent l'un à l'autre de la façon la plus haineuse possible pour ne se quitter que quelques rares fois durant tout le repas.

Ron, qui avait gagné en perspicacité, eut sitôt fait de remarquer le manque d'attention de la part de son ami et balaiya à son tour la pièce pour savoir envers qui ce regard plein d'animosité pouvait être adressé.Il ne mit pas longtemps à le découvrir et il s'en étonna car cela faisait longtemps que Harry évitait Malefoy et ne lui cherchait plus querelle.

« - Bon, Harry, t'as finit de matter Malefoy, ça devient lourd,demanda-il, agacé de parler dans le vide.

- Il va pourtant falloir que tu t'y fasses maintenant. »

Ce fut la seule réponse de Harry qui fit en sorte de ne plus être embetter dans son activité par Ron.

Après cette réplique singlante, celui-ci en effet n'osa pas répliquer, déconcerté par les mots durs de son ami qui lui avait rarement parlé de la sorte. Le jeune homme, vexé, n'aligna plus un mot du repas et celui qui était la cause de sa bouderie ne fit rien pour s'excuser car il avait à peine conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.Hermione fit son possible pour calmer le malaise mais n'y parvint pas à cause du caractère tétu de Ron, et l'absence de Harry.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous finis de manger, ils se préparèrent à faire une de leurs sorties, mais un groupe de serpentards se leva en même temps qu'eux avec Malefoy à leur tête.Bien évidenment les deux groupes se rencontrèrent devant la grande porte, et même si la rivalité qui existait entre les deux maisons s'était un peu atténuée elle restait toujours présente et tous appréhendaient ce genre de rencontres de groupes.  
  
« - Tiens, mais voilà Potter...Encore en vie ? Tu as était tellement inexistant que je te croyais mort.Mince , tous mes espoirs partent en fumée, s'exclama Draco , un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu vas encore devoir me supporte Malefoy. C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, tu vois, ça aurait fait du bien à tout le monde si tu avais disparus quelques temps. On aurait enfin pu respirer de l'air non viscié...,réplique Harry de son ton le plus méprisant. »

Une vague lueur de tristesse que personne ne remarqua passa dans les yeux du concerné , mais Draco repris tout de suite son air suffisant et il répondit :

« - Ho, quel dommage pour toi, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je te  
plains...Mais, tu te trompe, c'est Potter qui rîme avec Puanteur. Car en effet, il faut se trouver à bien des mètres de toi pour ne pas sentir  
ton odeur infecte. 

-Odeur infecte...Humm, c'est un bien faible mot pour désigner ce que tu es toi- même. Mais sache que tout cela n'est fait que dans le but de te nuire, même mon corps réagit à ta présence immonde, cracha Harry, s'etonnant lui-même.

-Jolie phrase Potter, mais ce n'est pas avec cela que tu vas me toucher, tu n'as pas le niveau. Parler avec toi me fatigue tellement, tes propos sont si creux. Reviens me voir quand tu auras progresser..., lança Draco . »  
  
Le jeune serpentard regarda le brun avec un dégoût extrême et s'en alla, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Harry marmonna un truc incompréhensible et laissa en plan ses amis griffondors, prenant la direction opposée à celle qu'avait emprunté Malefoy quelques secondes avant.

Les six autres griffondors restèrent immobiles, sidérés par ce qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux et par la passion qui avait été employée par les deux protagonistes. « C'était quoi ça ? »questionna Ron, aussi dépassé par les événements que ces camarades qui furent incapables de lui répondre.  
  
----------  
  
Draco avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser des deux lourdeaux qui le suivaient en permanence. Il se dirigeait actuellement vers l'orée de la forêt pour avoir son cours de SACM en commun avec les griffondors.

Il était plutôt fier de sa première intercation avec Potter qui avait eut lieu le matin même .Le premier point lui revenait. Il se mit ensuite en quête de ce qu'il allait dire au jeune griffondor pour lui clouer le bec. Au fur et à mesure qu'il trouvait des mots les uns plus blessants que les autres, son angoisse quotidienne diminua sensiblement et il se rendit compte que de penser à Harry de cette manière le calmait un peu et lui rendait les idées moins noires...

Il arriva enfin devant la cabane de Hagrid où la plupart des griffondors attendaient déjà. Mais comme il ne voyait pas celui qui l'interressait il s'apuiya nonchalement sur une barrière et s'égara encore une fois de plus dans ses pensées sombres et inquiètantes.  
  
«- Alors Malefoy, on dort, déjà fatigu ? Ca te coûte donc tant  
d'énergie de me parler , lui glissa à l'oreille Harry qui venait  
d'arriver ? » Draco sursauta de se voir sortir de ses rêveries cauchemardesques et le regretta tout de suite car il savait que le Survivant allait s'en servir contre lui.

« - Ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait peur ? Mais c'est qu'il a le cœur fragil Malefoy..., se moqua le brun. 

-Je ne te ferais pas cet honneur je somnolais rien qu'a l'idée d'avoir une discution avec toi, ne crois pas que tu aie pu m'émouvoir autant, rétorqua le blond qui avait enclenché la machine à vannes.

-Ho, si tu pouvais me provoquer que de l'ennui se serait bien, car, l'horreur qui s'empare de moi dés que je te vois est intolérable, tout en toi m'insuporte, cracha Harry avec une moue de dégoût.

-Trop d'honneur, je suis fière de t'insuporter, répliqua Draco en accentuant sur ce dernier mot, mais, ne te fais pas d'idée, rien qu'a l'idée d'entendre ta voix je frémis d'épouvante, à toi seul tu peux surpasser tous les films d'horreurs existants.

-Oui, mais moi au moins je servirais à quelque chose car toi tu es dans un état tellement pitoyable que même les rats ne voudraient pas de ton corps pourri.

-N'exagère pas, tu dis cela parce que tu es jaloux, tout le monde sait que j'ai plus de succés que toi, alors le corps pourri te dit merde.

-Comment pourais-je être jaloux de toi quand on voit la tronche que tu te trimballe, les filles ne te veulent pas pour ton physique mais pour ton argent...Oups, tu ne le savais pas ? Désolé de te l'apprendre de façon aussi brutal, toi qui te croyais irrésistible... »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Hagrid commençait son cours et demandait l'attention de tout le monde :

« Bonjour les enfants, alors aujourd'hui nous allons continuer notre étude sur les phénix, mais cette fois, vous allez vous mettre par deux pour vos recherches sur les différents ateliers mis en place là-bas. »

Harry profita du fait que le demi-géant parlait pour se rapprocher de ses amis sans perdre du regard Malfoy qui semblait frustré de ne pas avoir pu répondre. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait emmerder le serpentard... Le brun était tellement occupé à savourer en silence sa victoire qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que les autres élèves se mettaient en duo et commençaient leurs recherches.

« - Bon, Harry, tu comptes rester planter là toute l'heure ? Dépèche-  
toi de trouver quelqu'un avec qui travailler car vous aurez juste le temps avec les deux heures qu'il reste, l'interpella Hagrid . 

-Hin ?..pardon, oui, beh je vais me mettre avec Ron..., ce disant le jeune homme regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche dudit Ron, mais il constata qu'il était tout seul.

-Ron est déjà avec Neville, c'est pas grave, tu vas te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tiens, beh... il ne reste que Malefoy qui est aussi tout seul, tu n'as qu'a te mettre avec lui, lui dit le garde-chasse lui désignant Malefoy dans un coin. »

Harry rechigna mais se dirigea quand même vers le blond d'un pas traînant. Celui-ci le regarda avancer avec un regard méprisant.

«- Alors Potter, tous tes amis t'ont abandonnés ? ? Comme c'est  
triste, comme quoi, la célébrité ça ne fait pas tout... 

-Je te pose la même question, je ne vois personne avec toi non plus... Non, effectivement, mais moi, c'est que personne n'est suffisament compétent pour se mettre avec moi, je préfère être tout seul que de me traîner un boulet comme toi.

-Boulet ou pas, il va falloir qu'on travaille ensemble mon grand regret, je ne sais pas si je vais survire à passer autant de temps dans ton périmètre...

-Ho, mais ce serait merveilleux que tu en meurs, ça libérera la Terre d'un de ses fléaux...

-Ha ha ha , mort de rire, on t'a jamais dis que tu avais un sens de l'humour décapant ? Regarde, je m'en roule par terre, répliqua Harry avec moquerie.

-Je peux décaper ta sale gueule de petit con aussi si tu veux, ce sera sûrement plus efficace... Trêve de plaisanterie, si on s'y mettait, j'ai pas envie de me passer deux heures à papoter blagounette avec toi, j'ai d'autres sujets d'intérêt, moi, lança Harry en se dirigeant vers le dernier atelier libre. »

Le serpentard lui jeta un regard haineux et le suivit contre son grés.

Durant les deux heures où durent travailler ensemble, les insultes fusaient de toutes part et ceux qui les entouraient n'osaient pas les interrompre de peur de se retrouver comme cible. Mais, les deux ennemis ne s'en rendaient pas compte, ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre, portés par la Haine et la colère. Leurs répliques se faisaient de plus en plus blessantes et lorsqu'ils durent rendre leur travail, il était temps pour eux car, ne pouvant plus se supporter ils étaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge.

Le cours finis ils partirent chacun de leur côté non sans se lancer un dernier regard d'extrême mépris. Mais Harry et Draco regrettèrent bien vite ces joutes verbales qu'ils venaient d'échanger car elles avaient réussit deux heures durant , à leur faire oublier le mal être qui les habitait continuellement.

Ainsi, toute la journée , à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, et ils faisaient en sorte que ce soit le plus souvent possible, les deux jeunes hommes s'insultaient avec une ardeur grandissante à chaque duel.  
  
------------------  
  
Ce soir là, dans la Salle Commune des griffondors, Harry afficha un air plus reposé que d'habitude. Mais ses amis ne voulaient pas le laisser savourer ses conflits en paix, ils voulaient avoir une explication du spectacle Harry vs Draco qui leur avait été offert toute la journée dans tous les recoins du château.

Hermione fut désignée, étant la plus diplômate , pour aller lui parler sans le froisser car ces derniers temps il était plus irritable que d'habitude. La jeune fille, prenant son courage à deux main se dirigea vers le Survivant qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées ,affalé dans un fauteuil prés d'une fenêtre.  
  
«- Harry, ça va ? commençat-elle .

-Heu, oui..mieux que depuis des semaines, pourquoi ? lui demanda le brun une fois sortit de ses rêves .

-Beh, en fait, c'était juste pour savoir, comme tu n'étais pas bien ces derniers temps.. Non, en fait, c'est ton comportement d'aujourd'hui qui m'a marqué...

- Ha, et pourquoi donc ?

-Beh, il a ...changé..., hésita la jeune femme.

-Et je pourrais savoir en quoi ? fit Harry qui connaissait la réponse.

-C'est pas par rapport à nous..heu si, un peu...Ron est encore un peu vexé pour ce matin, mais , en fait, c'est surtout par rapport à Malefoy, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui en veuille autant ? Je croyais que vous aviez enterré la hache de guerre...

-En effet, il ne m'a rien fait de particulier, et nous avions bien décider d'arrêter nos engueulades...

- Mais pourquoi alors ? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Juste pour le plaisir, pour me défouler.., répondit Harry, sûr de lui.

-Mais, c'est....injuste, hésita la jeune fille qui se demandait si elle avait utilis le bon mot.

-Non, pas du tout, il est consentant... Consentant.., répéta Hermione qui était complètement perdue. Oui, disons que nous nous sommes mis d'accord, continua le brun.

-Et, qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte de vous insulter en permanence ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est ....reposant de se défouler sur Malefoy.

-Ha, d'accord, mais je croyais qu'il avait plutôt changé dans le bon sens durant le guerre même si personne ne sait de quel côté il était, s'interrogea la brune.

-Bien sûr qu'il a chang ! N'as tu pas remarqué qu'il ne vous injure plus toi et Ron ? Et qu'il s'entend presque avec Hagrid ? En fait, ça ne regarde que nous deux. Nous sommes à la recherche de quelques chose que nous pourrons atteindre qu'ensemble.

-En vous battant tout le temps ! s'exclama Hermione . C'est entre lui et moi. Ca ne conserne personne d'autre, alors dans le futur je voudrais bien que vous ne vous en méliez pas, pour votre bien et pour le mien, sur ce Harry tourna le dos à la jeune fille pour lui faire comprendre que leur discution n'irait pas plus loin. »  
  
Hermione le laissa, perplexe par ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Comme prévu, elle alla faire son rapport aux autres qui attendaient avec impatience son retour, mais ils furent bien déçu quand elle leur rapporta les propos de Harry.

Les amis du brun, connaissant son obstination, comprirent qu'il serait vain d'essayer d'obtenir d'autres détails ou tout simplement de lui faire comprendre que son combat à peine engagé contre son ancien ennemi était voué à l'échec et qu'il ne lui apporterait rien que eux ne pourraient lui offrir...

Mais, sur ce dernier point ils avaient peut-être un peu tord car la suite des événements confirmerait le contraire... Car, au fond, n'ayant plus rien ou presque à perdre, il avait tout à gagner...

--------------  
  
Installé confortablement dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, Draco Malefoy, lui, n'avait pas à subir les interrogations gênantes de ses amis, car, premièrement, il n'en avait pas, et deuxièmement car il s'était bien assuré que personne ne vienne le déranger une fois qu'il était dans son antre , sauf urgence bien sûr.

Le jeune serpentard faisait le bilan de la journée qui avait était plus riche en émotions que tous les jours des dernières semaines réunis. Et tout cela grâce à Potter...

Le blond savait que maintenant une partie de son destin se déciderait durant ses duels contre Harry, mais pas encore de quelle manière...

Cette journée n'avait été que le prélude de nombreux autres jours qu'il espérait les uns plus violents et passionnels que les autres. Il avait une soif de haine qu'il savait seul le Survivant pouvoir assouvir. Il comptait bien mettre en œuvre tous les moyens en sa disposition pour être un ennemi digne de ce nom, pouvoir être à la hauteur de Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu.  
  
------------

Bon, un chapitre de plus...Je ne suis pas complétement satisfaire, mais bon...Le prochain chapitre sera plus...croustillant...Mais, il aura surement une semaine de retard..Désolé d'avance... Bon, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...Une petite, ou même une grande d'ailleurs, review serait très bien accueilli ! ! !

Merci encore ! ! !

Bisous ! !  
  
Clochette  
  
_Love, Sex & Friends_


	4. Ce trop plein de souffrance

Titre : Poussières d'Ange

Auteur : Clochette

Disclaimer : je tiens à préciser que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Rating : Pour le début **PG-13**, mais ça risque d'évoluer vers un R pour la suite de l'histoire.

Résum : Ceci est un **slash **HP/ DM, alors les gens que les rapports entre personnes de même sexe dérangent peuvent s'en aller, et les autres, beh, vous pouvez rester ! ! !

La guerre contre Voldemort s'est enfin terminée par la victoire des forces du Bien. Mais, **Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy** ont du mal à reprendre correctement le court de leur vie, ils n'y trouvent plus d'intérêt. Ils décident de faire renaître la **Haine** d'antan qui existait entre eux et ils vont faire de leurs affrontements quotidiens leur seule raison de vivre. Mais, d'autres sentiments vont naître entre eux et la **Poussière d'Ange** va les aider à découvrir le plus fort d'entre eux…

Petit mot : je remercie mille fois (encore ! ! !) tous les auteurs de ce site d'écrire, et particulièrement ceux que je lis (reviews) pour tous les rêves, les images, l'inspiration et les fics magnifiques qu'ils nous offrent ! ! !

Dédicace : je dédis cette fic à ma petite _Bloomette_ que j'aime très fort, pour le bonheur qu'elle me donne et notre amitié qui durera je l'espère jusqu'à la fin des haricots…

Réponse aux reviews : Ouahou ! !Merci beaucoup ! ! Vous m'avez gat ! ! !Et en plus, j'ai plein de nouveaux reviewveurs ! ! ! !Vos reviews m'ont énormément motivés, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ! ! ! Encore mille MERCI ! ! !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ! je suis désolé, au départ il devait y avoir plus de choses,mais je me suis faite emporter par mon inspiration ! !…

Artemis : Coucou ! ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! !Oui, tu as raison, ils n'y vont pas de mains mortes, mais c'est rien comparé à ce qui vient…Tu verras ! !Ce chapitre est plus long et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! ! !Bisous

Lani : Coucou ! ! désolé de t'avoir frustré…Mais, le chapitre est là, et dans mon sens il est plis " croustillant "…Merci beaucoup d'avoir la patience d'attendre, il faut que l'inspiration vienne ! ! !ET ta review m'aide à la trouver ! !lol Tout le plaisir est pour moi d'écrire ! ! !Bisous ! !

Céline402 : hello ! ! !Merci d'avoir aimé et d'avoir reviewv ! ! !

Oui, Plus croustillant , mais pas trop encore dans le sens où tu dois le voir, quoi que…Tu verras ! !Beh, pour l'amour, il va arriver, mais doucement et, pas trop comme on peut s'y attendre, mais, si on va par là, il y a déjà quelques preuves d'amour dans tout cela ! !lol ! !Si, si, cherche bien…lol ! !En tous cas, gros Bisous ! ! !

Lulu-Cyfair : Merci d'aimer le chapitre ! ! Et, de rien pour le dessin, il faut bien marquer le coup,la première review de toute ma vie ! ! C'est unique comme moment ça ! ! !lol ! ! ! !Merci beaucoup pour ton conseil de mise en page car c'est grâce à ça que j'ai vu…En fait, ça a merdé, et comme je ne preview jamais mes chapitres j'ai pas vu que c'était merdique…Dis, tu as été courageuse de lire le chapitre avec une mise en page pareille : merci, moi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu ! ! !

Kiss ! ! !

Felto : désolé de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! ! Merci de ton enthousiasme ! !Ca arrive et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! ! !

Bisous !

White Wolf : Merci beaucoup de t'être arreté cette fois ! ! ! J'espère que je ne te le ferrais pas regretter ! ! ! La suite est là, avec encore plus d'action et de …violence… Bisous ! ! !Et encore merci ! ! ! !

Nee Chan et Chana : coucou vous deux ! ! Who is Chana, une nouvelle lectrice ? ? ? En tous cas, ta venue est la bienvenue ! ! !

Ouahou, ce chapitre est tant que ça ! ! ! Ca me touche, MERCI beaucoup ! !

Tu sais que tu es un vrai prodige toi ! ! ! !

Ho, merci pour les répliques, je ne sais pas, elles sortent toutes seules ! ! Ca me fait poiller d'écrire ça ! ! !  
Merci , je sais maintenant qu'il y a moins deux personnes qui regretteront que je m'envole vers d'autres cieux (Team Rocket), loin de mes reviewveuses adorées ! ! !Rien que pour vous, je vais me faire mettre des boulets aux pieds ! !lol ! !

Oui, Draco va bien devenir LA personne la plus importante aux yeux de Harry et vice et versa, mais , je vous laisse découvrir comment…

Oui, moi aussi je sauterais bien sur Dray avec d'autres pensées plus lubriques que l'argent, mais bon..lol ! ! !

Double Kiss pour vous deux ! ! Au bonheur de vous relire ! ! !

Celinette :Ouahou ! ! Une review de toi ! !Quel plaisir ! ! Merci beaucoup ! !

Au passage, bonne chance pour tes exams moi, j'ai la chance pour la dernière fois de ne pas en avoir cette année(Vive la Seconde ! !) !

Heureuse que ma fic te plaise et que mon style aussi ! ! !

Ta review contient tellement de mots gentils et motivants que tu es largement excusée pour sa taille ! ! !

Gros Bisous ! ! !

Melhuiwen :Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! ! ! ca me fait très plaisir ! ! !je décris les sentiments des persos car je pense que c'est très important dans ce genre de fic, c'est même l'essentiel(l'essentiel, c'est l'AMOUR ! !lol ! !). Oui, mes chapitres sont plutôts longs car je me laisse emporter par mon imagination !Gros Kissous ! !

Jasnath : Ouahaiii, Une nouvelle fan ! ! ! !Merci merci beaucoup ! ! !Je veux que le cheminement des pensées des persos soit bien expliqué pour que ça parraissse le plus plausible possible(autant qu'un HP/DM peut l'être !lol ! !) !Merci de tes encouragements qui me touchent ! !

Bisous ! ! ! !

Annissa Malefoy : Ouahou ! !Merci énormément pour tes deux reviews ! ! !

Désolé de t'avoir fait verser une larme, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait toucher autant ! ! ! d'un côté c'est encouragent ! ! ! !ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter l'histoire ! ! J'ai les 3 mois de vacances devant moi ! ! ! !Trop de compliments, je ne sais pas quoi dire…MERCI ! ! !

Les sentiments des persos sont supers importants pour moi et c'est à la fois un défi personnel car il me permet de me sonder moi-même, analiser les sentiments que je peux ressentir…

J'espère de tout cœur ne pas te décevoir ! ! !

Mille Bisous ! ! ! !Et encore : MERCI ! ! !

**__**

Poussières d'Ange

Chapitre Troisième : **Ce trop plein de souffrance.**

Depuis que la hache de guerre avait été déterrée et que les hostilités avaient recommencées, il ne se passait pas un jour, pas une heure, pas une minute sans qu'une parole destructrice et haineuse ne soit prononcée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Si un baromètre d'animosité avait existé, il aurait été sur le point d'exploser.

Les sources de ces conflits n'étaient autres que Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy dont chaque pensée était destinée à l'autre. Chacun était devenu, en l'espace de quelques jours, le point central autour duquel gravitait la vie de l'autre.Ils mettaient toute leur énergie dans ces actes de pure violence verbale car ils étaient persuadés que leur salut en dépendait.Plus les jours avançaient, plus ils ressentaient ce besoin de brutalité, et la soif de haine se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

Harry ne parlait presque plus à ses camarades de maison, les seuls mots qu'il prononçait étant destinés à Draco, la seule personne avec laquelle il communiquait encore. Mais, rien n'était à envier dans cette communication quasi-exclusive puisqu'elle n'était faite que de paroles les unes plus blessantes que les autres.

Draco, quant à lui, se satisfaisait bien de ces rapports privilégiés et il mettait tout autant d'ardeur à répondre aux invitations à la violence que lui donnait le jeune griffondor. Sa seule préoccupation étant aussi la façon dont il allait défier Harry, s'efforçant d'être le plus original possible dans les actions perpétrés à l'encontre du Survivant.

On aurait pu croire que par lassitude ils auraient cessé les combats de mots quotidients, mais non, leur passion ne faisait que s'emplifier à chaque fois qu'ils s'affrontaient. Tout le monde pensait que leur animosité ne pouvait atteindre une amplitude encore plus forte qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais la preuve contraire leur fut apportée plus vite qu'ils ne s'y attendaient…

S'était un Samedi,deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis cette fameuse rencontre dans le couloir où les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé du court qu'aller prendre leur vie.

A midi pile, au moment où le Soleil trône majestueusement au milieu du ciel, une silhouette se déplaça furtivement le long des allées de la Roseraie.Seul l'éclat des reflets du Soleil sur sa chevelure était visible.

Cette silhouette n'était autre que celle de Draco Malefoy, le garçon qui possédait les cheveux les plus brillants de toute l'école. Le jeune serpentard se trouvait dans cet endroit peu fréquenté des autres élèves car il fuyait le plus redoutable d'entre eux: Harry Potter.

Le matin même, Draco avait reçu une lettre de prison de la part de son père, ce qui l'avait fait rechuter dans les sombres pensées abyssales qui l'habitaient et qu'il avait réussi à chasser de ses esprits deux semaines durant grâce à Harry.

Le Serpentard n'étant pas d'humeur à combattre son ennemi, il voulait le chasser de son esprit quelques heures pour pouvoir réfléchir à la missive que lui avait écrit ce Père tant craint et tant detèsté .

A la recherche de calme et de silence, il s'assit lâchant un long soupir de lassitude sur un des quelques bancs en pierre qui se trouvaient le long des couloirs de fleurs. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'égarer dans ses rêves peuplés de souffrance et de peur. Une légère brise se leva ce qui fit s'envoler les feuilles des arbres déjà tombées à l'approche de l'automne.

Peut-être est-ce à cause du faisceaux de lumière perçant à travers les cimes touffues des arbres qui l'éclairait , ou tout simplement la mine penseuse et angélique qu'il affichait, ou les deux à la fois, que Draco Malefoy, à cet instant précis, avait tout du héros romantique tourmenté souffrant d'un mal de vivre profond. Ce qu'il était exactement si on y regardait de plus prés…

Le jeune blond resta un long moment dans ce paradis propice à la réflexion évitant l'agitation de la foule et il observa longuement le Soleil décliner dans le ciel à travers le manteau de feuilles couleurs feux dont s'étaient vêtus les arbres.

Mais sa tranquillité ne fut malheureusement pas éternelle…

Avançant à pas de loup, Harry, qui avait enfin repéré son unique proie après tout une après-midi de traque, se dirigeait dangereusement vers le jeune serpentard dans le but de lui faire regretter l'indifference qu'il avait osé lui montrer pendant toute la journée.Durant toutes ces heures de chasse il avait eut le temps d'élaborer de nouveaux plans d'attaques.

Draco, toujours plongé dans ses pensées ne l'entendit pas s'approcher, et quand il se rendit compte de la proximité dangereuse du Brun, il était déjà trop tard…

Harry, se jetant sur lui, le fit tomber à terre et se retrouva en position de domination au-dessus du serpentard déconcerté par cette attaque surprise.

" -Alors, Malefoy, t'as décidé de me snober maintenant, ou alors c'est que tu t'es rendu compte que tu n'avais pas le niveau pour m'affronter ?demanda Harry la voix pleine de hargne et de rancune.

-Putain, laisse-moi, c'est bon, grogna Draco tout en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte douloureuse du griffondor.

-Te laisser, avec ce que tu m'as fait, non mais t'es pas net ou quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser te casser comme ça? Tu perds la tête?hurla le Brun avec colère.

-Bordel, t'es lourd, en plus tu me fais mal, attends que je me relève et on verra…râla Malefoy.

-Non, tu peux crever pour que je te lâche, d'abord des explications , dégonflé…Tout en sifflant ces paroles Harry resserra encore plus l'étreinte de ses jambes sur le corps du Blond allongé sous lui.

-Arrête Putain ! J'ai aucunes explications à te donner ! Ca va t'avancer à quoi ? Cette fois, le jeune serpentard commençait sérieusement à s'énerver et ses yeux lançaient des flammes.

-Non non non…Pas bouger…Sage…, sussura le Survivant à l'oreille de Draco comme à un chien,tu parles ou sinon je continue…

-Vas te faire foutre encul ! !Sur ce, le Blond cracha rageusement à la figure de son adversaire pour lui monter qu'il n'était pas prés à céder. "

Potter, prit de surprise, s'essuya à l'aide de sa manche et Draco, qui n'était maintenant retenu que par une main, en profita pour le rejeter en arrière et prendre la place dominante au-dessus du griffondor.Et une fois qu'il eut bloqué Harry sous lui, complétement poussé à bout et fou de rage, il commença à le frapper au visage. Une, Deux,Trois,Quatre fois…

Draco ne se contrôlait plus, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : faire mal à Potter pour guérir son propre malaise. Faire ressortir toute cette souffrance, la transmettre à travers la violence…

Il ne voyait plus rien à part les deux émeraudes au milieu de ce visage qu'il ravageait.Etrangement, ces deux émeraudes se rapprochèrent dangereusement de ses propres yeux jusqu'à remplir complètement son champ de vision…

BOUM !

Harry venait de lui donner un coup de tête.

Le coup fut si brutal et violent qu'il projeta le jeune serpentard en arrière et il s'étala sur le dos dans un lit de feuilles " _Mortes, comme moi_ "pensa celui-ci lorsqu'il toucha le sol…

Au bout de quelques secondes,sortant de sa courte perte de conscience, Draco entendit la voix lointaine de son bourreau: " Ca t'apprendra à me tenir tête espère de tafiolle ".

Il essaya doucement d'ouvrir les yeux et il vu le visage brouillé de Harry au-dessus de lui qui l'observait avec une lueur de haine dans les yeux.Et puis lentement, l'image de son ennemi disparut de sa vue et il entendit des pas s'éloigner, résonnant bizarement dans sa tête, comme un gong qui annonce le début d'un nouveau ring, d'une nouvelle ère…

Le Blond resta quelques minutes allongé parterre, le sang de son nez coulant le long de sa peau transparente pour aller se perdre dans son cou. Losqu'il se releva enfin, sa tête le faisait douloureusement souffrir et il fit ses premiers pas en zigzagant, comme quelqu'un qui sort d'une longue léthargie. Rentrant péniblement au château, il se rendit compte que le nuit était déjà tombée. " _Depuis combien de temps suis-je l ? _" Il évita soigneusement la Grande Salle et les abords des quartiers griffondors " _On ne sait jamais , si il lui reprend l'idée de recommencer…_ ", et se dirigea à sa chambre de préfet en chef, dans laquelle, une fois rendue, il s'affala lourdement sur le lit pour tomber immédiatement dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Harry, lui, après avoir abandonné Draco, ne s'en sortit pas beaucoup mieux, contrairement à ca qu'on peut croire.Il se traîna lamentablement à son dortoir, faisant des détours pas possible pour ne croiser personne. " _Avec la tête que je dois avoir, il ne vaut pas mieux effrayer les pauvres élèves…_ ".

Il avait le visage en feux à cause des coups destructeurs du serpentard et sa vue était passablement brouillée par un énorme yeux-au-beurre-noir.

Heureusement pour lui, ses camarades n'étaient pas encore rentrés du dîner et il se retrouva seul dans la chambre.La première chose qu'il fit fut de se regarder dans le miroir pour évaluer les dégats. " _Putain, il frappe fort le con…_ ".Il avait effectivement le visage en sang comme il l'avait deviné. Le griffindor, ne voulant pas faire appelle à Mme Pomfresh ou à Hermione, se soigna tout seul avec les sortilèges qu'il avait appris sur le tas pendant la guerre.Après cela, il enleva ses habits tachés de petites gouttes rouges par endroit et se mit au lit , emporté par Morphée dans un sommeil obscur et sans fond.

----------------------

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla avec un puissant mal de tête qui lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas rêvé s'être battut avec Harry.Mais, la souffrance qu'il ressentait au niveau du crâne n'était rien comparée à celle qui provenait de son nez. Rien qu'en l'effleurant il poussa un cri de douleur. " _Le salaud, il m'a pété le nez !_".

Se rendant compte qu'il s'était couché tout habillé et encore plein de sueur, il se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour enlever les traces de sang qui lui collaient à la peau.

Ensuite, se rendant à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir l'infirmière, ni se ballader défiguré avec un nez cassé, il utilisa le seul sort efficace qu'il connaissait pour se guérir, mais malheureusement c'était un sort de magie noire qu'il répugnait à manier depuis qu'il était passé du bon côté et qu'il avait subit bien d'autres sorts plus douloureux issues de cette même magie maudite du monde des sorciers.

Une nouvelle phase de sa rivalité avec Potter s'était ouverte la veille et il comptait bien lui faire regretter cette première humiliation.Le fait que Harry ait une musculature plus développée que la sienne ne devait pas le contraindre à l'éternel rôle de perdant, lui aussi avait des ressources, et il comptait bien les exploiter…

A son réveil, Harry sentit que son visage avait un peu dégonflé, mais il le faisait toujours souffrir.se regardant dans la glace il constata qu'il avait quelques bleus ça et là.Il serrait facil de faire avaler aux garçons qu'il s'était fait ça en tombant, mais pas à Hermione…

" - Ha ! !Harry, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? ? ?hurla la brune lorsqu'elle apperçu le jeune griffondor qui avait tout essayé pour dissimuler les traces témoignants son combat .

-Mais, rien de grave, je suis tombé hier soir en descendant les escaliers…tanta-il de se justifier.

-C'est ça, et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre…Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, comment tu t'es fait ça ?insissta la jeune fille. "

Et, comme par hasard, celui qui avait causé ces marques fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle au même moment, abordant un magnifique bleue sur son front plus inquiètant encore que sa pâleure ordinaire. Hermione ne mit pas dix secondes à faire le rapport :

" -C'est Malefoy, c'est ça, vous vous êtes battus ?l'interrogea t-elle sachant pértinenment la réponse, mais espérant au fond d'elle qu'elle soit négative.

-Non je te dis…Harry s'obstina à nier.

-Hummm, lui fit la griffondor pas dupe.

-Ho, merde, oui, c'est lui, on s'est battu, c'est tout, y'a pas mort d'homme !De toutes façons ça faisait un momnent que ça me démangeait de lui abîmer sa sale gueule de con…

-C'est bon arrête, pas de ça avec moi…Tu sais que je n'approuve pas cela, et je ne sais pas où ça va vous mener, mais je sais que ce n'est pas sain du tout comme _jeux_, lui lança Hermione sur un ton froid. "

Comme toute réponse Harry grogna en levant les yeux au ciel, lui faisant comprendre que ses avertissements ne lui feraient en rien changer sa position.Et dire qu'il avait réussi à berner les autres, et elle, elle mettait tout en l'air…

Le Brun mangea le plus vite possible évitant les regards accusateurs des ses amis et il courut au dortoir se passer une autre pommade pour diminuer les bleus sur son visage, il ne voulait pas que Malefoy les voient…

------------------------

Dans la même après-midi,sortant de cours de Potions, Harry appréhendait de croiser Malefoy car celui-ci ne s'était pas montré depuis le matin et il savait que cette fois ce n'était pas pour l'éviter.

Il était conscient que Draco avait une revanche à prendre et qu'il la prendrait….

Hermione et Ron, eux, ne sentaient pas la menace qui pesait sur leur ami :

" -Il est pas mal ce prof de Potions, mais ça ne vaut pas les cours de Rogue, malgré ce que l'on peut dire, se plaignit la jeune griffondor.

-Ho, ça va, il est beaucoup plus sympa que Rogue, on peut respirer un peu au moins, moi, je ne le regrette pas trop, mais surûment pas autant que Neville , lui répondit le Rouquin.

-Oui, mais bon, nous sommes déjà en retard sur le programme, avec tout cela, nous serons désavantagés pour les ASPICS, renchérit Hermione.

-Encore et toujours les ASPICS, tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose, après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, on a le droit à un peu de repos, tu ne penses pas Harry, dis lui toi…

-Hein, pardon, si, bien sûr…bredouilla Harry, sortit de ses rêveries.

-Ha, tu vois, Harry est d'accord avec moi, pense un peu à autre chose...

- J'essaye mais c'est pas facil tu sais…se justiffia la jeune fille en pensant avec regret à celle qu'elle était avant cette _" putain "_ de guerre .Harry, tu dois savoir ce que c'est toi…

Mais, Harry n'écoutait déjà plus, tellement occupé à chercher un quelconque signe de la présence de son adverdsaire, il était passé en mode _" repérage "._

Le jeune homme avait bien eux raison de se méfier, mais, il ne l'avait pas fait suffisament car, en tournant au bout du couloir qui traversait tous les cachots, il se retrouva étalé par terre sans avoir pû réagir.

" -Alors, Potter, on ne tient plus debout ? raîlla une voix trainante derrière lui.

-Putain, c'est toi Malefoy qui m'a fait tomb ! Tu vas me le payer espèce de salaud !Harry était hors de lui.

-Beh viens, je n'attends que ça, viens te battre si t'es un homme,on a des comptes à régler, le défia le Blond.

-Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois, Harry s'était redressé et se mettait déjà en mode _" combat ". _

_-_Non, arrétez, ne vous battez pas ici ! ! Ca vas vous servir à rien, hurla Hermione , prise de panique à l'idée de ce qui allait se dérouler.

-Ho, laisse nous tranquille, ça ne te regarde pas, d'ailleurs, vous feriez mieux des vous éloigner toi et Ron si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec un œil en moins, lui conseilla Harry d'un ton intrangisant.

-Harry ! Non ! Ne fait pas ça, lui cria Ron, essayant de le faire revenir à la raison.

-Cassez-vous j'ai dis ! Ce n'est pas à vous que j'en veux, mais si vous continuez à me faire chier, ça va être le cas, alors… les menaça leur ami.

-Bon, tu viens, on y va, tu vois que ça ne sert à rien, murmura Hermione à Ron, résignée, en le tirant par le bras.Ils disparurent ensuite dans les escaliers.

-Ha, enfin seuls, fit Draco, contrarié d'avoir été intérompu.

-Oui, à nous deux Malefoy, lui répondit Harry de la harge dans a voix. "

Les deux jeunes hommes attendirent qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans le couloir pour commencer les choses _sérieuses_.

Le serpentard avait les mains qui tremblaient d'excitation rien qu'a l'idée de les sentir s'abatre sur son adversaire , et le cœur de Harry battait la chamade, se préparant au combat qui allait suivre.

L'action fut brève, mais efficace. Les deux adversaires mettant toute leur force et toute leur passion dans chaque geste, dans chaque coup donné à l'autre dans le but de le faire souffrir autant qu'ils souffraient eux-même.Exorciser la douleur intérieure par la douleur physique.

Plus ils frappaient, plus ils étaient cognés, plus ils avaient envie de continuer ce combat inlassablement, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ne plus penser à rien d'autre que ce corps à âbimer, ce corps à faire saigner .

Harry, voyant le sang de Draco couler sentait le sien regagner ses veines, et Draco jouissait des cris de douleur de Harry.

A bout de forces, les deux jeunes hommes se lâchèrent et s'affalèrent sur le sol, rassasiés de Haine et pleins de la force des coups qu'ils avaient échangés.

Paradoxalement à la douleur physique, ils se sentaient plus serrein, moins tourmentés dans leur esprit. Soulagés de ce mal être d'habitude omniprésent dans leur cœur, de cette rage invisible qui leur rongeait l'âme.

Heureux d'avoir trouver un moyen d'oublier tous ces problèmes pour un instant de pure brutalité, chassant les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient continuellement.

Tout se termina comme ça avait commencé. Harry finit de franchir le couloir qu'il avait commencé à traverser quelques minutes plus tôt, et Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre dans le but de se préparer pour son prochain cours.

Mais, ce qu'il y avait de changé, c'était les sourires satisfaits sur leurs visages marqués de coups .

-------------------------

La semaine qui suivit ce jour vit des combats de ce genre se faire de plus en plus présents et montrer une violence accrue à chaque fois.

Tout était sujet à bagarre et chaque prétexte était bon.

Harry et Draco étaient rassasiés sur le coup et leurs sombres pensées étaient chassées pour un temps, mais elles finissaient toujours par ressurgir, alors, leur besoin de violence se faisait de plus en plus urgent et pressent.

Les coups s'accumulaient et les peines morales diminuaient.

Ils étaient tous les deux à la recherche de ce vide de souffrance. Ils voulaient atteindre ensemble cet oubli total de leur esprit tourmenté, ce néant de conscience. S'oublier moralemnt en rendant le corps encore plus présent par les coups, en le faisant souffrir, lui faisant dépasser ses limites.

Passer au-delà de la souffrance physique pour anéantir la pensée de l'esprit.

Toutes les personnes de leur entourage étaient plus ou moins conscientes de cette guerre ouverte qui se jouait devant leurs yeux. Certains essayaient de les résonner, et d'autres ne tentaient rien car elles savaient vain leurs efforts de pacifacation.

Tous étaient des témoins passifs et impuissant de ces actes brutaux et insencés(enfin, pas pour tout le monde).Mais que dire, personne d'autre n'avait été touché et les seuls dégats visibles se trouvaient sur les corps mêmes des deux adversaires.

Extérieurs à ces conflits, les gens ne se rendaient pas comptes qu'ils étaient vitaux pour les deux jeunes hommes et que leurs rendez-vous sanglants étaient leur seule raison de vivre dans ce monde dénué de sens pour deux personnes qui ont trop vécus et trop vus à un âge aussi tendre.

Désabusés de la vie et dégoutés d'eux-mêmes, ils investissaient toutes les parcelles de leurs corps porteurs d'une âme éclatée dans des combats qui repoussaient toujours plus loin les limites de la violence, et atteignaient à chaque fois un nouveau paroxysme .

Usants corps et âme pour leur nouvelle destiné, Harry et Draco oubliaient tout le reste, seul leur importait la prochaine confrontation, les prochaines souffrances partagés.Ils étaient devenus les inséparables adversaires, se cherchant dans chaque recoin du château, ne supportant pas d'être privé plus d'une demi-journée du contact de l'autre,destructeur pour le corps mais réparateur pour l'âme.

Plus ils s'affrontaient, plus ils se donnaient une place importante dans leur vie, ne pensant qu'à ce qu'ils pouvaient accomplir tous les deux, dans leur quête commune de repos et d'oubli.

Mais, sur quelle voie tout cela les ménerait-il quand ils auraient exploité toute la Haine et la violence qu'un être humain peut contenir et que la souffrance physique ne suffirait plus à guérir leurs esprits ravagés ?…

----------------------

Haha…That is the question… La suite dans le prochain épisode où on verra l'apparition de la fameuse _Poussière d'Ange…_

Intrigant non ? Ca ne vous donne pas envie de m'écrire une gentille review pour m'encourager ? ?Mais si…

Merci beaucoup et à très bientôt ! ! !

Clochette

Love, Sex & Friends


	5. Au bout de tout cela

Titre : Poussières d'Ange

Auteur : Clochette

Disclaimer : Je tiens à préciser que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Rating : Pour le début **PG-13**, mais ça risque d'évoluer vers un R pour la suite de l'histoire.

Résum : Ceci est un **slash **HP/ DM, alors les gens que les rapports entre personnes de même sexe dérangent peuvent s'en aller, et les autres, beh, vous pouvez rester ! ! !

La guerre contre Voldemort s'est enfin terminée par la victoire des forces du Bien. Mais, **Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy** ont du mal à reprendre correctement le court de leur vie, ils n'y trouvent plus d'intérêt. Ils décident de faire renaître la **Haine** d'antan qui existait entre eux et ils vont faire de leurs affrontements quotidiens leur seule raison de vivre. Mais, d'autres sentiments vont naître entre eux et la **Poussière d'Ange** va les aider à découvrir le plus fort d'entre eux…

Petit mot : je remercie mille fois (encore ! ! !) tous les auteurs de ce site d'écrire, et particulièrement ceux que je lis (reviews) pour tous les rêves, les images, l'inspiration et les fics magnifiques qu'ils nous offrent ! ! !

Dédicace : Je dédis cette fic à ma petite _Bloomette_ que j'aime très fort, pour le bonheur qu'elle me donne et notre amitié qui durera je l'espère jusqu'à la fin des haricots…

Réponse aux reviews : Merci énormément pour vos reviews qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses !J'espère que ça va continuer ! !Excusez-moi pour ce long retard…En fait, je voulais le poster Samedi, mais j'ai mal géré mon temps et j'ai eu un empêchement. Et comme je suis partie en Angleterre pendant 4 jours, j'ai pas pu finir et le poster…Bon, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, le plus important c'est que vous sachiez que je suis VRAIMENT désolé, et que vos reviews m'aident beaucoup ! ! !Bisous à toutes ! ! ! !

Artemis : Coucou ! ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite est là, et j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps ! !Bisous ! !

Tetedenoeud : Salut toi ! ! Merci beaucoup ! !Non, t'en fais pas, ils vont garder leur jolies petites gueules ! Ils ne vont pas finir comme Elephant Man..lolLa suite est là et plus longue ! ! !Kiss ! !

Zaz : Coucou ! ! tu pouvais pas me laisser de review avant car je n'acceptais pas les review anonymes. Bêtise de ma part…Ne t'en fais pas ! c'est bientôt fini les combats…Beh, le rapport entre le titre et la fic arrive. Si tu regarde bien tu peux le trouver dans le chapitre ci-dessous. Gros Bisous et merci ! ! !

Annisa Malefoy : Merci milles fois pour ta review super ! ! Ca me va droit au coeur ! ! ! !Merci merci ! ! !j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite ! !Bisous ! ! !

Sweety malfeoy : coucou ! !merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ! !

Melhuiwen : Salut toi ! ! Alors, c'était intriguant non ? Merci énormément pour ta review ! ! !La suite est là, et l'intrigue avance ! ! !Kiss ! !

Lani : Milles merci pour ta review ! ! Toutes tes réponses vont t'être apportées dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants ! ! !Oui, ils pourraient presque monter un fight club !La suite est l ! Bisous ! !

Nee Chan et Chana : Coucou vous deux ! !

Votre review m'a fait super plaisir ! !Et je suis contente que vous m'expliquiez votre " double personnalit " ! Deux âmes dans un corps ! ! Cool ! ! Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours !Déjà que tout seul ça dérape souvent…Je vous dis Bravo ! !Et, je ne vais pas partit en courant !Bien au contraire !Je suis une fille plutôt tolérante dans mon genre(enfin, c'est ce que je pense), et les différences m'attirent plus qu'elles ne me font peur ! !

L'envie de m'envoler je l'ai déj !Mais, c'est d'écrire et de lire vos reviews qui est pour moi l'un des plus beaux vol !

Merci merci encore pour votre super review ! !I'm very happy ! !

Dans le chapitre qui arrive, leurs rapports vont progresser !Et ne vous en faîtes pas trop , je ne vais pas trop les esquinter !

Gros doubles Bisous et à bientôt ! !

Céline402() :Coucou ! !Thanks for your review ! !

La suite est là, et désolé pour le retard…J'espère que la longueur du chapitre me pardonnera un peu….Beh, la poussière d'ange, on la voit dans ce chapitre, mais on ne saura plus tard ce que c'est exactement. Gros Bisous ! ! !

Jasnath :Merci beaucoup pour ta review super encouragente !La suite est là, et je m'excuse pour le retard. Gros Bisous ! ! !J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Blue Hélios :Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !Ca me fait super plaisir ! !La suite est là, et pardon pour ce terrible retard…Clochette rougie de honte

Beh, en fait, le passage de la Haine à _autre chose_ va se faire progressivement, mais quelque chose en particulier va le déclencher, et ce quelque chose n'est pas loin….  
Gros Bisous et encore merci ! ! !

_**Poussières d'Ange**_

Chapitre Quatre : _**Au bout de tout cela…**_

Vendredi soir, Minuit moins vingt :l'ultime rendez-vous.

Après plus de deux semaines de combats acharnés et plus destructeurs les uns que les autres, les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé qu'il était _temps_. Temps pour une dernière rencontre plus brutale et passionnelle que les autres, qui donnerait leur sens à tous les conflits qui avaient précédé. Cette dernière bataille devait être l'aboutissement de tous ces actes perpétrés au nom de la _Haine_ et du désir d'Oubli.

Ils savaient tous les deux que tout au long de ces rencontres ils ne cherchaient qu'une seule chose, mais ils ignoraient laquelle, alors, lassés de ne pas voir le fruit de leur inconsciente attente, ils avaient décidé de forcer la vérité à se montrer, voulus accélérer le cours des événements.

Harry et Draco se sentaient enfin prés, pour l'inconnu et l'infini qui gouvernerait leur vie. Ils voulaient _aller au bout_ d'eux-mêmes, de leur souffrance, pour anéantir leurs troubles.

A la veille de ce combat, Harry Potter se remettait en question, sondait le fond de son esprit :

" Me voilà là, face au destin que je me suis forgé ces dernières semaines. Mais, un futur que l'on a bâtit avec des coups et de la Haine vaut-il la peine d'être vécu ?Comment m'assurer que je ne cours pas une fois de plus à ma perte ?

Ha… je crois que je ne supporterais pas une défaite de plus…

Faites que je ne me sois pas tromp

Déjà, Malefoy est t-il la bonne personne... Oui, car je ne sais pas qui aurait pu le remplacer… Oui, mais, pourquoi mon corps réagit-il autant en sa présence... Je suis censé le haïr... Non, je le Hais…Mais, pourquoi ce besoin impérieux de le voir tout le temps, de le toucher…frapper ?Les combats que nous nous livrons sont-ils les seuls moyens de communication que nous pouvons avoir ? N'y a t'il pas autre chose ? Ha je ne sais pas...

Pourquoi tous ces questionnements maintenant ? Je ne vais pas abandonner alors que je suis si prés du but…

Quel but ? Qu'est-ce que je recherche exactement dans ces conflits violents ? Sauver mon âme en peine ? Oui, c'est vrai que grâce à nos rencontres, j'ai pu oublier toute cette merde qui me pourrissait l'esprit, bânir de mes pensées tous ces troubles les uns plus profonds et douloureux que les autres…

Me donner à fond pour cet ultime combat, aller au bout de tout cela, de nos vies, de nos questionnements…

Ne pas le décevoir, lui donner toute la violence qu'il réclame, dont il a besoin pour oublier, s'oublier… "

Les pensées de Draco Malefoy la veille de cette dernière bataille étaient un peu moins confuses et incertaines :

" Cette nuit sera la dernière nuit, Ma dernière nuit…Mon ultime soirée en tant que Draco Malefoy tourmenté et malheureux.

Demain sera meilleur sinon je ne le verrais pas.

Vivre mieux ou mourir…

Pourquoi continuer à vivre si même Potter ne peut m'apporter ce plus, cette petite étincelle qui m'encourage à me lever tous les matins…Si lui ne le peut pas, personne ne le peut…Je n'ai personne d'autre pour m'aider à supporter mes fardeaux, lui seul est là, les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre, savoir ce que ça fait que de souffrir autant.

Le Survivant le sait lui ce que ça fait, souffrir le martîr alors que l'on devrait être la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Mais, le monde est mal fait, et ce qui ravit certains ne fait que plus pleurer les autres.

Mais, moi, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce quelque chose qui me ferra rire comme avant...

Non, aie-je jamais vraiment rit ?

Cette nuit je dois, Nous devons trouver nos vérités. Le sens certains de nos vies.

Un dernier combat pour une dernière réponse.

Comment sommes nous destinés à vivre le reste de notre existence ? Dans quelles conditions, humeurs, sentiments ? La Haine devra t'elle gouverner nos vies à jamais, ou existe t-il un sentiment plus fort qui pourrait nous lier à jamais et nous aider à supporter nos peines ?

Je ne pourrais pas faillir une fois de plus. J'ai déjà connu suffisament de peines et de violences comme ça…J'espère du plus profond de mon coeur meurtri ne pas m'être battu contre Potter pendant tout ce temps pour ne rien obtenir…

Ho, j'ai déjà reçu beaucoup, il m'a permis d'oublier un peu une partit de tout cela, il m'a aidé à supporter…

Mais, le plus douloureux est toujours là, gravé dans mon âme à jamais , comme une marque faîte au fer rouge dans les profondeurs de mon corps.

Je sens que, bientôt, sa violence ne me suffira plus, il me faudra plus que les coups que nous échangeons quotidiennement. Même si ces échanges sont perpétrés avec le maximum d'ardeur et d'animosité possible, je suis sûr que nous pouvons construire autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort,de plus concret dans nos cœurs que les marques brûlantes que nous nous laissons. Quelque chose qui marque plus l'esprit, qui ne fait pas que se contenter de la surface superficielle qu'est notre peau.

Mais pour le découvrir,ce soir je dois aller au bout de tout cela … "

-------------------

Harry avançait lentement dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard à la recherche de leur point de rendez-vous.

Sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, il se sentait quasiment invincible.

Les seuls mouvements que l'on pouvait apercevoir étaient les vacillements des flammes qu'il provoquait sur son passage.

Arrivé dans un couloir plus obscur et lugubre que les autres, il su que c'était là.

Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé, et lui seul connaissait exactement le lieu exact, la salle où tout cela allait finir…

Harry n'était jamais venu dans cette partie là du château, les cachots n'étaient pas un lieu très fréquentable pour un Griffondor qui se respecte.

Au bout d'une minute, une forme encapuchonnée apparut , c'était lui, Draco Malefoy, son ennemi, sa destin

Le Survivant enleva sa cape pour montrer sa présence.

Le Serpentard fit signe au Brun de le suivre d'un mouvement de la tête.Il le conduisit un peu plus loin, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre du couloir.Il s'arrêta devant la porte la plus sale et la plus délabrée. _Effrayant…_

Posant sa main sur la poignée, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la salle. Harry, sur ses talons, eut l'impression d'être appé par un vent noir et épais. L'intérieur était encore plus inquiétant que l'extérieur.

La pièce était plutôt exsangue et ne possédait qu'une seule petite fenêtre en hauteur qui avait été brisée et qui renforçait encore plus l'impression de mort et de surnaturel.

Une grande table en bois trônait au centre avec dessus deux chandeliers aussi poussiéreux que leur support. Une odeur de renfermé se dégageait de tous les coins sombres de la salle. Impossible de dire si une quelconque créature n'avait pas pourri dans un des angles…

D'abord aveuglés par la pénombre, les deux jeunes hommes mirent un peu de temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité dérangeante des lieux.

Une fois tous les repères pris, les deux ennemis se tournèrent de façon à se trouver face à face, instinctivement, comme si leurs yeux ne pouvaient se détacher plus longtemps. Ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à n'être qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ils se toisèrent. Comme au premier jour. Avec cette même incertitude déterminée dans leurs yeux, cette folie destructrice luisant au fond de leurs pupilles.

Un seule et unique message passa entre eux : _Aller au bout de tout cela._

Tous les deux étaient conscient s que c'était la dernière fois, leur ultime combat en tant que Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter ennemis de toujours(ou presque).

Ils se tenaient là, debout, au milieu de la pénombre qui les entourait, avec pour seul lumière les deux bougies et pour seul témoin la Lune dans sa pleinitude grandiose et effrayante.

Les muscles tendus et les mâchoires crispés, ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : que le premier coup s'abatte.

Juste avant ce geste, une vague lueur de confusion traversa l'émeraude pour aller choir sur le cristal bleuté, dans l'ignorance des jeunes hommes.

Puis, poussés par la même passion, la même fougue qui les habitait lors des précédents combats, ils frappèrent, encore et toujours, prenant soin de cogner là où ça fait mal, là où on se souvient.

Ils voulaient laisser des traces sur le corps de l'autre, de leur partenaire de lutte.

Graver leur nom dans cette chaire rougie par les coups et l'excitation.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent par terre, Harry sur Draco, puis Draco sur Harry. Celui qui dominait n'était pas forcément celui qui gagnait, mais celui qui faisait le plus mal.

De force égale, ils ne dominaient jamais longtemps et ne restaient pas dominés suffisament longtemps pour être déclarés perdants.

A un moment, Harry se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Le contact de la pierre froide sous lui était dérangeante, mais le corps en feu de Draco sur lui le rassura.

Des cris de douleurs et de satisfaction s'échapaient de leur bouches en sang , ils hurlaient leur douleur, leur rage contre le monde et contre eux-mêmes.

Emportés dans leur folie, ils ne comptaient plus les coups qui s'abattaient, les gouttes de sang qui giclaient , seul leur importait le contact avec l'autre.

Ce combat était d'une infinie rapidité,chaque action aurait pu être vue au ralenti sans qu'on puisse en sésir tous les gestes.

Combat confu mais organisé dans sa violence.

Mais, très vite, à force de frapper chaque fois plus fort, et malgré leur entraînement, les coups se firent de moins en moins rapides et brutaux.

La fatigue était là, ils avaient combattu au maximum de leurs capacités des minutes durant, alors la force vint à manquer.

Mais, au bout d'eux-mêmes, ils ne voulaient pas interrompre ce contact physique qui les liait.

A bout de force, ils se tombèrent dans les bras et s'écroulèrent au sol.

Ils étaient hors d'haleine et leurs respirations étaient saccadées.

Mais, ils refusaient toujours de se lâcher.

Ils se mirent à bouger lentement l'un sur l'autre, puis à un rythme de plus en plus accéléré dans le but de se toucher le plus possible, sentir sur eux au maximum le corps de l'autre sur, sous soi. Dans la recherche d'une possession de plus en plus grande de l'épiderme de l'ennemi, ils se mouvaient l'un avec l'autre, dans une danse effreinée et sanglante.

Ils se roulaient l'un sur l'autre, leur sang et leur sueur se mélangeant, ils baignaient dans leur excés de violence et de passion.

Le besoin du corps de l'autre, celui avec qui ils avaient oublié leurs pires souffrances morales en faveur de celles plus superficielles du physique, se faisait de plus en plus impérieux.

Ils étaient enlacés dans un mouvement commun qui les entraînait au-delà de leur imaginaire, dans un monde de douleurs partagées dans un désir de violence intarissable et sanguinaire.

Plus ils sentaient la présence de l'autre, puis ils avaient l'impression d'atteindre leur vérité en assouvissant ce désir de contact.

Ce n'était pas un rituel pervers et sadomasochiste, mais un moyen d'expression pour un sentiment voilé et étouffé sous une montagne de violence ravageuse.

Une partie d'eux cherchait à s'exprimer à travers ces gestes confus et acharnés, ces membres qui se mouvaient l'un sur l'autre sans soucis d'esthétique et sans raison évidente.

Harry et Draco étaient au sol, se noyant dans le trop plein d'émotions, submergés par leurs sentiments incompris et inconnus, le désir de l'autre tapis dans leur ventre.

Débordés par ce surplus, ils se sentaient prés à exploser, l'air du raisonnement venait à manquer, il fallait faire quelque chose et vite, si ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver étouffer dans les bras de l'autre, emportés par les gestes incontrôlables.

Tout à coup, un bruit trancha le silence de cette nuit d'automne seulemment couverte par leurs respirations altérées.

Fracas dévastateur qui les sauva de leur suicide involontaire :

****

" BANG BOUM ! ! ! CRAK ! ! ! Putain !Bon Dieu de Merde ! ! ! "

Les deux jeunes hommes sursotèrent et relâchèrent leur emprise du même coup.

Terrorisés, ils stopèrent tout mouvement et attendirent.

" Merlin, Saleté de porte, Toutes piégées…Marmonemarmonemarmmone… "

Harry et Draco soufflèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils comprirent que ce n'était que Rusard qui avait eu une petite intercation avec une des portes du château.

" Tiens, c 'est quoi cette fichue lumière à ct'heure-ci…Que je te les attrape les imbéciles qui osent se balader dans les salles interdites… "

Mais, par contre, ils s'affolèrent tout de suite plus quand ils entendirent les pas lourds du Concierge se diriger vers la salle où ils se trouvaient.

Faisant ni une ni deux, Harry, qui avait reprit presque tous ses esprits, agrippa Draco par le bras et alla se blottir dans le coin derrière la porte, tout cela en éteignant les bougies d'un mouvement de sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait attrapé au passage.

En deux secondes chrono, le Serpentard et le Griffondor se retrouvèrent sous la cape , protégés des regards mauvais de Rusard.

Juste au moment où Harry eut finit d'ajuster la cape salvatrice, le Concierge poussa la porte et pénétra promptement dans la pièce, croyant démasquer d'éventuels élèves en effraction. Mais, à sa plus grande déception, il ne trouva rien à part une salle complètement vide, mais , en observateur expérimenté qu'il était de ces choses-là, il constata quand même qu'il y avait eu de l'agitation, et il n'avait pas tord, loin de l

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, un étrange nuage de _poussières_ s'était soulevé , provenant d'un vase cassé qui gisait dans une sorte d'étagère encastrée dans le mur, juste au-dessus des têtes de nos deux héros.

Mais, ce que personne ne remarqua, c'est que le nuage ne s'affaissa pas, il resta suspendu dans l'air tout le temps que mis le Concierge à examiner la salle des yeux.

Les seuls _rayons de Lune_ qui parvenaient dans cet endroit reculé du château arrivaient justement à l'endroit où les poussières étaient en suspens, comme en attente de quelque chose .

Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent ainsi auréolés d'un vague anneau de particules de lumières incandescentes, tels des _anges déchus_ enlacés l'un à l'autre dans le cachot de leurs sentiments incompris.

Dépité, Rusard, après s'être plaint des élèves perturbateurs une fois de plus, quitta la salle.

Draco, vit doucement la porte se refermer sous son nez, mais, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement close, il lui revint à l'esprit que, si ils ne fermaient pas eux-mêmes la pièce ils y resteraient prisonniers à jamais.

Il se souvenait maintenant, il avait choisi cet endroit parce qu'il reflétait bien sa propre réalit :

" Ne jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre choisir du court que va prendre votre vie sinon vous resterez enfermés dans vos sentiments les plus violents pour toujours, sans espoir d'évasion… "

Vif comme l'éclair, prenant compte de l'ultimatum qui lui était lancé, le jeune Serpentard glissa sa main dans la faille qui subsistait encore entre la pierre et le bois de la porte.

Il retint un cri de douleur lorsque sa chair se retrouva encerclée et oppressée entre les deux éléments.

Le Concierge, ne comprenant pas ce refus de fermeture, força encore, broyant encore plus la main meurtrie de Malefoy.

Dans une souffrance grandissante, le Blond ne pû retenir un gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres serrées.

Harry au-dessus de lui, qui ne comprenait pas le geste du Serpentard, compris quand même qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de faire du bruit si ils ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer.

Alors, sans réfléchir, il posa sa bouche sur celle d'un Draco qui retint un hoquet de surprise. Il pressa fort ses lèvres sur celle de Blond pour empêcher tout son d'en sortir.

L'action ne dura que quelques secondes , mais suffisament longtemps pour que l'esprit de Draco quitte la douleur au niveau de sa main pour venir se fixer sur le contact imprévu mais chaud et réconfortant de la bouche de Harry sur la sienne.

Il oublia sa souffrance et laissa cette douce sensation l'envahir.

A ce moment précis, l'anneau de feu qui planait au-dessus de leur tête s'abattit sur eux, dans un nuage de _Poussières célestes et angéliques_.

Et puis, Rusard finit par s'en aller, délaissant cette porte indocile avec dans la tête la volonté de revenir plus tard pour la dresser.

Le garçon aux yeux presque gris mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que la pression sur sa main n'était plus.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment , bouche contre bouche, prunelles dans prunelles, sans réactions ni pensées.

Puis, le Blond sortit de sa douce torpeur et tourna lentement son regard vers sa main libérée, et ce n'est que quand il la vit qu'il ressentit la douleur extrême qu'un doux contact avait su faire oublier.

Ensuite, il plongea ses yeux dans l'océan vert devant lui, et il s'affola, il ne comprenait pas ce geste, cette pulsion soudaine, après l'avoir réconfortée, elle lui faisait maintenant peur.

Harry, lisant dans ses yeux, s'écarta vivement du Blond et se remit debout.

Ils remarquèrent à peine les points de lumières qui les enveloppèrent et voltigèrent autour d'eux, soulevés par les gestes brusques.

Ils étaient là, au milieu de la salle, se sondant des yeux, comme au départ. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Ils étaient _allés au bout de tout cela_, allés au bout pour garder une douce caresse ennemie sur les lèvres.

Ils se toisaient comme avant, mais les regards n'étaient plus les mêmes, ils avaient échangé leur lueur haineuse et démoniaque contre un reflet d'incompréhension et de doute.

Et surtout, ils avaient au fond du cœur un _espoir_, l'espoir d'un lendemain fait d'autres contacts aussi doux que celui-là, aussi apaisants…

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent encore quelques minutes dans le silence de leurs sentiments, les yeux dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une explication.

Et puis, un bruit qui leur semblait d'abord lointain s'accentua, jusqu'à envahir complètement l'espace de la salle.

Harry crut d'abord que c'était son coeur qui battait, mais le son lui apparut ensuite trop creux. Le bruit les envelopait.

" Flip Flop Flip Flop Flip Flop … "

Un martellement lent et précis, dérangeant. Pleuvait-il dehors ? Draco regarda à travers la fenêtre sans vitres.Non.

Et puis, continuant son geste de la tête, il observa par terre. Une flaque luisait à ses pieds.

Et là, il vit et comprit.

Suivant des yeux les gouttes de sang qui coulaient le long de sa main, il constata qu'elles mouraient au centre de la tache écarlate .

Son sang, il saignait …

Harry, qui avait effectué le même cheminement que lui, le vit aussi et il s'inquiéta du manque de réaction du Blond.

La douleur était-elle tellement aiguë qu'elle en devenait indécelable ?Ou est-ce que Draco avait tellement souffert qu'il ne la sentait plus ?

La réponse lui fut vite donnée Le jeune Serpentard eut très vite le visage déformé par la douleur .

Son regard était vide et il se balançait d'avant en arrière, serrant sa main meurtrie dans l'autre, comme si il essayait de bercer ses douleurs pour les endormir.

Alors qu'il n'y avait à peine une heure Harry avait comme seul but de faire souffrir son ennemi, là, la souffrance de Draco lui devint insupportable.

Voulant l'aider, il s'approche de lui et attrapa le membre à soigner. Il recouvrit les doigts en sang du Blond par les siens et il se mit à marmonner une vague incantation. La magie sans baguette était une des choses les plus utiles que lui avait appris la Guerre.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence absolu, une petite lumière bleue s'échappa de leurs mains et le sang cessa de couler.

Potter retira son emprise et Malefoy pû constater qu'il n'avait presque plus mal et que ses doigts ne ressemblaient plus à de la viande achée.

Le jeune Brun s'était reculé et il l'observait. Draco, reprenant conscience de sa présence, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et avec l'un de ses regards les plus sincères, il étira en un mince sourire ses lèvres en signe de gratitude.

Son tout premier vrai sourire.

Harry, plus habitué par ce genre de communication, lui rendit le sien avec autant de sincérit _" Tout le plaisir était pour moi… "_

Suite à ce nouvel échange qui leur était inconnu, une gêne immense s'installa entre eux et ils abaissèrent leurs regards, les fixant obstinément au sol.

Harry, que ces blancs à répétition commençaient à déranger entama un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce. Il fut tout de suite imité par Draco.

Au moment de fermer la porte, ils jetèrent tous les deux un dernier regard à l'endroit qui leur avait fait découvrir de nouvelles sensations exquises.

Et ils remarquèrent que la pièce était plus lumineuse qu'a leur arrivée. Une étrange lueur flottait dans l'air.

Ces _Poussières luisantes_ étaient les prémices de leur futur grand sentiment partag _: **l'Amour**_…

Une fois dans le couloir lugubre, les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent une dernière fois, de l'espoir au fond de leurs yeux qui brillaient de milles feux.

Et ils se quittèrent, partant chacun de leur côté, sans regrets car ils sentaient au fond d'eux-mêmes qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, très bientôt…

--------------------

Harry rentra doucement dans son dortoir.

Des centaines de questions fusaient dans son esprit.

Mais, il y en avait une particulièrement qui revenait sans cesse le tourmenter : _Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Draco Malefoy ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il aimé cela ?_

La tête lui tournait et il zigzaguait tellement il était submergé par toutes ces nouvelles émotions.

Il ne savait pas quoi en faire, elles l'effrayaient, mais paradoxalement, il lui tardait de les ressentir à nouveau. Se sentir une fois de plus sous l'emprise de ses sentiments étourdissants, attirants, enchanteurs…

Arrivé dans le dortoir, ses pensées voltigeaient toujours autant vers des rêves qui lui semblaient insensés.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, mais cela ne calma rien, au contraire, les équimoses et les coups commençaient à lui faire mal, il ressentait la douleur, et le fait d'être affalé sur les draps n'aidait rien.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : une bonne douche bien chaude. Enfin une bonne idée !

Le Brun se releva et se dirigea dans le noir vers la salle de bain.

La salle de bain du dortoir des garçon de Septième année n'avait pas grand chose à envier des autres salles de bains.

Elle était spacieuse et agréable. Les murs étaient aux couleurs de leur maison, ce qui fait que des filets de couleurs rouges et ors s'entrelaçaient et s'assemblaient dans cette pièce propice à la relaxation.

Contre le mur du fond, la grande baignoire en faïence illuminait la salle de par sa prestence. Elle donnait envie de s'y plonger pendant des heures.

Sur le côté droit en rentrant, une grande douche était installée, elle possédait deux portes de verres coulissantes et on aurait pu y rentrer quatre personnes.

Sur la gauche, le grand lavabo et les étagères étaient posés.

Les murs étaient ornés d'un magnifique papier peint aux motifs ocres qui représentaient des lions et des phénix. Au-dessus de la baignoire, un carrelage blanc et or reflétait les lumières du plafond. Au centre, il y avait un grand espace vide recouvert d'un doux tapis qui faisait des chatouilles quand on marchait dessus.

Cette salle de bain était un véritable paradis , le must des salles de bains !

Lorsqu'il foulla le sol de ce lieu enchanteur, Harry sentit le poids du monde sur ses épaules s'envoler, il était bien…

Rapidement, il se déshabilla, et tout nu au milieu de la salle de bain, il ne se posait qu'une seule question :

" Douche ou Bain ?Bain, douche, douche, bain…..bain, douche, bain, douche ……………les deux ?Allez, douche d'abord, et bain après "

Soulagé d'avoir trouvé une réponse à ce conflit quasi existenciel, le Brun se glissa dans la cabine de douche avec une allégresse qu'il ne se connaissait plus.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait autant changer ?

Tandis que le jeune Griffondor s'abandonnait aux joies d'une douche réparatrice, Draco Malefoy faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre .

Il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil sans savoir quel était ce sentiment qui l'avait envahit lorsque Harry l'avait embrassé, et pourquoi.

Il se demandait pourquoi son corps avait apprécié un contact aussi familier d'une personne qu'il haïssait…devait haïr.

Pourquoi maintenant et pas à un autre moment ? Aurait-il eu la même sensation deux mois avant ?

Que c'était-il passé dans la tête de son ennemi pour agir de la sorte ? Pour commettre un geste aussi irréversible ?

Et le fait que Harry l'avait aidé à soigner sa main au lieu de l'enfoncer dans sa douleur était-il un signe ? Et pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas vexé alors que la seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais voulu de Potter était sa haine.

Pourquoi avait-il appréci ?

Cette question dont la réponse lui fillait entre les doigts lui rongeait l'esprit.

Plus il réfléchissait pour s'approcher du but, plus il s'en éloignait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion intense, il se rendit compte que tout cela était vain.

Il était bien trop fatigué, il fallait qu'il se lave de ce sang, de ces coups.

Mécaniquement, il pénétra dans sa salle de bain encore plus personnelle que sa chambre puisque seuls les elfes avaient le droit d'y rentrer.

Même si lui aussi possédait une douche et une baignoire, il ne mit pas autant de temps que le Griffondor à faire son choix. Il savait ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche après avoir fait le constat de ses blessures corporelles.

Ils s'étaient _bien_ battus et il avait encore mal.

Il fit couler une eau réconfortante et se laissa emporter par les caresses des gouttes sur son corps vers l'esquisse d'un paradis aquatique.

Harry était maintenant sous la douche depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Des vapeurs odorantes voltigeaient partout autour de lui ,frôlant sa peau imbibée . Cette sorte de demi-brouillard le mettait en confiance et il lui donnait l'impression de s'envoler vers d'autres cieux, de plâner au-dessus des nuages.

Il frottait doucement sa peau pour ne pas trop réveiller ses blessures dormantes. Son corps était par endroit entièrement recouvert de mousse .

Tout à coup, au milieu de cette joie légère, une sensation plus forte vint l'oppresser. Elle s'insinua dans son esprit jusqu'à l'emplir :

****

" Il n'était pas seul... "

Il sentait prés de lui une présence étrange.

Ce ne pouvait pas être un de ses camarades de chambres car ils savaient qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé pendant ses douches. Et puis, si c'était l'un d'eux, il se serait déjà manifest

Il se sentait maintenant prisonnier de cette brume. Elle l'empêchait de voir _l'autre._

Harry commença à scruter partout autour de lui, tentant de transpercer les vapeurs du regard.

Une forme se mit à se distinguer lentement, elle était prés de lui, là, vers la baignoire.

Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, il constata que c'était une silhouette, un corps.

La buée autour de lui commença à se dissiper, il pouvait mieux voir.

Son cœur s'emballait à la peur de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir.

Le jeune Brun fit glisser son regard le long de ce corps qui lui devenait de plus en plus apparant. D'ensemble, il était longiligne mais pas frêle, sûrement celui d'un homme…

Commençant par le haut, il vit des cheveux clairs, très clairs, puis, un dos pâle et plutôt musclé. L'eau l'empêchait de voir les détails.

Il descendit encore et il retint sa respiration. Une paire de fesse blanche plutôt appétissante se trémoussait devant lui…Le Griffondor ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue plutôt agréable de son point de vue personnel( et du notre je pense aussi lol).

Allant encore plus bas dans sa contemplation, il découvrit des jambes fines et bien dessinées. Tout dans l'élégance…

Puis, se détachant un peu du corps de l'autre, Harry pu constater que son nouveau partenaire de salle de bain était lui aussi dans sa douche, mais, il n'était pas prés de la baignoire, mais derrière, de l'autre côté du mur. Le mur semblait s'être volatilisé .

Cette constatation lui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise.

L'_autre_ entendit ce son et se retourna pour en découvrir la source.

Harry, vit le mouvement de la tête. Craignant sa réaction et ne voulant pas se faire repérer, il se mit dos au mur, cherchant à se dissimuler le plus possible.

Draco Malefoy prenait tranquillement sa douche, se délectant de chaque goutte d'eau sur sa peau quand il sentit un regard oppressant dans son dos.

Qui osait ?

D'abord intrigué, il ne regarda pas, il ignora cette brûlure invisible qui lui parcourait le corps.

Mais, ce regard devint très vite génant et embarrassant. Jamais personne à part ses géniteurs ne l'avait vu dans une nudité pareille.

Observé par des yeux inconnus, il se sentait violé, profané.

N'en pouvant plus, il se tourna d'un bloc, dans un bruit d'eau renversé.

A sa plus grande surprise, il se retrouva face à une silhouette dans une cabine de douche, de l'autre côté de son mur, dans une autre salle de bain…

S'habituant à la légère brume qui l'enveloppait, il distingua mieux le corps d'un homme de dos. Une chevelure brune et abondante s'abattait sur ses épaules musclées et bronzées. Le dos était large comme celui d'un sportif.

Glissant le long de ce corps inconnu, le Blond tomba sur un postérieur légèrement plus pâle que le reste.

Postérieur attirant et bien moul

Il en était à l'observation des jambes finement musclées quand il vit que le corps tout entier se mouvait, la personne se retournait…

D'un geste vif, Draco fit demi-tour sur lui-même.

Harry, se sentait à son tour déshabillé des yeux, enfin, il était déjà nu, mais bon, cela lui faisait la même impression .Se lassant , il voulu voir qui le regardait, il voulait savoir, mais il se retrouva de nouveau face à un dos, le même, sans visage.

Voulant forcer l'autre à se montrer de face, le Brun le fixa intensément au niveau de la tête. Il finirait bien par céder…

Puis, l'autre fit volte face, montrant sa face cachée et dévoilant son visage.

Découvrant l'identité de la personne, Harry resta sans voix. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux…

Le Blond tournait toujours le dos à son observateur inconnu.

Il voulait garder l'anonymat le plus longtemps possible.

Mais, la même pression du regard revint, encore plus forte et oppressante. Il se sentait enfermé dans son corps.

L'impossibilité de se cacher le parallisait. Il ne supportait plus ce feu derrière sa tête. Il devait savoir.

Lentement cette fois, il fit face à l'autre, celui dont le regard lui mettait la peau à vif.

La première chose qu'il vu fut ses yeux, d'un profond vert émeraude comme ceux de…

"-**POTTER ! ! !**

-**MALEFOY ? ? ? "**

Les cris leurs sortirent du fond du ventre.

Cris du cœur à l'unisson.

Et puis, doucement, l'image de l'autre s'estompa, comme elle était venue, le corps de Harry se mélangeant au carrelage vert du mur du Serpentard et celui de Draco à celui rouge qui tapissait la salle de bain des Griffondors.

Leurs silhouettes s'effacèrent lentement jusqu'à disparaître, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls devant les motifs de leur carrelage.

Estomaqués, Harry et Draco restèrent devant des murs vides avec qu'une seule question en tête :

" Rêve ou Réalit ? "

----------------------

Voilà, un chapitre de plus de termin !

Certains remarqueront justement qu'il est beaucoup plus long que les précédents ! !

Si ces mots en plus n'ont pas étaient pour vous des secondes d'ennui en plus, je mérite bien une review d'encouragement ! !Et puis, même si ça ne vous à pas plût, vous pouvez toujours m'en poster une, ça ne fait pas de mal…

Merci d'avance ! ! !

Bisous ! ! !

P.S : les choses sérieuses arrivent.

P.S2 : Dites, je paris que pour la fin vous ne vous y attendiez pas , hein ?…

Clochette (qui part en Angleterre aujourd'hui ! !

Love, Sex & Friends


	6. Ces yeux qui m'obsèdent

Titre : Poussières d'Ange

Auteur : Clochette

Disclaimer : Je tiens à préciser que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Rating : Pour le début **PG-13**, mais ça risque d'évoluer vers un R pour la suite de l'histoire.

Résum : Ceci est un **slash **HP/ DM, alors les gens que les rapports entre personnes de même sexe dérangent peuvent s'en aller, et les autres, beh, vous pouvez rester ! ! !

La guerre contre Voldemort s'est enfin terminée avec la victoire des forces du Bien. Mais, **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy** ont du mal à reprendre correctement le court de leur vie, ils n'y trouvent plus d'intérêt. Ils décident de faire renaître la **Haine** d'antan qui existait entre eux et ils vont faire de leurs affrontements quotidiens leur seule raison de vivre. Mais, d'autres sentiments vont naître entre eux et la **Poussière d'Ange** va les aider à découvrir le plus fort d'entre eux…

Dédicace : Je dédis cette fic à ma petite _Bloomette_ que j'aime très fort, pour le bonheur qu'elle me donne et notre amitié qui durera je l'espère jusqu'à la fin des haricots…

Petit mot : je remercie mille fois (encore ! ! !) tous les auteurs de ce site d'écrire, et particulièrement ceux que je lis (reviews) pour tous les rêves, les images, l'inspiration et les fics magnifiques qu'ils nous offrent ! ! !

Réponses aux Reviews : Tout d'abord, merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews ! !et encore pardon pour ce retard ! !J'étais morte de rire en lisant vos reviews, car visiblement l'épisode de la salle de bain en à surpris plus d'une ! !Je n'y avais pas pensé car pour moi c'était évident, ça fait longtemps que je sais que j'allais écrire ça ! !Mais, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ! !Merci pour celles qui m'ont souhaité un bon voyage en Angleterre qui s'est d'ailleurs très bien pass ! !en plus de mon voyage, j'ai eu un week-end mouvementé durant lequel je n'ai pas passé bcp de temps chez moi…Mais, je suis là, et j'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours autant ! ! !Bisous à toutes ! ! !

Artemis :Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu aussi vite ! ! !Ta review est vraiment la bien venue ! !J'espère ne pas te décevoir !Thanks ! !Bisous ! !

Melhuiwen :Coucou ! ! Merci pour ta review qui est arrivé super vite, et excuse moi d'avoir mis tant de temps pour poster la suite ! !Tes encouragements me font super plaisir ! !je suis contente de t'avoir surprise ! ! ne t'en fais pas, on continue dans le genre !lol !Bisous ! !et Merci ! !

Tetedenoeud :Salut ! !alors, comme cela tu avais imaginé autre chose ? ?lol !Je suis assez contente de mon effet.Les choses sérieuses arrivent, mais a mon rythme, c'est à dire, beh, tu verras lol ! !Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! !Kisss

Céline402() :Salut ! !Ta reveiw m'a fait super plaisir ! !oui, j'ai tendance à m'emporter et à ne jamais réussir à caser tout ce que je veux en un chapitre…Je veux faire trop de descriptions…Alors, comment ça ma fin est spécial ? Mais pas du tout…Tant mieux que tu aime les trucs bizarres car ça ne fait partit..On va encore plus s'enfoncer dans le bizarre…Merci pour mon voyage !Il s'est bien passée, mme si il était trop court !Il me tarde d'y retourner ! !Gros Bisous ! !

Lani :Salut ! !Ta fic m'a fait trop rire et trop plaisir ! !J'avais pas pris en compte que je pouvais vous surprendre.Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je rêverais de me retrouver dans la salle de bain ! !Qui ne voudrait pas ? ?Beh, pour le rapport avec la Poussière d'Ange, tu vas devoir attendre un peu, o ne le découvrira qu'en même temps qu'eux, c'est à dire pas tout de suite..désolé.Heureuse que ma fic te fasse réfléchir ! !Lais, je suis désolé de t'avoir obligé à attendre aussi longtemps…Oui, pour le Club de Fight Club, ils ont une carte d'ancienneté, mais, c'est bientôt fini tout ça…Merci pour mon voyage, il s'est super bien pass ! !Bisous ! ! !

mifibou() : salut ! !Chouette, une nouvelle reviewveuse ! ! Va me fait super plaisir ! ! !comment ça les perso restent fidèles à eux mmes ? Mais pas du tout ! !lol ! ! !Merci, mais je ne crois pas que ma fic mérite un commentaire ! !J'espère que la suite te plaira et aussi que tes partiels se sont bien passés..Bisous ! !

Blue Helios :Coucou ! !ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! !On peut dire que tu es observatrice ! ! !Oui, l'étrange lueur argentée était la poussière d'ange.Mais on ne va savoir ce qu'elle est vraiment que plus tard..Oui, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils apprécient le physique de l'autre, ce qui va leur poser des problèmes d'ailleurs…Je te laisse découvrir la suite ! ! !Gros Bisous et Merci ! ! !

Nee Chan et Chana : coucou vous deux ! ! J'adore de plus en plus vos reviews ! !Merci à vous de donner votre avis de façon si détaillée ! !Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est plus long ou pas, en tous, j'ai pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire ! !J'ai même était obligé de me stopper pour ne pas écrire trop de pages en plus…Oui, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé la scène de la salle de bain ! !Ils sont trop miam comme vous dites ! ! !Vous avez peut-être raison pour la Poussière qui est en rapport avec la Poussière de la trilogie de Pullman, mais, j'ai commencé à lire le premier tome au début de l'année scolaire dernière et je n'ai pas pu le finir…J'étais trop débordé par le travail autour et le manque de temps pour pouvoir m'y plonger.Je vais m'y remettre.Hi hi, oui, dans ces conditions ça ne doit pas être facil de cohabiter, mais l'important c'est que vous aillez le mme avis sur les choses les plus importantes ! !Je vous félicite, c'est pas évidant ! !Pour la fic, le quelque chose d'autre va se faire de plus en plus présent ! !désolé, il va falloir u peu de temps avant qu'ils se réembrassent à nouveaux ! Mais vous avez raison, ils l'ont fait ! ! !

Merci pour vos recommendations pour l'Angleterre, mais, ce que j'ai mangé était comestible à part peut être ce truc au MC qui était pas top top,déjà que je raffole pas de Mc do, mais en plus unMc do anglais..lolEt vous avez raison, tous des chauffards, j'ai cru que je mourais à chaque coin de rue. Moi qui ait toujours la tête dans les nuages… Grso Bisous doubles pour vous ! !

Annyssa Malfoy :Review courte, mais qui en dit long ! !Merci beaucoup

Sevie Snake :Coucou ! !Ta review m'a fait vraiment très très plaisir ! !Et ne plus, je me disais que j'attendais une dixième reveiw pour le chapitre pour commencer à écrire ! !Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant et te touche là où j'avais envie de toucher…Merci mille fois, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! ! !Désolé pour mon long retard…J'attendais l'inspiration…J'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre ! !

Bisous ! ! !

Ange de la mort() :Salut ! !Ouahou je ne sais pas quoi dire devant tant de compliments ! !ca me fait super plaisir ! !et ne plus tu es une nouvelle reviewveuse ! ! !Oui, ne t'en fais je vais continuer, et leur amour va se développer à son rythme, c'est à dire qu'il va falloir qu'ils découvrent et trouvent leurs sentiments, ça peut prendre du temps pour se réveler, je ne sais pas encore ! !Encore merci ! ! !désolé pour ce retard ! ! !j'espère que tu ne tes pas trop faite mal aux genoux ! !

Alors, l'Angleterre, j'ai ADORE ! !Londres est magnifique ! !ET mme si je ne suis pas resté longtemps, j'ai eut envie d'y retourner ! !Pour la bouffe, je n'ai pas eut à me plaindre, mais,conseil, évite les MC Mornings au Mc Do, c'est ecoeurant…(Les galettes de pommes de terres cuites à l'huile le matin c'est pas top…), Par contre, fait aussi attention otu marches dans la rue si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec u pied en moins, ils roulent comme des chauffards ! ! !J'espère que ton voyage sera bien et que si tu es dans une famille d'acceuille elle sera sympa car la mienne l'était ! !

Gros Bisous ! ! !

Et maintenant, le chapitre ! ! !

**__**

Poussières d'Ange

Chapitre Cinq : **_Ces yeux qui m'obsèdent._**

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Leurs silhouettes s'effacèrent lentement jusqu'à disparaître, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls devant les motifs de leur carrelage.

Estomaqués, Harry et Draco restèrent devant des murs vides avec qu'une seule question en tête :

" Rêve ou Réalit ? "

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ils mirent tous les deux plusieurs longues secondes avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer devant leurs yeux.

Dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse, Harry et Draco s'approchèrent du mur de leur salle de bain et le sondèrent, croyant pouvoir entrevoir une raison plausible à tout cela.

Après avoir tâté le carrelage pendant plusieurs minutes, le Brun s'agaça et il se mit à frapper contre le mur, comme si il allait passer à travers et trouver Malfoy derrière.

Le Serpentard, lui était plus réfléchit dans ses tentatives d'explications.Il sonda chaque carreau du carrelage d'une magnifique couleur vert eau et il essaya plusieurs sorts qui auraient pu lui révéler le pourquoi du comment de ce qui venait de se dérouler.Mais, il ne réussit pas à trouver cette réponse et le mur restait toujours aussi vierge si on exceptait les motifs et les décorations qui l'ornaient. Pas de trace de Potter à l'horizon.Ni de Malfoy non plus du côté de Harry.

Le mur ne dévoila pas son secret, et, quand les deux jeunes hommes allèrent se coucher, ce qui s'était passé restait toujours un grand mystère pour eux.

Comme ils se dirent tous les deux dans leurs lits, ils avaient pu tout autant le rêver. Leur esprit fatigué par le combat qu'ils venaient de mener avait très bien pu leur jouer un tour.

Qui savait ?

Pas eux en tous cas.

Cette agitation soudaine et inattendue avait bouleversé Draco plus qu'il n'aurait voulu.Certes, il détestait les surprises, surtout de ce genre, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre dans un état pareil à cause d'une chose aussi insignifiante…Non, ce n'était pas insignifiant pour lui, bien au contraire…

Et en plus, il s'en voulait pour la réaction qu'il avait eut face, ou plutôt dos à Potter, si c'était vraiment lui.Il se maudissait d'avoir apprécié la vue qu'il lui donnait.Il était sensé le haïr, pas le matter en train de prendre sa douche.Même si il ne l'avait pas épié de son plein gré, il ne s'était pas gêné pour regarder et il ne s'était pas non plus caché les yeux.

Cette apparition de Potter, ou en tous cas de quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait n'avait fait que plus renforcer ce qu'il pensait avant d'entrer dans sa douche.Cela approfondissait son doute et ses questionnements.Il avait aimé que le Gryffondor, son pire ennemi à l'heure actuelle, l'embrasse, et en plus il avait apprécié de le voir nu.

Lui, un Potter, un homme…

Allongé sur son lit dans son pyjama en soie noire, son préféré, il se sentait oppressé, il n'aimait pas que les choses échappent à son contrôle, et là, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de la situation.La situation, cela ne l'inquiétait pas trop, on peut toujours trouver une solution à un événement bizarre, mais c'était surtout le manque de contrôle sur lui-même qui l'angoissait.

Il n'arrivait pas à définir les sentiments qui l'envahissaient.Il se reperdait à nouveau dans des questionnements sans fonds sur ses émotions.Il tournait en rond, et il n'aimait pas cela du tout, mais alors pas du tout…

Après des minutes de réflexions douloureuses, et voyant que ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il trouverait le sentiment exact qui l'habitait, il se dit que le plus sage pour le moment serait de se renseigner pour savoir que ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle de bain était bien réel ou si c'était une plaisanterie ou tout simplement lui qui devenait fou…Si son début de folie lui faisait voir un Potter tout nu , il se demandait avec appréhension ce qu'il en serait dans une folie plus avancée…

Fatigué de tout cela, il se retourna dans son lit et partit à la recherche d'un sommeil réparateur et sans soucis.

D'un côté, il voulait que son réveil lui prouve que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais de l'autre, il aurait bien aimé que ce soit bien la réalité, mais cela, il se refusa d'y repenser et il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Harry, lui, de son côté, se refusait de trop réfléchir à la situation.Il ne savait que trop bien que réfléchir le mènerait à découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'était pas encore prés à reconnaître ou ne voulait pas savoir.

Il s'allongea dans son lit, vêtu seulement d'un boxer et il se cala dans les draps aux couleurs de Gryffondor (On est fier de sa maison ou on ne l'est pas.)

Il était énervé, très énervé.Cet incident lui avait fait perdre tout à coup le bien-être léger et insouciant qui l'habitait.Et cela le mettait encore plus en colère car cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti dans un état pareil.

En y réfléchissant, cela le fit sourire car d'un côté c'était Malfoy qui lui avait donné cette lueur de bonheur, et c'est lui qui la lui avait reprise .

Ne pouvant plus s'empêcher d'y penser, il se résigna à le faire, car il savait qu'il n'en dormirait pas.Il se mit donc à songer à tout cela, à ce qui s'était passé durant cette nuit.

Et ses pensées le ramenaient toujours aux mêmes points, ceux qu'il voulait éviter : Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Malfoy sciemment et pourquoi avait-il apprécié de le voir dans sa nudité la plus totale…

C'était toujours les mêmes questions sans réponses, les mêmes tourments…

Merlin qu'il détestait cela.Ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur le faisait paniquer.Les sentiments clairs et simples le rassuraient , comme l'amitié qu'il avait pour Ron et Hermione, le respect qu'il vouait à Dumbledore (paix à son âme), la tristesse qu'il ressentait en pensant à Sirius qui l'avait laissait deux ans auparavant,l'excitation et l'adrénaline qui montaient dans ses veines quand il se battait, la haine qu'il avait eu pour Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et celle qu'il croyait avoir pour Draco Malfoy…

Mais, maintenant, il était envahit par des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas, donc qu'il lui était impossible de contrôler.

Il se rendait maintenant compte, que en présence du Serpentard il avait ressentit des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ou n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir avec lui.Cette seule pensée l'horrifiait.Il n'y avait plus maintenant que de la haine entre eux, quelque chose était en train de s'insinuer sournoisement entre eux.

Harry stoppa net ses réflexions, il avait oublié un point essentiel : Etait-ce vraiment Malfoy dans la salle de bain, ou quelque chose d'autre ? Harry s'y connaissait en la matière et il savait qu'il était facile d'ensorceler les objets ou de changer la perception des gens sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.Il avait connu cela…Bien malgré lui…

Il se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.On avait très bien pu lui jeter un sort…Mais, il n'avait aucuns moyens en sa disposition pour le vérifier.

Il fallait absolument qu'il sache la vérité.

Si ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, elle serait facile à détecter, mais si ce qui s'était passé était bien réel, là, c'était une autre histoire…

Harry s'endormit un peu plus rassuré avec l'idée qu'il pouvait trouver une réponse cohérente à cette question,en évitant de penser à tout ce que pouvait impliquer le fait que ce ne soit nullement une plaisanterie…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursot et, se rappelant des événements de la veille il se précipita dans la salle de bain en quête d'un nouvel indice.

Mais, il ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une salle de bain dans toute sa normalité. C'est à dire :rien.

Un peu contrarié, il s'habilla en vitesse, il ne se rendit pas compte des regards inquiets et emplis de curiosités de ses camarades de dortoirs.

Enfin, quand il fut prés, il releva la tête et les vus.Il fit un geste de recul à l'idée d'avoir à s'expliquer devant eux tous.Il avait un peu perdu l'habitude des conversations qui rythmaient jadis leur vie commune, quelles soient légères ou poussées.Cela faisait plusieurs longues semaines qu'il les fuyait.

Il resta debout, face aux quatre autres sans faire un mouvement.Mais, il constata qu'il n'y avait pas de défis dans leurs yeux, il n'y vit que de la curiosité amusée et une grande amitié.

Dans ces condition, il se sentit plus apte à affronter leurs regards et leurs éventuels questions.

Il ne savait pas , mais il se dit que c'était peut-être ce qui s'était passée la nuit précédente qui l'avait fait changer.La veille, il n'aurait jamais osé soutenir leurs regards, il serait déjà partit d'un pas préssé en marmonnant une escuse qui n'en aurait pas été une.

C'était peut-être parce que ses amis avaient senti ce changement qu'ils insistèrent.Et ils eurent raison.

Harry, se rendant compte qu'il avait été stupide de les ignorer pendant tout ce temps, les observa tour à tour et fit un sourire timide à chacun, mais un sourire quand même , un de ceux qu'il ne leur avait pas adressé depuis leur rentrée à Poudlard.

Ils lui rendirent aussitôt son sourire et, à partir de ce moment là, l'atmosphère se fit plus détendue.Une aire de légèreté plana au-dessus d'eux.

Comme les garçons n'aiment pas se répandre en excuses et en discutions , le **_" Je suis vraiment désol "_** de Harry suffit à ses camarades pour expliquer son comportement passé vis à vis d'eux, et comme ils savaient aussi qu'il n'était pas encore prés à plus il n'insistèrent pas.

Quand le Brun constata que ses excuses étaient accéptées, il sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir.Son sourire timide se transforma en un sourire raillonant qui illumina sa figure d'ordinaire si sombre et renfrognée.

Le premier à passer à l'attaque après le silence réconfortant qui avait marqué le retour de Harry dans leur vie quotidienne fut Seamus :

- Dis, dis, pourquoi tu t'es précipité dans la salle de bain comme un forcen ? Tu avais peur d'avoir perdu quelque chose pendant la nuit ou quoi ? demanda-t-il la voix pleine de curiosité et de plaisanterie.

- Beh, en fait, je ne sais pas…Il s'est passé un truc étrange hier soir dans la salle de bain et je voulais vérifier si c'était réel ou pas…Harry bredouillait car il ne voulait pas leur en révéler trop.

- Ha ha, un truc étrange tu dis ? ? ?fit Ron avec une once de mystère.Harry sentit son cœur s'accélerer.Peut-être avait-il la réponse à sa question…

- Tu sais quelque chose Ron ? Demanda Dean avec empressement qui avait lui aussi sentit la même chose que le Survivant.

- Beh, en fait non, je cherchais juste si je n'avais pas entendu récemment des choses sur des faits étranges dans des salles de bain…Mais, apparament… non.Répondit le Roux, heureux de l'impression qu'il avait laissé à tous.Harry fit une petite moue de déception, ainsi, ce n'était pas une de leurs blagues…

- T'es pas marrant Ron de faire tout ce mystère pour l'embêter, râla Seamus avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Bah, c'est pas si grave en fait, ce n'était pas si _étrange _que cela , mentit Potter en accentuant sur étrange.Des approbations et des petits rires suivirent, puis un court silence s'installa.Il fut coupé par Neville qui n'avait pas encore parlé mais qui n'avait pas manqué une bride de la conversation :

- Harry, tu as vu Malfoy hier soir ? Le concerné manqua une respiration, Neville savait ! ! Vous vous êtes battus n'est-ce pas ?Je t'ai entendu rentrer tard hier soir, enchaîna Londubat. Le Brun fut soulagé un court instant, son ami ne savait pas pour l'épisode de la douche.Mais, il paniqua un peu car ses camarades n'approuvaient pas du tout ses confrontations avec le Serpentard.

- Oui, effectivement, je l'ai vu hier soir, et nous nous sommes battus, ça doit se voir je crois, Harry essayait de parraître le plus décontracté possible, mais il ne bernait que lui-même.Il eut droit à des tsss tsss tsss de mécontentement et puis plus rien.

- Et alors ? Reprit Ron sur un ton de défit.

- Beh… Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois c'était la dernière…

- La dernière, comment ça? Le coupa Seamus. Disons que nous avons décidé que nous ne nous battrons plus, que hier soir était le dernier soir, le Survivant se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Et pourquoi cette décision ? Enchaîna Ron qui ignora le gêne de son ami, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'expliquer cette relation de haine qu'entretenaît Harry avec Malfoy.

- Heu….Le Survivant était pris au dépourvu, il n'avait pas vraiment la réponse et en plus, il n'avait absolument pas envie de leur expliquer.

- Bon, ça suffit, je crois que ça ne nous conserne pas, on te demande à toi, Ron, pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Samantha la Serdaigle depuis trois jours ?Coupa Neville pour sortit Harry de l'impasse où il se trouvait.Le Brun lui adressa un discret regard de remerciement et attrapa la perche qui lui était tendue :

- Ha, oui, comme ça t'es plus avec elle ? C'est elle où c'est toi qui as rompu ? Demanda Harry avec amusement.

- C'est moi bien sûr ! S'indigna Ron qui ne consevait même pas de se faire plaquer par une fille.Lui, le plus grand séducteur de Gryffondor depuis que Dubois et Lee étaient partis.

- Ha, ça nous rassure, comme tu ne nous en parlais pas, on se posait des questions, pas vrai les gards ? Questionna Seamus qui s'était lui aussi pris au jeu.

Il eut comme réponse un grognement de Ron et les rires en cascades des autres.

C'est dans une ambiance bon-enfant qu'ils descendirent au complet, ce qui se faisait rare dans les temps qui couraient , dans leur salle commune pour rejoindre Hermione et Ginny qui furent d'abord surprise par cette joie inattendue puis qui se mélèrent ensuite aux exclamations et aux blagues qui fusaient de partout, comme si ils avaient tous des semaines de frustration à évacuer.

Harry le constata et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.Ils ne méritaient vraiment pas ce qu'il leur avait fait, ils étaient les meilleurs amis que l'on puisse espèrer avoir et lui il avait refusé cette amitié pendant tout ce temps.Sa triste constatation fut vite chassée lorsque Ron lui montra sa nouvelle collection de Chocogrenouille pendant que Dean lui exposait les derniers résultats des matchs internationnaux de Quiditch.Car, durant sa lente descente aux Enfers il s'était même désinterressé de ce qu'il aimait le plus jadis, avant cette **_putain_** guerre.

Les discutions continuèrent bon-train pendant que le groupe se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.Ils allaient pousser la grande porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur Draco Malfoy.Quand Harry posa les yeux sur lui, il se figea.Il avait complétement oublié l'histoire de la salle de bain.

Le jeune Serpentard stoppa sa marche lui aussi.Les prunelles émeraudes l'appelaient.

Les amis du Gryffondor, voyant cette immobilité crispèrent leurs doigts autour de leurs baguettes car ils craignaient un nouveau duel.

Mais, les deux jeunes hommes ne firent pas un geste, ils avaient fait abstraction de la présence des autres autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus que ses deux paires d'yeux grises et vertes qui ses sondaient.Leurs regards ne se rencontrèrent que durant deux ou trois secondes, mais cela leur paru durer une éternité.Ils cherchaient tous les deux dans les yeux de l'autre la réponse au dillemne de la nuit passée.Mais ils n'y virent rien, rien de plus que la veille…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Quittant les iris de Harry,Draco repris sa route comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas le moment pour les explications, et il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.Mais, il lui sembla quand même étrange que Potter le regard avec autant d'avidité.Il avait vu dans ses yeux ce qu'il aurait vu si il s'était lui-même regardé dans un miroir au même moment.Etrange.Mais peut-être est-ce simplement parce qu'il avait vraiment vu son reflet dans les iris du Gryffondor qu'il y avait lu la même expression…Peut-être, ce dit-il, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait des aussi beaux yeux verts…

Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires des cours de la matinée : Histoire de la Magie et Métamorphose. Cela l'enthousiasmait peut, surtout que ce dernier cours était en commun avec les Gryffondors. I

l avait l'esprit à autre chose.Il avait l'esprit à Potter…

Justement, Potter était un Gryffondor, il aurait tout loisir de l'observer pour détecter une quelconque manifestation bizarre de sa part...L'imbécile, tout ce qui touchait de prés ou de loin au Survivant était bizarre…

Depuis qu'il était réveillé, il n'avait cessé de songer à ce qui s'était passé la veille.Il cherchait toujours la réponse aux mêmes questions.

Il avait encore fait une tentative sur le lieu du Crime, mais il n'avait rien trouv les carreaux gardaient obstinément leur secret.

Debout à une heure moins tardive que d'habitude due à son sommeil agité, il avait décidé d'aller petit-déjeuner plus tôt.Il avait ainsi moins de chance de trouver une salle pleine et bruillante. Il aimait le calme et l'agitation qui pouvait régner dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard au petit-déjeuné était l'une de celles qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie fut encore plus ennuieux que d'habitude, car en plus de la voix endormante de Binns, il eut droit à Parkinson assise à côté de lui pendant deux heures.Elle savait bien qu'elle l'insupportait, mais parfois elle faisait des tentatives d'approche, et celle-là était l'une d'elles.Mais, le Serpentard était tellement plongé dans ses pensées captivantes qu'il ne dégna pas lui dire de dégager ou d'arrêter de lui raconter sa vie ho combien si pationnante.Le manque d'intêret ne stoppa pas la jeune fille qui parla dans le vide tout le long du cours.Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, Draco fut soulagé d'échapper à la Serpentarde , car même si il ne comprenait pas se qu'elle disait, le bruit de fond qu'elle faisait commençait sérieusement à le géner dans ses réflexions.

Le Blond ne prit même pas la peine de descendre dans la cour pour la pose.Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se mélanger à la foule.Et puis les gens n'auraient que plus constaté qu'il était plus seul que jamais.Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait même plus aller voir Potter pour lui taper sur la gueule…Il commençeait à regretter sa décision vis à vis de son ennemi lorsqu'il repensa qu'il avait maintenant une autre mission à accomplir : savoir si c'était oui ou non le Brun qu'il avait vu dans sa salle de bain la nuit précédente.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentie à nouveau et il se dépêcha de se mettre à une place stratégique d'où il pourrait épier Potter en toute tranquilité.Comme prévu le Gryffondor se plaça à la même place que d'habitude, entre Granger et Weasley.

Il se demanda si c'était lui qui avait des allucinations à répétition, mais il vit le Survivant parler à ses amis sans avoir l'air énèrvé ou ennuyé.Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu discuter avec ses camarades avec une telle joie marquée sur le visage.Quand le rire franc du Brun parvint à ses oreilles, il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.Il fut amusé du petit sourire qu'aborda McGonagall en assistant à la scène avant de demander le calme.

En voyant son ennemi joyeux, il avait ressentit un pincement au cœur, il était jaloux de lui, jaloux des amis avec lesquels il ne pourrait jamais se réconcilier car il n'en avait pas.Jaloux car quand ils avaient commencé leurs combats ils étaient dans la même situation tous les deux :seuls.Mais maintenant, Potter avait retrouvé ses amis.

Il ne pût s'en empêcher, mais il eut peur de ne plus avoir aucun intêré aux yeux du Gryffondor, qu'il ne lui accorde plus l'attention qu'il lui avait donné pendant toutes ces semaines.

Mais de quoi avait-il peur au fond, de perdre sa haine ou ce qui était en train de naître entre eux ?Que les sentiments s'évanouhissent avant qu'il ait pu les identifier ?

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, pendant tout son monologue silencieux et douloureux il avait fixé la nuque du Brun devant lui.Celui-ci était intrigué de ressentir la même brûlure que la nuit d'avant lorsqu'il était dans sa douche alors il se retourna lentement, pour découvrit à qui appartenait ce regard si pénétrant, mais au fond de lui il savait déjà quels yeux il allait rencontrer.Et il avait raison car deux iris d'un gris bleuté le fixait intensément.

Draco ne détourna pas son regard, il fixa les prunelles d'un aire de défit, il voulait savoir, comme si la réponse se trouvait au fond de ses pupilles dilatées.Harry soutint son regard aussi longtemps qu'il pu avant que McGonagall ne le reprenne pour qu'il se retourne.Le Serpentard vit à contre cœur les iris verts se détourner des siennes.Il n'avait pas sa réponse, mais il savait que , vu le regard que Potter lui avait jeté il s'interressait toujours à lui, lui aussi cherchait quelque chose, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux.Cette constatation le rassura, mais la réponse que cherchait Potter vint s'ajouter aux autres questions qui le tourmentaient déjà suffisament à son goût.

Pendant tout le reste du cours, il observa le Survivant, traquant chacun de ses gestes.Celui-ci lui jeta des regards furtifs à certains moments, quand il croyait que le Serpentard était occupé à prendre des notes.Mais il ne savait pas qu'un Malfoy ne lâche jamais sa proie des yeux,surtout pour prendre des notes.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, leurs yeux jouèrent à cache-cache, comme la veille dans la salle de bain, sauf que là, le terrain s'était élargit à tout le château.C'était limite si ils ne se prenaient pas en filature dans les couloirs de l'école.

Les deux jeunes hommes croyaient tous les deux trouver la réponse dans les yeux de l'autre ou dans son comportement.Ils ignoraient en fait qu'ils courraient en fait après la même chose et que leurs petites tentatives ne faisaient que renforcer le doute dans les deux camps.

Harry croyait que ses amis n'avaient rien remarqué de son petit jeu, mais ceux-là n'avaient remarqué _que_ ça.Ils trouvaient cela étrange et n'en comprenaient pas le but.A un moment, Seamus hésita à aller demander au Brun la règle du jeu car lui aussi voulait y participer, mais le regard assassin que lui jeta Hermione l'en dissuada.Les autres se contentèrent d'observer les deux ennemis tout le long de la journée pour voir jusqu'où ils iraient.

Le summun fut atteind lors du dîner.Tout d'abord, Harry et Draco s'assirent de façon à se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre.Et, durant tout le repas, ils se jetèrent des regards par-dessus leurs assiettes ou leurs verres plus ou moins vides. Plongés dans leur jeu de cache-cache, ils croyaient être seuls au monde, ils ne se rendaient pas compte que au moins une demi-douzaine de paire d'œil étaient fixés sur eux constamment, intrigués par ce qu'ils faisaient.Les Gryffondors avaient du mal à réprimer leurs fous rires, car voir leur ami se livrer à un petite gueguerre silencieuse avec Malfoy était très divertisant et très instructif pensèrent Neville et Hermione…Compte tenu du duel visuel qui se jouait, le repas pour le Serpentard et quelques-uns uns des Gryffondors dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, les deux duellistes pensant que partir serait un signe de faiblesse.Mais, ils finirent quand même par se lâcher des yeux, car la salle était quasiment vide et que les autres avaient autres choses à faire.Les amis et Harry le traînèrent presque hors de la salle pour le ramener dans leur Tour.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Une fois Potter partit, Malfoy se retrouva seul, une fois de plus pensa-t-il…

Le cœur un peu triste d'avoir perdu son compagnon de lutte, il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre.Sur le chemin du retour, il constata que malgré les œillades qu'il avait échangé toute le journée avec le Brun il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse qu'il cherchait.Il savait au moins qu'elle n'était au fond de ses yeux.Mais, il ne regretta pas de s'être perdu dans ses iris émeraudes pendant tout ce temps car elles lui avaient fait oublier sa solitude, et que quand Harry posait ses yeux sur lui, il avait l'impression de compter pour lui.Il savait qu'il y avait au moins une autre personne que sa mère qui se souciait de lui, même si ce n'était pas forcément en bien…

Harry était plutôt satisfait de sa journée.Tout d'abord il avait retrouvé l'amitié de ses amis, disons plutôt qu'il avait arrêté de les ignorer.Et en plus, il avait appris que regarder Malfoy dans les yeux plusieurs minutes d'affilées était plus relaxant que l'on puisse imaginer.Ses yeux n'étaient pas constamment remplis de glaces et de mépris, ils pouvaient se montrer chaleureux, dans la limite du possible bien sûr. Il ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie classer ce qui s'était déroulé, mais en tous cas ça n'allait pas dans la case _Haine_.Non, il n'avait pas ressentit la même chose que quand ils se défiaient quelques jours avant, ce n'était pas les mêmes regards, pas les mêmes intentions au fond des yeux. De toutes, façon, ils s'étaient bien mis d'accord implicitement de cesser ces combats, ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord pour arrêter tout contacts entre eux…

Le Survivant était heureux, oui, là, à l'instant, assis dans un fauteuil moelleux de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, au milieu de ses amis, discutant avec eux de sujets divers et ayant au fond des yeux le reflet de deux prunelles couleur acier.

Il sentait rafluer en lui les sensations de jadis, cette légèreté dans ses gestes, un peu de l'innocence qu'il possedait avant , avant de voir tous ces morts et tout ce sang…Il avait l'image de deux yeux obsédants qui flottaient dans son esprit, comme un nuage que l'on ne cesissait que de temps en temps.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Ce soir là, le Brun se coucha avec une impression bizarre au fond du ventre, c'était le premier soir depuis plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec Malfoy pour se battre.Oui, le premier soir où il n'avait pas à attendre dans son lit impatiemment que l'heure de sa libération journalière arrive.Il n'avait plus à ressentir cette boule au creux de son estomac, celle d'avant les combats, celle d'avant la violence et les coups.Il se glissa sous ses couvertures avec apréhension.Il avait perdu l'habitude de se coucher aussi tôt, si peu fatigué, sans bleus sur le corps.Mais, il se dit que le bonheur qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle pouvait compenser tout cela.

Cela faisait déjà une heure.Une heure qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.Il avait tout essayé, mais an vain.Il avait cette sensation au fond du ventre, ce manque. Oui, c'était cela, un _manque_.Il était comme le drogué qui en est à son premier jour de cure.Mais, était-il en manque de violence ou de ce qui se cachait derrière tous ces coups ? Non, il ne pouvait être en manque de Malfoy…Pourtant si…Ce n'était pas des combats et de la brutalité dont il avait besoin.Non, c'était ces deux yeux gris qui n'étaient pas au rendez-vous .

Harry se refusait de l'admettre.Il ne pouvait pas concevoir cette idée.Pourtant, plus il essayait de réprimer cette envie, cette envie de le voir, de voir ces deux prunelles briller, plus elle le tirraillait, c'était comme essayait d'éteindre un feu en y jetant un bidon d'essence.Il ne tenait plus en place dans son lit, il s'y sentait à l'étroit les rideaux de son baldaquin l'étouffaient.

Il lui fallait ces yeux…

Oui, mais, comment, où les trouveraient-ils ? Ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous…Et ce n'était pas la peine qu'il retourne au lieu de l'un de leurs précédents points de rendez-vous car ils en avaient eus tellement qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'aller au même que le Serpentard, si peux qu'il veuille lui aussi le retrouver…

Tassé au fond de son grand lit, dans sa trop grande chambre, oppressé par sa solitude, Draco Malfoy était en conflit avec lui-même.Une partie de lui se refusait de reconnaître la vérité, sa vérité…Il voulait voir Potter, encore, une nuit de plus.

Depuis plusieurs heures il était allongé, réfléchissant encore et encore.Il avait essayé de dormir pour tuer le temps, mais, n'y parvenant pas il avait lu.Mais, même les livres les plus captivants qu'il avait n'avaient pas réussi à chasser de sa tête les images floues sur fond vert qui lui remplissaient l'esprit.

Il y avait quelque chose qui lui brûlait les entrailles, le rongeait de l'intérieur, une envie, un désir…Il pensa d'abord que c'était le fait d'être privé de ses combats avec Potter qui le tourmentait.Peut-être que son corps réclamait encore des coups alors que son âme en était rassasiée ? Non, trop facile comme échapatoire…Il savait que c'était autre chose, c'était presque cela, mais pas tout à fait.Il voulait ce qui l'avait obsédé toute la journée, ce qu'il avait cherché dans tous les coins de couloirs…Il voulait ces yeux, ces deux magnifiques prunelles, celles de Potter…Cette idée tourbillonnait dans sa tête depuis trop longtemps, depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre, sans lui, sans son regard.Il n'en pouvait plus, Morphée lui refusait son sommeil rassurant, elle dérobait ses bras devant lui.

Il n'avait qu'une seule solution si il voulait réussir à dormir, il fallait qu'il le voie à tous prix.Oui, mais o ?

Il réfléchit pendant de longues minutes tout en arpentant sa chambre.Et ses pas le menèrent dans la salle de bain.

Au début l'idée lui parut saugrenue, mais il se dit ensuite qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, alors il s'assit au milieu de la salle, face au mur derrière lequel Potter était apparu la veille.Et il attendit.Une éternité lui sembla-il.Les secondes et les minutes avaient beaux se succéder, l'espoir au fond de lui ne diminuait pas. C'était son dernier recourt…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Epuisé, Harry était en sueur dans on lit à cause d'avoir trop réfléchit et surtout à cause de cette envie qui lui remplissait le corps et l'esprit.Il savait qu'il y avait un seul endroit où il n'était pas allé voir.Mais, c'était improbable de le trouver là-bas…

Il s'assura que ses camarades de dortoirs dormaient ou faisaient semblant de dormir et il sortit de son lit le plus silencieusement possible.

Alors,il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, soit disant dans le but de se rafraîchir, mais en fait, il espérait le rencontrer l

Il ouvrit la porte dans un geste d'une lenteur exaspérante, il ne manquait plus que la musique stridente derrière (_Psychose_).

Le Survivant retint son souffle et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte soit complètement ouverte.

Et là…lorsqu'il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, la première sensation qu'il eut, c'était que la salle avait doublé de volume.Il regarda droit devant lui et il vit les mêmes formes que la buée lui masquait en partie la veille.Les mêmes silhouettes en double.Toujours cette baignoire au premier plan, contre la sienne, puis ce grand meuble tout au fond, ensuite la douche sur la gauche, et enfin, son cœur manqua un battement, Draco Malfoy, assis au milieu de la salle, qui le regardait…

Harry se figea, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.Le jeune Blond face à lui essayait d'afficher un sourire amusé mais sa surprise était aussi décelable.

Encore une fois, ils se toisèrent.Le Serpentard se mit debout et le Gryffondor s'approcha du mur du fond, enfin, de l'endroit où il y avait eut un mur récemment.

Ils l'avaient tous les deux espèré mais ils n'en croyaient pas pour autant leurs yeux.

Les deux jeunes se trouvaient à nouveau seuls, dans ce non-lieu , dans cette salle qui n'était pas censé exister telle qu'ils la voyaient.Ils se rappelèrent alors pourquoi ils étaient revenus.Ils étaient là pour l'autre, pour les yeux de l'autre.

Dans une entente commune, ils se placèrent tous les deux sur le rebord de leur baignoire respective, les pieds à l'intérieur, sans se quitter du regard.De cette façon, leurs visages n'étaient qu'a même pas deux mètres l'un de l'autre.

Cela leur parraissait étrange mais dans un autre lieu, dans d'autres conditions, ils n'auraient jamais osé se comporter de la sorte.Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient seuls ou peut-être que c'était cette salle qui leur donnait cette audace, ce bien être qu'ils ressentaient en la présence de l'autre.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne voulurent pas trop penser à tout cela et ils se regardèrent pendant d'interminables secondes qui se transformèrent en minutes.Les minutes elles-mêmes semblèrent s'étirer en heures.

Ils cherchaient chaque sentiment, chaque vibration dans les yeux de l'autre, essayant d'y lire le plus d'expression possible, comme si c'était leur propre âme qu'ils sondaient à travers un miroir déformant.

Cette situation ne faisait que mettre encore plus en parallèle les deux jeunes hommes, ainsi ils pouvaient mettre en rapport toutes ces choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à classer, qui échappaient à leur contrôle.Ils s'étaient trouvés un reflet, quelqu'un qui semblait pouvoir les connaître mieux qu'eux-mêmes.

Ce simple contact visuel suffit à Draco et Harry, et quand le moment d'aller ce coucher ne fut plus reculable, c'est à contre-cœur et à reculons qu'ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers leurs portes et qu'ils les fermèrent en même temps.

Quand ils regagnèrent tous les deux leurs lits, ils s'y effondrèrent pour se plonger tout de suite dans le sommeil. Harry ne regarda pas l'heure exacte, mais l'inscription de son réveil " _C "est même plus une heure pour ce coucher_ " lui suffit.

Cette nuit là, les deux jeunes hommes dormirent mieux que depuis très longtemps.Et leurs rêves, au lieu d'être peuplés de sombres formes mouvantes étaient habitées de douces courbes vertes et argentées…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Bon, voilà un autre chapitre de plus, et j'espère être pardonnée de mon retard…

Je suis désolé, mais une fois de plus, je voulais mettre plus de chose dedans, mais mon imagination s'est enflammée et tout ce que j'ai écrit ne tient qu'une période d'un jour…J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours car moi, je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à l'écrire ! !

Pleins de bonnes **_REVIEWS _**super seraient géniales pour m'encourager ! ! !

Bisous ! !

Clochette

Love, Sex & Friends


	7. Ce désir qui me saisit

Titre : Poussières d'Ange

Auteur : Clochette

Disclaimer : Je tiens à préciser que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Rating : Pour le début **PG-13**, mais ça risque d'évoluer vers un R pour la suite de l'histoire.

Résum : Ceci est un **slash **HP/ DM, alors les gens que les rapports entre personnes de même sexe dérangent peuvent s'en aller, et les autres, beh, vous pouvez rester ! ! !

La guerre contre Voldemort s'est enfin terminée avec la victoire des forces du Bien. Mais, **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy** ont du mal à reprendre correctement le court de leur vie, ils n'y trouvent plus d'intérêt. Ils décident de faire renaître la **Haine** d'antan qui existait entre eux et ils vont faire de leurs affrontements quotidiens leur seule raison de vivre. Mais, d'autres sentiments vont naître entre eux et la **Poussière d'Ange** va les aider à découvrir le plus fort d'entre eux…

Dédicace : Je dédis cette fic à ma petite _Bloomette_ que j'aime très fort, pour le bonheur qu'elle me donne et notre amitié qui durera je l'espère jusqu'à la fin des haricots…

Petit mot : Je remercie mille fois (encore ! ! !) tous les auteurs de ce site d'écrire, et particulièrement ceux que je lis (reviews) pour tous les rêves, les images, l'inspiration et les fics magnifiques qu'ils nous offrent ! ! !

Réponses aux Reviews : Coucou ! !Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews super gentilles qui me touchent à chaque fois un peu plus ! ! ! !Première chose : PARDON ! ! ! ! Tris semaines pour poster…C'est lamentable….Je suis vraiment désolé…Beh, il y eut que j'ai eut un peu la flemme la première semaine, que la deuxième j'étais chez ma mamie et que j'avais un accés limited à mon ordi, et que la troisième j'étais bénèvol à un festival de jazz et que j'avais pas trop le temps…En plus, j'ai eut un peu le blues et pas la tête à écrire.. J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond dans mon histoire et ça ma plaisait pas… Le chapitre est quand même plus long pour me faire pardonner ! !Gros Bisous et encore pardon ! !

Annisa Malfoy :Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ! !Moi aussi j'adore la salle de bain ! ! Réjouis-toi, on va encore la voir pendant un petit moment ! ! !Bisous !

ornaluca : Coucou ! ! Désolé milles fois pour ce retard. J'espère que ça te plaît toujours autant ! ! !Gros Bisous ! ! !

Kaoro : Salut ! !je suis super contente de voir que tu es accro ! !Mais, ne sautille pas trop ha ut, tu risque de te cogner la tête, et ce serait dommage que tu n'aie plus toutes tes capacités mentales pour lire et reviewvers ! !lol ! ! ! Bisous et excuse pour le retard…

Lani : Coucou ! ! Ta review m'a fait mourir de rire du début la fin ! !Merci ! ! !Oui, je l'ai lu tout en entière! !On ne peut pas s'empécher de lire une review aussi super et aussi lolante ! ! !Je vois que tu t'interresse de prés à tout cela et ça me ravi ! ! !Alors, Londres s'était super ! ! Et, moi aussi j'ai adoré le super grand magasin de jouer ! !Il est trop cool, c'est _Hamley's_ je crois ! !Trop trop bien ! !Et quand j'y étais allé ils avaient aménagé les escaliers sur le thème de Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban : :C'était super bien fait ! ! !Oui, c'est vrai que Harry manque de finesse parfois, on voit bien là le comportement gryffondorien…lol !Oui, je plains les pauv's Elfs qui vont devoir repasser dix fois les draps…C'est pas facile de tenir en place dans ces conditions-l ! !lol ! HiHi, Mdr, Harry et Draco jouant à pierre/papier/ciseaux dans les couloirs, c'est à exploiter ! ! !lol ! !t'es trop marrante comme fille ! !Oui, Ron est un bourreau des cœurs, et ça me plaît ! ! !Beh, pour Neville, c'est pas tout à fait la mme chose, mais c'est vrai que dans son sens il s'est émancipé, il s'est ouvert aux autre quoi. Pour ton histoire de rebord de baignoire qui fait mal au cul-cul, j'y aie réfléchit, je vais trouver un moyen de préserver leur joli postérieur ! !lol !Négligeante que je suis, je n'ai pas penser à la santé de leur jolies petites fesses..Michante ! !lol !Ce ne sera pas pour ce chap, mais, ça va venir, quand ils vont s'installer …hoho, très perspicace ! !en effet, Harry n'est pas discret dans le genre et l'art du camouflage c'est pas son truc..En effet, je crois que quelqu'un va remarquer son manège, tu verras…Désolé de te faire réfléchi sur cette Poussière ..Tu peux te remuer les méninges encore un petit moment…J'aime faire souffrir les perso et les lecteurs part le mme coup…lol ! ! !

Gros Bisous et merci milles fois pour ta super review ! !J'espère ne pas te décevoir et encore pardon pour ce retard.

Tete de nœud :Merci beaucoup ! ! !Oui, je continu à mon rythme,mais je ne voudrais pas trop qu'il frôlle celui d'un escargot..lol et là, j'en suis pas loin ! !Désolé pour le retard. Et j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite ! !Bisous !

Melhuiwen :Coucou ! ! !Merci pour ta review super ! !Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! ! -)Oui, je me suis bien marré en écrivant leur petit jeux..Et pour la salle de bain, les vraies explications c'est pas pour tout de suite..J'aime torturer les gens ! !lol ! ! !Oui, Harry est bien le type mme du Gryffondor qui saute la tte la première sans regarder si il y a un trou ou pas en dessous ! !J'suis contente que tu ai remarqué ma volonté de respecter un maximum leurs caractères, même si c'est pas facile. Là, j'ai un peu galéré, car je trouvais que je me répettais, et qu'ils n'évoluaient plus trop..J'ai entièrement réecrit des passages..Bref, le chapitre est l ! !Et je te remercie de ta compréhension vis à vis de mes retards et tout cela ! ! !Ca me touche, sincèrement ! ! !Gros Bisous ! ! !

Aerials : Salut ! !chouette, une nouvelle reviewveuse ! !Merci énormément pour ta review ! !J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent, malgré le temps de post…Bisous ! ! !  
**EvIl-aNGel666 :** Coucou ! !Merci pour ta review ! !Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! !Moi aussi ç m'arrive souvent de découvrir des fics pas mal de temps aprés leur publication, et c'est un peu suant comme tu dis, quoi que, j'aime bien avoir plein de chap à lire d'affil ! ! ! !hum, mille fois sory ! !J'ai mis un temps infini à poster ! !Pardon ! ! !J'espère que tu aimeras autant ! !Désolé, je suis un peu(beaucoup ! !) sadique avec eux, et ils vont en baver..Alors, pour le Bisous…faudra attendre….T'en fait pas je crois qu'ils seront autant frustrés que toi, voir plus…lol ! ! !Gros Bisous ! !et Merci ! ! !

hailie() : Merci de poster, ca ma fait super plaisir ! ! !Ta review m'a fait un bien fou ! !Elle m'a beaucoup touch ! ! !Contente que tu aime ma façon d'écrire ! ! !Désolé de t'avoir fait autant attendre pour la suite, mais ces derniers temps, c'était pas ça…Merci encore mille fois ! !Moi, mon chap préféré, je crois que c'est le prologue..lol..c'est vrai, enfin, je vais relire le 5, pour voir ! ! !Gros Bisous et encore merci ! ! !

Nee Chan et Chana : Coucou vous deux ! !Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! !Merci beaucoup ! ! !Oui, ils s'avouent enfin à eux mmes qu'ils ont appréci ! Et, oui, le cache-cache me plaît bcp aussi ! !J'ai tripé en l'écrivant ! ! !Oui, ils se rendent compte que ça les appaise et ils cherchent à nouveau ce contact visuel ! !Vous verrez, ça va aller un peu plus loin maintenant…Je vous laisse la surprise…Les Gryffy s'en rendent un peu compte ! !Et Hermione et Neville font partis des plus perspicaces !Mais, je ne laisserais pas à Mione le privilège de tout découvrir avant eux…C'est leur histoire non ? ?lol ! !Mais, c'est vrai que les gens qui les entourent, surtout Harry, vont découvrir chacun une partie de ce qu'il y a entre Harry et Draco, sous différents angles…Vous verrez avec la suite ! ! !Merci encore beaucoup beaucoup ! !votre review me touche au plus haut point et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! ! !Oui, je crois que je vais lire et relire la trilogie Pullman, car tout le monde m'en dit du bien ! !Merci et Gros Bisous à toutes les deux ! ! ! !

Archange Dechu() : Salut ! !tes reviews très critiques(lol) sont toujours le bien venus ! !Merci, elles m'aident bcp ! !désolé pour les phrases un peu bizarres, si tu pouvais me guider..Merci pour tes compliments ! !oui, j'essaye de bien expliquer les sentiments des perso, mme si parfois,(comme pour ce chap), je me perds un peu et j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond…Merci encore et Bisous !

Blue Helios : coucou ! !Merci pour ta review ! ! !Oui, c'est un bon point que Harry se soit réconcilié avec ses amis, ça va l'aider d'un certain côté, mais de l'autre ça va faire ressortir la solitude de Dray comme tu l'as remarqu ! !Oui, il est seul, pour l'instant…et ça va pas être facile pour lui….Pour ce qui est de comprendre tous ces trucs bizarres qu'il se passe, il faudra attendre un peu..Je suis sadique..et tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre j'en rajoute une couche ! ! !Niak Niak…lol J'espère ne pas te décevoir et désolé pour le retard ! !Kisses ! ! !

céline402() : coucou ! !tes reviews sont toujours du bonheur en boîte ! !Merci mille fois ! ! !Ouahou ! !J'en suis toute retournée ! -) oui, le chapitre est plus long et j'espère qu'il pardonne un peu mon retard ! !Oui, j'adoooore les descriptions ! ! !lol ! ! !Disons que j'ai du mal à faire sans, quand j'écris, je suis un peu auteure, un peu lectrice, alors j'ecris ce que j'aurais besoins en tant que lectrice pour mieux apprécier et comprendre.Mais, je n'ai pas assez de mots pour décrires toutes les images qui me viennent en tête…je trouve même que je ne fais pas assez de descriptions ! !lol ! ! !Gros Gros Bisous ! ! ! !

Ange de la mort() : coucou ! !Ta review m'a fait super méga plaisir ! ! ! !Merci mille fois ! ! !Heu, pour le livre, on verra..Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre,j'ai l'histoire dans les grandes lignes, mais quand j'escris je ne peux m'empécher de rajouter des trucs et de compliquer l'histoire ! !mais, si à la fin on met bout à bout tous les chaps, ça ferra peut-être un livre..lol ! !C'est déjà cuit pour la nouvelle…lol. Hum, pour avoir Harry dans les bras de Draco, il faut attendre un petit moment, car le sort, et l'auteure, c'est à dire moi, ont décidé qu'ils devaient attendre et souffrir encore un petit peu..Les pauvres ! !lol ! !Je me découvre un côté sadique ! ! !Gros Bisous ! ! !et encore merci ! ! !

P.S : Pour MSN, je ne l'ai pas, mais je vais le prendre. Ca me ferrait aussi super plaisir de te connaître mieux ! !Franchement ! ! Mais, ce serait cool si j'avais ton addresse pour te dire quand je l'aurais ! !Il faut que je le télécharge ! !Tu peux m'écrire sur mon e-mail via mon profil ! ! !Gros Bisous ! ! !

****

Poussières d'Ange

Chapitre six : **_Ce désir qui me saisit…_**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Draco se fit avec douceur, une douceur qui l'envellopait et lui rapellait les doux rêves de la nuit passée…Une de celles qu'il n'avait pas eut depuis une éternité. A la recherche de ses songes, il ne réussit qu'a capter des nuances d'un vert brillant qui se déclinaient à l'infini et qui semblaient l'inviter dans un monde inconnu peuplé de joie et de bonheur.

Il réalisait mal ce qu'il s'était passé la veille entre lui et Potter. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre une aventure pareille avec le Survivant, pouvoir avoir autant de sentiments dans son coeur en même temps. Toute cette douceur le fascinait. Les yeux du Brun le fascinaient. Il n'aurait jamais pensé y voir autant de promesses apaisantes…

Mais, avant tout, il devait s'assurer que c'était vraiment Potter qu'il avait vu . Il ne voulait pas tomber en extase devant le regard d'un imposteur. Il avait connu suffisament de traîtrise et de faux-semblants pour le reste de sa vie malgré son jeune âge…

Il prit un soin particulier à s'habiller, choisissant chaque vêtement méticuleusement. Le temps où il cherchait à devenir invisible était révolu. Il se devait de s'affirmer à nouveau, d'assumer ce qu'il était, même si son nom était devenu bien dur à porter par les temps qui courraient.

Ces deux yeux étaient devenus sa seule raison de vivre depuis la nuit précédente, seul lui importait de les revoir et de découvrir à qui ils appartenaient vraiment, si quelqu'un pouvait posséder des yeux d'une beauté pareille…

Il ne passerait pas une nuit de plus dans l'ignorance. Ce soir, il devait se coucher en sachant. C'était décidé. Mais, cela posait quand même un petit problème, il lui faudrait aborder Potter et lui demander explicitement. Et si ce n'était pas lui et qu'il le prenait pour un fou ? Il essaya d'ignorer cette hypothèse, elle était bien trop effrayante…

C'est avec cette idée et cette détermination que Draco Malfoy commença sa journée.Une journée qui serait plus prometteuse qu'elle ne semblait…

Harry sortit du lit avec allégresse. Sa rencontre inattendue avec Malfoy lui avait donné un espoir nouveau. Sa nuit avait était plus reposante que les précédentes.

Les deux prunelles grises le hantaient. Il lui semblait les apercevoir dans tous les recoins et l'atmosphère paraissait se teinter d'argent chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête. Il savait qu'il ferrait tout pour les revoir et connaître la personne qui les portaient pour avoir le loisir de les observer plus en détails autant qu'il le voudrait.C'était sa nouvelle drogue.Il se demandait quand même comment deux simples, non, deux magnifiques yeux, avaient pû remplacer en si peu de temps des combats d'une violence inouï et insoupsonnable.

Il savait à présent quel était son devoir : aller parler au Blond pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui qu'il avait vu. Il voulait avoir la preuve irréfutable même si au fond de lui il connaissait la réponse, en tous cas, la réponse qu'il souhaitait entendre…

C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il entra dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. Mais, il n'y avait pas traces de Malfoy ou d'une quelconque manifestation insolite. Il fut un peu déçu mais il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses. Et d'ailleurs, si c'était bien le Blond qu'il avait observé à deux reprises il ne savait toujours pas comment tout ceci était possible…

La bonne humeur tonna à nouveau dans le dortoir des Septième année dés que ses occupants furent tous réveillés. La vie reprennait lentement son court et Harry s'en réjouissait. Il eut peur d'avoir encore à supporter des commentaires de ses camarades sur sa disparition de la veille, mais il n'eut rien, même si il vit Seamus lui jeter des regards en coin et se raviser à chaque fois qu'il semblait vouloir lui parler. Le Survivant n'y préta pas plus attention car il espérait au fond de lui ne pas avoir été découvert même si il n'avait pas prit de précautions pour ne pas l'être.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea avec les autres vers la Grande salle, l'objectif de sa journée était bien clair : s'assurer que Malfoy était bien l'homme de la salle de bain.

Il comptait bien commencer son enquête le plus tôt possible, mais, il ne vit pas le Blond au petit son emploi du temps, il constata qu'il n'avait aucun cours en commun avec les Serpentards de la matinée. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Il ne pourrait attaquer qu'au déjeuner. Seule l'affirmation du premier concerné lui-même lui importait.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Pour Harry comme pour Draco, la matinée sembla s'étirer sur une semaine entière. Ils avaient l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté comme pour les emprisonner dans leurs tourments et les laisser jusqu'à l'éternité dans l'ignorance.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne furent pas très attentifs en cours, tellement occupés à regarder les secondes défiler à une lenteur insuportable et à se faire tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables dans le but d'expliquer les faits. Harry se creusait la tête cherchant les mots qu'il allait adresser au Blond...Draco, lui, réfléchissait plutôt à la façon dont il allait le dire. Pour lui, l'intonation et les nuances utilisés étaient bien plus importants que les mots eux-mêmes.

Ils eurent quatre heures pour préparer leur discourt, mais aucun des deux ne trouva exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Et puis midi arriva…

Harry sentit ses mains devenir moites et sa bouche se sécher. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir peur d'aller parler à Malfoy, celui avec qui il s'était battu pendant des semaines sans aucun tabou.

A table il s'installa à la même place que la veille. Draco fit de même.

Des regards furent échangés, beaucoup, mais, cela ne comptait plus, il fallait des mots, une communication plus poussée…

A la fin du repas, ils se levèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre. L'action leur sembla se passer au ralenti. Harry voyait chaque mouvement de la robe du Serpentard, et le Blond suivait des yeux le balancement des mèches de cheveux du Brun. Et puis, à un moment, il leur apparu qu'ils étaient sufisament proches l'un de l'autre alors ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas comptes, mais ils se trouvaient à présent en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et des dizaines de personnes les observaient, avec une expression d'appréhension et de curiosité sur le visage.

Ils s'observaient, encore, une fois de plus. Ils seraient bien restés des heures ainsi, mais autre chose devait être fait. Alors, en même temps ils ouvrirent la bouche :

- Il faut que j'te…murmurèrent-ils tous les deux.

- Je dois…enchaîna Harry espérant se faire entendre.

- Il me faut te…le coupa Draco dans sa lancée.

- Nous devons…poursuivit le Brun.

Ils s'étaient coupés la parole trois fois en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement. Ils se turent ensuite tous les deux attendant que l'autre parle puisqu'il semblait qu'il avait lui aussi quelque chose d'important à dire. Mais, aucun ne reparla et ils se retrouvèrent enveloppés d'un silence pesant et dérangeant._Trop _dérangeant et _trop_ silencieux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se quittèrent des yeux pour observer autour d'eux : toute la salle se taisait, à l'affût de la moindre de leur parole.Toute l'école conaissait la guerre qu'ils s'étaient livrés et élèves comme professeurs étaient persuadés qu'un nouveau combat allait s'enclencher.

Draco refixa son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, et comprenant la situation, il ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire que seul Harry vit. Et, dans un mouvement commun, ils continuèrent d'avancer et se croisèrent sans échanger une parole de plus, comme si ils n'y avait jamais eut de mots prononcés. Ce n'est que quand ils furent sufisament loin l'un de l'autre qu'un soupir de soulagement s'éleva de la pièce entière.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva hors de vu des autres, Harry étouffa un grognement de colère. Il avait échoué, il n'avait pas pu aligner plus de quatre mots. Il était complétement minable. C'est les poings et les machoires serrés qu'il rejoignit ses amis pour les cours du reste de la journée.

Draco continua lui aussi à avancer placidement, sachant plusieurs paires d'yeux fixées dans son dos. Une fois seul dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, un cri de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres et fut tout de suite étouffé par la pénombre et la solitude qui l'envahissaient. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pu dire ce qu'il voulait, mais aussi, il se dit que c'était aussi la faute de Potter car il lui avait coupé la parole, persuadé que ce qu'il avait à dire était plus important que ces propres paroles. Ainsi le Brun voulait lui parler…Cela tombait bien puisque lui aussi…

Une certaine curiosité naquit dans son esprit :il voulait savoir ce que le Survivant lui voulait…

L'après-midi se traîna autant que la matinée, laissant tout le loisir à nos deux héros de ruminer silencieusement leur défaite, mais leur permettant aussi de se préparer pour ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur.

Harry n'avoua pas à ses amis qu'il voulait parler à Malfoy, il leur fit croire qu'ils ne s'étaient rien dit du tout et qu'ils s'étaient justes trouvés sur le passage l'un de l'autre sans l'avoir voulu. Certains le crurent, mais d'autres non. L'une des rares choses qu'il n'avait pas réussit à acquérir pendant la guerre était l'art du mensonge…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Le dîner approchait, et Harry savait que c'était sa dernière chance pour pouvoir parler à Draco. Il fallait absolument qu'il se lance. Pas question cette fois-ci de flancher. C'était lui le Gryffondor, le courage par excellence…

Mais, il sentit quand même son courage baisser en flèche lorsqu'il aperçu Malfoy assis tranquillement à sa table.

Draco, lui, faissait tout son possible pour garder son calme car il savait que ça destabiliserait le Brun, mais au fond de son ventre il avait une boule qui semblait doubler de volume chaque fois que Potter levait les yeux vers lui.

Durant le repas les œillades furent moins fréquentes car tous deux ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention sur eux plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Mais, Harry, ne supportant plus cette frustration, cette impression d'être prisonnier des regards de ses amis qui guettaient le moindre de ses gestes, fixa intensément le Serpentard dans le but de lui faire passer le message et se leva brusquement pour disparaître par la Grande Porte.

Il ne vit pas le Blond se lever, mais il savait qu'il le faisait. Les autres Gryffondors ne firent que constater que, une fois de plus, quelque chose d'étrange se jouait entre les deux ennemis, quelque chose de vraiment louche pensèrent les plus perspicaces.

Sans jeter un regard derrière lui, Harry marcha dans les couloirs, gravissant les escaliers presque au pas de course. Il avançait. Seul cela comptait. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il savait que Malfoy était derrière lui, il le _sentait_.

Le Blond, quand à lui, se contentait de suivre les pans de robes noires qui disparaîssaient aux coins des couloirs, traquant les bruits de pas étouffés qui se répercutaient sur les murs de pierre humides. La course-poursuite lui sembla durer une éternité, mais plus il gravissait de couloirs, plus il avait envie d'avancer, de courir après cette ombre voilée qui parraissait le guider à travers son propre destin. Les rares bougies qui restaient allumées deformaient les silhouettes des deux jeunes hommes et on eut dit que deux fantômes en mal de vivre se poursuivaient le long des corridors et des allées sombres du château.

C'est à coup de froissement d'étoffe et de gestes devinés que le Blond se guidait. Ce jeu l'excitait, il avait l'impression d'être le chat et Harry la souris…ou peut-être le contraire, mais toujours est-il qu'il avait _besoin _de voir Potter et étrangement il sentait que c'était réciproque. Alors pourquoi ne pas pimenter la rencontre puisqu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle aurait lieu ?

Draco suivait Harry qui avançait encore et toujours plus vite. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure qu'il montait et descendait les escaliers, sans se soucier du lieu où il allait, mais seulement de la personne avec qui il s'y rendait. Le Blond se rapprochait à chaque fois un peu plus de son objectif, la silhouette de Potter se faisait de plus en plus distincte .

A un moment, le Serpentard fut certain qu'il allait rattraper le Survivant. Il n'était qu'a quelques enjambées devant lui. Il le savait : à la sortie du couloir, le Gryffondor serait prit.

Mais au coin dudit couloir, Harry se volatilisa…

Il n'y avait qu'une étendue vide et sombre devant lui. Pas de jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux de jais. Non, juste un endroit noir et lugubre. Consterné,le Blond s'arrêta au milieu du passage, à bout de souffle et dégouté d'avoir perdu sa cible des yeux. Il essaya de ralentir sa respiration.

Soudain, quelque chose bougea à quelques mètres à peine du jeune homme.Un mouvement de cape et le léger crissement d'une chaussure.

- Je t'attendais, dit Harry se détachant de la pénombre d'une cage d'escalier que Draco n'avait pas vu.…

- Oui, je sais, et moi je te cherchais, répondit le Blond qui se remettait de sa surprise.

- Bien, tant mieux, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…non…à te demander plutôt. La voix du Survivant semblait moins assurée que quelques secondes auparavant.

- Ha bon ? Alors, vas-y, je ne suis là que pour t'écouter, fit le Serpentard amusé de constater que son ennemi était dans l'embarras. Il lui tardait de savoir comment il allait s'en sortir.

- Bon, alors, je voulais savoir si il n'était pas…arrivé quelque chose de…_bizarre_…dans ton entourage ? Balbutia-t-il.

- _Bizarre_ comme Chourave qui fait de l'œil à Trelawney ou Parkinson habillée normalement ? questionna Draco ironique dans le but de l'enfoncer dans son malaise.

- ….Non…Heu…s'il ne _t_'_était _pas arrivé quelque chose de bizarre ? Réussi à articuler le Brun dont l'issu de la conversation échappait de plus en plus.

- ….Hum…Si….Effectivement. Quelque chose de _très_ bizarre même. Finit par dire le Serpentard qui rigolait moins.

- Ha…Et est-ce que ça me concerne ? Enchaîna Harry qui avait lu le doute dans les yeux gris.

- Oui, je crois , avoua Draco qui avait encaissé le coup.

- Et est-ce que ça inclus aussi un lieu…_inhabituel_ ? questionna le Brun dont les battements de cœur s'étaient accélérés.

- Oui, aussi, murmura le Serpentard qui commençait à comprendre. Et si se dit-il, et si ils étaient tous les deux à la recherche de la même réponse ? Le regard qu'il jeta à Potter dû être suffisament explicite car celui-ci enchaîna tout de suite :

- C'était toi hier soir …dans la salle de bain ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, comme si les mots lui avaient échappés.

- Ou...Oui

- Et avant-hier soir ?

- Aussi.

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent tout à coup, conscient de ce qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Ainsi, l'événement insolite qui leur était arrivé était bien réel. Enfin, ils l'avaient vécus tous les deux de la même façon… Harry expira de soulagement et Draco esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient enfin la réponse à la question qui les hantaient depuis tout ce temps.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard commençaient à se complaire dans la satisfaction que leur apportait le simple fait de _savoir_. Ils avaient complétements oubliés que normalement ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, si prés l'un de l'autre avec un tel sentiment au fond du cœur.

Mais, tout à coup, Harry sursotta, il avait oublié un point essentiel. Certes, il avait la preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé avoir vu Malfoy, mais comment expliquer qu'il l'ait _vu_ ? Comment ceci était-il possible ? Il se tourna vers le Blond avec l'espoir qu'il lui apporterait la solution :

- Mais, c'est toi qui as…

- Non, ce n'est pas moi…

- Tu es sûr…

- Oui, évidemment…

- Alors, c'était qui ?Leurs voix n'étaient plus que murmures et chuchotements.

- Je ne sais pas du tout et toi tu…

- Non, pas plus que toi…

- Alors personne ne sait ce qu'…

- Non, personne.

- Pas nous en tous cas…

La voix de Harry tremblait de désespoir. Les yeux du Blond ne mentaient pas.

Ils accusèrent tous les deux le choc. Que leur importait de savoir qu'ils étaient deux dans la même situation si la situation en elle-même restait inexpliquée ?

Qui ça pouvait être si ce n'étaient pas eux ? Le Brun se laissa doucement glisser le long du mur, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la pénombre, reflet de son état d'esprit. Draco ne distingait plus qu'une forme sombre qui marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles. Etrangement, il ressentit un peu de compassion envers le jeune homme, ces émeraudes désemparées le touchaient, il ne pouvait le nier. Il se baissa lentement pour se retrouver à leur hauteur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous trouverons une solution, pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état…

Sa voix était d'une douceur qui lui était étrangère, pourtant il l'avait dite avec spontaneïté et naturel. Ca sonnait vrai et réconfortant aux oreilles du jeune Gryffondor dont les yeux brillaient de chagrin. Draco posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry, essayant ainsi de maîtrisser son propre bouleversement.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans ce silence feutré et dans l'obscurité, chacun devinant à peine les traits douloureux de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas de larmes, mais de la déception. Déception de ne pas avoir trouvé une réponse claire au problème qui leur mobilisait l'esprit depuis deux jours.

Mais, ils étaient deux dans cette galère. Cela les concernait tous les deux. Il leur fallait partager cela et essayer de le résoudre ensemble.

C'est parce que Draco avait comprit cela qu'il se releva et tendit la main à Potter, l'invitant ainsi à pénétrer dans le jardin secret de son propre univers, dans ses propres tourments et ses rares joies. Le Brun hésita quelques secondes, mais les yeux du Blond étaient sincères et d'une beauté envoûtante. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et se releva.

Ils étaient à présent l'un face à l'autre. Ils avaient gardé le contacts physique de leurs mains et celui visuel de leurs yeux qui refusaient de se lâcher malgré la semi-pénombre qui les entourait. Ils étaient proches, très proches. Après ce sentiment de déception qui les avait envahit, une envie pressente naissait au fond d'eux, l'envie de l'autre, de le sentir plus prés encore. Alors, imperceptiblement ils se rapprochèrent. Ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre qui leur parcourait le visage, comme une carresse invisible. La respiration des deux jeunes hommes et les battements de leur cœur s'accélerèrent, semblant remplir tout le vide alentour. L'espace entre eux s'était encore réduit. Leurs deux mains liées se glissaient à présent l'une conte l'autre, tendrement, langoureusement. Et puis, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, cause de la proximité. Ils avaient l'impression d'innaller ce que l'autre expirait.C'était magique et d'une lenteur envoûtante. Leurs deux prunelles ne se quittaient pas, ils avaient l'impression de plonger au plus profond de leurs âmes. Leur coeur et leur corps étaient mû par un sentiment inconnu qui les submergeait et les ravissait. Et puis, doucement leurs lèvres se frollèrent, juste un instant. Un instant de pur bonheur qui les électrifia.Cette sensation naquit dans leur nuque et alla mourir dans le creux de leurs reins. Sensation exquise. A nouveau, leurs bouches s'effleurèrent, avec la même douceur intolérable, celle qui promettait tant sans donner plus. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, se touchant à peine et se procurrant malgré tout des frissons délicieux et prometteurs. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien sauf à l'envie qui leur bouffait les entrailles, lentement, passionnément…

Et puis, le silence se brisa en milles morceaux. La magie de l'échange s'envola avec les bouts de verres sonores qui volèrent dans l'espace :

" Tap tap tap tap tap tap **tap tap tap tap … "**

Les bruits de pas réssonnaient dans le couloir, toujours plus fort, toujours plus prés.

Harry et Draco se séparèrent brusquement, avec l'impression que l'atmosphère s'était déchirée, les ramenant à la réalité.

- Vite, dépèchez-vous les gars, il va nous coincer ! !Fit la voix d'un jeune garçon. 

Dans un éclair de lucidité, le Serpentard se retourna et se pencha, sortant un peu de la zone d'ombre. Il scruta le couloir vide quelques secondes plus tôt qui était maintenant peuplé d'une demi-douzaine de petites silhouettes qui courraient vers lui. Il poussa le Gryffondor vers les escaliers, l'enfonçant encore plus dans l'obscurité et se plaça entre lui et le couloir de façon à ce qu'il passe inaperçu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs élèves passèrent juste devant lui sans le voir, tellement préoccupés qu'ils étaient. _" Ils doivent avoir Rusard au cul "_ pensa le Blond qui les regarda tous défiler les uns après les autres dans un bruit de pas précipités et de robes froissées. Mais le dernier d'entre eux s'arrêta devant Malfoy et le regarda surpris, comme si il avait surgit de nul part. Draco jeta un oeil sur l'enseigne de la veste du garçon qui était sûrement en première année et vit écrit Poufsouffle. " _Tient, ça se fait rare des Poufsouffles qui osent transgresser les heures de couvres feu, surtout à cet âge. C'est à marquer dans les annales _" ironisa le Blond pour lui-même. Le courageux en question détailla son aîné de haut en bas, croyant avoir rencontré un ange aux cheveux clairs au détour d'un couloir, mais il se figea lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la poitrine de l'ange en question. Voyant que le Blond ne bougeait pas,il s'enfuit lui aussi en courant après quelques secondes d'hésitation, se dépéchant de rattraper ses camarades qui l'avaient devancés.

Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite ce départ précipité, mais il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et il sentit son insigne de Préfet en Chef. Mince, il l'avait oubliée celle-là. Il jeta a nouveau un regard dans le couloir et vit Miss Teigne qui trotinnait vers lui, suivant les pas des jeunes élèves. Il regarda ensuite dans la direction où ceux-ci s'étaient dirigés et réalisa que c'était vers l'un des nombreux culs-de-sacs de Poudlard qu'ils ne connaissaient visiblement pas. Un dilemme se posa à lui : allait-il aider les morveux et donner ainsi une excuse sur sa présence ou allait-il se cacher attendant que Rusard le trouve sans motifs si loin de sa Salle Commune ?

Bah, se dit-il, c'est pas tous les jours que je croise des Poufsouffles aussi teméraires.

Malfoy se recula un peu pour se reperdre dans la pénombre et attrapa la main de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. Il s'approcha de lui et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille regrettant déjà ce qu'ils n'avaient pû finir : _" Ce soir à minuit… "._ Il attendit la lueur d'approbation dans les yeux du Brun et il s'éloigna laissant sa main s'attarder une seconde de trop dans celle du jeune homme.

Il se plaça au milieu du couloir et attendit qu'un Rusard hords d'haleine et clodiquant arrive à sa hauteur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? Grogna le Concierge prés à lui sauter dessus.

- Vous cherchez des petits Poufsouffles qui ne sont pas dans leur dortoir, c'est cela ? demanda le Serpentard avec assurance.

- Oui, répondit Rusard d'une voix suspicieuse, ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu te permets de…

- Moi aussi, le coupa fermement le jeune homme en désignant son badge de Préfet en Chef qui lui assurait l'immunité complète.

- Haaaa…La voix du Cracmol transpirait la déception.

- Ils sont partis par-là , je les ais vus, enchaîna le Serpentard désignant l'escalier qui était à l'opposé du couloir emprunté plus tôt par les élèves tout en poussant légèrement Miss Teigne du pied qui reniflait dans la direction de Harry.

- Bon, très bien, suivez-moi alors, on aura plus de chance à deux, se réjouit Rusard en se précipitant vers les escaliers en question.

Draco laissa passer le Concièrge devant lui et s'appréta à le suivre. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte derrière lui, il jeta un regard là où se cachait le jeune Gryffondor et il vit une silhouette sombre sortir de la pénombre et se faufiller le long du mur noir. Une sensation de manque et de regrêt immense lui envahit la poitrine…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Harry se dirigea lentement vers son dortoir. Il avait mit plusieurs minutes à prendre conscience de la situation et maintenant encore elle lui échappait un peu.

Ses pas pesaient lourdement sur les dalles sombre, mais sûrement pas autant que son cœur. Il se sentait envahit par un sentiment étrange et dérangeant qui lui remplissait les entrailles et la tête. Son esprit était encore là-bas. Ses jambes le guidaient sans sa volonté. Son corps entier refusait de s'éloigner de cet endroit emplit de magie. Il aurait encore voulu se trouver dans le noir, avec Malfoy et mettre un terme à ce qui avait été commencé.

Ce n'est qu'une fois avoir passé le portait de la Grosse Dame qu'il réalisa : il était en manque de lui. Une fois de plus...

Il n'avait jamais connut cette frustration puisqu'il n'avait jamais eut envie de personne. Non, Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécut n'avait pas d'envies. Mais, le jeune homme qui entra dans la Salle Commune ne se concidérait plus ainsi, mais seulement comme Celui-Qui-Avait-Tué-Voldemort. Harry pensait intimement au fond de lui qu'il n'avait jamais survécu, pour lui, le jeune garçon qui était rentré à Poudlard sept ans plus tôt était mort depuis longtemps.

Mais, cette refléxion l'amena à prendre conscience qu'il avait _besoin_ de Draco Malfoy, son corps et son coeur réclamaient celui de son pire ennemi.

Cette pensée l'horrifia. Comment étais-ce possible ? Peut-être étais-ce la

cause de ces deux splendides yeux qui l'avaient envoûté. Oui, c'est cela, il était envoût

A peine avait-il posé mit un pied dans la Salle Commune que Hermione lui sauta dessus :

- Où t'étais pass ? le arranga-t-elle anxieuse.

- Mhmm…J'suis allé faire un tour. Marmonna Harry.

- Ouais, enfin, tu aurais pû nous le dire, on s'est inquiété, nous…se justifia la jeune fille.

- _Tu_ t'es inquiété. Rajouta une voix derrière-elle.

- …Mmm. Peut-être, mais je n'aurais pas dû être la seule à le faire, Ron. Le ton de la Brune était accusateur.

- Ho, il a le droit d'avoir sa vie un peu, non ? Maintenant que l'autre fou est mort, il ne risque plus sa vie toutes les deux secondes, donc plus besoin de le suivre à la trace…. fit le Roux à une Hermione vexée qui s'en alla. Bon, excuse-la, si elle s'inquiète pour toi c'est qu'elle t'aime bien. Enchaîna-t-il à l'adresse du Brun.

- Merci Ron, c'est sympa. Je ne savais pas quoi rajouter pour qu'elle ne se mette pas en colère…dit son ami.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est entre hommes, tu peux le dires pourquoi t'es partis, lui murmura le Rouquin sur le ton de la confidence.

- Beh…en fait…

- Elle est dans quelle Maison ? le coupa-t-il avec curiosité.

- ….Heu….Harry étais pris de court, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.Que d'abord c'était _il _et que c'était son pire ennemi…Tu, ne me croirais pas si je te le dit, et puis c'était même pas pour ça…balbutia t-il essayant de maîtriser la rougeur de son visage.

- Ha ha…C'est une Poufsouffle ?..Non…Ne me dit pas que c'est une Serpentard…

- He, les gards, venez, y'a une bataille de polochons organisées dans le dortoir des Sixièmes années ! Leur cria Seamus en passant en courant prés d'eux.

- Ho, attendez-moi. J'arrive ! ! !Ron était déjà partit et il suivait les autres vers le lieu de l'action.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Cette bataille incongrue l'avait sortit d'une très mauvaise situation. Il loua les Sixième Année pour leurs idées loufoques et il se dirigea vers son propre dortoir qu'il esperait trouver vide.Traversant la salle, il vit que Hermione le regardait en coin tandis qu'elle faisait réviser leur leçon à des Deuxièmes Années qu'elle aidait désormais dans leurs devoirs depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Le Brun sourit : le jeune fille, dans sa volonté de venir en aide aux autres faisaient maintenant partit de plusieurs clubs et associations dont elle était pour la plupart la responsable. C'était inattendu de sa part car tout le monde aurait cru qu'elle se serait consacré à ses études avec les ASPICS qui approchaient, mais elle semblait plus souvent occupée par ses activités extérieurs que part ses propres révisions…

Harry fut un peu déçu en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Neville était agenouillé prés de son lit en train d'examiner une racine qui gigotait partout avec une loupe.

- Ca va ? lui demanda t-il en relevant la tête.

- Oui, ca va, fit Harry peut convaincu, tu vas pas à la bataille de polochons avec les autres ?

- Ha, y'a une bataille… Je ne savais pas. La voix du jeune homme montrait peut d'interêt, mais quand il lu dans les yeux de son ami qu'il voulait rester seul il ajouta avec un peu plus d'antrain : Bon, c'est partit pour une nuit de folies et de délires ! !

Sur-ce, il quitta la pièce après avoir rangé sa racine et il fit un léger sourire au Brun qui lui rendit.

Enfin seul…Le jeune Brun s'affala sur son lit et attendit que les douze coups de minuit sonnent avec une impatience grandissante.

Il voulait voir Malfoy, il avait encore besoin de ses yeux…de cette bouche. Il n'en avait découvert que les contours, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui avait montré qu'une infime partie du plaisir qu'elle pourrait lui procurer. Ce souffle sur son visage lui manquait, le réconfort que lui procurait la vue de ces deux prunelles bleutées…

Lorsque ses camarades rentrèrent de leur virée nocturne, le Gryffondor fit semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait pas les entendre lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas venu. A leurs éclats de voix, il comprit qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés, et il regretta un peu d'avoir manqué cette occasion de retisser les liens qui s'étaient peu à peu défait cause de négligence et d'abandon…Mais, il n'était pas encore prés, non, pas encore. Un autre problème lui occupait l'esprit, une autre personne : Draco Malfoy. Oui, comme quelques semaines plus tôt, mais de la même façon, non, pas du tout de la même façon.

Il compta dans sa tête les heures, puis les minutes qui le séparaient de son futur rendez-vous avec le Serpentard, l'envie et le manque devenant peu à peu les seuls maîtres dans son esprit proie à des questionnements sans fond…

C'est un Draco Malfoy éxténué qui rentra dans sa chambre. Il avait passé une heure à traquer des Pouffsoufles avec Rusard. En vain car il savait pertinament qu'ils étaient déjà rentré dans leurs dortoirs.

C'est quand le Concierge lui demanda de le suivre à la tour d'Astronomie que le Blond dit " Stop ". Il n'avait vraiment pas envi d'être témoin des ébats de jeunes adolescents aux hormones déchaînées. Non, pas du tout.

Il quitta le Cracmol prétextant un devoir important à rendre pour le lendemain. De toutes façons, il lui semblait que son mensonge avait produit l'effet escompté et que Harry avait eut le temps de rentrer.

Harry…

L'évocation de ce nom fit soupirer Draco alors qu'il s'effondrait sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir encore être dans ce couloir avec le Brun à portée de main, à portée de bouche… Cette bouche si sensuelle et voluptueuse qui semblait pouvoir l'emmener au septième ciel. Il était en manque de cette main, de ces douces lèvres. Son corps ne réclamait _que_ cela. Enfin, que, c'était quand même du Survivant dont il était question…

Lui, Draco, le dernier descendant des Malfoy se languissait de Harry, un Potter, un sang mélé... Le Blond sourit en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait eut son Père si il lui avait avoué. Elle ne pouvait pas être pire que celle qu'il avait eut en apprennant sa trahison, non, rien n'était pire que cela…

Le Serpentard se releva en sursaut. Il lui fallait chasser ces idées de sa tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, non, pas vraiment. Il lui restait une heure avant le rendez-vous qu'il avait donné à Potter. Une heure à se ronger les sangs et à tourner dans sa chambre d'impatience…Il avait l'impression d'être entouré de vide, que tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui ne comptait pas…Seul comptait le souvenir des lèvres du Brun sur les siennes, de son souffle sur ses joues, de ses émeraudes dans ses diamants…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Harry fut le premier à ouvrir la porte. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas au milieu de la pièce que celle-ci doubla de volume et qu'il se sentit irresistiblement attiré par la porte qui apparaissait droit devant lui et qui s'entrebailla lentement pour laisser passer un Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

Ils étaient à présent l'un en face de l'autre, face à la réalité et à leur destin. Maintenant, c'était à eux de décider ce qu'il allait faire de ce don inconnu et où il les ménerait…

Comme la veille, il s'approchèrent de leur baignoires respectives et s'y assirent, dans la même position, mais plus avec les mêmes ambitions. Le contact visuel ne leur suffisait plus, ils voulaient plus, encore plus. Ils souhaitaient encore se perdre dans les deux yeux magnifiques qui leur faisaient face, mais aussi s'oublier sur ces lèvres qui les appelaient, inlassablement, inexorablement…

L'échange qu'ils avaient eut plus tôt était à approfondir. L'envie qui les tiraillait cherchait à être assouvie et la soif de l'autre avait besoin d'être rassasiée…

Harry et Draco voyaient les prunelles de l'autre assombries par le désir. Ce désir reflet de celui qui les animait aussi. A ce moment précis, tous leurs sentiments étaient en parallèles et toutes leurs ambitions penchaient dans la même direction : embrasser l'autre. C'était un besoin qui leur envahissait les entrailles et leur brouillait la vue. Ils en étaient envahit, incapable de ressentir autre chose.

Ensemble, ils rapprochèrent leurs visages, à la même vitesse. Celle qui vous étourdie par sa lenteur.Leurs bouches étaient très proches et leurs iris se noyaient l'une dans l'autre. Les mêmes sensations les assaillaient, la même envie.

Mais, quelque chose était différent… Harry n'aurait sû dire si c'était ce souffle trop semblable au sien ou cette odeur qui lui était trop familière. Draco, lui se demandait quel était ce reflet étrange qui était passé sur le bord des lunettes du Brun et cette impression de loucher dans le vide.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelques minimètres l'une de l'autre et le contact était proche, très proche. Poussés par le désir d'accomplir le baiser, ils firent tous les deux dans un mouvement brusque le dernier geste qui leur manquait pour être unit :

**_BAM !_**

Contact dur et inattendu. Sensation brutale et froide.

Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas les lèvres de l'autre qui étaient préssées contre les leurs. Trop impersonnel, trop glacial. Pourtant, c'était bien les mêmes yeux qui se trouvaient face à eux, ceux qu'ils observaient depuis si longtemps, qui les obsédaient à en mourir.

Il y avait autre chose entre eux, de fin et polaire, de dérangeant. Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se reculèrent lentement l'un de l'autre pour avoir un point de vue plus externe à la situation. Leurs visages étaient à présents à deux dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre, et, étrangement rien de paraîssait avoir changé. Aucun obstacle n'était visible. Ils se scrutèrent pendant un bref moment, se remettant de leur surprise. Rien, ils ne voyaient toujours rien. Excepté celui qu'ils désiraient le plus, et qui, même à portée de main restait étrangement inaccéssible.

Draco leva le bras dans le but de toucher les doigts de Harry, il voulait savoir si ce privilège lui était aussi interdit. Le Brun fit de même, les deux paumes tournées vers le Blond. Ils rapprochèrent leurs deux mains, mais elles n'entrèrent jamais en contact. C'était le même sensation que sur leurs bouches un instant avant, la même froideure.

Un mince mur transparent se dressait entre eux, les privant de tout contact direct. Comme si cette barrière invisible était le reflet des entraves que leur avait crée la société dans laquelle ils vivaient.

Les deux jeunes homme restèrent ainsi , l'un en face de l'autre, leurs visages à une distance réduite et leurs paumes jointes de chaque côté de la fine muraille. Se regardant éperdûment, de la déception et de la rage suintant de leurs prunelles. En colère contre le destin qui se jouait d'eux et leur interdisait ne serait-ce que de s'effleurer du bout des doigts. Chacun dans sa propre prison de verre avec au fond du cœur le désir ardent de la traverser pour aller rejoindre l'autre et se perdre dans ses bras. Mais, ce désir leur était interdit par un quelconque jeux du sort qu'ils maudissaient du plus profond de leur âme.

Ce soir là, ils se jurèrent interieurement qu'ils ferraient tout ce qui était dans leur pouvoir pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre et s'embrasser tant qu'il leur plairait.

Ils ne savaient pas que pour en arriver jusque là il leur faudrait mettre à bas tous leurs préjugés et apprendre à s'aimer comme ils étaient réellement et s'accepter l'un l'autre sous leur vrai visage…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Bon, voilà, j'espère être excusée pour mon retard ! !Vous avez bien sûr remarquer que le chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent, qui était lui-mme plus long que celui d'avant et ainsi de suite… ? N'est-ce pas merveilleux, mais où vais-je m'arrêter ? ? Bon, petit délire de l'auteur qui est fatigué et qui flippe parce qu'il y a de l'orage en ce moment même et qui se demande si elle aura le temps de faire la correction et de poster…

Vive les **_REVIEWS ! ! !_**

Bisous ! ! !

Clochette

Love, Sex & Friends

P.S : Excusez-moi pour cette fin frustrante..Niak niak niak. Vous vous demandez où je les emmène nos deux pauvres héros, hein ? He beh, vous le saurez dans les chapitres précedents… -)


	8. Frustration

Titre : Poussières d'Ange

Auteur : Clochette

Disclaimer : Je tiens à préciser que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Rating : Pour le début **PG-13**, mais ça risque d'évoluer vers un R pour la suite de l'histoire.

Résum : Ceci est un **slash **HP/ DM, alors les gens que les rapports entre personnes de même sexe dérangent peuvent s'en aller, et les autres, beh, vous pouvez rester ! ! !

_La guerre contre Voldemort s'est enfin terminée avec la victoire des forces du Bien. Mais, **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy** ont du mal à reprendre correctement le court de leur vie, n'y trouvant plus d'intérêt. Ils décident de faire renaître la **Haine** d'antan qui existait entre eux et ils vont faire de leurs affrontements quotidiens leur seule raison de vivre. Mais, d'autres sentiments vont naître entre eux et la **Poussière d'Ange** va les aider à découvrir le plus fort d'entre eux..._

Dédicace : Je dédis cette fic à ma petite _Bloomette_ que j'aime très fort, pour le bonheur qu'elle me donne et notre amitié qui durera je l'espère jusqu'à la fin des haricots...Et en espérant qu'un jour elle lire cette fic...lol

IMPORTANT: Je remet ce chapitre en ligne après l'avoir perdu!! Merci spécial à evil-angel666 , Nee Chan et Chana, Lyna-Shy , Miryn , Lucie et Vicki -- spécialemnt encore à elles deux qui m'ont envoyés le chapitre! je vous aime toutes!!!!!!!!!

Petit mot : Je remercie mille fois (encore ! ! !) tous les auteurs de ce site d'écrire, et particulièrement ceux que je lis (reviews) pour tous les rêves, les images, l'inspiration et les fics magnifiques qu'ils nous offrent ! ! !

Publicité : Je vous conseille vivement de lire « Plus Loin » de Polonius Silver, « _Intrigue pleine d'amour, de haine, de drogue, de fantômes, de magouilles, de sexe, de jeu, de rêves et surtout de pouvoir... Univers Très Alternatif_. » c'est une fic vraiment bien écrite avec beaucoup de mystère, une ambiance sombre dans le Londre actuel et surtout des phrases magnifiques qui touchent là où les autres ne font qu'efflerer (et bien sûr c'est un slash H/D ! !lol ! !). Avec « Luxure » de Origine s'est l'un de mes gros coups de coeur du moment. Je vous conseille aussi vivement « Fantômes » du même auteur si vous aimez les atmosphères encore plus sombres.

Réponses aux Reviews : Coucou tout le monde ! !Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reveiws qui m'ont énormément touchées ! ! !Et surtout, je voulais vous demander PARDON pour ce nouveau retard de plus en plus alarmant...Disons que tout cela c'est de la faute à Bloomette (elle a bon dos et de toutes façons elle ne le saura pas avant longtemps ! !lol ! !)car elle m'a invité chez elle à l'improviste un jour trop tôt et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre dont la moitiée est écrite depuis 2 semaines...Ensuite, je suis partit dans le Bassin d'Arcachon une semaine avec Bloomette, sans ordi et internet. Après il y a eu ces P d'orages qui m'ont restreints l'accés à l'ordi, plus des merdes de connection et un peu de ma flemme à moi...Bon, les excuses ne sont pas très valables, mais bon...Je suis sincèrement désolé et j'aurais voulu poster le chapitre plus tôt.

Sinon, comme news, j'ai enfin une adresse MSN : pour ceux qui souhaiteraient faire un brin ou plus de causette avec moi..(Attention : je suis très bavarde !lol ! ! !).

**Melhuiwen** : Salut ! !Alors, que dire...Que ta review m'a touchée plus que de raison, que je ne trouve pas encore les mots pour te remercier...Merci ! Merci de lire et d'apprécier. Merci de me faire part de ce que tu as ressenti. Merci énormément. Je suis heureuse que tu ais comprit les principaux messages de mon texte. Oui, ils se cherchent sans pouvoir s'atteindre, et ça va encore continuer et s'accentuer dans ce chapitre. De la tendresse et de la fraîcheur dans le chapitre ? Oui, c'est ça, de la tendresse ! Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte et je suis contente que tu me le face remarquer ! Le mystère, oui, toujours, mme si il n'est pas très épais ! Mais, il va encore tenir un petit moment... Je te demande aussi pardon pour le nouveau retard, car mme si tu dis que tu peux attendre, ça me gène un peu(beaucoup) de vous faire patienter autant...J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! Gros Bisous et encore merci ! ! ! !

**Artemis** : Coucou ! !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et merci de me pardonner. Excuse-moi encore pour le retard de celui-ci...Heureuse qu'il t'ai plû et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ! Bisous ! ! ! !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Salut vous deux ! ! ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Moi aussi je vous adore de plus en plus ! ! ! Vous êtes géniales ! !Merci d'être là ! Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle avec vous sans raison...Mais, c'est l'histoire, je suis désolé...Oui, ils ne peuvent pas s'embrasser, c'est ragent, et il faudra encore attendre, je suis désolé... Hi hihi, je vois bien l'image, vous, les yeux à deux centimètres de l'écran ! !lol ! ! !Comme au cinéma ! ! Je suis heureuse que vous rentriez autant dans l'histoire et que ça vous touche tant ! ! ! Merci beaucoup pour vos compliments ! ! !Je suis toute émue...Oui, les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, et celui-là aussi ! Réjouissez-vous et évadez-vous ! ! J'écris pour cela ! ! !Je suis vraiment contente de constater que j'arrive à vous offrir cela avec mes mots... Moi aussi j'aime bien le passage où ils ont faillis s'embrasser ! Pour la description des yeux : merci beaucoup beaucoup pour le gentil compliment. J'y attache pas mal d'importance car pour moi, c'est par là que passe la plupart de leurs émotions et par là qu'ils ont appris et apprennent à se connaître. _Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme_ ( de je ne sais plus qui...), une fenêtre ouverte sur le monde. Cela ne me fait rien que vos reviews s'éternisent, au contraire ! ! !J'adore lire vos reviews ! ! ! !Encore merci et Gros Kissous à vous deux ! ! !

**EvIl-aNGel666 :** Salut ! !Merci pour ta review ! ! !Heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plû ! !Oui, je sais, fin frustrante ; et tu n'a pas tout vu....Excuse-moi milles fois pour le retard...Non, je suis impardonnable...J'espère quand mme que ce chapitre te plaira ! !Kiss !

**Lani :** Coucou ! !Merci énormément pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup fait plaisir et qui m'a fait mourir de rire ! ! Tu es trop géniale comme fille ! !Les reviews comme les tiennes on voudrait en recevoir tout le temps ! ! ! C'est marrant en direct live ! ! ! Je peux constater que tu as bien réagit comme je voulait ! ! Oui Draco s'affirme, ces derniers temps, à part durant les combats contre Harry, il était un peu éffacé. Pour les cours de Mensonges de Harry, tu peux te désigner comme son prof si tu veux ! !lol ! ! Oui, ils font du sport mine de rien, les escaliers s'est dure à monter en courant ! ! !lol ! ! !Mais, nous oubliont que ce sont des joueurs de Quidditch hors paire ! !lol ! ! Effectivement, la question part rapport à la salle de bain les occupe beaucoup et oui ça a un rapport avec la Poussière d'Anges, et oui aussi tu n'en saura pas plus d'ici quelques chapitres...Mystères...lol ! Oui, Ron peut dire des trucs bien parfois ! ! !Le Ron de ma fic n'est pas aussi borné et naïf que l'original !Hi hi, morte de rire ! !oui, tu as raison, le boulet c'est le mur ! ! ! !Non, je ne crois pas que le mur ai une dimension psycologique, mais plutôt métaphorique ou un truc comme ça. Enfin, tu verras dans les autres chapitres...Non, ça va pour les orages, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de dégat ; mais c'est vrai que c'est chiant quand c'est à 3 h du mat ! ! !lol ! !D'autant plus que quand il y a de l'orage je ne peux pas aller à l'ordi...Bouhou....lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! ! !Et pardon pour le retard...Gros Bisous et encore merci ! ! ! ! !

**Annisa Malfoy :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, courte mais qui dit tout ce qu'elle a à dire ! !Ca me fait plaisir que tu appréci ma fic ! ! !Vraiment ! !Excuse-moi pour le retard et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ! !Bisous .

**tete de nœud :** Coucou ! !Merci pour ta review ! ! ! Oui , je suis une grande sadique, plus que tu ne crois...lol ! !Oui, très frusqtrant...Pardon pour le retard, j'ai pas assuré...Pardon pardon...J'espère me ratrapper avec ce chapitre. Bisous !

**Ange de la mort() :**Coucou ! !Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! !Oui, le mur est frustrant, je l'avoue, c'est fait exprés...Merci d'être compréhensive pour le temps de poste des chapitres. Mais, je te demande quand même pardon pour le retard abominable que j'ai pris pour poster celui-là...Oui, Ron ne dis pas que des bêtises, en tous cas, pas le Ron de ma fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ! !Oui, ça me ferrait également plaisir de correspondre avec toi ! !Tu pêux m'écrire autant que tu veux et je te répondrais ! ! !Ma boîte e-mail est ouverte à tous ! ! !Et maintenant que j'ai une adresse MSN, j'espère qu'on se croisera sur le net ! ! ! Gros Bisous et à bientôt j'espère ! !

**céline() :** Coucou ! !Merci pour ta reveiw qui m'a beaucoup touchée ! ! !Oui, les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, celui-là aussi ! Je ne sais pas comment je fais, pourtant j'ai un plan et tout, mais bon, je me laisse toujours emporter par l'insiration ! ! !Merci d'avoir aimé et pardon pour le retard. Gros Kissous ! !

**Aerials :**Coucou ! ! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! !Et merci pour ta review ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup l'idée de la « barrière », ça me donne un pretexte pour de longues descriptions de sentiments et tout cela ! !lol ! ! !Moi aussi j'aime bien Draco, je crois que dans la fic il est plus torturé que Harry, enfin, il a de quoi...Mais,je trouve aussi que c'est moins facil d'écrire sur lui, peut être parce que la base est un peu légère, ou que je le veux le plus réaliste possible..Merci pour le compliment ! !Je fais mon maximum pour développer les persos ! !J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! !Et pardon pour le retard...Bisous !

**brioche()** : Merci pour ta reviw ! !Chouette, une nouvelle reviewveuse ! !La suite est là et désolé de t'avoir fait attendre autant...merci d'apprédier !Bisous !

**draconnia** : Merci pour ta review ! Cool, une nouvelle reveiwveuse !La suite est-là, et pardon pour le retard ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !Bisous !

**lyna :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci de lire et d'apprécier ! J'étais morte de rire quand j'ai lu que tu t'es marré quand il y a le BAM ! Ce n'est pas que ça ne se fait pas, tu peux rire autant que tu veux sur ma fic ! ! C'est juste que c'est décalé, mais d'un côté c'est vrai que c'est marrant ! Moi aussi j'ai l'habitude de rire là où il faut pas !lol ! ! !Pour ce qui est du fait qu'ils vont être ensemble, c'est pas pour tout de suite, ils vont apprendre à se connaître, et puis il y a ce mur entre eux qui les empèche de se toucher, alors...(Foutu mur ! !lol ! !). Excuse-moi pour le retard et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !Gros Bisous !

Précisions : Alors, dans ce chapitre, on découvre un couple nouveau que je trouve très mignon, mais qui est assez rare. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mais, ne vous en faite pas, ce sont toujours Harry et Draco les héros de l'histoire ! !lol ! ! Sinon, la bande sonore c'est « Communiqué » de Dire Straits. Je voulais le préciser car je n'ai écouté que cela pendant l'écriture du chapitre (et je l'ai sur les oreilles en ce moment même!lol!)

ENJOY

_**Poussières d'Ange**_

Chapitre Sept : **_Frustration_**

Pour Harry comme pour Draco se fut une nuit horrible, vide et terne. Une nuit sans.  
Sans la chaleur de l'autre dans ses bras, sans son sourire dans ses yeux et surtout sans son goût sur ses lèvres...  
Le désir les avait saisi aussi vite que le droit de l'assouvir leur avait été enlevé.  
Ils avaient vu sous leurs yeux se dérober ce qu'ils souhaitaient le plus, ce qu'ils étaient enfin sûr de vouloir : l'autre...  
Les deux jeunes hommes se couchèrent tous les deux avec ce manque et ce précipice béant dans le ventre. Ils avaient l'impression d'être creux, dépossédés de leur âme et le cœur déchiré, transpércé de part en part.  
Le matin venu, ce malaise été toujours aussi profond, aussi blessant. L'envie et l'inaccompli résonnaient encore dans leurs têtes, se répercutant dans tous les membres de leur corps pour venir exploser dans leur poitrine, créant un feu d'artifice de regrets et de manque.  
Harry se réveilla à l'aube, bien avant les autres. Il était profondément perturbé par ses sentiments nouveaux qui l'assaillaient et le submergaient. Certes, il ne pouvait le nier : Draco l'attirait , beaucoup , éperdument... Mais, pourquoi et surtout comment ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne d'autre avant le Blond, et surtout pourquoi pour lui alors que les seuls sentiments qui les avaient liés jusqu'à présent étaient la haine et le mépris...  
Ce trop pleins d'émotion l'effrayait. Il lui était difficile d'admettre qu'il était en manque de son ennemi et que c'était ainsi et pas autrement... Ce que sa tête et son corps lui disaient en présence du Serpentard était bel et bien réel et fascinant. Ces frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine, ces battements de cœur accélérés, cette envie d'être plus prés encore, le désir de l'embrasser...  
Tout avait commencé cette fameuse nuit, quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du Blond dans la salle où tout était sensé se terminer, lorsqu'ils voulaient aller au bout de tout cela. Oui, c'était cela, le commencement était là-bas, quelque part...Mais pourquoi ? Cela, il l'ignorait et il souhaitait bien le découvrir...Ce dont il était sûr c'était des sensations étranges et exquises qui s'emparraient de lui à proximité de Malfoy...Et Harry voulait assouvir ces envies, calmer ces pulsions, combler ce vide dans son cœur...en embrassant le Blond...  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
Draco dormit mal cette nuit-là, trop mal... Il sortit du lit bien avant l'heure et pas aussi réposé qu'il devait l'être. Quelque chose le tourmentait, ses sentiments lui faisaient peur...Il était complétement assailit de nouvelles sensations étranges, se rapportant toutes à Potter. Tout son esprit était tourné vers lui et tout son être le voulait...Il en était sûr, impossible de le nier, il le savait, le sentait. Mais, ses désirs restaient inassouvis et lui restait vide. Vide des bras qu'il cherrissait et vide de la bouche dont il révait...  
Vide de Harry...  
Le Blond avait l'impression de n'être qu'un précipice, creux et triste. Il se sentait vide de sens et de raison sans la présence du Brun.  
Il ne lui semblait exister qu'avec lui, que leurs échanges soient doux ou brutaux, seul ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir importait. Oui, seul Potter comptait à ses yeux depuis...  
Depuis qu'il l'avait aidé a surmonter toutes se peurs et à assouvir son besoin de violence et d'oubli, depuis cette rencontre nocturne dans le couloir. Oui, depuis...  
Mais, cette autre nuit, dans cette salle des cachots, leurs rapports avaient changés, ils avaient changés... Leur relation avait prit un autre tournant, un nouveau parcourt dont ils ignoraient tous les deux l'arrivée...Et cela l'effrayait, ne pas savoir dans quel sens sa vie avancait, où son destin le menait, vers quel but...  
En revanche, ce dont il était sûr c'était que le Brun était fortement impliqué dans tout cela. Il savait que Potter ferrait partit de son futur, qu'il soit proche ou lointain. Son coeur le lui disait, le Survivant jouerait le second rôle dans la pièce de sa vie. Mais, le Blond ignorait le nombre d'actes et si le rideau rouge ferrait place à une comédie ou au contraire à une tragédie...  
Son besoin de Harry était évident et il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'assouvir...Et le seul obstacle n'était pas le Gryffondor lui-même, mais cet étrange mur de verre qui s'était dressé ou révélé entre-eux au moment où ils n'avaient jamais autant souhaité être unis...  
Draco savait au moins une chose : ses avances ne seraient pas repoussées. Potter était aussi consentant que pour les combats haineux. Potter était toujours consentant quand il s'agissait de Malfoy...Enfin, presque toujours...  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
Le jeune Gryffondor, après avoir fait sa toilette, descendit seul dans la Salle Commune où il s'installa avec un livre, attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner.  
Cette heure venue, il se précipita dans la Grande Salle sans attendre ses amis. Il se retrouva avec pour seule compagnie quelques Troisièmes années qui furent très intrigués de le voir sans ses habituels camarades. Mais, lui n'avait que faire des regards en coin, il s'y était habitué à la longue... Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de tranquilité pour faire le point dans sa tête. Et surtout, il était pressé de revoir Malfoy...Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et ce qui avait failli arriver, il ne savait pas exactement quel comportement aborder en sa présence. Il ignorait la façon dont il se comporterait avec lui devant les autres. Allaient-ils continuer à feindre la haine, ou au contraire montrer leurs rapports tels qu'ils étaient vraiment ou souhaitaient qu'ils soient ?  
Le Survivant se dit qu'il aviserait en temps voulu. Là, il déjeunait tranquillement et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Malfoy à l'horizon, ni de ses amis d'ailleurs...  
Harry vit la Grande Salle se remplir progressivement au fil des minutes, dans une cacophonie toujours grandissante. Il pensait sérieusement à s'échapper de ce brouhaha lorsque ses camarades de Maison se décidèrent à venir manger. Ceux-ci se jettèrent immédiatement sur lui pour lui demander pourquoi il ne les avait pas attendu et pourquoi il était descendu si tôt. Le jeune Gryffondor répondit évasivement aux questions qui lui étaient posées, ce qui encouragea ses tortionnaires à le laisser tranquille. Il semblait dans un de ses mauvais jours. Et ce n'était pas bon pour eux si ils décidaient de l'embêter...  
Le Brun, ayant finit de manger depuis longtemps se contenta d'observer pensivement ses amis avaler leur petit déjeuner.  
Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il regardait de plus en plus souvent vers la Grande Porte à sa recherche. Il commençait à vraiment s'ennuyer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Draco Malfoy. Harry fixa son regard au sien et ne le lâcha plus. Le désir et l'envie qu'il y lit le firent frissonner des pieds à la tête et se sentir tout bizarre. Mais cette sensation était loin d'être désagréable, au contraire. Le Brun guetta donc le Blond tout le long du repas en quête d'autres frissons aussi délicieux. Malfoy se fit un plaisir de les lui donner en le regardant avec un peu plus d'envie à chaque fois, un peu plus de chaleur dans ses deux prunelles.  
A ce moment là, Harry n'avait que faire des œillades de reproches et de curiosité que lui lançaient ses voisins de table. Oui, il n'y avait plus que ses deux yeux gris face à lui, tout le reste n'existait plus...  
Les deux jeunes hommes furent coupés dans leur contemplation par l'arrivée d'un hibou destiné au Serpentard. Celui-ci se dépécha de détacher la lettre de la patte du messager qu'il remercia et de la mettre dans la poche intérieur de sa veste après y avoir jetté un coup d'œil. Le froncement de sourcil qui s'inscrivit sur le visage du Blond au moment où il lut le nom du destinataire ne plût pas du tout au Gryffondor qui présagea quelque chose de néfaste. Mais, Malfoy effaça tout de suite cette preuve de sentiment sur sa figure habituellement reflet de la parfaite indifférence.  
Il finit rapidement le reste de son repas et se leva ensuite pour sortir de la salle. Avant d'avoir entièrement disparut derrière le pan de la porte il jeta à Harry un dernier regard des plus chaleureux et explicite...  
Le jeune Gryffondor sursauta légérement devant cette marque aussi évidente de désir et attendit quelques courtes minutes avant de quitter sa place à la suite du Blond.  
Il ne se préoccupa pas du tout du fait d'être découvert par ses amis, et heureusement pour lui car il aurait été effrayé par le nombre de regards inquisiteurs qui le suivirent jusqu'à sa sortie de la salle.  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
Une fois hors de la pièce, Draco Malfoy traversa le Hall et alla se placer dans l'angle du couloir qui menait à l'Aile Ouest du château.  
Il attendait Potter.  
Il savait qu'il le rejoindrait. Il attendit plusieurs minutes et lorsqu'il vit le Brun arriver dans le Grand Hall, il se contenta de se retourner vivement et d'avancer dans le couloir presque désert. Il marchait tranquillement, sans se presser. Il sût que son instinct avait été bon quand il entendit des pas légers marcher dans les siens. Le Gryffondor avait comprit.  
A mesure qu'il passait les tableaux et les portes, le jeune Serpentard sentait son cœur s'emballer. Ses foulées, n'importe où qu'elles le menaient et bien qu'elles aillent à son opposé, le rapprochaient indéniablement de Potter. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait et celui qui le suivait aussi.  
Contrairement à la veille, leur marche était douce et calme, ils ne se précipitaient pas, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir tout leur temps.  
Draco traversait les couloirs et les escaliers au hasard, comme le ferrait un bateau à la dérive. Il allait où ses pas le guidaient. L'ombre qui le suivait et qui gardait les yeux fixés constamment sur lui restait toujours à la même distance. Elle ne cherchait pas à le rattraper.  
A un moment, au bout d'un temps qu'il n'aurait sû dire, le Blond s'arrêta dans un corridor désert légérement éclairé par la lumière matinale. Le Serpentard se calla contre un mur froid et attendit que le Gryffondor arrive à sa hauteur. Chaque mètre entre eux de moins était un battement de cœur en plus pour lui. Il vit la silhouette se faire de plus en plus précise, de plus en plus détaillée et attirante. Il regarda ensuite les deux émeraudes brillantes se rapprocher langoureusement, à la manière d'un félin en chasse.  
Harry, le Gryffondor, le lion était en train d'acculer Draco, le Serpentard, sa proie. Les deux prunelles face au Blond débordaient de désir carnassier. Le Survivant avait envie de lui, et lui aussi.  
Ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Malfoy toujours appuyé contre le mur, attendant que Potter vienne à lui. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, et ils sentaient progressivement monter en eux l'excitation. Ils étaient sur le point d'accomplir ce qu'ils n'avaient pû achever la veille.  
La précipitation était inutile. Ils voulaient tous les deux profiter un maximum de cet instant sacré. Ils voulaient avoir le temps d'admirer les moindres variations dans les iris qu'ils fixaient, apprendre par cœur cette bouche si tentante et attendue.  
Au loin, très loin leur sembla-t-il, une cloche retentie. Tant pis, les cours commenceraient sans eux pensèrent-ils...  
L'espace entre eux était à présent minimal et la tension qui s'échappait de leurs corps presque unis palpable...  
Le même jeu recommença comme la fois précédente, cette même lenteur, ces mêmes frissons au moindre souffle échangé. Leurs corps et leurs esprits étaient partis dans un autre monde, loin, très loin. Ils avaient enfin l'impression qu'ils allaient toucher leurs rêves les plus profonds et intenses.  
- Harry ? Harry, s'est toi ?  
Mais, ils ne firent que les efflerer du bout des doigts, une fois de plus...  
L'appel s'était élevé du fond du couloir adjacent. Loin d'eux, mais pas assez.  
Les deux jeunes hommes furent durement ramenés à la réalité, tirés trop rapidement du monde où ils s'étaient égarés : loin. Trop loin peut-être...  
- Harry ? La voix se faisait de plus en plus insistante et dangereusement proche.  
Potter et Malfoy avaient toujours leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Trop surpris pour bouger.  
Leurs yeux se sondaient plus que jamais : devaient-ils continuer et conclure comme si ils n'avaient rien entendu et ainsi risquer d'être découverts ou au contraire allaient-ils encore se séparer et rester avec ce manque et ce désir inaccompli au fond d'eux jusqu'à la prochaine rencontre ?  
Le dilemme les pétrifia pendant de longues secondes qui leurs semblèrent une éternité jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor se recule brutalement, comme si il s'était brûlé au contact du Serpentard. Draco n'eut pas le temps de montrer sa déception car déjà le mystérieux importun faisait son apparition à l'angle du mur.  
- He bien, tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle, lança Colin Crivey à l'encontre du Survivant. Ho ! Excuse, tu n'étais pas seul, rajouta-il prestement apercevant Draco qu'il n'avait vraissemblablement pas vu avant, et auquel il jeta un regard noir très appuyé.  
- Hum, oui, effectivement, mais, ce n'est pas trop grave, articula Harry en accentuant sur le trop. De quoi voulais-tu tant me parler ?  
- Oui, tu sais que la saison de Quidditch commence bientôt et, comme tu fais partit de l'Equipe jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'était pour t'informer sur les nouvelles recrues et affiner des nouvelles techniques de jeux. Enchaîna Crivey d'une traite.  
- Ok, d'accord, ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête ces derniers temps. Je suis prés, tu peux commencer, lui répondit Potter essayant de masquer au maximum son ennui et son désappointement.  
- Heu...Ne crois-tu pas que nous serions mieux ailleurs et seuls, car nous sommes en présence ennemie si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. Fit Colin en montrant dédaigneusement Malfoy du menton.  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Dit-le si je te dérange, cracha le concerné. J'allais partir de toutes façons, mentit le Serpentard affichant un de ses rictus méprisant dont il avait le secret.  
Sur ce, il jeta un dernier regard entendu au Brun, lui faisant comprendre que leur entretient était à approfondir et il tourna les talons, disparaissant à l'angle du corridor. Harry le regarda partir le cœur remplit de regrets.  
- Enfin parti...lâcha Colin. Tient, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? Non, ça ne me regarde pas. Sûrement encore en train de vous battre j'imagine. Souffla-il levant les yeux au ciel.  
Pour toute réponse Harry gromella. La présence du garçon qu'il appréciait beaucoup d'habitude lui était devenue tout à coup dérangeante et...ragente.  
Ha oui, pour en revenir à nos hyppogriffes, je t'ai dit que la saison commençait bientôt...enchaîna Crivey tout en entraînant le Gryffondor vers leur Salle Commune.  
Le reste de la conversation échappa complètement au Survivant qui se contenta de hocher la tête une bonne centaine de fois, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Colin qui continua son monologue assommant.  
Harry pensait déjà au moment où il allait revoir le Blond et pouvoir ainsi vraiment conclure leur baiser.  
Draco quand à lui, après l'interruption inopinée de l'aîné Crivey s'était dépêché d'aller chercher ses affaires et de se rendre au cours d'Enchantements dont il avait déjà manqué un bon quart d'heure. Il prétexta une punition infligée à un Deuxième Année ( son rôle de Préfet le lui permettant) pour excuser son retard. Il évita soigneusement les regards curieux de ses camarades de Maison en s'asseyant tout au fond de la classe. Une fois installé, toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la personne qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plutôt et qui lui manquait déjà : Harry Potter.  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
Le reste de la matinée fut un véritable Enfer pour les deux jeunes hommes qui ne purent ne serait-ce que s'entrevoir. Ils misèrent tout sur l'heure du déjeuner.  
Mais il semblait que le sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur eux.  
Pendant l'heure du repas, Malfoy fut contraint d'assister à une Réunion Surprise Spécial Préfets-En-Chef avec les directeurs des Quatre Maisons. Et Harry de son côté fut contraint d'accompagner Hermione à la Bibliothèque pour finir un devoir de Métamorphose qui prenait un retard alarmant sous peine de tortures morales et nombreuses remises à l'ordre Made In Granger.  
Ce qui fit qu'ils eurent tous les deux dix petites minutes pour manger et que malheureusement elles ne tombèrent pas en même temps.  
L'après-midi, le sort fut tellement mesquin et pervers avec eux qu'ils tombèrent dans un état frôlant la folie. Ils s'apercevaient partout sans pouvoir s'approcher ou se toucher. Il y a avait toujours un dernier obstacle qui leur barrait la route et les renvoyait au point de départ. Une fois c'était telle ou telle personne qui avait quelque chose d'extremement important à dire à l'un, ou une horde de Quatrième ou Cinquième Années qui emportait l'autre dans sa foulée trois couloirs plus loin.  
Mais le plus bel exemple fut quelques minutes avant les derniers cours de la journée.  
Harry attendait avec les autres devant la salle de Sortilèges. La cloche n'avait pas encore sonné. Il ne tenait pas en place, tournant la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une chevelure dorée. Ses amis le regardaient bizarrement, essayant de décrypter les gestes et les marmonnements étranges qu'il faisait.  
Au bout d'un moment, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, une silhouette familière se dessina au fond du couloir, se dirigeant vers lui. Le Gryffondor, saisissant sa chance de pouvoir être prés de celui qu'il désirait tant, essaya de s'approcher du Serpentard sans en avoir l'air.  
Draco avançait lui aussi dans la direction du Brun. Tous les deux tentèrent d'adopter l'attitude la plus décontractée possible pour ne pas paraître trop suspects aux yeux des Gryffondors braqués sur eux. En réalité, les spectateurs de la scène, les voyant aussi crispés, pressentirent un nouveau duel. Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils firent un geste pour les stopper dans leur lancée. D'abord c'était quand même Potter et Malfoy, et puis, les distractions étaient rares dans le deuxième couloir de l'Aile Est...  
Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochaient toujours. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois l'un face à l'autre devant tout ce public, peut-être disparaître derrière une porte pour s'embrasser sauvagement.  
Peut-être...  
Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre lorsque la cloche retenti dans tout le couloir, les assourdissants de courtes secondes. Ils continuèrent quand même à avancer, mais ils furent vite gênés dans leur progression par la masse des élèves qui sortaient et rentraient dans les salles de cours. Qui aurait cru que ce couloir était si fréquenté ? Pas eux en tous cas.  
Ils perdirent vite le contact visuel au milieu de la foule de garçons et filles pressés d'entamer le dernier cours de la semaine. Les deux jeunes hommes, bien que plus grands que la moyenne des jeunes autour d'eux se firent ballotter de gauche à droite, comme d'insignifiants sacs à papates par une myriade de fourmis en uniformes. Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir Draco disparaître dans une salle, poussé par une demi-douzaine de Troisièmes Années. Ensuite, bousculé de partout, il se cogna contre plusieurs murs. Le couloir se vida peu à peu et il vit toutes les portes se refermer les une après les autres.  
Draco, lui, se retrouva assis au milieu d'élèves qu'il dépassait presque d'une tête et dont les noms lui échappaient, dans la salle du professeur Binns qui l'ignora royalement. Une fois la stupéfaction passée, le Serpentard se leva de sa chaise et sortit le plus dignement possible de la pièce sous les ricanements moqueurs de jeunes Serdaigles. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un Malfoy dans une situation aussi embarrassante...  
Harry qui était à présent seul au milieu du couloir, vit une porte se rouvrir pour laisser passer un Draco Malfoy à l'air un peu gêné. Ils se regardèrent à nouveaux de l'espoir pleins les yeux.  
Ils étaient enfin seuls.  
Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus vers le Blond car il sentit quelqu'un ou quelque chose le tirer en arrière par la manche et il se retrouva il ne sait comment les fesses posées sur une chaise devant une table dans la Salle de Sortilèges.  
Après cet épisode plus qu'énervant, Harry n'écouta pas beaucoup le cours qui se déroulait devant lui, bien trop absorbé par le fait de ne pas avoir pût approcher le Blond. Draco, quant à lui, se contenta d'errer dans les couloirs, dégoutté et ruminant amèrement les événements passés.  
La fin de la journée se déroula de la même façon pour les deux jeunes hommes. Le même Enfer, le même manque, la même frustration dévastatrice.  
Ils ne purent se voir à la fin des cours car ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup de travail, et même si le week-end était là, ils devaient s'avancer pour ne pas se retrouver assommés par les devoirs le Dimanche soir.  
Heureusement pour eux et pour leurs nerfs surtout qui étaient sur le point de lâcher, ils purent se voir à l'heure du dîner. Enfin, ils se contentèrent de regarder l'autre manger.  
Leurs yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi pleins de désir. Le fait qu'ils soient privés l'un de l'autre au lieu d'affaiblir leur ardeur ne la rendait que plus brûlante et pressante. Ils contrôlaient mal leurs mains qui se tendaient dans le vide, dans l'espoir de toucher l'être tant convoité et leurs lèvres semblaient s'avancer toutes seules comme pour accomplir l'acte tant espéré.  
Ils se dépêchèrent de finir leur assiette pour pouvoir se retrouver enfin seuls tous les deux. Loin de tous et loin de tout.  
Dans leur monde.  
Mais, au moment où Harry se levait de table pour suivre Draco sorti quelques minutes plus tôt, il fut emporté par Ron et Colin dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il voulait emprunter. Il allait violemment protester lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il y avait une réunion pour tous les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il faillit leur dire qu'il démissionnait de son poste rien que pour se retrouver avec le Serpentard, mais, ayant réfléchit un peu, il se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment raisonnable.  
Donc, contre sa volonté, il assista à la fameuse réunion qui, comme il pensa en sortant, lui avait fait plus perdre du temps qu'autre chose. Tout ce qui y avait été dit ne lui était pas nouveau et il estimait que, en tant que plus ancien membre de l'Equipe de Gryffondor (Six ans d'adhésion), il aurait pu échapper à ce genre de pompeuses obligations .  
Cela faisait quand même une heure et demie que Draco devait l'attendre.  
Le Brun se sentit tout embarrassé à l'idée d'avoir pu blesser le Blond. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire faux-bon. Non, pas du tout. Il aurait préféré milles fois être ses bras que de participer à ce meeting ennuyeux.  
Une fois la réunion terminée, il fit son possible pour échapper aux conversations entre coéquipiers et aux présentations des nouvelles recrues.  
Traversant la Salle Commune il fut retenu quelques minutes par Hermione, Neville et Ginny qui insistèrent pour qu'il joue avec eux à un quelconque jeux de cartes sorcier. Il réussit à refuser sans trop les froisser et il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son dortoir qu'il espérait trouver vide. Il avait besoin de faire le calme dans sa tête et de maîtriser les envies qui l'assaillaient dès qu'il pensait au Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans un tel état de stresse et de frustration...  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
Harry ne les vit pas tout de suite. D'abord il les entendit.  
Deux respirations saccadées, des gémissements sourds, de légers froissements de tissu et puis...  
Plus rien...  
Faisant rapidement rebondir ses yeux tout autour de la salle il les vit.  
Deux corps enlacés dans l'ombre de la chambre. L'un sur l'autre et bouche contre bouche.  
Immobiles et...muets.  
Eux aussi avaient fini par le remarquer...  
Harry resta sans voix, pétrifié . Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela...  
Ils se fixèrent tous les trois pendant d'interminables secondes, sans bouger, sans dire un mot...  
Le jeune Gryffondor ne faisait pas un geste, mais son esprit, lui , était en ébullition. Analysant la situation et l'assimilant il fut saisit d'un fort sentiment au goût acide qui lui brûla la gorge : la jalousie...  
Il ne sût dire si c'était le fait que ce soit Dean qui était sous Seamus ou que lui-même était seul...  
Toujours est-il qu'il les envia du plus profond de son être.  
Eux, sur le lit, ensembles et unis. Lui, sur le pas de la porte, seul et portant dans son cœur le lourd poids d'une union que le destin semblait lui refuser...  
Le premier à réagir fut Seamus qui se releva de sur Dean et s'assit sur le lit, réajustant un peu ses habits au passage. Son ami fit de même ce qui sortit Harry se ses réflexions amères. Il se retrouva face à eux, débout et confus, avec qu'une seule envie : fuir.  
Fuir ce bonheur qui lui était interdit, fuir cette dure réalité.  
Mais, les deux jeunes hommes, loin d'être gênés ou furieux, semblaient attendre autre chose de lui, ils le fixaient comme s'ils voulaient qu'il parle...  
Le Brun, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire réussit à bégayer :  
- J..Je suis ...dé..désolé...  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi, lui répondit Seamus, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Cette situation semblait plus l'amuser que Harry.  
Il fit signe au Survivant qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de s'avancer et de fermer la porte. Celui-ci obéit mécaniquement, encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il s'assit gauchement sur le lit voisin et le dos anormalement raide.  
Ses deux camarades le regardaient avec des yeux d'un calme contrastant avec la tempête de trouble qui faisait rage dans ses propres émeraudes.  
Le Brun les observa encore pendant quelques minutes, le temps de laisser sa raison refaire surface.  
Ils étaient là, l'un suffisamment proche de l'autre pour que leurs corps rentrent légèrement en contact, une étrange aura de confiance se dégageant d'eux, avec sur leurs visages l'expression de ceux qui n'ont pas à parler pour se comprendre...Et là, Harry réalisa que ce qu'il prenait auparavant pour une forte amitié était en fait beaucoup plus fort que cela, beaucoup plus profond et encore plus secret...Son trouble s'estompa un peu avec les secondes et lorsque le lien qui unissait les deux jeunes hommes devant lui fut clair dans son esprit et qu'il l'eut accepté, il se décida à parler :  
- ...Je ne sais pas quoi dire...Cela fait combien de temps ? demanda-t-il hésitant.  
- Un peu plus d'un un maintenant, lui répondit le jeune Irlandais tout en faisant un doux regard à son ami prés de lui.  
- Ha oui, quand même, s'étonna le Brun, et qui d'autre le sait ? enchaîna-t-il.  
- Théoriquement, personne à part toi, mais je soupçonne fortement Hermione d'avoir découvert quelque chose, lui dit Finnigan.  
- Et peut-être un peu Neville aussi, ajouta Thomas qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot.  
- Ha oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il était devenu aussi perspicace , plaisanta son copain.  
- Et pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ? Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret si longtemps ? questionna Harry dont la gêne s'était envolée pour laisser place à de la simple curiosité.  
- Au départ, nous attendions que ce soit vraiment sérieux, après nous trouvions ça plus excitant de rester dans le secret et puis...  
- Et puis ensuite...plus tard, c'était la peur d'être rejeté, finit Dean avec une légère tristesse dans la voix.  
Harry ne sût quoi dire. Certes il avait été un peu surpris sur le coup, mais de là à repousser ses amis pour cela, non, il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin... Ils étaient ses amis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il accepte leur choix sans les juger.  
Malgré son caractère un peu coléreux et têtu, il avait apprit à être tolérant envers les gens qui l'entouraient que se soient des ennemis ou des alliés. Il attendait toujours de connaître les personnes avant de les juger.  
Oui, toutes sauf Malfoy à qui il n'avait jamais laissé l'ombre du doute...  
- Vous savez, même si ça fait drôle, vous êtes toujours mes amis et je ne vous repousserais pas, leur avoua le Brun après une longue minute de réflexion.  
Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de ses deux interlocuteurs qui lui firent un sourire des plus amical.  
- Merci beaucoup Harry de nous accepter comme nous sommes. Tu es un véritable ami, lui dit le Blond vénitien en le serrant légèrement par les épaules.  
- Cela nous touche au plus haut point car nous tenons énormément à ton amitié, confia Thomas à son tour.  
Harry leur rendit son plus beau sourire et se réjouit de leur faire autant plaisir et de ne pas les décevoir. Il n'avait pas besoins de perdre des camarades aussi exceptionnels...  
- Je suis vraiment content pour vous vous savez...J'espère que vous serez heureux le plus longtemps possible et que vous serez acceptés par les gens qui comptent le plus à vos yeux, avoua Harry pleins de soudaines bonnes intentions et du bonheur fugace que le simple fait de savoir ses amis ensemble lui apportait.  
Ils restèrent ensuite pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence apaisant, savourant chacun ce qui venait d'être dit, en pesant la valeur et réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Au bout d'un moment, Dean rompit le doux silence :  
- Et toi Harry, tu as quelqu'un ?  
La question avait foudroyé le Brun sur place, le faisant violemment revenir dans la réalité.  
- ...Heu...Non...Enfin si...Non, pas vraiment...Je ne sais pas...bafouilla-t-il déconcerté.  
- Désolé, si tu ne veux pas en parler...Sentit bon de préciser Dean.  
- Non, c'est bon...Enfin...c'est compliqué et confus, alors...ajouta le Brun dont le visage se teintait progressivement de rouge.  
- Ha...Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, tu en parleras si tu as envie, s'excusa Thomas.  
Un autre silence s'installa, mais cette fois, il était lourd de sens et de non-dit. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient compris qu'ils s'aventuraient en terre stérile. Mais, Seamus, qui ne pu retenir plus longtemps sa curiosité jeta sa phrase en l'air, espérant que Harry la réceptionnerait :  
- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?  
Le Survivant crût qu'il allait s'étouffer tant la surprise était grande. Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver l'usage de la parole . Il chercha en vain un moyen d'esquiver la question embarrassante, mais, constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter plus longtemps se décida à y répondre. Et puis, se dit-il, eux comprendraient...  
- Un garçon, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, comme si il se l'avouait à lui-même pour la première fois.  
Seamus et Dean échangèrent deux sourires complices qui n'échappèrent pas à Harry qui devint de plus en plus écarlate. Il eut la mauvaise impression qu'ils s'attendaient à cette réponse...  
- Yes ! ! !S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux camarades de dortoir de Harry, ne pouvant contenir leur joie plus longtemps.  
- Bienvenue au club secret des Homosexuels Epanouis ! ! Clama l'Irlandais donnant une accolade au Survivant qui ne savait quelle attitude adopter.  
- Ca a ses avantages et ses inconvénients quand même, c'est comme tout. Mais, on ne peut pas résilier l'abonnement quand bon nous semble. On l'est et on le reste ! déclara Dean.  
- Et fier de l'être en plus ! ! ! Cria Seamus sautant sur le lit le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.  
Le jeune couple lâcha un rire léger et pur qui virevolta dans la pièce avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit claire et douce. Harry fut fasciné par ce bonheur, ce lien fort et si fragile à la fois qui liait les deux hommes assis devant lui : l'Amour. Le véritable, le simple, le réciproque...  
Celui dont il était lui-même à la recherche et qui lui glissait constamment entre les doigts...  
Les trois camarades discutèrent avidement pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Partageant leurs doutes et leurs envies les plus profondes, leurs espérances et surtout ce nouveau point en commun qui les unissait aussi fortement, cette différence qui était la leur et qu'ils devaient porter fièrement sans plier sous les assauts d'intolérance de ceux qu'elle apeurait.  
Au fil de la discussion, le Survivant apprit à mieux connaître le jeune couple devant lui, découvrant un lien d'une force inespérée pour deux garçons de leur âge, un lien qui lui semblait indestructible.  
Mais, plus il les observait, plus Harry était jaloux d'eux. La joie que lui procurait leur bonheur n'était pas suffisante pour masquer ce goût acide qui lui remplissait la bouche un peu plus chaque seconde passée en la présence d'un si grand amour qui n'était pas le sien.  
Ils étaient si beaux tous les deux, ensembles, lui rêvait de l'être depuis si longtemps.  
Ils parlèrent énormément , mais Harry ne prononça aucune fois le nom de celui qui le hantait jour et nuit :  
Draco Malfoy.  
Il voulait le garder secrètement dans son cœur, même si il savait que cela signifiait que rien n'était définitif entre eux, que le peut qu'ils construiraient pouvait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre et que leur relation n'était même pas encore née, juste esquissée... Mais, le simple fait d'espérer qu'il serait vraiment sien un jour lui suffisait, pour l'instant...  
Comme la discussion était bien avancée et que les langues se déliaient facilement, Seamus en profita pour aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis longtemps : les étranges virées nocturnes de Harry dans la salle de bain. Le Survivant rougit fortement lorsque l'Irlandais lui posa la question si redoutée. La confusion l'envahit car il n'osait pas leur mentir effrontément alors qu'ils venaient de partager un si grand secret. Il bégaya pendant plusieurs secondes avant de leur sortir le mensonge le plus crédible qu'il avait trouvé.  
Il réussit à leur dire avec le plus de naturel possible qu'il avait décidé de prendre des cours particuliers d'Occlumancie et que pour cela il devait s'entraîner seul et que la salle de bain s'était avéré être le meilleur endroit qu'il avait trouvé dans sa recherche de calme et de repos. Les deux jeunes hommes face à lui furent très sceptiques au début, mais Harry, qui s'étonna lui-même, réussit à tellement enjoliver le mensonge qu'ils n'eurent pas d'autres solutions que de le croire. Le Survivant bénit cette soudaine inspiration, mais au fond de lui, il s'en voulait un peu de leur avoir mentit...Mais, comme il pensera plus tard, c'était sa vie privée et il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait exactement dans cette salle de bain et le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'il y voyait.  
Après cela, les discutions diminuèrent d'intensité et ils se séparèrent en s'étant silencieusement promit de garder les secrets des autres, et sachant désormais qu'ils avaient quelqu'un avec qui partager leurs tourments et leur différence.  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
Draco avançait, la démarche assurée. Potter ne devait pas être très loin derrière lui. Il avait lu l'accord dans ses yeux au moment de quitter la Grande Salle.  
Il marcha pendant quelques minutes dans l'Aile Ouest du château, mais n'entendant pas les pas si familiers le suivre il ralentit peut à peut. Plus la vitesse de sa marche diminuait, plus l'inquiétude augmentait dans son cœur. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta complètement, guettant les couloirs vides et le lourd silence autour de lui.  
Il était seul.  
Le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas suivit. Ne voulant croire à cela il attendit encore plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité. Mais la seule chose qui arriva à lui, se répercutant sur les murs noirs jusqu'à resonner dans ses oreilles, fut le vent froid et triste de la solitude.  
Sa solitude.  
Il refusait de penser que le Brun, qui lui avait tant promit, ait pu l'abandonner comme tous les autres l'avaient fait. Il était sa dernière bouée de secours, le seul argument qui faisait qu'il s'accrochait encore au bateau en dérive qu'était sa vie. Ce naufrage sentimental et physique qui durait depuis dix-sept longues années.  
Mais au moment où il avait cru sombrer à jamais dans les eaux profondes de l'infinie, Potter lui avait tendu la main, lui offrant sa Haine. Mais maintenant que Draco commençait à apercevoir autre chose que du mépris dans les yeux verts, quelque chose qui l'attirait beaucoup plus que les combats, Harry le délaissait, le privant de la vue de ses deux magnifiques émeraudes plus douces que tout ce que le Blond avait jamais vu. Plus douces que tout ce qu'on avait jamais voulu lui donner...  
Le Serpentard se sentit trahit et plus frustré que jamais. Il erra, l'âme en peine, le cœur meurtri et le corps déchiré dans les couloirs sinistres et mornes du château.  
Ses pensées n'étaient que nostalgie et amertume.  
Ses pas le guidèrent aux cachots, l'endroit le plus lugubre du château et le parfait reflet de son esprit. Ne voyant d'autres alternatives, il rentra dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Son cœur pesait cruellement lourd. Il était remplit de chagrin et de déception. Le Blond resta ainsi de longues minutes, couché sur le ventre et le regard dans le vide.  
A un moment, ses yeux gris se posèrent sur la lettre qu'il avait reçu le matin même et n'avait pas encore ouvert. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers son bureau.  
Draco fit longtemps tourner l'enveloppe dans ses mains avant de l'ouvrir. Il savait que ce qu'il allait y lire aller lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, ceux qu'il essayait désespérément d'oublier.  
Puis, prenant une longue inspiration, il décacheta le blason de la famille Malfoy: Pouvoir et Puret. Cette phrase pleine de non-sens était gravée dans la cire couleur sang , comme tout celui qui avait été versé par un Pouvoir fanatique dans le but de préserver la futile Pureté.  
Le Serpentard tenait à présent entre les doigts une feuille joliment ornée et couverte d'une fine écriture noire et élégante : celle de Narcissia Malfoy.

_Cher Draco,  
Je me décide enfin à t'écrire pour te demander pardon.  
Pardon de n'avoir rien fait.  
Pardon d'avoir fermé les yeux.  
Pardon de ne pas t'avoir aidé, de t'avoir laisser entres ses mains impures.  
Tu as souffert et souffre encore sûrement, je le sais. Le rôle d'une mère est d'alléger les souffrances de ses enfants et d'empêcher quiconque de leur faire du mal. Et j'ai failli à ma tâche, sur toute la ligne.  
La peur me paralysait. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse car rien ne te rendra ce qui t'a été enlevé.  
Je sais que maintenant c'est trop tard et que nous ne changerons pas l'histoire, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis avec toi à présent et que je te défendrais corps et âme jusqu'à ma mort. Je voudrais que nous rattrapions le temps et tous ces moments volés qu'on nous à jamais rendu.  
Je t'aime tendrement.  
Narcissia_

_  
_« Je t'aime tendrement...Te demander pardon...je t'aime je t'aime Pardon Pardon Pardon Je t'aime, Je t'aime PARDON... »  
Tous ces mots raisonnèrent violemment dans la tête de Draco. Tourbillonnant inlassablement. Tous ces mots qui lui étaient devenus étrangers.  
Sa tête devint lourde et le vertige le saisit. Il avait mal au cœur, tous ces mots le transperçaient, le blessant au plus profond de son être. Serrant éperdument la lettre dans sa main, il s'écroula, les genoux à terre.  
Et là, tout lui revint comme un flash meurtrier qui l'aveugla: La colère. La douleur. Les cris. La solitude. L'abandon. Et encore cette douleur, de plus en plus percutante. Assourdissante. Aliénante. Et ensuite, cette haine qui dépassait tout, même la souffrance. Cette haine déraisonnée. Fanatique. Obsessionnelle. Et puis, ce calme soudain. Inattendu. Déroutant.  
Draco resta au sol, les yeux dans le vide. Les yeux dans le passé. Ce passé trop présent. Ce passé qu'il souhaitait fuir et oublier à jamais.  
Ses plus profondes blessures se rouvraient une à une au fur et à mesure qu'il se les remémorait. Son âme n'était plus que sang et cendres. Lacérée. Tailladée. Son cœur avait implosé sous l'effet dévastateur des cruels souvenirs.  
Il essaya vainement de reprendre son souffle. Il se noyait dans ses pensées. Dans des eaux écarlates et troubles d'abjections.  
Submergé par toute cette souffrance il s'effondra au sol. Corps perdu à jamais dans l'océan des souvenirs.  
Ce remémorant toutes les étapes de cette vie gâchée qu'était la sienne, il se rendit compte de tout ce qui était à faire, tout ce qui ne serait jamais fait et tout ce qu'on n'avait jamais fait pour lui.  
Ce maudissant, il sentit des larmes d'amertumes rouler le long de ses joues pâles. Et puis, déversant tout ce qu'il avait refoulé, ce fut bientôt un torrent continu qui inonda son visage déformé par la douleur. Il se dégouttait, mais il n'y pouvait rien, son cœur avait besoin de s'exprimer, de se vider de ce pus de désolation qui lui brûlait les veines.  
Draco pleura encore longtemps, inlassablement. Il pleurait sa vie, ses souvenirs et surtout sa douleur. Cette douleur qui l'engourdissait vaguement mais qui, là, était devenue aussi coupante et acérée qu'un couteau.  
Et puis, les pleurs s'en allèrent comme ils étaient venus. Le laissant vide et mortellement triste. Toutes ces larmes l'avaient dépouillé du peu d'énergie qu'il avait. Lessivé. Exténué.  
Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au point de départ, comme à son entrée à Poudlard trois mois plus tôt. Oui, il se sentait comme avant Potter. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble était-il si éphémère ? Qu'étaient devenus l'envie et l'espoir qu'il lui avait apporté avec ses combats puis avec cette autre chose qui naissait entre eux? Le Serpentard se sentit encore plus déprimé et creux, croyant son nouveau lien avec le Survivant mort. Mort comme lui le serait bientôt si son état mental ne s'arrangeait pas.  
Titubant, le Blond se dirigea difficilement vers la salle de bain. Il avait toujours la lettre à présent froissée dans sa main. Cette maudite lettre, qui malgré les mots de réconfort qu'elle apportait, avait fait resurgir ses pires souvenirs.  
Il se posta devant le miroir et examina le reflet face à lui.  
Une ombre.  
Un fantôme.  
Oui, il était un fantôme. Un extrait de vie.  
Ses yeux gris semblaient avoir étaient dilués à l'eau tellement ils étaient ternes et bouffis, sa bouche d'habitude d'un rouge sanguin était sèche et pâle. Sa peau, délavée par le sel des larmes était à présent transparente et blême. Oui, il n'était qu'un fantôme. Mais pas encore tout à fait mort...  
Il refit longuement le point sur sa vie. Et sur sa plus grande déception aux yeux couleur émeraude.  
Harry Potter.  
Potter dont les yeux verts flottaient vaguement devant lui, se reflétant dans la glace.  
- Malfoy ?  
Potter qui se tenait à présent devant lui et l'appelait, à travers le miroir. Draco se retourna lentement, croyant à une vision, mais il se retrouva face au Survivant qui était debout derrière le mur transparent qui les séparait.  
Le Blond le dévisagea longuement, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. S'attardant sur cette bouche grenat qui l'attirait tant. Puis, remontant aux yeux qui hantaient sa vie, il constata qu'ils étaient aussi braqués aux siens mais qu'une onde d'inquiétude s'y lisait. Harry était inquiet pour lui. Harry s'intéressait encore à lui. Le Blond voyant dans les iris du Brun qu'il comptait encore pour lui sentit monter en lui une douce chaleur : l'espoir.  
Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu...

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Bon, voilà la fin!!

Oui, je sais, je suis vache!!! C'est mon rôle d'auteur qui me l'impose..lol!

Bon, chapitre sauvé de la noyade!! Merci encore à Lucie et Vicki, et à toutes les autres qui ont voulues m'aider!!

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

Bisous!

Clochette


	9. Apprenons à nous connaître

Titre : Poussières d'Ange

Auteur : Clochette

Disclaimer : Je tiens à préciser que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Rating : Pour le début **PG-13**, mais ça risque d'évoluer vers un R pour la suite de l'histoire.

Résumé : Ceci est un **slash **HP/ DM, alors les gens que les rapports entre personnes de même sexe dérangent peuvent s'en aller, et les autres, beh, vous pouvez rester ! ! !

La guerre contre Voldemort s'est enfin terminée avec la victoire des forces du Bien. Mais, **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy** ont du mal à reprendre correctement le court de leur vie, n'y trouvant plus d'intérêt. Ils décident de faire renaître la **Haine** d'antan qui existait entre eux et ils vont faire de leurs affrontements quotidiens leur seule raison de vivre. Mais, d'autres sentiments vont naître entre eux et la **Poussière d'Ange** va les aider à découvrir le plus fort d'entre eux…

Dédicace : Je dédis cette fic à ma petite _Bloomette_ que j'aime très fort, pour le bonheur qu'elle me donne et notre amitié qui durera je l'espère jusqu'à la fin des haricots…Et en espérant qu'un jour elle lira cette fic…lol

Petit mot : Je remercie mille fois (encore ! ! !) tous les auteurs de ce site d'écrire, et particulièrement ceux que je lis (reviews) pour tous les rêves, les images, l'inspiration et les fics magnifiques qu'ils nous offrent ! ! !

Publicité : Je vous conseille vivement de lire " Plus Loin " de Polonius Silver, " _Intrigue pleine d'amour, de haine, de drogue, de fantômes, de magouilles, de sexe, de jeu, de rêves et surtout de pouvoir… Univers Très Alternatif_. " c'est une fic vraiment bien écrite avec beaucoup de mystère, une ambiance sombre dans le Londres actuel et surtout des phrases magnifiques qui touchent là où les autres ne font qu'effleurer (et bien sûr c'est un slash H/D ! !lol ! !). Avec " Luxure " de Origine s'est l'un de mes gros coups de cœur du moment. Je vous conseille aussi vivement " Fantômes " du même auteur si vous aimez les atmosphères encore plus sombres.

Réponses aux Reviews : Coucou tout le monde ! ! ! Comme d'habitude vos reviews m'ont énormément touché ! ! !Merci beaucoup ! ! je ne vous le dirais jamais assez ! ! !Bon, je sais que ça commence à être un peu répétitif, mais PARDON ! !je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse d'updater ce chapitre avant la rentrée…..(Shame on me…) Mais, j'ai eu l'habituel coup de blues de la rentrée qui m'a complètement bouché l'inspiration et puis je n'ai pas pu écrire quand je voulais, alors bon…J'espère me rattraper dans ce chapitre ! ! !Il s'y passe des choses… Bon, je remets mon adresse hotmail pour ceux que ça intéresserait : Klokex Voilà, elle est aussi sur mon profil, mais bon…je serais heureuse de discuter avec vous si vous en avez aussi envie ! !lol

Bon, place aux reviews ! !

Artemis : Salut ! !Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! !Ton compliment m'a énormément touché !Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre autant…J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !Bisous !  
**Annisa Malfoy :** Coucou ! !Merci énormément pour ta review ! Oui, tu as le droit de dire que tu es accro, ça me fait plaisir au plus au point ! !Mais j'espère que tu ne l'es pas trop quand même sinon tu vas devoir aller en cure de désintox, et je ne veux pas me sentit coupable…lol ! ! !Tu verras si ils vont enfin pouvoir s'embrasser, mais je te préviens, tu n'as plus du tout beaucoup de temps à attendre…Pour le mur s'est une autre histoire qui sera sûrement résolue dans le chapitre précédent.

Merci encore et bisous !

Nee Chan et Chana : Coucou vous deux ! !Merci énormément pour votre review ! ! Désolé Nee Chan de faire encore plus enfler l'ego de Chana, mais c'est vrai que vous êtes géniales ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le couple Seamus/ Dean. Mais, pour ce qui est du dragage de Harry par Seamus, je n'ai pas encore décidé, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y en ai, je ne veux pas faire souffrir Draco. Hi hi hi, mdr, je vous imagine bien avec votre hache décapiteuse en train de courir après Colin, Ron et les autres ! ! ca ferrait une bonne photo ! ! !lol ! !Mais, c'est vrai qu'ils sont chiants( je dis ça alors que s'est moi qui les ai mis sur leur route…. va se planquer pour pas se recevoir une hache dans la tête…lol ! ! Oui, je me suis découvert un côté sadique et j'adore ça ! ! !lol ! ! ! Désolé d'avoir fait pleurer Nee Chan, c'est vrai que c'est super triste…Mais, j'ai quand mme adoré écrire ce passage, même si il est un peu dur. Je vous préviens, je compte écrire un chapitre encore plus dur un peu plus tard, enfin, vous verrez. Oui, je n'ai pas du tout fait attention quand j'ai écrit Narcissia, j'ai fait à l'oreille et c'est vrai que ça sonne beaucoup mieux avec un " i " que sans. Vous savez maintenant que vous n'êtes pas les seules à dire ça ! ! !lol

Pour ce qui est de si ils vont s'embrasser ou pas, vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre…Merci beaucoup de votre compréhension vis à vis de mes updates pas très fréquentes, ça me touche ! ! !Et oui, je crois bien que ce chapitre est encore plus long que les autres ! ! !Enjoy Merci pour vos encouragements ! ! !

Gros Bisous à vous deux ! ! !

Melykumo : Coucou à toi ! ! Ca fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle reviewveuse ! ! D'autant plus que ta review était super encourageante ! !Merci beaucoup ! ! !Tes compliments me touchent énormément ! ! Oui, je sais, je suis très sadique d'arrêter le chapitre ici… va se cacher… lol ! Mais, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car il s'y passe quelques petites choses assez..interressantes…Je suis heureuse que tu aie capter la façon dont je voulais définir leur relation ! ! ca me fait super plaisir ! ! ne fait, je m'intéresse beaucoup à tout ce qu'ils vont devoir enjamber et oublier pour arriver à s'aimer correctement,,sans tous ses préjugés et idées reçues !Désolé mille fois de t'avoir fait attendre autant…..Bisous ! !

Blue Helios : Salut ! !Merci énormément pour ta review ! ! Merci aussi pour les compliments ! !C'est un vrai délice pour moi d'écrire et de recevoir vos reviews ! ! !Oui, je sais, frustrant est le mot qui résume le chapitre, d'ailleurs, c'est pas pour rien que c'est le titre…Oui, je sui très sadique et pas sympa de finir le chapitre comme ça…Mais, ne t'en fais pas, je vais me rattraper…Oui, le couple Seamus/ Dean est assez rare, sûrement parce que se sont des personnages un peu trop secondaires dans le livre. La suite est là et encore désolé mille fois pour avoir mis autant de temps..Mais, regarde, le chapitres est plus long ! ! !lol !J'espère que le chapitre te plaira autant ! Bisous !

tete de nœud : Coucou !Merci pour ta review très explicite ! !Oui, je suis sadique ! !désolé de t'avoir autant frustré..J'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre ! ! !a suite arrive avec un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais promis..désolé ! read and Enjoy ! ! !Bisous !

Lani : coucou ! ! comme d'habitude ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! ! !Merci beaucoup de lire et de reviewver ! ! Pour ta gouverne, c'était bien au Bassin d'Arcachon ! !Mais, ne t'en fais pas, ta curiosité est encore dans la limite du raisonnable ! !lol Et si je ne voulais pas en parler je ne vous aurez pas dit que j'étais partit ! !lol ! ! ! Hum, je vois que ta question sur la Poussière d'Ange reviens à chaque review, et comme d'habitude je vais te dire que tu vas encore devoir attendre un peu, mais rassure toi, i ne te reste plus du tout beaucoup de temps à attendre ! !Prend ton mal en patience ! ! !lol ! !Mdr, ce n'est pas grave que tu n'ai pas écouté Dire Straits, c'était juste parce que j'aime bien ce groupe ! ! Oui, la chanson de Mécano est vraiment de circonstances ! ! D'ailleurs, après avoir lu ta review j'ai entendu la chanson et j'ai pensé à toi ! ! !lol ! Oui, ils ont vraiment beaucoup de mal à se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment, tu verras encore mieux dans ce chapitre ! ! Mdr, j'adore l'expression " les affres de l"amour " ! ! !Oui, ils ont du mal, mais, il faut les comprendre, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que l'amour, alors….Il leur faut du temps ! HI hi hi, pauvre Colin, il va se voir menacer par des reviewveuses en furie maintenant, mais, il l'a bien cherché… il faut pas dire que s'est moi qui écrit la fic sinon je vais me faire aussi détester… lol ! ! Oui, les Serpentards ne sont pas aussi bêtes que ça..quoi que, Goyle et Crabble en tiennent une méga couche de connerie…lol ! Oui, je trouve ce nouveau couple très mimi aussi ! ! ! Oui, c'est délirant le CSHE ! ! c'est un joli logo ! ! ! ! Oui, Draco est triste..Oui, le Lucius de ma fic est vraiment pas gentil du tout, tu verras jusqu'à quel point plus tard…. Mais ne crois pas que je ne l'aime pas d'habitude, au contraire, mais là, je le voulais méchant..lol ! ! ! Dis, tu auras remarqué que dans ce chapitre j'ai fait allusion à une de tes anciennes reviews ! !J'ai suivit ton conseil ! ! " je parle du coup de la baignoire si tu avais oublié ", j'étais morte de rire en écrivant ce passage car c'est un peu décalé dans le chapitre, mais bon, il fallait que je le case ! ! !lol ! ! ! désolé pour le retard… rougis de honte… ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! !

Gros Bisous ! ! !

Princesse Magique : Salut ! !Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a énormément fait plaisir ! !Tous ces compliments me font rougir….C'est court mais clair ! ! je ne sais pas quoi te dire, merci encore et encore ! !J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! !Bisous !

Melhiuwen : Merci pou ta review et merci d'être là à chaque fois pour m'encourager ! !Ca me touche ! !D'autant plus que ton review sont supers ! ! !Désolé d'avoir mit un peu beaucoup de temps pour updater…J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ! !Et encore sorry de t'avoir laissé sur ta faim…. c'était fait exprès… lol ! !Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont pouvoir se retrouver en tête-à-tête dans ce chapitre ! ! et bien en plus…..enfin, je te laisse découvrir ! ! Oui, j'ai adoré écrire la lettre de Narcissa ! Moi aussi je l'imagine trop comme ça ! ! et oui, pauvre Draco, il n'a pas finit de souffrir..Non, disons que nous n'avons pas finit de découvrir combien il a souffert..Nuance..lol ! !Encore merci ! ! Bisous !

Lyna : Coucou ! !Merci pour ta review ! ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! ! ! Merci pour la médaille ! !J'adore les situations embarrassantes ! !lol : :Oui, le chapitre porte bien son titre ! !J'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre là ! !Désolé de la poster aussi tard…Bisous !

EvIl-aNGel666 : Coucou ! ! va se cacher derrière une pierre.. je suis vraiment désolé… J'espère que tu ne me déteste pas tant que ça quand même…Rassure-toi, tu vas enfin obtenir ce que tu veux dans ce chapitre, patience, plus que quelques pages à lire…lol ! !Désolé pour le retard… retourne se cacher derrière une pierre.. lol ! !En tous cas bonne lecture ! !Bisous !

héloïse : Coucou ! !Merci pour ta review ! ! Elle m'a beaucoup remonté le moral et m'a encouragé avant de finir le chapitre ! ! !Oui, je sais, la rentrée est passée depuis une semaine… honte à moi… je suis vraiment désolé ! !J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! !Bisous !

zofia : Salut ! !Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a énormément touché ! ! Tant de compliments.. rougie….Merci encore, je ne trouve pas les mots…Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécie la façon dont j'écris et dont je décris leurs sentiments ! !Vraiment ! !La suite est là, et désole d'avoir mis tant de tant à updater….J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! !Ta review est une vrai source de jouvence ! !Merci !

Bisous !

Bon, beh, bonne lecture ! ! !

**__**

Poussières d'Ange

Chapitre Huit : **_Apprenons à nous connaître_**

Harry se tenait face à Draco. Mais c'était un Draco différent de celui qu'il avait quitté deux heures plus tôt. Plus aucun désir n'était visible dans ses yeux gris. Non, simplement de la tristesse.

Le cœur du Survivant se serra lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se cachait au fond des deux pupilles du Blond. Il y vit la même chose que trois mois auparavant. Avant leur fameuse rencontre dans le couloir. Avant que _leur histoire_ ne commence.

Le même désespoir, la même rancœur.

Draco semblait fuir les yeux du Brun et se contentait de le détailler, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il avait le regard d'un condamné à mort, essayant de capter tout ce qu'il pouvait sachant qu'il ne verrait pas le lendemain se lever.

Il n'y avait plus aucunes flammes dans ses iris complètement éteintes.

Draco Malfoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Comme presque _mort._

Lorsque Harry réalisa que l'envie de vivre avait quitté Draco, lorsqu'il lut cette sombre détermination au fond de ses yeux, il paniqua.

Non, il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Malfoy était devenu indispensable dans sa vie, il ne pouvait le voir mourir sans dépérir à son tour…

Il voulut comprendre ce changement soudain, cette perte d'envie. Et surtout il espéra du plus profond de son âme ne pas être celui qui avait inspiré ses pensées _suicidaires_. Que sa récente absence n'ai pas fait croire au Blond qu'il ne voulait plus de lui.

Draco était toujours debout, devant lui. Des méandres d'incertitudes débordants de ses yeux trop gris. De ses yeux qui en avaient trop vu.

Harry ne savait que faire. Il voulait le prendre dans se bras et lui murmurer des mots doux et réconfortant à l'oreille, comme à un enfant. Il avait cette envie, ce besoin de le rassurer.

Le désir de crier haut et fort qu'il comptait pour lui le saisit au ventre et inonda toute sa poitrine. Il devait le lui dire sous peine de se retrouver noyé par ses pensées. C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il ressentait, plus fort que tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il lui semblait que si ne le faisait pas sortir de sa tête il allait éclater.

- Draco, j'ai besoin de toi… 

Ce doux aveux arriva aux oreilles du Blond qui fut submergé par une vague de bonheur inattendu. Son cœur faillit exploser sous l'assaut de tous ses sentiments trop forts, trop nouveaux.

Après la douleur et la tristesse meurtrière qui l'avaient habité, Draco se retrouvait à présent soulagé par cette chaleur enivrante que lui apportaient les mots prononcés de la bouche de l'être tant désiré.

Cette chaleur se répandit en lui et finit par recouvrir totalement les plaies sanglantes ravivées par ses douloureux souvenirs.

Rien n'avait changé et rien n'était perdu.

Bien au contraire…

Ces quelques paroles avaient abaissé une barrière de plus entre eux. Harry lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait de lui, il lui avait avoué ce que lui-même ressentait à son égard.

Le Gryffondor fut soulagé de voir une pâle lueur s'allumer au fond de ces yeux trop tristes. Son message était passé et il avait redonné de l'espoir au Blond.

L'espoir d'un futur meilleur.

L'espérance d'un lendemain moins solitaire…

Draco sourit timidement mais sincèrement au jeune homme face à lui. A celui à qui il avait décidé de donner sa vie. A celui à qui appartenaient à présent son corps et son cœur.

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, Harry… 

Sa voix était basse mais assurée.

Le Brun reçut cette réponse en plein cœur et vacilla légèrement tant l'émotion était forte.

Ca y était, les deux prunelles grises l'avaient ensorcelé. Il était à présent sous le charme et complètement irrécupérable. Ces deux yeux le possédaient entièrement…

-----------

Ils restèrent immobiles et muets durant quelques minutes, le temps d'assimiler cette promesse de bonheur.

Ce qui tiraillait leur esprit depuis tant de temps était enfin dit….

C'était tellement trop pour eux, tellement nouveau…

Tous ses sentiments de bonheur qui se bousculaient en eux leur donnaient l'impression d'être plus vivant que jamais.

Puis, les deux jeunes hommes, ayant fait le point sur eux-mêmes se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, avec le regard de ceux qui savent qu'ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, se sondant éperdument.

Ils cherchèrent des souvenirs de moments partagés au fond des iris de l'autre, des rires et sourires qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, tout ce qui pouvait justifier ce qu'ils ressentaient à présent l'un pour l'autre, mais ils ne trouvèrent que Haine et Violence.

Vengeances et mots cruels étaient les seuls élément constituants leur mémoire commune.

Rien , ils n'avaient rien construit de solide et durable.

Il leur fallait tout refaire à zéro, assembler une à une les pierres de l'édifice de leur vie.

Mais surtout, le plus important, faire abstraction du passé sanglant et tourmenté qui les liait. Passer outre toutes les règles et les préjugés qu'on leur avait enseigné. Il leur faudrait détruire un à un ces murs illusoires qui les séparaient depuis toujours. Faire-fit de ces coutumes instaurées bien avant leur naissance et avec lesquelles on avait forgé leurs existence.

Lorsqu'ils comprirent que c'était à eux seuls d'écrire leur histoire, que leurs mains seraient celles qui modèleraient leurs vies, ils se regardèrent avec des yeux nouveaux et pleins d'espoir.

C'était comme si ils se voyaient pour la première fois.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent lentement et s'assirent sur le rebord de leur baignoire respectives. Ils se regardèrent encore longtemps, détaillant et gravant dans leur mémoire ce visage si attirant face à eux, ces yeux qui ne semblaient briller que pour eux seuls.

Harry observa le Blond devant lui, se demandant ce qui avait pu le mettre dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il voulait chasser ces pensées négatives qui déformaient les traits si gracieux de l'homme à qui il avait décidé de donner sa vie. Mais, n'ayant aucun indice, aucunes indications sur la vie du Serpentard il ne pu mettre la main sur ce qui l'attristait tant.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'en réalité il ne connaissait pas du tout le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Son éducation et sa morale lui indiquèrent qu'il ne pouvait laisser son destin dans les mains d'un inconnu, même si l'inconnu en question avait des yeux tellement magnifiques qu'il aurait été prêt à mourir pour eux.

Il se rappela aussi de ce qu'il était venu faire en ce lieu : voir Draco Malfoy et l'embrasser.

Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais il avança quand même sa main vers le visage du Blond qui l'observait avec une expression indescriptible gravé sur le visage. Le Serpentard avança sa joue dans l'espoir d'y recevoir le douce caresse que le Brun lui promettait, mais il ne sentit qu'un vent léger et glacial, celui de la vide déception. Harry quant à lui rentra en contact avec une matière lisse et froide.

Cette barrière physique était la même que celle qui les séparait mentalement.

Ils réalisèrent tous les deux que si ils voulaient pouvoir se toucher comme ils le désiraient tant, il leur faudrait d'abord briser ce mur de glace qui les entourait.

Si la communication gestuelle leur était refusée, ce serait par les mots qu'ils se transmettraient leurs envies.

Mais, par où commencer ? Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire, tellement d'année de Haine et d'ignorance à rattraper.

Il fallait débuter par le commencement, réécrire cette première rencontre qui avait eut lieu entre eux sept ans auparavant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en âge de décider et qu'aucune pression extérieure ne s'exerçait sur eux, ils pouvaient choisir librement d'accepter ou non cette main qui se tendait à eux et les raisons pour lesquelles ils désiraient l'affection particulière de l'autre.

Draco, jouant le jeu, regarda intensément le jeune homme face à lui et lui demanda :

- Qui es-tu ? 

La question était loin d'être fausse car au fond le Blond ignorait qui était exactement le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne connaissait de lui que ce que tout le monde avait entendu des milliers de fois, toutes ses histoires à son sujet qui parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard depuis des années sans qu'elles n'aient été avérées.

Il voulait connaître de lui plus que des légendes, savoir ses rêves les plus profonds, apprivoiser ses doutes et soigner ses peurs les plus intimes.

- Mon nom est Potter, Harry Potter. 

Le Gryffondor avait dit cela avec une nette gravité dans la voix. Comme l'importance de tout ce que signifiait ce nom, tous les malheurs qui lui faisaient échos et tout ce qu'il aurait donné pour ne jamais naître sous ce nom qu'il maudissait.

- Moi, c'est Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. 

Lui répondit le Serpentard avec les mêmes intonations. Mais le dégoût qu'il avait mit dans sa voix était largement supérieur.

Le Blond détestait ce nom autant qu'il haïssait celui qui le lui avait légué.

Ce faisant ils levèrent leur main l'une vers l'autre et les posèrent à la même hauteur contre la paroi transparente, en signe de salut.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, méticuleusement, un pâle sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

Il y avait tellement de choses à ajouter après cela, tellement de cases vides à remplir.

Mais ils avaient aussi tout leur temps, l'éternité leur appartenait à présent.

Leur éternité. Celle qu'ils se construiraient.

Harry enchaîna avec le même sérieux, avec la même vérité dans la voix:

- J'ai dix-sept ans, et je suis mort depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Depuis cette marque sur mon front…

- Moi aussi j'ai dix-sept ans, et si je suis vraiment né un jour, j'ai rencontré la mort il y cinq mois de cela. Assassiné. On m'a assassin

Ils se turent aussitôt, prenant conscience de ce qu'ils venaient d'avouer et échanger. C'était le première fois que ces sombres constatations qui les habitaient depuis trop longtemps franchissaient la barrière de leurs lèvres.

Ainsi ils étaient tous les deux des morts, vivants malgré eux.

Mais ensemble ils pourraient réapprendre ce qu'était la vie, se redonner mutuellement le goût de vivre et l'envie d'avancer un peu plus loin chaque jour car ils étaient moins seuls à présent.

Le silence qui suivit fut plus profond, plus douloureux.

Ils avaient plus de malheurs et de déception à se confier que de rires et joies à communiquer.

Leurs dix sept années passées sur Terre étaient souillées par le sang et la traîtresse souffrance.

Mais avant toutes autres choses, il y avait une question qui tiraillait Harry depuis trop longtemps, une question essentielle pour lui et pour leur futur à eux deux.

- Draco, je sais que ça va peut-être te vexer, mais je voudrais que tu me dises sincèrement si tu as été au service de Voldemort ou pas… 

Le Serpentard sursauta en entendant la question, mais il s'y attendait depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'un jour il lui faudrait s'expliquer…

Il attrapa le bas de sa manche et, lentement, trop lentement au goût de Harry qui sentit sa gorge se serrer et sa langue devenir sèche, il la releva pour faire apparaître un avant bras pâle et complètement vierge de toute inscription.

Le Gryffondor soupira de soulagement, même si au fond de lui il savait déjà qu'il verrait une peau immaculée.

- Alors, soulagé ? questionna le Blond avec une triste ironie.

- Je m'en doutais, mais je voulais être sûr.

- Comment ça tu t'en doutais ?

- Disons que je n'ai jamais lu la même chose dans tes yeux que ce que j'ai vu dans ceux de ton père les rares fois où j'ai pu l'approcher d'assez prés.

- Qu'y as-tu lu exactement, demanda Malfoy plein de curiosités. Il voulait savoir si son père inspirait le même dégoût au Brun qu'à lui-même.

- Une haine sans nom, un mépris répugnant et une servilité à toutes épreuves…

- Oui, c'est cela. Il n'était qu'un esclave, complètement dépouillé de son âme. D'ailleurs je me demande si il n'en a jamais eut une un jour…

La voix de Draco était amère et glaciale, comme le goût qui lui venait à la bouche à chaque fois qu'il évoquait son Père.

Harry, voyant un nuage de tristesse voiler les yeux du Blond eut un pincement au cœur. Voir le Serpentard dans cet état lui était plus pénible qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il voulut demander à Draco Malfoy pourquoi il haïssait tant son père, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas le moment, et que c'était trop tôt. La douleur semblait être trop récente pour pouvoir être évoquée…

-------------

Après un lourd silence durant lequel Draco resta les yeux dans le vide, se replongeant dans le passé douloureux, le Gryffondor se décida à reparler. Il se dit que si le Serpentard voulait le connaître, il faudrait qu'il lui raconte son enfance, les onze premières années de sa vie.

Harry parla de la plus belle époque de sa vie, la seule qu'il avait oublié. La seule dont il voulait se souvenir et qui lui échappait. L'année de ses un an. Quand il était encore un bébé parmi tant d'autres, anonyme et heureux. Avant que Voldemort ne le marque comme son égal en lui volant sa vie à peine commencée, avant qu'il ne tu ses parents et fasse de lui l'orphelin le plus célèbre du monde sorcier.

Il était mort ce jour-là, et pleins d'autres encore…

Ensuite, il aborda avec encore plus de difficulté, plus de rancœur, ses dix années passées chez les Dursley.

Draco apprit que le Grand Harry Potter n'avait pas eut l'enfance idéale que tout le monde lui donnait et qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à ses onze ans qui il était vraiment. Et que lui, l'enfant le plus magique du monde de la sorcellerie avait ignoré toute son enfance ce qu'était la magie.

Harry lui parla de ces dix ans de vide, sans identité, sans souvenirs et sans ambitions. Il n'était rien à cette époque et il croyait sa peine incurable.

Le Brun raconta, tantôt avec des larmes dans la voix, tantôt du mépris et tantôt de l'amusement ce qu'avaient été ses années avant Poudlard.

Draco écoutait attentivement, passionné par tant de confidences, par tant de vérité. Personne ne lui avait jamais livré autant de choses, personne ne lui avait jamais ouvert son cœur et versé toute sa confiance en lui, comme le faisait le Brun à ce moment-là.

Chaque minute de plus passée ensemble, chaque fragment de vie échangé les rapprochait indéniablement. Et plus le Blond écoutait parler le Brun plus il avait envie de l'entendre. Chaque aveu annonçait l'autre et chaque malheur précédait une joie.

Harry était heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une oreille attentive et discrète pour l'écouter, des yeux qui le regardaient sans le juger.

Il déversa une partie de ses malheurs, et lorsqu'il sentit son cœur se faire plus léger, moins oppressant dans sa poitrine, il se dit que c'était suffisant pour ce soir-là.

Il avait lui aussi l'avide envie de connaître mieux Draco Malfoy. Savoir comment s'était déroulé son enfance.

------------

Mais avant que Draco commence son récit ils firent une courte pose pour se dégourdir les jambes. Le rebord de la baignoire n'était vraiment pas le meilleur endroit où s'asseoir si on était en quête de confort.

Le Blond, anticipant leurs prochaines discutions dans la même salle improvisa un sort, faisant apparaître un matelas moelleux qu'il installa par-dessus sa baignoire. Le Gryffondor, trouvant l'idée plus qu'intéressante fit de même.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à présent assis chacun sur leur matelas, en suspension au-dessus de leur baignoire. La situation était plus que risible, mais bien plus confortable que la précédente.

Ils flottaient dans le vide, au-delà du monde réel, au-delà du monde qu'on leur imposait. Ils étaient repartis dans _leur_ monde, leur univers rempli d'éternelles douleurs et de joies éphémères. Inondé de non-dit et assourdit par les silences. Mais surtout envahit de nouveaux espoirs enivrants.

Lorsque Draco commença son récit, son histoire à lui, il avait la tête pleine des images que les mots de Harry lui avaient apporté. Elles le berçaient lentement et lui donnaient l'envie de continuer, de faire partager ses sentiments au Brun.

Il débuta au premier souvenir qu'il avait de sa vie. Le jour où il avait pris conscience de la solitude qui l'entourait. Le jour où il avait réalisé qu'il était seul.

Affreusement seul.

Celui où il avait vraiment ouvert les yeux sur le monde, se rendant compte que les sourires, les voix et tout ce qui l'entourait n'étaient qu'hypocrisie et futilité comparé à ce que son cœur d'enfant avide d'amour et de bonheur réclamait.

Le Blond raconta une enfance esseulée au fond d'un manoir trop grand, avec beaucoup trop de domestiques et trop peu de parents.

Il lui expliqua ce Père qu'il n'avait vu qu'en coups de vents jusqu'à l'accomplissement de ses quatre ans. L'année où ses premiers pouvoirs de sorciers étaient apparus. Le jour où il était enfin devenu intéressant aux yeux de son géniteur. D'enfant encombrant il était passé au stade d'héritier à éduquer.

Il lui parla plus difficilement de sa mère, la seule chose positive de sa vie, le seul souvenir qu'il aurait voulu garder de ses onze premières années d'existence.

Il lui détailla les coups de couteaux qu'il lui semblait recevoir au fond du cœur chaques fois que son Père s'opposait à sa Mère, lui interdisant de montrer de l'affection envers son fils unique.

Il lui parla aussi des quelques moments de douceurs passés dans les bras de sa mère. Ces moments volés de pur bonheur dans une vie rythmée par les ordres et les interdictions. Ces instants où il pensait que quelque chose de meilleur l'attendait quelque part, qu'il pouvait avoir un futur différent de celui de ce Père tant craint.

Ensuite, Draco raconta la fascination et l'admiration que son père lui avait inspiré et la façon dont il s'en était nourri durant trop de temps.

Le père si redouté était devenu le modèle à suivre, la seule parole juste à ses yeux. Sa seule vérité.

Il parla avec honte et regret des dures années pendant lesquelles il s'était efforcé de ressembler à son père et à lui obéir déraisonnablement dans le but de ne pas le décevoir.

Le Blond expliqua comment son géniteur l'avait forcé à se détacher de la douceur maternelle, le sortant trop tôt de l'enfance. Et puis il lui raconta le mépris et la haine qu'il avait alors adopté dans le seul but de compenser ce manque et cette absence de tendresse.

Il n'était rien, juste le reflet de son père, sans personnalité, sans pensées propres.

Draco lui fit aussi part des rengaines qui l'assourdissaient jour après jour. Comment à force de l'entendre il avait cru faire partit d'une " race " supérieur. Et que l'argent, le sang et la lignée suffisaient à une vie.

Il lui dit avec une certain amusement qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi arrogant et obtus que lors de leur première rencontre.

A cette époque, il était exactement ce que son père avait voulu faire de lui : un héritier obéissant et possédant toutes les qualités requises pour continuer à régner sur son empire. Un individu ayant pour seul objectif : _" Haine. Mépris. Obéissance et Pureté "._

Il avoua avec honte avoir manqué de jugement et de réflexion. Mais comment peut-on être objectif lorsqu'on vous rabâche depuis le berceau que vous devez être le meilleur, que les sangs " impures " n'ont pas le droit d'exister et que surtout vous n'avez aucune autre ouverture sur le monde pouvant vous le montrer différemment ?

Il lui raconta ses hontes et ses douleurs. Ses pires craintes et ses joies légères. Il lui confia les cauchemars et les peurs qui avaient hanté ses nuits, le manque profond de tendresse et d'affection qui lui avaient fait défaut toute sa vie.

Il maudit, regretta ou oublia quelques-uns de ses souvenirs. Faisant l'impasse sur certains et s'attardant sur d'autres.

Il voulait tellement en dire qu'il s'embrouillait. Tout ce qu'il avait gardé secret jusqu'à présent, ou qu'il avait tu simplement parce que personne n'avait jamais cherché à savoir, avait enfin l'occasion de sortir. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui se confier. Une personne de confiance qui ne chercherait pas à lui faire la morale ou à revenir sur ses défauts. Quelqu'un qui l'acceptait comme il était. Ni plus ni moins, _simplement lui_…

Harry de son côté expérimentait la satisfaction et la joie que pouvait apporter l'écoute. Se voir choisit comme confident par le Blond le remplissait plus d'aise qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Les secondes s'écoulaient au fil des mots, les minutes défilaient avec les souvenirs et les heures s'accumulaient au rythme des aveux.

Ils parlèrent encore et encore, comme il leur semblait ne jamais l'avoir fait avec personne d'autre. Avouant des hontes pour la première fois et découvrant les craintes cachées de l'autre. Ils apprenaient tout simplement à se connaître. Etape par étape. Souvenirs par souvenirs. Leur cœur s'allégeant à chaque parole échangée.

Ils auraient voulu que la nuit ne se finisse jamais. Rester pour l'éternité dans cette bulle à part, au-dessus du temps et des choses, dans leur univers secret, loin, _très loin_ du monde qu'ils fuyaient inlassablement.

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'égaraient plus loin, _trop loin_, le monde les rattrapait avec ses nombreuses contraintes et obligations.

Il était tard, très tard et la fatigue se faisait sentir. Au début elle ne fit que pointer discrètement son nez, mais au fil du temps elle devint aveuglante et insupportable.

Ils se séparèrent donc avec regret, mais ils avaient désormais des souvenirs et des mots pouvant combler le vide qu'engendrait la séparation. Ils avaient enfin de quoi nourrir leurs nuits froides et solitaires.

Ils se couchèrent des images plein la tête, des images de l'autre, de sa vie qu'ils apprenaient doucement à connaître. Ils avaient aussi l'âme moins lourde, moins lourde des secrets inavoués et des peurs profondes.

Cette nuit-là, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy rêvèrent l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et grandissaient au milieu des murs de haine que l'on baptisait autour d'eux, toujours un peu plus haut, toujours un peu _trop_ haut…

Ils rêvèrent de la vie qu'ils n'avaient pas connu et ne connaîtraient jamais, à celle qui n'était pas la leur, mais qu'ils apprivoisaient lentement grâce aux mots et aux souvenirs.

------------

Le lendemain, le soleil se leva sur un monde nouveaux, un monde en mouvement, au moins pour nos deux héros qui voyaient une autre aire se profiler à l'horizon, une aire différente.

Ils ne surent pas pourquoi, mais quand ils ouvrirent les yeux le matin ils eurent le pressentiment d'avancer vers des jours meilleurs.

La vie toute entière leur appartenait.

C'est en sifflotant que Harry sortit du lit. Il se sentait plus serein, plus léger que jamais. Ses camarades de dortoirs qui avaient l'habitude de le voir flâner au lit jusqu'à pas d'heure le Samedi matin furent agréablement surpris de le voir d'aussi bonne humeur à une heure si peu tardive. Ignorants l'échange que le Brun avait eu avec Malfoy la veille, ils mirent cela sur compte du premier entraînement de Quidditch qui avait lieu l'après-midi même. Le Gryffondor, bien trop heureux de les voir s'induire en erreur aussi profondément, ne fit rien pour les contredire. A vrai dire, même si il était vraiment heureux de remonter sur son balai, ce n'était rien comparé au bonheur que pouvait lui apportait toutes les images et les souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans sa tête : les mots de Draco. Une partie de sa vie et une promesse muette.

La frustration qu'il avait éprouvé toute la journée précédente s'était estompé avec les confidences que le Blond lui avait faites. Les paroles avaient remplacé le corps. Il lui tardait à nouveau se retrouver seul à seul avec lui, pouvoir l'entendre parler pendant des heures et lui faire partager des épisodes de sa vie qu'il n'arrivait plus à porter seul.

Mais, malgré tout cela, le besoin de toucher cette peau qui lui paraissait si douce l'habitait encore. Il avait toujours le désir ardent de goûter à ses lèvres purpurines, se perdre dans cet océan gris de beautés envoûtantes.

L'envie, qui était atténué par les échanges verbaux, restait paradoxalement virulente et obsessionnelle. Mais là, elle paraissait plus rationnelle aux yeux de Harry car il pouvait enfin dire qu'il connaissait un peu la personne qu'il désirait tant. Il avait des raisons en plus d'apprécier le Blond et de rechercher sa présence.

Le petit-déjeuné se fit dans une allégresse générale, la gaieté étant une émotion pouvant se communiquer d'un simple sourire.

Colin et Ron discutaient déjà, ou encore selon Hermione, de nouvelles tactiques d'attaque, la Brune parlait avidement avec Ginny et Neville d'une nouvelle association qu'elle comptait créer, et Dean et Seamus s'entretenaient de choses secrètes tout en regardant malicieusement un Harry rêveur du coin de l'œil.

Le jeune Gryffondor quant à lui guettait impatiemment l'arrivée du Blond qu'il se désespérait ne pas voir pousser la porte de la Grande Salle.

Draco, de son côté, se réveilla dans une douce ambiance cotonneuse. Il fut tout de suite attiré par les minces rayons de soleil qui égaillaient sa chambre si triste. Il vit en cela un signe de bonne augure. A peine avait-il mit un pied à terre que son esprit était déjà assailli par les souvenirs de la veille, ceux se rapportant à Potter.

C'est l'esprit léger qu'il se prépara pour descendre manger. Il lui tardait de revoir le Brun, pouvoir le regarder en face maintenant qu'il connaissait une partie de ce qu'il se cachait sous ces yeux d'émeraudes scintillantes et mystérieuses.

Lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir ce matin-là, c'est un jeune homme nouveau qu'il y vit, plein d'espoir et d'ambitions. Pleins d'images et de visions qu'il ne possédait pas la veille.

Il lui semblait commencer une autre vie, débuter un autre acte de sa pièce.

Pensant au Brun, il décida de mettre tout ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie et de volonté dans la relation particulière et privilégiée qui naissait entre eux.

En faire le seul objectif de son existence qui lui apparaissait encore floue et angoissante peu de temps avant.

Pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers qui le menaient vers la Grande Salle et surtout vers le Gryffondor, il s'imagina Harry Potter tel qu'il le voulait, tel qu'il le voyait. Un jeune homme courageux et fougueux, juste et passionné, mais surtout beaux et attendrissant…

Il le désirait plus que jamais, dans toute sa complexité, avec tous ses souvenirs et tous ses secrets, entier et naturel, tout simplement. Tel qu'il s'était révélé à lui la veille, comme il l'avait rêvait la nuit passée…

--------------

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Draco ne s'était pas rendu-compte qu'il se trouvait à présent devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Prenant une longue inspiration et sentant son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement, il poussa la porte d'un geste net et assuré.

Il ne tourna pas tout de suite la tête vers la table des Gryffondors. Il avança lentement vers sa propre place, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'apprêta à s'asseoir qu'il chercha du regard les yeux tant désirés.

Il se retrouva tout de suite face à deux pupilles brillantes de malices et de complicité, mais surtout, face un sourire éclatant et renversant de sincérité.

Le sourire de Harry.

Harry qui effaça tout de suite ce signe de bonheur sur son visage lorsqu'il vit un sourire discret et timide mais non moins véritable se dessiner sur la figure embarrassée du Blond.

Il avait complètement oublier dans quelle circonstance ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient en présence de centaines d'élèves et de professeurs à l'affût de la moindre absurdité se déroulant autour d'eux.

Le Gryffondor, comprenant son imprudence et blâmant sa trop franche impulsion replongea le nez dans son bol à présent vide et essaya de feindre l'ennui total, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ses camarades quant à eux n'essayèrent pas d'ignorer cet échange bizarre et décalé qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux, surtout Thomas et Finnigan qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette des agissements du Brun depuis le début du repas. Les autres n'avaient fait que plus ou moins relever l'étrangeté de la lueur qui avait animé les yeux de leur ami quelques secondes durant.

Draco, de son côté, ignora comme à son habitude ses voisins de table avec qui il n'avait pas échangé d'autres mots que les simples formules de politesse depuis des mois.

Il savait pertinemment qu'ils le guettaient sans cesse, essayant de percer le mystère qui l'enveloppait. Ils ne savaient toujours pas si ils devaient reconnaître en lui un allié ou un traître. Heureusement que l'ignorance total dans laquelle ils se trouvaient les forçait à laisser l'ombre du doute à Malfoy, sinon ils l'auraient déjà lapidé pour quantités de vengeances et trahisons. Beaucoup de mangemorts s'étaient retrouvés en prisons ou entre les mains des Aurors par sa faute. Nombreux de ses " camarades " de maison devaient l'emprisonnement ou la mort de leurs pères au Blond. Mais, ils lui devaient respect car Draco faisait parti d'une des familles les plus prestigieuse et anciennes de " sangs pur " de Grande-Bretagne et il était la progéniture de l'un des plus fidèle serviteur de Lord noir donc, jamais ils n'avaient oser lui demander d'explications sur la position exacte qu'il avait occupé pendant la guerre.

Donc, Draco, bien malgré lui, savait qu'il devait sa survie au sein de ce groupe que grâce à son sang. Ce sang souillé qui coulait dans ses veines et dont il aurait eu envi de vider la moitié. Expulser de son corps cet héritage maudit qu'il devait à l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Faisant abstraction des regards qui ne le quittaient pas et essayant d'ignorer les sombres pensées qui inondaient sa tête, il connecta son esprit sur le Brun, ne pensant qu'à lui et à tout ce qui était à venir entre-eux.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, il évita un maximum de lancer des regards vers Potter car il risquait de les faire démasquer. Il dû faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas observer ce corps si attrayant qui lui lançait de sourds appels de volupté.

A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Harry, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, son cœur et son corps s'embrasaient d'une chaleur inconnue et attirante.

Il se passa un certain temps durant lequel il essaya de lutter contre ses impulsions violentes qui l'assaillaient jusqu'à ce qu'il repère un mouvement de masse à la table des Gryffondors : Harry et ses amis quittaient la salle.

Draco, saisissant la chance d'approcher le Brun se leva à son tour et suivit leur trajectoire. Le Survivant qui vit le Blond s'approcher d'eux, et comprenant le message, ralentit progressivement sa marche de sorte à se trouver au fond de la file d'élèves vêtus de rouge et or.

Chaque pas de plus vers la Grande Porte les rapprochait. Ils faisaient leur possible pour éviter de plonger leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre et pour paraître le plus indifférent possible. En réalité, leur corps était en ébullition et leur cœur s'emballait d'un rythme de plus en plus fou au fur et à mesure qu'ils diminuaient la distance entre eux.

Les gens autour d'eux ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué cette approche voulue discrète, mais en fait, ils avaient toujours le regard attiré lorsqu'ils voyaient du vert et du rouge se rapprocher, ce qui était souvent présage de disputes ou de combats plus ou moins justifiés.

Donc, la moitié des têtes encore présentes dans la pièce était tournée dans la direction de nos deux héros qui ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, tellement absorbés par leur objectif.

Harry et Draco étaient deux points qui convergeaient l'un vers l'autre, vers l'endroit où ils se rencontreraient et rentreraient en contact…

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la Grande Porte, ils se trouvaient presque à la même hauteur, le Blond quelques dizaines de centimètres seulement derrière le Brun. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchit le seuil, la porte se referma derrière eux, les cachant aux yeux des gens qui les guettaient depuis le début et attendaient qu'il se passe _quelque chose_. Les élèves furent tous un peu déçu, mais ils ne poussèrent pas la curiosité jusqu'à courir après eux pour voir ce qui se passait derrière la porte.

Nos deux héros firent leur possible pour feindre l'indifférence, mais ils ne pouvaient ignorer ce corps tant désiré qui se trouvait à présent si prés d'eux, à porté de main…

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à avancer, toujours tout droit, toujours côte à côte. Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de la fermeture de la porte et qu'ils furent sûr de n'avoir personne derrière eux, ils ne purent contenir plus longtemps leur envie de toucher l'autre…

Tout doucement et sans se concerter, ils détachèrent leur main du long de leur corps pour la rapprocher de celle de l'autre. Tout en faisant cela ils gardaient le regard fixe devant eux, faisant comme si ils ne s'étaient pas aperçu de la présence prés d'eux. Plus les centimètres entre eux diminuaient, plus la pression dans leur poitrine augmentait. Ils en avaient tellement envie, tellement rêvé qu'ils s'attendaient à être interrompu à tous moments.

Le contact fut bref mais d'une intensité saisissante. Leurs mains se frôlèrent quelques courtes secondes, juste le temps de se repérer et puis, dans un geste brusque qui reflétait le besoin qui les habitait, ils lièrent leurs doigts ensemble, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme à une buée, faisant transparaître dans ce geste tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, l'importance que l'autre prenait dans leur vie. Les deux jeunes hommes crurent mourir par la puissance des émotions qui les assaillirent au moment où ils se touchèrent. Lorsque leurs sentiments furent à leurs paroxysme, ils plongèrent furtivement leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre, et furent foudroyés par la force de ce qu'ils y lirent : une fleuve de désir, une mer d'espoir et un océan d'une chose qui inondait les iris émeraudes et glaces, une chose plus magnifique que les autres encore, plus magique, plus profonde aussi, mais qu'ils ne purent identifier…

Ce regard si bref mais intense les lia à jamais. Ce contact si court et si superficiel leur inspira les frissons des caresses les plus chaudes et pressantes. Ils serrèrent leurs mains ensembles durant des brèves secondes qui eurent pour eux la valeur de toute une vie.

Puis, aussi subitement qu'ils les avaient liées, ils dénouèrent leurs mains et les remirent là où elles se trouvaient peu de temps avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé durant ces quelques secondes qui avaient semblé se figer aux yeux des deux jeunes hommes.

Ensuite, aussi lentement qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, ils se séparèrent. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient doucement l'un de l'autre, ils fermèrent la main qui avait _touché_, la main qui avait goûté aux prémices de sensations encore plus exquises, emprisonnant dans le creux de leur paume la chaleur enivrante que l'autre avait laissé sur leur peau brûlante.

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent tous les deux dans leur dortoir, emportant avec eux la confirmation des aveux fait la veille, avec la preuve des sentiments particuliers qui les liaient et qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Leur cœur s'était tellement emballé que le trajet ne lui suffit pas à se calmer.

L'excitation et le bonheur enivrant qu'avait engendré le contact si fort ne les quitteraient pas d'ici qu'ils expérimentent d'autres contacts encore plus forts, encore plus puissants…

-------------

Draco traversa les couloirs et descendit les escaliers sans se rendre compte de l'agitation qu'il pouvait y avoir autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une autre dimension, celle où le bonheur était Roi. Il n'avait que faire des gens qu'il croisait, ou des tableaux qui défilaient, seul lui importait ce qu'il serrait entre ses doigts. Cette chaleur, celle de Harry.

A peine fut-il rentré dans sa chambre qu'il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il serra sa main contre sa poitrine, comme si elle renfermait un bien précieux et rare.

Il resta longtemps dans cette position, se remettant lentement des sentiments qui l'avaient assaillis si soudainement.

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal, il se releva et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il voulait faire le point sur lui-même. Ce qu'il venait d'échanger avec Harry l'avait complètement déboussolé. Il voulait savoir pourquoi et comment il pouvait encore ressentir tant de choses à l'égard du Brun. A chacune de leurs rencontres l'intensité des sentiments qui l'habitaient concernants le Gryffondor augmentait. Il n'y voyait aucune limite. Le Blond se demanda jusqu'où tout cela allait l'amener, dans quel état encore plus extrême Harry pouvait le mettre.

Il fut effrayé de voir la vulnérabilité dans laquelle il se trouvait. La Brun avait tellement de pouvoir sur ses émotions, il lui faisait ressentir tant de choses qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser. C'est cela, en présence de Harry il perdait toute maîtrise de son corps et de son esprit.

Et, ce que Draco détestait le plus au monde s'était de ne pas être maître de lui-même.

Il voulait savoir d'où tout cela venait. Il réfléchit intensément et il conclu que ses sentiments nouveaux étaient tous liés à ce qui se passait dans la salle de bain. Tout avait commencé là-bas. Peut-être qu'en cherchant bien arriverait-il à trouver la raison exacte pour laquelle il ressentait tout cela…

Mettant ses pensées en action, le Blond alla dans sa salle de bain et se plaça devant le mur à travers lequel il communiquait avec le Brun. Il voulait comprendre, savoir.

Il ausculta le carrelage de long en large, en biais et en diagonale, dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, mais il ne trouva rien. Rien.

Il avait passé une bonne heure à détailler minimètre par minimètre la paroi, et plus les minutes avançaient, plus il paniquait.

Il lui fallait une explication, quelque chose de raisonnable et acceptable. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge, une leure ? Les émotions qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry n'étaient pas des mensonges, elles, elles étaient belle et bien vraies, là, encrée dans sa poitrine, au plus profond de lui-même…

Draco tourna en rond dans la pièce pendant encore longtemps, ne se rendant pas compte du temps qui défilait, tellement occupé à essayer de trouver des explications à l'inexplicable. Plus il réfléchissait plus il s'induisait en erreur car il était confronté à l'une des questions qui restait sans réponse pour la totalité de l'humanité. Un sentiment tellement beau et transportant, mais aussi tellement effrayant pour quiconque n'est pas en position de le détecter, pour ceux qui se bornent à l'ignorer…

Harry, après s'être séparé du Serpentard, rattrapa rapidement ses camarades devant lui, com e si de rien n'était. Il feignit ne pas voir les regards interrogatifs de Seamus et Dean. Il se doutait fortement qu'ils aient pu voir le geste qu'il avait échangé avec le Blond, mais il savait quand même que son comportement inhabituel vis-à-vis de lui les avait marqué. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer. C'était sa vie, son choix.

Le Brun n'entendit pas du tout les conversations qui faisaient rage autour de lui, tellement absorbé par ce qu'il tenait au creux de sa main, au creux de son cœur… Son esprit ne s'était toujours pas remit de ce qu'il venait d'échanger avec Draco, il errait encore dans des eaux chaudes et envoûtantes.

Il suivit le groupe aveuglément, n'étant plus en état de réfléchir convenablement.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la Salle Commune, il se dirigea immédiatement à son dortoir, évitant les discutions de ses camarades de maison. A sa grande joie il trouva la salle vide.

Harry s'écroula sur son lit, face au plafond, face au ciel, face à l'infini. Transporté par les sentiments qui l'habitaient, il laissa son esprit s'égarer dans les tréfonds de son être, au milieu de cet océan de bonheur qui avait immergé son corps entier, plongé dans des émotions plus exquises les unes que les autres. Perdu dans des images et souvenirs se rapportants tous à Draco, il s'oublia, se laissant glisser lentement dans une autre dimension, une autre réalité. Leur réalit

Le Gryffondor resta longtemps dans cet état second, et il n'en fut tiré que lorsque ses amis vinrent le chercher pour aller manger. Le Brun fut d'abord très contrarié de se voir extraire de ses songes enchanteurs, mais il se radoucit vite quand il réalisa que ça lui permettrait de voir le Blond une fois de plus. Il suivit donc les autres Gryffondors, déjà impatient d'admirer un certain jeune homme aux yeux gris.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, il s'installa et attendit l'arrivée du Blond. Mais, il attendit encore e encore sans voir entrer le Serpentard. Il resta là pendant un certain temps, ne perdant pas espoir, croyant le voir apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce n'est que quand il fut obligé d'aller se changer pour se rendre à son entraînement qu'il se résigna et quitta la salle avec au fond du cœur un petit pincement de déception. Mais, comme il se dit en son fort intérieur pour se rassurer : ils avaient l'éternité devant eux…

Harry se rendit donc à son entraînement, et lorsqu'il monta sur son balai, le poids des malheurs qui pesaient encore sur lui s'allégea, il oublia même pour un instant la déception qu'il avait de ne pas avoir vu Malfoy. Il vola longtemps, toute l'après-midi, essayant de rattraper tout ce temps perdu à se battre et à souffrir. Le vent dans sa figure lui rafraîchissait les idées et lui redonnait un peu plus d'espoir qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il pouvait enfin goûter à la liberté totale, celle dans laquelle il s'égarait jadis. Mais, maintenant qu'il savait que Draco l'attendait quelque part, il avait enfin un repère, un point auquel s'accrocher et croire.

Oui, croire en _leur _futur.

-------------

Pendant que Harry découvrait tous les dérivés du bonheur pur, Draco s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans une panique et une incertitude oppressante. Il s'était tellement déconnecté qu'il en avait oublié de manger.

L'envie de savoir était devenue une obsession.

Mais, fatigué de chercher seul la cause de ces sentiments si forts, il se dit qu'il allait en parler à celui pour qui il les ressentait.

Le Blond se mit donc à arpenter le château à la recherche d'un Brun aux yeux verts. Mais, se recherche fut vaine. Epuisé et découragé, il se décida à aller faire un tour dans les jardins, histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Il en avait tellement besoin. Sentant l'air frais lui fouetter le visage il se dit que ce serait bienvenus si le vent pouvait apporter avec lui les réponses qui le tourmentaient.

Et, effectivement, le vent apporta avec lui certaines de ses réponses, emmenant avec lui le lointain écho de la voix de Harry. Au début, Draco crut à une hallucination, mais levant la tête il aperçu des silhouettes floues voler au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, il reconnu une d'elles comme étant celle du Brun.

Il savait désormais pourquoi il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans les couloirs de l'école…

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, le Serpentard se rapprocha du stade et regarda les Gryffondors jouer, enfin, un en particulier… Plus il admirait Harry évoluer sur son balai, semblant violer toutes les lois de l'attraction, plus il était fasciné par lui. Les sentiments qui l'avaient habité après leur contact de la matinée revenaient doucement en lui. Envahissant d'abord sa poitrine puis son corps tout entier.

Il resta des heures ainsi, la tête dans le ciel, vers son ange Brun qui planait dans les airs, vers sa destiné.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, les bruits provenants du stade stoppèrent : l'entraînement était terminé.

Draco se dépêcha de griffonner un mot sur un bout de papier et rentra prestement vers le château. Il se plaça à l'entrée du Grand Hall, attendant l'arrivée des Gryffondors. Peu de temps après, il les vit tous défiler un à un, plus ou moins marqués par l'effort qu'ils venaient de produire. Bien sûr, le dernier de la file fit Harry qui semblait s'être égaré dans un autre monde.

Lorsqu'il le vit, le Blond avança rapidement vers lui, de façon à le croiser et lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur du Gryffondor il glissa le mot dans une des poches de sa veste. Se faisant ils se frôlèrent un instant à l'épaule et le Serpentard fut électrifié par le contact. Le Brun n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que déjà Draco disparaissait dans les escaliers menants aux cachots…

--------------

Harry, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité progressait doucement dans les couloirs du château. Il se répétait pour la dixième fois le mot qu'il avait trouvé dans sa poche quelques heures auparavant.

Pas de discussion dans la salle de bain ce soir, nous avons des réponses à trouver. Rendez-vous à onze heures devant la Bibliothèque.

Ce message court griffonné à la hâte l'intriguait au plus haut point. Avançant le long des murs de pierre, il se demandait quelle idée avait saisit le Blond lorsqu'il avait écrit cela. Il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas non plus comprit l'indifférence que le Serpentard avait adopté à son égard durant tout le dîner, gardant ses yeux fixés à son assiette sans relever la tête.

Les onze coups de l'horloge retentirent au loin, ce qui rajouta un peu plus de mystère au château vide et silencieux.

Après quelques minutes de raccourcis et de passages dérobés, Harry arriva finalement devant la porte de la Bibliothèque. Il remarqua tout de suite Draco qui attendait devant, jetant des regards inquiets de tous les côtés. Le Brun s'avança doucement jusqu'à lui, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et enleva sa cape que lorsqu'il fut un mètre devant lui. Le Serpentard, prit de court, étouffa un cri de surprise, mais se radouci tout de suite lorsqu'il comprit à qui il avait à faire. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et attendirent.

Ils restèrent face à face durant de longues minutes silencieuses. Draco semblait en conflit avec lui-même. Harry, qui ne voyait toujours pas le but de l'excursion se mit à détailler le jeune homme devant lui, qui, malgré la pénombre qui les entourait lui paraissait toujours aussi attirant. Suivant ses impulsions, il se rapprocha lentement du Blond, avec dans la tête l'envie de l'embrasser, mais il se fit doucement mais fermement stopper dans son élan par le bras de Malfoy. Le Gryffondor, un peu contrarié posa des yeux interrogateurs sur le jeune homme face à lui.

Draco, que cette tentative avait semblé sortir de ses pensées ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai emmené ici. Je me suis rendu compte que nous ne savions toujours pas pourquoi il y a ce mur dans notre salle de bain et je pense qu'il est temps que nous le découvrions avant d'aller plus loin. 

Le Blond débita cela d'une traite, d'une voix basse et assurée. Sa réplique avait eu le temps de mûrir dans sa tête.

Harry, comprenant le sens des mots de Draco fronça les sourcils. Lui-même n'y avait pas pensé, mais, cela paraissait si important pour le Blond qu'il accepta d'aider Malfoy à trouver une réponse à ce qu'il leur arrivait.

Il rentrèrent dans la Bibliothèque et s'installèrent à une table. Le Serpentard était très distant, fuyant le regard du Gryffondor, comme si il avait peur ou ne voulait voir ce qui s'y cachait. Potter était déboussolé par ce comportement bizarre mais ne fit rien pour le montrer. Au fond, c'était important pou lui aussi de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il réussit peu à peu à se convaincre de la justesse du choix du Blond et finit par plus ou moins par comprendre son comportement et se mit au travail. La Bibliothèque était vaste et ils n'avaient pas toute la nuit…

------------

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils feuilletaient des livres les uns après les autres sans trouver ne serait ce que le moindre indice. Le mince halo de la lampe les enveloppait, faisant se détacher leurs silhouettes de la pénombre de la salle.

Harry et Draco commençaient à sentir la fatigue. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils lisaient.

Fatigué de faire glisser ses yeux sur des pages noircies d'inscriptions inconpréhensibles, Harry se mit à observer du coin de l'œil le jeune homme face à lui. Draco semblait si concentré que s'en était attendrisant. Le Brun détailla ce visage d'une finesse extraordinaire et aux traits agréables et doux. Il avait tellement envie de promener sa main sur ce visage…Son attention quitta peu à peu les manuscrits qu'il tenait pour venir se fixer sur le Blond d'une prestance si forte qu'elle en était envoûtante.

Draco, à force de se sentir observé leva les yeux du livre qu'il parcourait pour les plonger dans ceux du Brun. Le Gryffondor parus confus de s'être fait découvrir et tourna son regard vers les feuilles face à lui. Mais, il finit par très vite sentir deux yeux sur lui, ceux de Draco. Draco qui lui aussi admirait le jeune homme face à lui, détaillant ses mains minces mais fortes à la fois, cette bouche pourpre si voluptueuse et cette courbe de nez si parfaite. Ils en étaient là de leur contemplation lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit un peu plus loin.

Les deux jeunes hommes retinrent leur respiration et se tinrent comme deux statues au milieu de ce cette salle trop grande et trop sombre.

Le bruit s'intensifia sans qu'ils ne puissent l'identifier. Mais, quand, au milieu de sons indéchiffrables ils captèrent un miaulement plaintif ils comprirent : Rusard arrivait. Une voix bougonne demandant à la chatte redoutée ce qu'elle avait sentit parvint à leurs oreilles.

Harry, réagissant au quart de seconde se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, fit disparaître tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table d'un _Evanesso _et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se retrouva là, face à un Draco tellement tétanisé qu'il n'avait pas fait un geste, toujours assit sur sa chaise et des milliers de questions au fond des yeux. Le Gryffondor, entendant la porte s'ouvrir et ne voyant aucune autre hypothèse s'assit sur le Blond, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et jeta la cape par-dessus eux. Anticipant la réaction du jeune homme, il lui mit la main devant la bouche ne guise de bâillon.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, attendant que le Concierge ai finit de faire son tour d'inspection. Leurs cœurs, collés l'un à l'autre n'arrêtaient pas de s'accélérer, tellement angoissés qu'ils étaient par le fait de se faire surprendre.

Et puis, Rusard finit par s'en aller, déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé d'élèves à punir.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que les pas du Concierge s'étaient évanouis dans le couloir au loin. Mais, Harry et Draco n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Le Brun sur le Blond.

Les émeraudes plongées au fond de la mer de glace.

La tension diminuait lentement, mais leurs respirations étaient toujours autant saccadées, mais plus pour la même raison.

Ils étaient si proches, tellement bien dans les bras de l'autre.

Leurs yeux se sondaient éperdument, se demandant encore si ils allaient oser.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry fit tomber la cape au sol, révélant leurs silhouettes enlacées à la pénombre.

Le Brun porta sa main au visage diaphane face à lui et commença langoureusement à caresser les traits du Blond, faisant les contours de sa bouche avec son pouce, son regard était plus intense que jamais, plus décidé aussi. Lisant l'accord dans les yeux gris débordants de désir il pencha sa tête en avant, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de Draco.

Lorsque leurs bouches se touchèrent, ils furent parcourus d'un long frisson de satisfaction. Au début se fut doux et tendre, leurs lèvres s'apprivoisants lentement, ensuite, elles devinrent plus voraces et leurs bouches s'ouvrirent, découvrants des langues avides de toucher. C'est alors une danse langoureuse qui s'engagea, tantôt rapide tantôt douce, mais les émotions qui les dévoraient de l'intérieur étaient de plus en plus fortes et prenantes. Ils voulaient à chaque fois plus, plus de l'autre, son goût encore plus profondément encré en eux.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, passionnément, leurs deux corps plongés dans l'obscurité. Le temps s'était figé autour d'eux, les laissant seuls au milieu de l'univers, leur corps et leur esprit planant au-delà du réel, dans une autre dimension, dans une autre réalité, leur réalité, celle de l'éternité, leur éternit

Ce ne fut que quand ils furent à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, se promettant de recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à plus soif, jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Ils se séparèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Draco, Harry l'ayant raccompagné avec sa cape. Ils avaient la tête dans les nuages et les corps envahis, envahis de l'autre, de son goût, de son odeur, de son toucher.

Ils venaient d'atteindre un point de non-retour dans leur relation si particulière…

--------------

Bon, voilà, j'ai finit ! !Il est presque 2 heures du mat et dans 6 heures je dois être au lycée (comme plein d'autres), fraîche et dispos...Enfin, on verra, j'y serais, c'est déjà ça, parés dans quel état, je ne promets rien..lol !

Bon, j'arrête mes délires ! Je suis très contente d'avoir finit ce chapitre qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps ! ! !J'en suis assez fière ! !D'ailleurs il fait 3 pages de plus que le précédent !

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que certaines sont enfin heureuses de les voir s'embrasser ! ! Je paris que vous pensiez que ça 'n'arriverais jamais, hein ? …lol !

Bon, des REVIEWS seraient vraiment adorables de votre part ! ! !

Gros Bisous et à je ne sais quand…

Clochette

Love, Sex & Friends


	10. Rapprochement

Titre : Poussières d'Ange

Auteur : Clochette

Disclaimer : Je tiens à préciser que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Rating : Bon, c'est une première, on passe en Rating **R** ! ! !.

Résumé : Ceci est un **slash **HP/ DM, alors les gens que les rapports entre personnes de même sexe dérangent peuvent s'en aller, et les autres, beh, vous pouvez rester ! ! !

La guerre contre Voldemort s'est enfin terminée avec la victoire des forces du Bien. Mais, **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy** ont du mal à reprendre correctement le court de leur vie, n'y trouvant plus d'intérêt. Ils décident de faire renaître la **Haine** d'antan qui existait entre eux et ils vont faire de leurs affrontements quotidiens leur seule raison de vivre. Mais, d'autres sentiments vont naître entre eux et la **Poussière d'Ange** va les aider à découvrir le plus fort d'entre eux…

Dédicace : Je dédis cette fic à ma petite _Bloomette_ que j'aime très fort, pour le bonheur qu'elle me donne et notre amitié qui durera je l'espère jusqu'à la fin des haricots…Et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle verra la fin de cette fic, sinon, je lui en voudrais à vie…

Petit mot : Je remercie mille fois (encore ! ! !) tous les auteurs de ce site d'écrire, et particulièrement ceux que je lis (reviews) pour tous les rêves, les images, l'inspiration et les fics magnifiques qu'ils nous offrent ! ! !

Publicité : Je vous conseille vivement de lire " Plus Loin " de Polonius Silver, " _Intrigue pleine d'amour, de haine, de drogue, de fantômes, de magouilles, de sexe, de jeu, de rêves et surtout de pouvoir… Univers Très Alternatif_. " C'est une fic vraiment bien écrite avec beaucoup de mystère, une ambiance sombre dans le Londres actuel et surtout des phrases magnifiques qui touchent là où les autres ne font qu'effleurer (et bien sûr c'est un slash H/D ! !lol ! !). Avec " Luxure " de Origine s'est l'un de mes gros coups de cœur du moment. Je vous conseille aussi vivement " Fantômes " du même auteur si vous aimez les atmosphères encore plus sombres et " Dans les Pâles Méandres d'un Hiver Brumeux " qui est actuellement updaté régulièrement.

Sinon, dans la rubrique Musique, je vous conseil aussi _Gotan Project _avec l'album " La revancha del tango " que j'ai écouté la plupart du temps en écrivant ce chapitre ! J'adore tout simplement !

Réponses aux Reviews : Coucou tout le monde ! Comme d'habitude je l'excuse de ce retard qui commence à devenir une habitude ! J'ai été très touchée par vos reviews et je suis heureuse que ce chapitre vous ait plût autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Je suis vraiment désolé de le publier aussi tard, mais il était prés Dimanche dernier, je suis resté éveillé jusqu'à 3 h du mat pour pouvoir le poster, et au moment où j'ai voulu le mettre en ligne internet marchait plus..je ne vous dis pas comment j'étais dégoutté…la seule chose positive c'est que ça m'a permis de faire des meilleures RAR qui étaient un peu bâclés pour cause de grosse fatigue.

Je ne peux vous le poster que maintenant…

Ce chapitre est plus long et on voit un début de début de lemon ( que je me suis éclaté à écrire d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que c'était aussi poilant d'écrire du lemon…lol !)

Bon, place aux choses sérieuses :

Lulu-Cyfair : Coucou !Merci pour tes compliments. J'aime particulièrement le torride ! !lol ! heureuse que ça te fasse autant d'effet !Bisous et désolé pour le retard…

Céline402() : Salut ! !Merci pour ta review et de rien pour le baiser, c'était la moindre des choses non ? " Je ne sais pas quand " est arrivé, alors, voilà le chapitre ! J'espère que tu vas autant aimer ! Kiss

Artemis : Coucou ! Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup !

La suite est là comme demandé, mais avec un peu plus de retard que d'habitude, désolé…J'espère que tu aimeras !Bisous !

Hailie : Salut ! !Merci pour ta review lolante ! Tes compliments me font très plaisir, et je suis heureuse que mes messages passent et que tu sois autant captivé. Pour le retard, désolé, tu as dû avoir mal aux genoux à force de prier…lol ! Pour une fois Rusard est utile !lol !Oui, nous n'avons pas l'éternité, alors je vais normalement( je ne l'avance pas trop) publier le prochain plus rapidement. Encore pardon pour le retard…Bisous !

Mifibou : Salut ! Tes blabatages sont très flatteurs ! Merci ! Je suis heureuse de te toucher autant et tes compliments me touchent énormément. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai rien connu d'extraordinaire pour avoir une telle expérience et je n'ai jamais connu un amour aussi grand qui puisse m'inspirer tout cela. Je n'ai jamais ressenti tout ce que je décris, mais j'imagine, tout simplement… sniff !lol ! Mais, je dois tous ces mots et descriptions à tout ce que je lis et qui m'inspire beaucoup. Je ne saurais sûrement pas en lisant ce qu'est le Grand Amour comme je le décris entre nos deux héros sans le vivre vraiment, mais j'en aurais une certaine approche… Heureuse de te tenir par mon histoire ! Bisous et encore merci !

Zoomalfoy : Coucou ! Merci énormément pour ta review….Tu n'es effectivement pas la première à me le dire, mais tu es la seule à le faire avec autant de finesse. Ca me touche, merci. Je ne sais pas si on peur qualifier cela d'un chef d'œuvre, mais bon, si tu y tiens…lol ! Pour ce qui est du nombre de review, je suis quand même très contente car c'est ma première fic et que je ne peux pas encore comparer. Merci encore d'être là et d'aimer ! Merci aussi pour les encouragements. Pardon pour le retard…Kiss !

Annissa Malfoy : Salut ! En peux de mots tu en dit beaucoup plus que tu ne crois! Et tu as le droit de te répéter si c'est pour dire cela !lol :Merci pour tout ! Bisous.

Melhuiwen : Coucou ! Merci pour ta super review qui m'a profondément touchée ! Je suis heureuse de t'offrir tout cela. A te lire, on dirait un met délicieux, et moi qui suis très gourmande…lol ! Franchement, heureuse de te toucher à ce point. Ce chapitre est encore un peu plus long, alors n'hésite pas à te plonger dans cette bulle, parce que après tout, c'est fait pour rêver. Hi hi hi, pour ce qui est de la tension sexuelle, c'est vrai qu'il y en a, mais je croyais que c'était moins explicite, contente que tu l'ai vu ! J'ai trouvé ta phrase sur " le brouillard de sentiments inconnus dans lequel ils sont plongés " très très belle, et moi-même je n'aurais pas pu mieux décrire cela ! C'est exactement ça ! Oui, Draco est plus effrayé de la situation que Harry, mais tu n'as pas trop à te soucier de ses réactions, il n'y aura pas trop d'étincelles mais il y aura quand même des moments qui vont être durs…Mais bon, je ne t'en dis pas plus, c'est pour plus tard…Comment ça tu as un sourire un peu niais quand tu lis mes chapitres ?lol ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le " Qui es-tu, " car il me permet d'ouvrir une autre phase de leur relation. Pour une fois qu'on entend du bien de Rusard ! !lol En fait, j'ai été payé pour lui faire de la pub et remonter sa côte de popularité qui était très en baisse….lol Mais rassure-toi, si ça n'avait pas été lui, j'aurais trouvé une autre personne pour les faire s'embrasser !lol ! Oui, je crois qu'il était vraiment temps qu'ils puissent " céder un peu à leurs pulsions ", je ne peux pas être plus cruelle que ça quand même. Je suis très heureuse que ma fic soit spécial pour toi, car elle l'est énormément pour moi aussi.Merci pour tout !Mille Bisous ! Et merci à toi surtout d'aimer !

Princesse Magique() : Salut ! Merci énormément pour ta critique ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'en rougie de gêne…Même si je suis loin de croire que ce soit le meilleur slash du site, ça me fait plaisir que tu le penses ! Vraiment ! Merci encore et j'espère que tu aimeras encore longtemps !Gros Bisous !

EvIl-aNGel666 : Coucou ! Je ne crois pas que tes vœux se réalisent…Désolé. Là, je crois que je vais bien rester planqué longtemps derrière mon rocher pour me pardonner mon retard…Enjoy. Bisous !

teenie maus alex() : Coucou ! Merci énormément pour la review ! Oui,le baiser était très attendu !lol ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et que tu auras toujours des frissons. Merci ! Bisous tout partout aussi !

Eliane : Coucou ! Ta review est sûrement l'une de celles qui m'a le plus marquée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis toute retournée par tes mots…Quand j'ai finit de la lire, je suis resté sans voix. Tu exprimes tellement bien ce que tu as ressenti que c'est bouleversant, j'en ai oublié un instant que c'était moi qui écrivais.. Je suis heureuse de te toucher autant et de te faire croire en cet amour un peu impossible, car moi aussi j'y crois plus qu'autre chose. C'est vrai que les mots parfois semblent dérisoires, mais les tiens en ce moment ne le sont pas du tout, ils touchent plus que je ne pourrais l'imaginer…Désole de t'avoir fait attendre autant pour la suite et j'espère que tu trouveras cette suite à la hauteur du reste. Tes encouragements m'aident. Je ne trouverais sûrement pas les mots suffisants pour te remercier… Merci quand même, du plus profond du cœur. Bisous.

Lani : Salut !Comme toujours tes reviews me donnent une bouffée de fraîcheur ! Je ne te le dirais jamais assez : Merci ! Ta review était super ! Moi aussi je connais des problèmes liés au lycée, au frère chiant quand il s'y met et au boulet de chat comme tu dis ! !lol !D'ailleurs, quand je dis ça, j'ai finit l'écriture de ce chapitre avec un chat dans les bras pas gênés du tout que je veuille écrire et une coupure à l'annuaire gauche pas très pratique et un peu douloureux pour taper sur le clavier…lol ! On devrait inscrire le supplice dit " du bord de la baignoire " dans un livre de torture médiéval ! ! !lol ! Merci, c'est vrai que j'ai mis la " dose " côté sentiment dans ce chapitre un peu plus que dans les autres, quoi que, c'est sûrement juste parce qu'ils sont plus forts…Pour le " Qui es-tu ? ", je comprends ce que tu veux dire, au début ça m'a aussi fait rire quand je l'ai écrit, mais après, quand j'ai relu, c'était beaucoup plus profond et plus grave, rempli de sens…Moi aussi je trouve l'épisode où ils se racontent leur vie pleins d'émotions ! C'est pas grave pour tes petits délires toute seule ! ! Dis, c'est quoi ton livre d'anglais ? C'est pas " Apple Pie " ou " Brodways " ? Pour ce qui est de la tension : merci ! ! Parfois je pense à me convertir dans le thriller ! lol ! Oui, Harry n'est pas très bouleversé par cette histoire de mur, pas comme toi !lol ! Au fait, dans le chapitre prochain tu vas enfin savoir ce qu'es la Poussière d'Ange ! C'est pas trop tôt hein ? ?lol !

Le fait que tu puisses exprimer ce que tu as ressentit me touche, car ça veut dire que c'était puissant. Merci pour les compliments. Pour ce qui est du lycée, je me suis médiocrement endormi en cours car je n'avais dormi que 2 heure et des poussières (mais, elles sont partout ! !lol) Mais, c'est les vacances, alors n'en parlons plus ! !lol !…Bisous tous doux !

Gwenaëlle : Coucou !Ta review était trop lol ! Merci, avec peu de choses on arrive à faire comprendre ce qu'on a ressentit !lol ! Attention à ne pas trop " dégouliner " sinon il va y avoir court circuit dans ton clavier ! !lol ! Non, sérieusement, merci pour ta review ! ! ! !J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre ! Bizz !

Ange de la mort : salut ! !Merci pour ta review survolté ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Oui, ils sont tous mignons Ryry et Draco ! ! On sait qu'un Malfoy peut parfois avoir des idées dangereuses quand on lui laisse le temps de réfléchir ! !lol !Je rigole ! !Pas grave pour la review oublié, celle-ci en vaut deux. Désolé pour le retard…J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! je te donne mon adresse MSN : Klokex Bisous et encore mille fois merci !

Nee Chan et Chana : Coucou les filles !Merci à vous deux d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! Votre review m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci pour vos compliments ! C'est courageux de votre part d'avoir lu ma fic en étant autant malade et ça me touche ! ! J'espère que vous allez mieux ! Oui, le passage de la Bibliothèque a été très apprécié, je me demande pourquoi…lol ! Pour ce qui est de la discussion, je lui accorde beaucoup d'importance car elle permet d'entamer une nouvelle phase de leur relation et il leur faut des bases solides ! Ce serait vraiment dommage de les voir rompre sur un mot de trop comme vous dites ! !lol !Je tiens à ce qu'ils se connaissent un peu avant d'entamer une relation durable ! En ce qui me concerne je suis bien en L, en première L pour préciser. J'adore lire et écrire cette fic, car c'est la seule chose que j'écris en dehors de mes devoirs et des lettres, c'est pour ça que mes chapitres sont long et que j'y apporte beaucoup d'attention . Heu, pour ce qui est de si ils ont été vus ou pas quand ils se donnent la main, ça dépend si ça m'arrange ou pas..lol !Merci encore et doubles bisous pour vous que j'adore ! !

Namasta : Coucou !Je n'ai qu'une chose à te répondre : de rien ! lol ! Non, merci à toi de lire et d'aimer. Bisous !

Bon, le chapitre maintenant !

**__**

Poussières d'Ange

Chapitre Neuf : **_Rapprochement._**

------------

Ils se séparèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Draco, Harry l'ayant raccompagné avec sa cape. Ils avaient la tête dans les nuages et le corps envahis, envahis de l'autre, de son goût, de son odeur, de son toucher.

Ils venaient d'atteindre un point de non-retour dans leur relation si particulière…

-------------

Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte sur Harry, Draco resta posté derrière, espérant au fond de lui que le Brun ne parte pas et rouvre le pan de bois pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour que leur nuit ne se termine jamais.

Il colla son oreille à la porte et attendit dans un silence étourdissant. Son cœur battait toujours à une vitesse trop élevée et sa poitrine se soulevait de façon saccadée. Il patienta longtemps encore, mais n'entendit rien qui puisse lui assurer que le Gryffondor était encore-là, chaque minute passée atténuant l'envie de courir après le jeune homme qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Au bout d'un long moment, il abandonna et alla s'écrouler sur son lit, épuisé par tant de sentiments, par tant d'émotions envoûtantes.

Son corps était encore tout engourdi par le désir qui l'avait assailli, et ses lèvres brûlaient encore du contact langoureux qu'elles avaient eut avec celles du Brun.

D'une main hésitante, Draco porta sa main à sa bouche, comme pour se rappeler ce baiser enivrant, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il refit avec ses doigts le même trajet qu'avaient fait ceux du Gryffondor, se perdant peu à peu dans le souvenir de l'acte. Etendu sur son lit, Draco recevait des flashs électrifiants de Harry l'embrassant. Il revoyait son visage s'approcher doucement de lui, scrutant les émeraudes qui s'agrandissaient toujours, puis il sentit à nouveaux ses lèvres charnues se poser sur les siennes.

Il se remémora plusieurs fois la scène dans sa tête, sentant le désir le saisir de plus en plus à chaque fois. Plus il se l'imaginait, plus le baiser devenait réel et excitant. Lorsque le désir ardent vint enflammer ses reins, Draco enleva brusquement la main qui se baladait de plus en plus audacieusement sur son corps et, effaré, se leva d'un bond de son lit : il ne voulait se laisser aller à un acte aussi bas. Non, pas maintenant, pas dans ces circonstances…

Le Blond se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et, s'étant dévêtu, pénétra dans la douche. L'eau qui coulait sur lui était volontairement glacée ; il fallait refouler ces envies qui prenaient possession de son corps. Les gouttes qui glissaient sur sa peau l'aidaient à se sortir les pensées qu'il avait dans la tête, lavant le pêché qui s'était dessiné dans son esprit enfiévré.

Lorsque les images qu'il voulait chasser de sa tête furent parties, sa peau était gelée et ses lèvres bleuies.

Il sortit de la cabine et attrapa une serviette avec laquelle il frictionna son corps frissonnant jusqu'à en avoir la peau rouge.

Ensuite, le Blond enfila son pyjama en soie noire et s'allongea sur son lit, détaillant les motifs anciens qui ornaient le plafond de sa chambre trop vaste pour sa seule personne, trop belle, trop similaire au lieu où il avait grandit… Toute cette richesse le dégouttait, il avait envie de tout arracher, de tout briser…Mais, à l'instant précis il n'en avait pas le courage, la fatigue le gagnait et son esprit était habité par d'autres idées, par une autre réalité, par un certain Brun aux yeux émeraudes…

Le Serpentard, commençant à voir le visage du Gryffondor danser devant ses yeux, essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, sur des choses plus terre-à-terre, moins excitantes... Il ne voulait pas que son esprit soit de nouveau assailli par le souvenir de Harry qui le mettait dans un état aussi extrême. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à analyser ce qu'il avait fait dans la Bibliothèque et les émotions ressenties qui s'y attachaient. Trop tôt, trop bouleversant, trop irréversible…

Le Blond se concentra tant qu'il pu, plongé dans la pénombre de la pièce, essayant de repousser ce qui demandait à faire surface. Mais, au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant plus lutter contre lui-même, contre son esprit avide de souvenirs, il revit lentement des images flotter dans sa tête. D'abord un peu floues, elles finirent par se faire de plus en plus nettes et à occuper toute son attention. Le baiser échangé plus tôt revenait le hanter, amenant avec lui tous les frissons éprouvés et tout le désir qui l'avait habité à ce moment-là. Au début, Draco se battit contre les émotions qui s'étendaient dans son corps, mais très vite, il sentit un bien-être ravivant se répandre dans tous ses membres, parcourants ses veines remplies d'un sang brûlant qui lui réchauffait les sens.

Son ventre se dénoua et il eut l'impression de s'envoler, atteignant doucement l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Harry, dans cette esquisse de bonheur renversant.

Le baiser défilait maintenant librement devant lui, le remplissant d'aise un peu plus chaque seconde. C'est avec les images de lui et du Brun s'enlaçant et s'embrassant jusqu'à plus soif que le Blond finit par s'endormir, bercé par des songes teintés d'un vert éternel.

--------------

La porte de la chambre de Draco se referma doucement sur Harry. Celui-ci, au lieu de s'éloigner dans le couloir resta devant la porte, ne voulant bouger. Il était conscient que seul un morceau de bois le séparait du Blond, mais il n'osait pas le franchir, trop audacieux, trop prématur

Mais, pourtant, il en avait tellement envie. Il savait que cette fine bouche légèrement rougie l'attendait.

Le contact du Serpentard lui manquait tellement à présent. Il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, de le prendre dans ses bras dans lesquels il pouvait oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues ou commises. Ces yeux gris aux reflets tristes étaient son seul remède contre ce mal qui le rongeait depuis tant d'années déjà. Les quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils avaient échangé leur baiser s'était réfléchit dans son esprit comme le prémisse d'une douce félicité.

Le Brun attendit longtemps, essayant de capter le moindre son qui lui témoignerait les agissements du Blond. Mais, aucun son ne vint à ses oreilles, à croire que le Serpentard se déplaçait aussi silencieusement qu'un félin. Son cœur s'affolait toujours autant au fond de sa poitrine, faisant résonner ses battements dans tous les membres de son corps. Harry était parcouru par un courant brûlant qui lui enflammait tous les sens.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsque la volonté étouffante d'ouvrir la porte et de courir vers le Blond le quitta, il se retourna et avança doucement dans le couloir froid et sombre qui contrastait tellement avec le feu qui l'habitait. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter et il regrettait chaque pas qui l'éloignait de l'endroit où il avait laissé le Serpentard. Son corps le guida lentement vers son dortoir tandis que son esprit était en proie à une agitation confuse. Trop de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop d'images… Le visage du Blond apparaissait devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il tournait au coin d'un couloir, l'attirant dans des songes envoûtants.

Il parcouru les corridors en silence, mais il avait l'impression que les murs amplifiaient le vacarme infernal qui faisait rage en lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la Grosse Dame, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublier de remettre sa cape qu'il avait traînée inconsciemment derrière lui jusqu'ici.

Comme à son habitude, le portrait ne posa pas de questions au Brun sur ses rentrées tardives, trop habitué à ses horaires fantasques.

La vue que le tableau offrit au Gryffondor en pivotant lui rappela de trop mauvais souvenirs. Cette Salle Commune, aux couleurs trop accueillantes qui reflétaient bien l'hypocrisie qui y régnait lui faisait parfois regretter de ne pas avoir décidé de rejoindre la table des Verts et Argents six ans auparavant. Les murs ronds de la salle dégoulinaient de bienveillance et de fausse bonté. Il ne pouvait compter qu'une poignée de vrais amis au milieu de ces dizaines de sourires niais qui l'accompagnaient partout. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à la grande cheminée qui brûlait d'un feu qui n'avait désormais plus aucune signification pour lui.

Le silence qui l'entourait lui signifia que la Maison entière dormait, ou en tous cas faisait semblant.

Il grimpa ensuite lentement les marches qui menaient à son dortoir, se tenant à la rampe car il était toujours saisit d'un léger vertige.

Le Brun ouvrit le plus doucement possible la porte qui donnait sur la chambre. Pas de bruit, aucune lumière : ils avaient tous sombré dans les bras de Morphée.

Observant une à une les silhouettes étendues dans la pénombre, Harry pensa qu'il aurait souhaité être seul pour une fois. Le ronflement de Ron dont il s'était accoutumé le gênait tout à coup. Tous ces corps, cette pièce entière le ramenait dans une réalité cruelle, celle dans laquelle il évoluait depuis toujours, celle du monde qui l'avait tant déçu, jusqu'à ce que l'_histoire_ avec Draco commence… Il ne voulait pas revenir dans cette réalité là, celle où il fallait faire semblant d'être heureux et d'accepter ses malheurs, il souhaitait retourner dans celle qu'il avait découvert dans les yeux gris du Blond, celle dans laquelle il s'était complètement immergé le temps d'un baiser.

Harry soupira longuement et se mit en boxer. Il lui tardait de se trouver dans la chaleur réconfortante de son lit douillet.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps qu'il constata que le lit de Dean était vide et que les baldaquins de celui de Seamus étaient fermés. Il ne mit pas deux secondes à faire le rapprochement. Ce faisant, il ne pût empêcher son esprit d'imaginer ce qui avait dû se passer. Des images des deux garçons l'un sur l'autre et enlacés s'insinuèrent dans sa tête. Il les vit se toucher, se caresser, faire tout ce que lui aurait aimé faire avec le Blond…Tout ceci ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation qui l'habitait déjà. Progressivement, les corps de Thomas et Finnigan devinrent ceux du Serpentard et le sien, se mouvant l'un contre l'autre, éperdument, langoureusement…

Harry, allongé sur son lit se retrouvait assailli par une masse d'émotions qui l'étouffait et il ne savait plus où se mettre. Le désir prit lentement possession de son corps et alla se caler dans tous ses recoins. L'image de Draco bougeait devant lui, il se l'imaginait avec ce regard pénétrant qui le transperçait et le mettait dans tous ses états. Leur baiser échangé dans la Bibliothèque revint danser dans sa tête, l'engourdissant de plus en plus. La chaleur de son corps ne faisait qu'augmenter et gagner du terrain dans ses veines. Au bout d'un moment elle vint se poser dans son bas ventre, ce qui mit Harry au comble de l'excitation et lui fit pousser un léger gémissement. Ce son échappé de ses lèvres résonna dans son esprit comme une sonnette d'alarme. Il se releva précipitamment et s'assit sur son lit, essayant de chasser les envies qui naissaient en lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette dans un état d'excitation pareil, non, pas ici, pas comme cela…D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas fermé ses baldaquins et n'avait pas insonorisé son lit…

Harry murmura la formule qu'il avait tant de fois répétée dans ses quêtes de solitude, lorsqu'il ne voulait pas que les autres l'entendent crier et pleurer. Cela le ramenait à ces nuits sombres à se battre contre des fantômes, ces nuits où il revoyait défiler les morts qui le hantaient…

Une fois qu'il eut installé la barrière sonore entre lui et les autres garçons, il se recoucha dans ses draps encore tièdes de la chaleur qu'avait dégagé son corps durant son excitation passagère.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose qu'au Blond, mais il ne résista pas longtemps, c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que toute sa volonté. Voyant les yeux envoûtants tant recherchés, sa respiration se calma peu à peu et un feu doux se répandit dans son corps, le ramenant dans l'autre réalité, celle qu'il partageait avec Draco.

Le simple fait de penser qu'il avait enfin embrassé le Serpentard le remplissait d'aise et lui faisait esquisser de légers sourires. Sa main avait caressé ce visage si parfait, il avait touché à ses lèvres tendres et fines, sa langue avait goutté à la sienne…Harry avait encore l'odeur fraîche et piquante du Blond dans ses narines et incrusté dans les pores de sa peau. Il se remémorait la danse qu'avaient joués leurs deux langues dans la pénombre réconfortante, se rappelant de tout ce que ses doigts avaient effleurés et même de la texture de la chemise que portait Draco. Tout était si doux et passionné à la fois, tellement enivrant et apaisant…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil. Les images continuèrent à bouger dans son esprit, mais elles se transformèrent progressivement, devenant plus distincte et accentuée 

Leurs gestes se firent plus pressants, plus ardents. Il vit ses mains descendre le long du corps du Blond assis sous lui et le caresser sous sa chemise. Les doux gémissements du Serpentard arrivèrent à ses oreilles, l'incitant à continuer et l'excitant d'avantage. Le Brun sentit les doigts du Blond parcourir son dos avec une lenteur grisante et finir par se poser sur ses fesses.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient encore, plus farouchement que jamais, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Sans lâcher les lèvres du Blond, Harry commença lentement à lui enlever sa chemise, bouton par bouton. Le Serpentard se tortillait de désir sous lui, son érection tendue frôlant celle du Brun à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons. Draco se retrouva torse nu devant le Gryffondor, les yeux débordants de désir et les tétons qui pointaient en demande de caresse. La bouche du Brun commença lentement à descendre dans le cou blafard du Blond, traçant un chemin brûlant sur sa peau plus sensible que jamais. La langue rouge de Harry rencontra enfin un des tétons tant convoités et entama une lente caresse, mordillant et suçant tour à tour ces deux morceaux de chair durcis. Des râles de plaisir s'échappaient de la bouche entrouverte de Draco qui serrait le plus fort possible le jeune homme dans ses bras fins et blêmes, s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas sombrer dans un oubli sans nom. Harry descendit encore le long du corps pâle qui lui était offert et tâta légèrement le ventre plat et musclé qui se tendait vers lui. Lorsqu'il remonta son visage pour capturer les lèvres du Blond, il frôla la bosse qui se faisait de plus en plus imposante entre les jambes du Serpentard. Celui-ci lâcha un sourd gémissement de plaisir qui électrifia Harry.

Après de nombreuses caresses les une plus audacieuses que les autres, le tee-shirt du Brun finit lui aussi par tomber au sol, devenu trop gênant dans la course aux frissons. Leurs deux corps étaient en feu et se frottaient l'un sur l'autre, dans leur recherche de contact plus vaste. Emportés par leur excitation, ils finirent par tomber de la chaise, atterrissant au sol, Draco sur Harry, Harry sous Draco.

Le Blond, enfin en position de domination, entreprit de marquer chaque pore de la peau du Brun qui lui était offerte. Le Gryffondor se perdit dans le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, son excitation grimpant toujours plus haut. Le regard carnassier que le Serpentard posait sur lui l'amenait dans une extase proche de la jouissance. Les caresses se firent de plus en plus ardentes, faisant monter la fièvre qui habitait leurs corps. Les mains du Blond descendirent à la braguette de son pantalon et entreprirent de la baisser. Harry ne tenait plus en place, le Serpentard allait trop doucement à son goût. Enfin, le pantalon glissa le long des jambes du Brun qui l'expulsa le plus loin possible de lui, tellement soulagé de se libérer de ce morceau de tissu oppressant. Le Blond embrassa les lèvres chaudes et empourprées de désir du Brun avant de redescendre s'occuper du boxer vert de Harry qui était de trop dans la circonstance. Au moment où Draco faisait langoureusement glisser le bout de tissu pour l'enlever, il greffa son regard perçant et débordant d'excitation dans celui du Gryffondor qui poussa un long gémissement de volupté et…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud au niveau de son entrejambe : il avait joui dans son boxer… Le Brun étouffa un juron et palpa les draps encore brûlants autour de lui ; ils étaient complètements froissés.

Il ne comprenait pas, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, il n'avait jamais fait de rêve érotique, jamais. Et l'état d'excitation qu'il venait d'atteindre n'avait jamais était aussi élevé.

Après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage sur son lit, il enleva son boxer et en enfila un autre qu'il prit dans sa malle au pied de son lit. Harry se recoucha ensuite, perturbé par le rêve qu'il venait de faire.

Cela paraissait tellement réel, et c'était tellement excitant…

Le Brun lutta pour ne pas y repenser; il ne voulait pas avoir à nettoyer ses draps de nouveau. Il finit quand même par s'endormir, bercé par l'image de Draco lui murmurant tendrement à l'oreille qu'il avait besoin de lui et l'embrassant passionnément.

-------------

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla de très bonne humeur, de trop bonne humeur peut-être pensa t-il en posant le pied au sol.

La nuit avait été une des meilleures qu'il avait passé depuis longtemps, non, la meilleure…

Il aurait sifflé d'allégresse si il en avait été capable, mais un Malfoy n'apprend pas à siffler; c'est bien trop vulgaire…

Il repensa aux rêves qu'il avait fait, ces songes d'un vert éclatant qui l'avaient accompagné toute la nuit. Ce vert identique aux yeux de Potter, aux yeux de celui qui l'avait embrassé la veille…

Le baiser lui revint en mémoire, aussi vif et puissant que la première fois. Les mêmes images lui vinrent, celles qui l'avaient hanté depuis que ses lèvres avaient touchées celles du Brun. Il se retrouva de nouveau envahit par cette chaleur enivrante et réconfortante.

C'est dans cet état nouveau et envoûtant que le Serpentard se prépara à affronter un jour de plus dans ce monde peuplé d'une horde de malheurs et de rares joies inaccessibles.

Enfin, presque inaccessibles…

Il lui tardait de revoir Harry, seul cela lui importait, il était son seul objectif à présent.

Son unique destiné.

Une fois prêt, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Plus il s'approchait de la pièce, plus son cœur s'emballait à l'idée de rencontrer le Gryffondor. Il n'avançait que pour lui, ses actions n'étaient dictées que dans le but de le voir.

Arrivé dans la salle, il ne pu que constater que l'objet de ses désirs n'était pas dans les lieux, lieux d'ailleurs presque déserts…

C'était Dimanche matin et il était un peu tôt pour espérer trouver du monde. Déçu une fois de plus, Draco déjeuna seul et en silence avec les images de Harry qui défilaient devant lui et remplissaient le vide oppressant qui l'entourait.

Ce n'est qu'en retournant dans sa chambre que Draco se souvint qu'il avait entraînement de Quidditch l'après-midi même pour la première fois de la saison. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout et contrecarrait ses plans. Il n'aurait voulu se consacrer qu'à Harry, quitte à ne pas le voir, penser à lui en permanence.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Draco se retrouva complètement désœuvré, il ne savait que faire, la seule chose dont il avait envie était de courir chercher Harry et de se pendre à son cou pour rester blotti dans ses bras le restant de sa vie.

Il ne lui restait pas longtemps à attendre avant d'espérer voir le Brun, mais pour lui chaque minute était de trop, il le voulait à lui, là, tout de suite et pour toujours…

Il tourna en rond plusieurs fois dans sa chambre avant de trouver comment il allait pouvoir tuer le temps. Apercevant la lettre de sa mère reçue deux jours avant, il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida d'y répondre.

Cela lui faisait tellement mal de repenser à tout cela maintenant, alors qu'il avait presque atteint un état de bonheur durable…Mais, il le fallait, il devait vaincre ses vieux démons avant de pouvoir aborder cette nouvelle vie qui se profilait devant lui. Il avait le devoir de se replonger dans ce passé douloureux pour cicatriser à jamais ces plaies suintant d'un acide dévastateur.

Il s'installa à son bureau et étala devant lui tout ce dont il avait besoin : plume, papier, encre 

Plume, papier, encre. Plume, papier, encre. Plume, papier, encre…

Il se répéta plusieurs fois ces mots dans la tête, essayant de se plonger dans une réalité aussi évidente que ces trois objets, dans le but d'oublier celle qu'il revivait en relisant cette écriture longiligne gravée sur une feuille immaculée.

Il devait vider de sa tête ses images d'une netteté brûlante qui lui envahissaient les yeux quand il repensait à cet épisode maudit de sa vie qu'il aurait un jour 

explorer.

La plume tremblait entre ses doigts livides et son esprit vibrait d'incertitude : Qu'allait-il écrire ? Lui dirait-il un jour ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ou allait-il lui mentir pour la préserver ?

Draco resta un moment immobile devant la feuille vierge, les yeux perdus dans le vague avant de faire glisser avec hésitation le bout de la plume sur le papier :

Narcissia,

Ta lettre m'a émue et bouleversé beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

J'ai lu jusqu'au dernier ces mots si vrais et blessants à la fois. Je l'ai fait car je savais que j'avais quelque chose à y gagner.

Certes tes excuses viennent trop tard, mais elles atteignent quand même mon cœur.

A présent que nous sommes libres, il faut nous cicatriser, ensemble, main dans la main, comme lorsque j'étais encore enfant, à l'époque où je pouvais encore pleurer dans tes bras.

Nous n'effacerons pas le passé, mais nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'il soit moins douloureux…

J'essaye lentement de me reconstruire et l'espoir me vient de là où je n'aurais jamais espéré en trouver…

Je viendrais te voir à Noël.

Profite de ta nouvelle vie et prend soin de toi.

Je t'aime.

Draco

Lorsqu'il eut écrit son nom en bas de la lettre, le Blond resta plusieurs secondes dans un coma trouble et lancinant.

Le corps dans la souffrance, les yeux dans le passé et l'esprit dans l'oubli.

Des larmes lui venaient progressivement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, comme pour vider cette âme des malheurs qui la torturaient.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Draco sentit des gouttes glisser le long de ses joues blafardes et froides et il constata qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché la plume qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains crispées. Il se maudit intérieurement d'être encore si faible et essuya d'un geste vif les marques de sa fragilité latente.

Mécaniquement, il enroula le bout de parchemin et le cacheta ; mais cette fois pas d'emblème pompeux, juste deux initiales : _D.M_.

Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre, attrapa une écharpe au passage, et se dirigea vers la voilière où dormait son hibou hors de prix qu'il avait reçu pour son entrée à Poudlard.

La marche lui redonna un peu le moral et il réussi, au fil des pas et des souvenirs à recentrer son attention sur Harry.

Son cœur raisonnait au rythme de ses enjambées et lui faisait se rendre compte un peu plus de l'intensité émotionnelle qui l'habitait en ce qui concernait le Brun.

-----------------

En se réveillant, sans savoir pourquoi, Harry eut envi de crier son bonheur au sommet de toutes les tours de Poudlard. Il était dans un tel état de félicité qu'il ne pouvait tout garder pour lui. Il avait envi de partager, de communiquer sa joie de vivre toute récente.

Il sortit du lit avec entrain, décidé de profiter un maximum de cette nouvelle journée qui se présentait déjà être différente des autres en plusieurs points.

Il avait cette chaleur qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait embrassé Draco et qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Le poids sur ses épaules s'était allégé et il se sentait presque pousser des ailes.

Bien sûr, ses camarades de dortoirs ne firent que remarquer avec amusement et curiosité cette jovialité. Harry, se sentant détaillé, rougit tout d'abord dans la honte qu'ils découvrent le rêve si _particulier_ qu'il avait eut la veille. Mais, ses amis se souciaient guère de tout cela, ils voulaient connaître la cause profonde de ce bonheur.

Le Brun fit comme si de rien n'était, comme si il s'était levé dans cet état d'esprit sans raison particulière. Il évita soigneusement le regard des autres car il ne voulait pas être dérangé dans ses réflexions intérieures.

Tandis qu'il s'habillait, il se repassa les images dont il avait rêvé, croyant presque ressentir le baiser de Draco. Un bleu électrique aux reflets argentés lui remplissait les yeux. Ce regard qui l'hypnotisait et le rendait fou. Il avait besoin de le revoir, de le sentir posé sur lui. Il voulait de nouveau être prés du Blond, le prendre dans ses bras et poser sa tête au creux de son cou pour pouvoir s'enivrer de sa douce odeur.

Il planait dans un autre monde, dans ce passé pas si lointain qui lui occupait tout l'esprit et lui enflammait les sens.

Harry ne prêta aucune attention aux discutions des autres, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il se retrouva dans la Grande Salle sans s'être rendu compte qu'il marchait, poussé par la masse de Gryffondors qui allaient petit déjeuner.

Bien sûr, comme à l'accoutumé, aucune tête blonde n'était visible, les Serpentards étaient bien plus matinaux que les Gryffondors, enfin, ce Serpentard-là en tous cas…

Harry ne fit même pas semblant de s'intéresser aux conversations ennuyeuses de ses amis. Ce manque certain d'attention provoqua des regards interrogatifs d'Hermione destinés à Ron qui répondait de haussements d'épaules et de moues d'ignorance.

Peu à peu les discutions diminuèrent, les Gryffondors se concentrant progressivement sur Harry qui n'avait aucune notion de ce qui se passait autour de lui et qui gardait son regard perdu dans le vague et ce sourire un peu béat au coin des lèvres.

Le Brun se replongeait dans ses souvenirs exquis du baiser tandis que ses amis le détaillaient sans rien dire essayant de trouver la cause de ce bonheur si intense.

Au bout d'un moment, Neville rompit le silence en s'adressant à Harry de la sorte :

" Je ne sais pas à qui tu penses mais tu y pense très fort et avec beaucoup de passion ".

La phrase mit quelques secondes à arriver aux oreilles de Harry qui, en comprenant le sens se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise, prit un air très concentré et regarda Londubat avec l'air de ne pas comprendre du tout de quoi il parlait.

Cette attitude de négation ne fit que confirmer aux Gryffondors l'idée que quelqu'un avait réussi à dérober le cœur du Grand Harry Potter l'Intouchable.

Lorsqu'il vit tous ces regards rieurs et interrogateurs tournés vers lui, le Brun eut l'envi soudaine de leur crier la cause de son bonheur, leur confier le prénom de celui à qui son cœur appartenait, mais il se retint, c'était encore trop tôt…

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry se retrouva il ne sait comment embarqué à la Bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione, soit disant pour re-re-réviser une leçon dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Avant de les quitter, pour se rendre on ne sait où, Dean et Seamus firent un clin d'œil à Harry et lui glissèrent doucement à l'oreille:

_" On ne sait pas qui c'est, mais on découvrira qui est le garçon qui te met dans un tel état… "_

Les joues du Blond s'empourprèrent et il détourna les yeux de peur qu'ils y voient le visage de l'être tant désir

Tandis que Hermione prenait des notes à une vitesse incroyable sur plusieurs livres à la fois et que Ron révisait derrière une étagère avec une bande dessinée moldue dans les mains en se cachant du regard accusateur de la Brune, Harry flânait entre les rangées de livres sans les voir.

Sur chaque page qu'il ouvrait il voyait se refléter le regard du Blond et défiler les images qui le hantaient. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de quitter ce lieu et de rejoindre le Serpentard.

Sans se rendre compte, il arriva prés de la table sur laquelle il s'était installé la veille au soir avec Draco. Les souvenirs lui revinrent par flashs et debout au milieu de la Bibliothèque il s'immergea dans le flot d'images enivrantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il se remémora tellement bien la scène qu'il vit Draco dans son entier, debout devant lui, comme il se tenait la veille à la fin de leur baiser. Il y avait exactement la même chaleur dans ses yeux, et Harry jura que si il tendait la main il pouvait le toucher.

Le Brun s'exécuta, se croyant encore dans ses souvenirs, sauf que ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec une peau douce, la même que celle qu'il avait effleuré la veille, celle de Draco qui se tenait à présent devant lui, du désir plein les yeux.

Lorsque le Gryffondor réalisa que c'était bien le vrai Draco qu'il voyait et non un de ses nombreux souvenirs, il sursauta et retira prestement sa main du visage du Serpentard qui paraissait lui aussi sortir d'un rêve.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient l'un en face de l'autre, bouleversés et pétrifiés par la situation.

Ils se scrutèrent durant de longues secondes, le temps de se rendre compte de la réalité des faits.

Ils se dévorèrent ensuite des yeux, détaillant ce corps qui les attirait de plus en plus. L'envie d'aller vers l'autre naquit à nouveau au fond d'eux et ils ne virent que cet être devant eux, le reste n'importait plus.

Harry et Draco étaient dans le même état que la veille, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls au milieu de ce sanctuaire de livres et que la nuit toute entière leur appartenait.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, un feu ardent dans les yeux et parcourant leurs veines. Ils avaient besoin de toucher, encore une fois, de sentir cette bouche sur la leur, comme la dernière fois. C'était leur seule envie, leur seul désir.

La distance entre eux était dérisoire et un seul geste leur manquait pour pouvoir s'unir.

Dans un mouvement brusque d'impatience, les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se retrouvèrent corps contre corps. Le contact fut puissant et chargé d'électricité. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, s'accrochant au dos de l'autre comme si c'était leur dernier salut. Leurs cœurs battaient l'un contre l'autre, raisonnant dans leurs membres et accentuant leur passion. Harry avait la tête dans le cou du Blond qui ne se lassait pas de s'enivrer de sa chaleur si réconfortante.

Ce contact leur confirma le baiser échangé la veille et les replongea dedans, dans ce flot de sensations envoûtantes.

Ils restèrent ainsi que quelques secondes, mais le contact eut tellement de signification pour eux et l'intensité en fut si forte qu'il leur sembla fusionner durant une éternité.

A peine se séparèrent-ils que la réalité dérangeante vint exploser devant leurs yeux et dans leurs oreilles. Ils persévèrent tous les bruits et les mouvements alentours qu'ils avaient ignoré le temps de leur étreinte en un flash violent qui leur brûla la rétine.

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, comme ils l'étaient avant de se toucher, et le temps se remit à défiler à un rythme normal.

Sur le coup, les deux jeunes hommes crurent avoir imaginé ce contact, mais quand ils plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre, ils y lurent la vérité, leur vérité.

Ils scrutèrent encore un moment sans rien faire, sans savoir comment réagir à tout cela. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à avoir un échange plus grand et plus profond, vu les circonstances, cette étreinte leur suffisait, pour l'instant…

Les yeux de Draco étaient en perpétuel mouvement, ne pouvant se fixer sur un point fixe, tellement déconcerté et déboussolé par ce qu'il venait d'échanger avec le Brun. Même si ils n'étaient pas allés aussi loin que la veille, ça avait été très intense et de nouvelles sensations étaient encore nées dans son cœur. Il ne s'attendait pas à être envahit par autant de frissons juste en serrant le Gryffondor dans ses bras.

Harry, qui était autant déboussolé mais qui le montrait moins, essaya de fixer ses prunelles dans celles de Draco pour lui faire partager ses émotions. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent ils furent de nouveau emmené dans une autre dimension et se reperdirent dedans. Le Blond oublia ses doutes et vissa ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, comme si il allait lui donner les réponses de toutes les questions qui faisaient rage en lui.

Ils se replongèrent au plus profond de l'autre, à travers la fenêtre ouverte des pupilles dilatées par le vertige de l'échange.

Ils avaient complètement perdu la notion du temps et semblaient flotter dans un univers secret connu d'eux seuls et répondant à des lois différentes.

Leurs lois.

Au bout d'un certain temps, lorsque le contact visuel ne leur suffit plus et que l'idée qu'ils pouvaient communiquer autrement tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore naquit dans leurs têtes, ils se décidèrent à parler.

C'est Harry qui engagea la conversation. Il avait envi de dire haut et fort ce qu'il ressentait :

" - Il me tardait de te revoir.

- A moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué même si ce n'était que pendant quelques heures, murmura Draco sur un ton de confession. " 

La conversation était complètement décalée, mais elle ne sonnait pas faux pour autant ; au contraire : il ne pouvait y avoir autant de vérité que dans les mots qu'ils échangeaient.

" - C'est peut-être étrange, mais le temps passe autrement quand je suis avec toi : il s'éternise, avoua le Brun.

- Je ressens la même, chose. Je ne voudrais jamais que ça s'arrête. Le Serpentard dit cela plus pour lui que pour le Gryffondor, il venait à peine de le réaliser.

- C'est quand même vraiment bizarre de se dire que nous sommes là, tous les deux à parler de cela alors qu'il y a quelques semaines nous nous battions comme des enragés.

- Oui, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps, mais je crois qu'il va falloir s'y faire et accepter. Mais, personnellement je ne regrette en aucun cas cette époque qui me semble bien lointaine.

- Moi non plus, à part que mes sentiments à ton égard étaient beaucoup plus clairs dans ma tête… Harry rougit légèrement en avouant cela.

- Les miens sont tout autant confus je crois…

Un silence profond s'établit entre eux. Ils se retrouvaient face à une impasse. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient décrire ou s'avouer ses sentiments envers l'autre. C'était sans doutes trop tôt pour être vraiment sûr…

Une certaine gêne naquit peu à peu et les deux jeunes hommes se replongèrent chacun dans leurs questionnements intérieurs. De la confusion était visible sur leurs visages fixés au sol dans le but d'éviter les regards de l'autre qui pourrait y voir trop d'émotions et peut-être certaines réponses.

Des minutes silencieuses et pleines de significations défilèrent avant que Harry ne se décide à lancer la discussion devenue épineuse dans une direction moins dangereuse.

" - Tu aime lire ? demanda t-il sur un ton léger.

-Heu, oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? fit le Blond d'une voix un peu étonnée mais soulagée.

- Comme nous sommes dans une Bibliothèque qui regorge de livres, je me suis dit que je pouvais aborder le sujet. J'ai tellement de choses à découvrir de toi qu'il faut bien commencer par quelque chose…

- Oui, effectivement, le ton de Draco était rieur. Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose.

- Tu lis quoi en ce moment ? enchaîna Harry.

- Pas grand chose à vrai dire, les livres qui sont à la mode et que l'on est obligé de lire pour être _in _me fatiguent, ils sont tellement rébarbatifs et si éloignés de la réalité que s'en est consternant.

- Je te comprends tout à fait, les lectures qui traînent dans la Salle Commune sont des plus affligeantes, souffla Harry d'un air désespéré.

- Mais, sinon, récemment j'ai lu un livre qui m'a beaucoup plu, je peux même dire que j'ai adoré, continua Draco pour parler de choses plus encourageantes.

- Ha, c'est quoi ? questionna le Brun avec une certaine curiosité, je suis impatient de lire quelques chose d'un peu différent.

- C'est _Le portrait de Dorian Gray _d'Oscar Wilde, dit le Serpentard un peu hésitant.

- Oscar Wilde…Wilde...Ca me dit quelque chose, murmura Harry penseur. Ce ne serait pas moldu par hasard ? interrogea t-il.

- Si, effectivement, mais garde-toi de dire que c'est moi qui te l'ai conseillé car j'aurais bonne figure après moi, déclara Draco avec un amusement un peu amer.

- Oui, je vois bien le truc : Draco Malfoy s'intéresse à la Littérature moldue. Ce serait un joli coup de théâtre, s'amusa le Brun.

- Peut-être, mais je voudrais pas être là quand ça va se répandre, murmura le Blond pour lui-même avec une légère pointe de tristesse.

- Oui, c'est vrai…Le Gryffondor se dépêcha d'effacer le sourire de son visage. Il n'y avait aucune raison de rigoler de la situation…

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, il va falloir que je m'y fasse un jour. Et puis, il faudra bien un jour que j'arrête de me cacher sous les apparences et que j'affiche mon vrai caractère au monde entier. Fuir ne sert à rien… "

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes qui prenaient conscience du chemin qu'il y avait encore à parcourir avant de se faire accepter comme ils étaient par des gens qui ne voyaient d'eux que les apparences et les fausses images qu'on leur attribuait.

" - Vient, on va au rayon _Littérature moldue_ pour voir si il y est… Draco fit une courte pose, paraissant réfléchir et ajouta : je parts devant, et tu me suis dans une minute. "

Sur ce, il s'éloigna dans l'allée sans regarder en arrière. Harry resta derrière, sans bouger, l'idée qu'ils ne devaient pas être vus ensembles lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Depuis tout à l'heure ils se parlaient le plus naturellement du monde sans se soucier du regard des autres…Regardant autour de lui, il constata que d'où il était, personne se situant en dehors de l'allée ne pouvait le voir…Il fut un peu soulagé, mais c'est ensuite de la déception qui naquit dans son cœur : ils étaient encore obligés de se cacher et leur relation était loin d'être dévoilée au grand jour…

Lorsqu'il estima qu'une minute était passée, il sortit de l'allée et se dirigea vers les étagères destinées aux livres moldus. Bien sûr, vu leur fréquentation, elles se trouvaient dans le fond de la Bibliothèque là où certaines personnes ne savaient même pas qu'il y avait encore des livres.

Quand il arriva à proximité de l'allée, il fut ébloui par la beauté de ce que ses yeux lui donnèrent à voir :

Draco était appuyé contre une des étagères et tenait un livre dans les mains. Il y avait une forte expression de concentration sur son visage aux traits délicats. Malgré la lumière un peu faible qui parvenait dans les lieux, ses cheveux resplendissaient de doux rayons argentés qui semblaient émaner de sa personne toute entière. Ses doigts élancés et fins donnaient l'impression de caresser les pages qu'ils tournaient à un rythme régulier.

Harry resta immobile un moment, captivé et émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Le Blond était plus beau que jamais et il le désirait encore plus que d'habitude.

Au moment où le Brun se décida de continuer à avancer, le jeune homme aux yeux gris qui ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa présence tourna la tête dans sa direction dans un geste gracieux qui lui fit tomber une mèche légère de cheveux devant le visage et qui finit de liquéfier Harry sur place.

Le Gryffondor dégluti difficilement et se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur le Blond face à lui qui le regardait à présent avec un air interrogateur par-dessus son livre.

Harry alla se poser prés de lui, dos à l'étagère et évita durant quelques secondes le regard argenté qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé et que son cœur eut finit de battre à une allure précipitée, le Brun s'approcha de Draco et regarda au dos du volume qu'il tenait entre ses mains pour lire le titre.

" - _Le portrait de Dorian Gray_, murmura t-il à lui-même. Mais, tu l'as trouvé alors, demanda t-il au Blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Oui, bien sûr, je savais qu'il était là en fait. Dis, tu en as mit un temps à venir, fit remarquer Draco.

- Oui, excuse-moi, je ne savais plus où s'était et j'ai discuté avec quelqu'un vite fait, mentit Harry en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu ai retrouvé le chemin, dit le Serpentard moqueur avec un air d'incrédulité."

Harry détourna les yeux d'embarras et les posa sur les livres qui s'entassaient sans soucis de rangement sur les étagères un peu bancales et poussiéreuses. Il parcouru une à une les tranches des tomes et s'arrêtait lorsqu'il rencontrait un titre qui lui était familier.

Pendant que le Brun cherchait une lecture, Draco faisait semblant de lire en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir mit dans la gêne, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était son côté Serpentard qui ressortait.

Un court silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait à l'abri des regards des autres. Allaient-ils se parler librement et sans faux-semblants comme ils avaient envi de le faire, ou allaient-ils une fois de plus jouer la comédie et se créer une haine qui n'existait plus pour pouvoir communiquer ?

C'est Harry qui résolu le dilemme, qui, brandissant un livre, s'écria presque ;

" - Ha, le voilà ! Je le cherchais depuis tout à l'heure ! Il mit le livre dans les mains d'un Draco surpris par si peu de discrétion.

- Quel est ce livre qui suscite tant d'agitation de ta part ? questionna le Blond avec amusement.

- C'est _Le Parfum_ de Süskind, sûrement l'un des meilleurs livres que j'ai lu de toute ma vie, répondit avec empressement et entrain le Brun.

- Le meilleur ? fit Draco très surpris.

- Oui, le meilleur ! Lis-le, tu verras ! !Ca vaut vraiment le coup !

- Bon si tu y tiens tant que cela, mais, il faut me promettre que tu liras aussi le mien. Fit le Blond avec une pointe d'autorité feinte.

- D'accord, je n'y manquerais pas ! déclara le Brun amusé par la situation. "

Ils se regardèrent, du rire pleins les yeux. C'était tellement bon de se parler en toute liberté, sans contraintes, seulement du naturel rempli de sincérité. Harry fit un sourire radieux de satisfaction. Draco allait lui répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix bien familière au Gryffondor :

" Harry, t'es là ? Harry ? "

L'appel de Ron s'élevait dans toutes les rangées de livres alentours.

Le Brun se tourna vers la source du bruit et se retrouva face à un Roux interrogateur de l'autre côté de l'allée.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour donner une excuse de se trouver en compagnie du Serpentard, mais il vit que les yeux de son ami ne regardaient pas derrière lui avec une expression accusatrice sur le visage. Il se retourna rapidement pour constater que là où aurait dû se tenir Draco il n'y avait qu'un livre, posé en équilibre sur le bord de l'étagère.

Harry sourit intérieurement et se tourna vers le Roux qui le regardait avec interrogation.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

- Rien du tout, je croyais avoir vu ce livre tomber, mentit-il avec une légèreté qui l'étonna lui-même.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux trouver d'intéressant à faire dans une bibliothèque, mais quelque chose à l'air de te rendre joyeux. Moi, je viens juste pour draguer de jeunes filles prudes qui se cachent derrière des Encyclopédies, mais toi, comme tu ne drague pas les filles… " Ron laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Harry sentit son cœur se pincer et sa respiration se bloquer. Qu'est-ce que signifiaient ces mots ? Et si il avait tout découvert ? Et si il savait ?

Le Brun était en proie à de multiples conflits intérieurs.

Le Roux, voyant l'état dans lequel se mettait son ami lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui confia :

" C'est pas grave tu sais, tu as le droit d'aimer les livres, ça rend pas toujours coincé… Regarde Hermione, elle s'en sort bien malgré le nombre de pages qu'elle ingurgite. "

Harry regarda son camarade avec surprise.

Il voulait donc parler de cela…

Il expira de soulagement et suivit Ron vers la sortie sans oublier d'emprunter le livre que Draco lui avait conseillé.

Le Brun, marchant auprès de son ami serrait le livre contre son cœur, comme si il s'agissait du Blond lui-même. Il ne mit pas longtemps à repartir dans des rêves argentés et réconfortants.

A peine fut-il de retour dans son dortoir qu'il s'installa confortablement et au calme pour entamer la lecture du roman. Dès les premières pages il fut transporté dans l'univers si particulier du texte et chaque mot l'envoûtait.

----------------

Draco était particulièrement fier de son coup. Cette technique de disparition lui venait de Rogue, son professeur de guerre. D'ailleurs le retour du maître de Potions était prévu pour Noël et il lui tardait de le revoir.

Après être sortit de la Bibliothèque, le Blond se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il lui restait une heure avant le déjeuner et deux avant l'entraînement.

Il se posa sur son lit et commença à lire le livre de Harry.

Il était tellement hypnotisé par l'histoire qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il réalisa seulement l'heure lorsque son ventre commença à crier famine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant l'entraînement.

Le Blond se dépêcha de descendre dans la Grande-Salle où il mangea seul, les autres Serpentards de son année ayant déjà finis leur repas. Il avala ses plats en trois bouchées et repartit aux cachots pour se préparer.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la Grande Porte qui donnait sur le Hall, il tomba nez à nez avec un grand rouquin. Derrière lui se tenait Harry qui plongea directement ses yeux dans ceux du Blond. Le Serpentard quant à lui, détourna ses yeux de Ron et les fixa une fraction de seconde à ceux d'Harry. Il ne pouvait s'attarder de risque d'être découvert et espérait que le Gryffondor comprendrait. Il s'éloigna ensuite rapidement, sans jeter un regard au Brun.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le stade, tous les autres joueurs étaient déjà là et l'attendaient. Draco eut droit à une remarque désobligeante de la part de Blaise, lui reprochant son retard. Mais, il ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'ignorer. il n'avait que faire de ses commentaires inutiles. Il était venu là pour voler, rien d'autre.

A peine ses pieds eurent-il quittés le sol que Draco sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir. Cette sensation de liberté qu'il avait sur son balai lui avait manqué. Il n'aurait su dire depuis quand il ne s'était pas élevé dans les airs. En tous cas cela faisait trop longtemps à son goût.

Il profita un maximum, zigzaguant dans l'air et essayant de passer dans chaque coups de vents qui le poussaient toujours un peu plus loin dans l'oubli.

Il ne voyait plus tous ces points insignifiants qui passaient à côté de lui en hurlant. Ses yeux étaient posés sur la ligne d'horizon qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger au fil de ses déplacements.

Il repensa à Harry, il s'imagina en train de voler à ses côtés, tranquillement, sans l'esprit de compétition et la pression qui les accablaient d'ordinaire chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en même temps sur un terrain de Quidditch. Il voulait juste l'avoir à ses côtés, planant dans les airs et profitant du vent qui balance et cadence.

------------------

Harry mangea la tête encore plus dans les nuages que le matin même. Il avait la tête pleine des images de son livre et de l'étreinte eut avec Draco. De plus, comme il en voulait à ses amis de l'avoir tiré de sa lecture passionnante, il refusait de parler et se cloîtrait dans un silence borné. Ce petit jeu dérangeait plus ses camarades que lui-même car il avait de quoi s'occuper, il avait l'esprit rempli de souvenirs qu'il se faisait un plaisir de revivre.

Sur le coup il n'avait pas comprit le regard de Draco, mais, lorsque dans une des discutions de Ron il entendit que les Serpentards avaient entraînement il avait comprit. Le Blond était attendu.

De plus, il pensa plus tard que vu la circonstance, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne s'attarde pas trop à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux car tous les Gryffondors de Septième Année étaient autour de lui.

A la fin du repas, Harry réussi à fausser compagnie à ses camarades de maison qui avaient décidé de se faire un tournoi géant d'échec dans la Salle Commune.

Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle et la cacha sous sa robe.

Il avait l'envie pressente de regarder le Blond voler, comme il savait au fond de lui que le Serpentard avait fait la veille.

Il se glissa hors de l'enceinte du bâtiment et se dirigea à vive enjambée vers le stade.

Si il avait prit sa cape, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas se contenter d'un point de vue trop lointain, il voulait regarder Draco des tribunes.

En ce dirigeant vers le terrain, il levait la tête dans le ciel à la recherche d'une silhouette familière. Lorsqu'il l'eut repérée il ne la quitta plus des yeux. A un moment, les regards des deux jeunes hommes se rencontrèrent.

Malgré la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait, le Blond réussi à reconnaître la silhouette de Harry qu'il aurait reconnu parmi mille.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'entrée du stade que le Gryffondor enfila sa cape.

Il s'installa dans la tribune Ouest, sur les gradins les plus élevés. Ainsi il se rapprochait ainsi un peu de son ange blond.

Le Brun fut fasciné de voir la façon dont Draco évoluait sur son balai. Il y avait tellement de grâce dans sa manière de se tenir, tous ses mouvements étaient tellement fluides et précis.

Aux yeux de Harry, il était la Beauté incarnée, beau, merveilleux, mais aussi tellement mystérieux…

Plus il le regardait plus il avait envi d'aller chercher son balai et de voler à ses côtés, suivant les mêmes courants d'airs et poursuivant les mêmes hauteurs.

Il oublia le temps qui passait, les peines qui l'entouraient et il s'oublia lui-même, s'imaginant dans les yeux du Blond.

---------------

Draco était seul dans les vestiaires et cela faisait plusieurs minutes que l'entraînement était terminé.

Le Blond avait déjà l'envie de s'élever dans les airs une nouvelle fois, sentir de nouveau le vent fouetter son visage et se perdre dans l'infini.

Tout c'était plutôt bien passé, il avait ignoré les autres et les autres l'avaient ignoré. Même si l'entente n'était pas des meilleures, les autres membres de l'équipe ne pouvaient pas le virer car il était le seul Attrapeur des Serpentards qui leur permettait de vraiment rivaliser avec les Gryffondors.

Le Blond aurait craint un conflit quelconque, mais il s'était rien passé. Pourtant, il avait bien sentit que Blaise le regardait bizarrement…

Lorsqu'il mit les pieds dehors, il constata que la nuit commençait à tomber, c'était l'heure du Dîner.

Draco avança dans l'herbe en direction du château, un silence plus profond que d'ordinaire régnait autour de lui. Son ombre s'allongeait indéfiniment et ses pas crissaient légèrement sur l'herbe noire et humide. La Lune presque pleine renvoyait une lumière blafarde et donnait aux arbres une allure fantomatique et décharnée.

Soudain, sans qu'il se sache comment, le Blond se retrouva face à quatre silhouettes qui s'avanceraient vers lui. Essayant de ne pas trop montrer son inquiétude, il demanda qui c'était.

Une voix bien trop connue lui répondit :

" - Alors comme ça, Malfoy, on a peur tout seul dans le noir ? La voix railleuse de Zabinni fut suivie de trois rires gras qu'il reconnu tout de suite comme appartenant à Goyle, Crabble et Parkinson.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, demanda Draco, ayant retrouvé sa voix traînante synonyme d'ennui.

- Beh, y'a que j'ai quelques petites questions à te poser et que j'attends des réponses, Petit Prince, fit avec mépris Blaise dont le visage était à présent visible.

- Ha, tu as encore oublié comment tu t'appelais ? répondit le Blond, narquois.

- Ha ha ha, très drôle, je suis mort de rire. N'essaye pas d'esquiver, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Non, je ne vois pas du tout, mais vas-y quand même, répondit Draco avec assurance sans dévoiler la panique qui commençait à l'habiter.

- Beh, il y a que ça fait longtemps qu'on se pose des questions à ton sujet et certaines choses qui se sont passées récemment n'ont fait que renforcer nos soupçons, lui lança Zabinni.

- Ho, des soupçons, fit le Blond feignant l'intérêt. Et lesquels si je peux me permettre ?

- Disons que les preuves que tu aies été dans le camp de Voldemort durant la Guerre ne nous ont jamais été apportées, dit le Serpentard avec plein de sous-entendus.

- C'est juste que vous avez mal regardé. Certaines choses sautent aux yeux, continua Draco avec détachement.

- Des choses qui sautent aux yeux comme le fait que tu l'intéresse aux moldus ou que tu discute on ne sais de quoi avec cet enfoiré de Potter ? lâcha Blaise, profitant de l'occasion. "

Draco dégluti péniblement en entendant cela et son esprit s'activa pour trouver une réponse valable. La peur devait se voir dans ses yeux et il n'aimait pas cela. Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de cette impasse ?

" - Tiens, on me fait espionner maintenant ? Mais, n'as tu jamais entendu parlé de la feinte comme approche de l'ennemi ? fit Draco qui avait retrouvé la parole.

- Il se pourrait bien que tu nous ai aussi feinté depuis le début. Prouve-nous que tu étais dans notre camp. Allez, vas-y ! La voix de Zabinni était à présent un ordre.

- Ho, du calme Brutus ! Ca t'avancerait à quoi de toutes façons ? La Guerre est finit mon gars. Il n'y aura pas d'autre dernière bataille, essaya de se défendre Draco.

- De dernière bataille non, mais de dernier jugement en tant que traître oui ! Le menaça Blaise. "

Le Blond ne savait plus quoi faire. Zabinni était bien plus intelligent qu'il n'imaginait. Les quatre Serpentard se rapprochèrent de lui et firent un cercle autour de lui. Il ne pouvait les combattre tous à la fois. Même si il était meilleur sorcier qu'eux, cela, faisait longtemps qu'il se s'était pas battu contre plusieurs personnes à la fois et sa baguette n'était pas à proximité de sa main pour qu'il puisse la tirer sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Dans un seul mouvement, ils tendirent tous leur bras gauche vers Draco et tirèrent leur manche, exposant la marque des Ténèbres, gravée à jamais dans leur peau et dans leurs âmes.

" Montre-nous la tienne. Allez ! "

Ils lui criaient dessus à présent, le regard menaçant et fou.

Draco, terrorisé, recula. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils découvrent que son avant-bras était d'une blancheur immaculée, contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient. Pas maintenant, il avait encore besoin de cette couverture.

Voyant son refus, les Serpentard sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur Draco en signe de dernier avertissement. Le Blond, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, sortit la sienne, prés à les affronter et à garder son honneur.

Alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore finit de prononcer son premier sort, une lumière éblouissante lui remplit la vue. Il crut qu'elle lui était destinée, mais quand il vit ses quatre adversaires s'écrouler, il ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé.

Un fut saisi au bras et entraîné au pas de course un peu plus loin. Il tenta de se débattre, mais, il avait beau regarder partout, il ne voyait personne malgré la pénombre. Il était tiré par une force invisible qui le tirait par la manche.

Lorsque la pression sur son bras disparu, il se prépara à riposter à se défendre de cette force étrangère, mais il se retrouva face à des yeux verts qui le regardèrent avec gravit

-----------

Oui oui, je sais, je suis très vache, mais je n'ai plus la force d'écrire. Il est 2h30 du mat et dans 4 heures je dois me lever pour affronter la dernière semaine de cours avant des vacances bien méritées…

Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez enfin ce qu'est la Poussière d'Ange ! ! Qui a dit c'est pas trop tôt ?lol !

En plus, le chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent… Ca mérite bien une REVIEW non ? lol !

Je suis encore désolé pour ce retard, je me répète, mais certaines choses ont jouées contre moi…

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus vite puisque c'est enfin les vacances et que j'ai un peu plus de temps que d'habitude.

Des REVIEWS seraient plus que bienvenues.

Bisous !

Clochette


	11. Poussières d'Ange

Titre : Poussières d'Ange

Auteur : Clochette

Disclaimer : Je tiens à préciser que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Rating : Bon, c'est une première, on passe en Rating **R** !.

: Bon, c'est une première, on passe en Rating !.

Résumé : Ceci est un **slash **HP/ DM, alors les gens que les rapports entre personnes de même sexe dérangent peuvent s'en aller, et les autres, vous pouvez rester ! En deux mots : Homophobes Dehors !

: Ceci est un HP/ DM, alors les gens que les rapports entre personnes de même sexe dérangent peuvent s'en aller, et les autres, vous pouvez rester ! En deux mots : Homophobes Dehors !

La guerre contre Voldemort s'est enfin terminée avec la victoire des forces du Bien. Mais, **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy** ont du mal à reprendre correctement le court de leur vie, n'y trouvant plus d'intérêt. Ils décident de faire renaître la **Haine** d'antan qui existait entre eux et ils vont faire de leurs affrontements quotidiens leur seule raison de vivre. Mais, d'autres sentiments vont naître entre eux et la **Poussière d'Ange** va les aider à découvrir le plus fort d'entre eux…

Petit mot : Je remercie mille fois (encore !) tous les auteurs de ce site d'écrire, et particulièrement ceux que je lis (reviews) pour tous les rêves, les images, l'inspiration et les fics magnifiques qu'ils nous offrent !

Publicité : Je vous conseille vivement de lire " Plus Loin " de Polonius Silver, " _Intrigue pleine d'amour, de haine, de drogue, de fantômes, de magouilles, de sexe, de jeu, de rêves et surtout de pouvoir… Univers Très Alternatif_. " C'est une fic vraiment bien écrite avec beaucoup de mystère, une ambiance sombre dans le Londres actuel et surtout des phrases magnifiques qui touchent là où les autres ne font qu'effleurer (et bien sûr c'est un slash H/D !lol !). Avec " Luxure " de Origine s'est l'un de mes gros coups de cœur du moment. Je vous conseille aussi vivement " Fantômes " du même auteur si vous aimez les atmosphères encore plus sombres et " Dans les Pâles Méandres d'un Hiver Brumeux " qui est actuellement terminée.

Je vous conseille vivement de lire " Plus Loin " de Polonius Silver, " . " C'est une fic vraiment bien écrite avec beaucoup de mystère, une ambiance sombre dans le Londres actuel et surtout des phrases magnifiques qui touchent là où les autres ne font qu'effleurer (et bien sûr c'est un slash H/D !lol !). Avec " Luxure " de Origine s'est l'un de mes gros coups de cœur du moment. Je vous conseille aussi vivement " Fantômes " du même auteur si vous aimez les atmosphères encore plus sombres et " Dans les Pâles Méandres d'un Hiver Brumeux " qui est actuellement terminée. 

Réponses aux Reviews : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour après cette absence interminable… Mais, il y a que j'étais plus dans l'histoire et qu'il m'a fallut plusieurs mois pour me lancer à écrire les 4 dernières pages à elles seules.

Donc, je n'ai qu'uns seule chose à vous demander : Ne m'en veuillez pas trop s'il vous plaît, car je n'abandonne pas l'écriture de cette fic. J'ai retrouvé le bonheur d'écrire après m'être plus attardé au dessin ses derniers temps.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, vous apprendrez quelque chose de très très attendu…Je veux dire ce qu'est la _poussière d'ange_ !

Bon, place aux choses sérieuses :

**Artemis :**Merci beaucoup pour ta review….Et je ne m'excuserai jamais assez de ce retard abyssal dans mon update…J'espère que tu apprécieras encore ce chapitre. Bisous.

**Wisky :** Merci pour ta review ! La suite est là, mais je crois avec beaucoup plus de délais que ce que tu espérais...Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps…J'espère autant d'enthousiasme pour le prochain chapitre !

**Eliane :** Que dire ? Tes reviews me mettent toujours dans un état spécial, cette impression de revenir de loin, que tous ces mots si beaux ne me sont pas destinés…Je te dirais merci, tout simplement, pour les encouragements et merci d'essayer de me transmettre ce que tu ressens en lisant mes chapitres...C'est très fort, et même si je ne connais pas exactement les émotions que tu veux exprimer, je peux lire, voir, ressentir qu'elles sont puissantes et très sincères. Les mots manquent souvent quand on veut faire part de quelque chose de précis, je te comprends, moi-même je ne trouve pas toujours celui qui convient, je m'embrouille, je bafouille et le résultat ne me paraît pas satisfaisant.

Quant à l'histoire, oui, il y a une certaine pudeur entre les deux personnages, c'est d'ailleurs celle- la qui les fait progresser si lentement…tu as parfaitement compris, vu ce qu'était leur relation, peut-être plus que moi qui y suis plongée entièrement et qui manque de recul, c'est pourquoi tes commentaires me servent beaucoup pour mieux savoir ce que je donne à lire, a avoir un avis extérieur au mien. Que tu crois en leur relation, à la concrétisation et à la réalisation de leur couple me fait plus plaisir que tu ne le crois…je sui heureuse de voir que j'arrive à t'y faire croire, autant que moi j'y crois…Oui, tout est exacerbé dans leur relation, tellement fort, poussé à l'extrême...c'est comme cela que je veux leur relation…

Merci pour le passage de la lettre…il est vrai qu'il m'est plus ou moins assez personnel puisqu'il symbolise ce que j'aimerais tant dire à certaines personnes…Cette lettre représente pour moi tous les non-dit, tous ces mots que nous n'arrivons à écrire ou faire sortir de notre cœur...Mais, lui Draco y arrive…

Merci de croire autant à cette histoire…Comme tu vois, j'ai pris mon temps, un peu trop même, mais, j'espère profondément que cette suite ne te déçois pas et qu'elle te plaît toujours autant…Merci encore et indéfiniment…Enormes bisous.**Lani :** Tes reviews sont vraiment des sources de joie pour moi ! Merci, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire collé aux lèvres quand je les lis ! Merci beaucoup d'être là depuis le début !Tes reviews sont de véritables messages d'encouragements ! Oui, j'ai un peu honte de m'être endormi en cours la dernière fois, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, alors…Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne le referais pas….lol :-D. La scène de la lettre et celle de la bibliothèque ont beaucoup plues, heureuse de constater que tu y as été aussi sensible ! Lol, pour ce qui est de Rogue, je vais t'apporter des explications, en fait pendant la guerre, il a perdu un bras, le gauche, alors là, il est en congés à St Mangouste, et chuttt, secret, il faut pas le répéter, mais il va sûrement revenir après les vacances de N Mince, je me tais, j'en dis pas plus.. ;-D lol ! Pour ce qui est de l'agravement de la situation, tu auras quelques réponse dans ce chapitre… Et, enfin, tu vas savoir ce qu'est la Poussières d'ange ! Non non, ne te cache pas, je sais que c'est toi qui m'harcèle depuis tout ce temps !lol ! Mais, excuse-moi, vraiment d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre…. Clochette qui se confond en milliers d'excuses.J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu après avoir attendu tout ce temps… Petit clin d'œil à Ron qui n'est pas aussi bête qu'on semble le croire !lol ! Merci beaucoup encore pour tes supers reviews !Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci pur tes encouragements dont j'ai besoin avec tout ce que j'ai à faire en ce moment...en plus y'a le Bac de français qu'il va falloir penser à réviser un de ces 4…lol ! En tous cas, merci et gros gros bisous !P.S : merci pour tes vœux, ça fait toujours plaisir !lol !

**Mifibou :** Merci énormément pour ta review !Heureuse que tu aimes autant et j'espère que malgré tout le retard que j'ai mis pour le nouveau postage " (lol) que tu vas quand même apprécier le chapitre qui vient…Oui, j'adore répondre aux reveiws, pour moi cela fait partit intégrante de mes chapitres, je me sentirais mal de poster un chapitre sans répondre aux reviews..Vos reviews me font tellement plaisir que je ne peux ne pas y répondre. C'est pour vous que j'écris !lol !et c'est vrai !lol ! Tu sauras dans ce chapitre si tu dois faire ou non une tête au carré à Harry s'il croit ce qu'a dit Draco à Blaise ! Désolé que trop de vacances se soient écoulées entre les deux postages…Vraiment, je ne sais comment me faire excuser…Merci encore et gros gros bisous à toi aussi !

**Melhuiwen :**Merci beaucoup ! Même si ta review est moins longue que d'habitude tu y fais quand même passer l'essentiel et cela me touche aussi énormément !Heureuse de te faire envoler, mais fait quand même attention à la chute !lol ! Pardon mile fois pour avoir mit autant de temps…J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le reste...Merci encore Bisous

**Annisa Malfoy :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reveiws , merci d'être là et de lire et d'apprécier…Oui, il faut que ce soit un peu prévisible mais pas trop ! ne tous cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira et que tu y trouveras quelques surprises…Merci encore ! Bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Coucou vous deux ! Si je dois vous supporter dans ces conditions et avec des reveiws aussi sympa, cela ne va être trop difficile pour moi !lol !Oui, sincèrement merci d'être là de puis le début ! Et j'espère que ce retard abyssal dans mes post ne va pas vous faire décrocher…Vous avez vu, il est encore plus long ! je e sais vraiment pas où je vais m'arrêter ! Oui, je suis en L et fière de l'être !lol ! Oui, c'est effectivement la seule chose que j'écris, mais comme vous le voyez, ces derniers temps ça n'a pas vrai et été ça, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à m'y mettre…Je suis aussi dans la création d'un blog qui avance encore moins vite que ma fic c'est à dire qu'il ne peut que reculer…lol : Moi aussi j'ai bien le début !

C'est pareil pour moi, j'ai toujours une peur bleue que mes parents découvrent ce que je passe des heures à écrire et à lire !

Oui, si le 7° Ciel ressemblait à ça se serait cool non ? Enfin, vous allez savoir ce qu'il en est de la suite et enfin de la Poussière d'Ange, n'est pas trop tôt me dites-vous. Lol ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Merci pour vos vœux, même si maintenant, cela fait longtemps ! Mais, ça fait toujours super plaisir de recevoir un petit message au milieu de ce silence !Gros Bisous à toutes les deux !

**Tete de nœud :** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci d'aimer ! Pour ce qui est des câlins, je ne sais pas, enfin, tu verras, et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite et mes excuses quant à mon retard…impardonnable. Bisous tout doux !

**Clôtho :** Merci pour ta review ! je suis heureuse de voir l'effet que cela t'a fait ! Quelle spontanéité !Oui _le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ fait effectivement partit de mes livres préférés, ce n'est pas du plouf plouf ! J'ai été vraiment subjugué par ce livre, il est magnifiquement écrit je trouve et comme toi j'adore les leçons de Lord Henry, ces réflexions, les satires qu'il fait du monde…j'en garde un souvenir très fort ! Après, _le Parfum_ aussi j'adore : ce n'est pas le même style, mais le même émerveillement et captivation ! Merci d'aimer ma fic !Merci pour ta review ! je suis heureuse de voir l'effet que cela t'a fait ! Quelle spontanéité !Oui fait effectivement partit de mes livres préférés, ce n'est pas du plouf plouf ! J'ai été vraiment subjugué par ce livre, il est magnifiquement écrit je trouve et comme toi j'adore les leçons de Lord Henry, ces réflexions, les satires qu'il fait du monde…j'en garde un souvenir très fort ! Après, aussi j'adore : ce n'est pas le même style, mais le même émerveillement et captivation ! Merci d'aimer ma fic !

Pour ce qui est de Draco, tu vas avoir certaines réponses par rapport à tes craintes, mais, tout n'est pas dit dans ce chapitre. La suite arrive très tard, mais elle arrive quand même, espérant que tu apprécieras autant !Oui, leur relation a beaucoup évolué et je compte bien la faire encore évoluer !Merci encore ! et BizBiz !

**Hailie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !Là, si tu a aussi prié, tu ne dois plus avoir de genou du tout avec le temps que j'ai mit à poster ce chapitre, mais ne t'en fais pas, je te payerais des prothèses !lol Non, sans rire désolé du retard, mais, n'étant chez moi que 1 jour et demi par semaine, c'est assez chaud de trouver du temps pour écrire, surtout que ces derniers temps je me suis plus consacré au dessin qu'à l'écriture ! hé hé les crétins décérébrés ne sont là que pour faire chier leur monde, et ce n'est pas finit, mais ne t'en fais pas la situation va s'éclaircir…J'aime aussi beaucoup la scène de la Bibliothèque, où ils croient avoir une vision, j'imaginais bien la scène.Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !Bisous tous tendres et encore merci !

**vert emeraude :** Tiens, une nouvelle reviewveuse ! He bien merci beaucoup pour tes deux messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont redonner du curage et de l'envi pour continuer la fic. J'espère que tu auras moins de temps à attendre avant de lire la chapitre qui suivra. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce retard. Merci beaucoup pour tes vœux !Bisous !

Maintenant, place au chapitre !

ENJOY

****

Poussières d'Ange

Chapitre dix : **_Poussières d'Ange_**

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Il était entraîné par une force invisible qui le tirait par la manche.

Lorsque la pression sur son bras disparu, il se prépara à riposter, à se défendre de cette force étrangère, mais il se retrouva face à des yeux verts qui le regardèrent avec gravité…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

"…Harry ?

Draco murmura ce prénom comme s'il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il fixa ses yeux à ceux de son sauveur et il y lu une inquiétude immense. Leurs regards ne restèrent accrochés que quelques fractions de secondes, mais cela suffit à donner le vertige au Blond. Toute la pression et l'angoisse qui s'étaient emparées de lui disparurent soudainement et il eut l'impression que son corps et son esprit se liquéfiaient. Et là, le besoin de se blottir dans les bras de Harry devint plus fort que tout autre chose. Il se précipita sur le jeune homme sans qu'il n'ai pu faire un geste et il l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il pu. Le jeune homme blond serra fort les paupières pour empêcher les gouttes salées qui lui brûlaient les yeux de tomber. Il essaya d'oublier ces ombres qui le poursuivaient en s'enivrant de l'odeur du jeune Gryffondor.

Harry finit par passer ses bras autour de lui, dans un geste protecteur et le colla un peu plus contre lui. Il expira bruyamment, comme si cela aurait suffit à calmer les battements précipités de son cœur et il posa son menton sur l'épaule du Blond. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que Draco arrête de trembler et que sa respiration s'apaise. Lorsque le Blond se détendit, Harry l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Les pupilles du Serpentard étaient agitées et cherchaient un point d'attache autre que celui offert par le Gryffondor.

Le Brun fixa ces yeux remplis d'étoiles devant lui sans trop savoir quoi dire. Lui-même était dépassé par cette situation. Que devaient-ils faire à présent ? Arriveraient-ils à s'en tirer sans que personne ne les démasque.

Quel était l'avenir de leur _nous _?

"Ca va aller, tu verras…Finit-il par dire à Draco qui recommençait à trembler.

"Non, ils me poursuivrons…Ca ne va pas…aller, répondit brusquement le Blond

"Si, je te le dis, je te protégerais, ils ne nous auront pas, nous sommes les plus forts…Sa voix s'était radoucie dans le but de calmer le jeune homme angoissé face à lui.

"Oui, parce que tu étais là cette fois, mais, tu ne pourras pas toujours être là. Comment je ferrais la prochaine fois ?

"Si, j'essayerais d'être là tout le temps…Et puis, si jamais je ne peux pas, tu pourras te défendre, tu en as les capacités. Je t'assure, tu es plus puissant que tous ces petits cons lobotomisés.

"Oui, peut-être, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le prouver, répondit amèrement le Blond après quelques secondes de sombres réflexions…

"Ne t'en fais pas, il saurons un jour qu'ils ne te dépasseront jamais, moi je le sais en tous cas…Harry marqua une courte pause, fixant intensément son interlocuteur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait…

"Oui.. mais, je fais quoi là, dans l'immédiat ? Je vais me faire lyncher si je les croise à nouveau… demanda Draco qui fit comme s'il n'avait pas relevé cette déclaration qui le troublait tant….

"Hey bien……. Rien, au contraire, il faut jouer un niveau au-dessus, il ne faut pas que leurs attaques ridicules t'atteignent, tu es au-dessus de tout cela je pense, tu n'as pas à leur prouver tes convictions…

"Oui, c'est vrai, leur opinion compte si peu pour moi, mais…en me les mettant à dos je mets tout Serpentard contre moi…

"Ta Maison compte t-elle tant pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte maintenant d'avoir son soutient, tu n'as plus besoin d'assurer tes arrières comme avant…

"Oui, finit les mensonges et les faux-semblants, il faudra bien un jour que je me montre sous mon vrai jour, que j'arrête de mentir à eux et à moi-même aussi…

C'était une bien douloureuse constatation que le Blond venait de faire…Il avait tellement longtemps essayé d'éviter le sujet…Mais là, impossible de faire marche arrière, fuir cette réalité serait un véritable suicide et une trahison envers lui-même et Harry…

Le Brun le coupa dans ses réflexions :

"Là, le temps nous est compté, le sort que j'ai jeté ne dur pas indéfiniment…Nous en reparlerons plus tard….

"Et.. ?

"Et là, je crois que le mieux est de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, va dans la Grande Salle manger, pour l'instant évite de te balader seul ou dans des endroits peu fréquentés, on en sait pas ce qu'ils peuvent tenter…

"Et tu crois que si je les snobe ils vont me laisser tranquille ?

"Pour ce soir en tous cas oui, après, pour ce qui est de la suite, je n'en sais rien…

Harry essayait d'être le plus rassurant possible, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait résoudre…Lui aussi s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le Serpentard, il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…Même s'il faisait confiance en ses capacités, il doutait quand même.

Il y eu un court silence qui avait plus de signification que n'importe quels mots...

Puis, Draco expira lentement et tandis qu'il déposait un léger baiser sur les lèvres froides du Brun, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Ce soir, même heure, même endroit… "

Et il disparut par la Grande Porte.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Le Blond venait à peine de le quitter que Harry sentait déjà le Malaise du manque…Il effleura du bout des doigts ses lèvres, là où celles du Serpentard s'étaient posé quelques secondes avant…

Papillon incandescent sur une pétale de glace…

Tandis que lui aussi se dépêchait de regagner l'intérieur du Château, des interrogations dérangeantes assaillaient l'esprit du Gryffondor…

Il n'arrivait plus à s'expliquer cette panique qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il avait vu Draco se faire encercler par les quatre autres Serpentards…

A ce moment précis, l'éphémère de leurs vies s'était imposé à lui, et aussi celle de son Blond aux yeux gris qui était en danger et il n'avait pas réfléchit une seconde de plus avant de lancer le sort…

Harry avait tellement eut peur de le perdre à jamais, sans même avoir pu s'expliquer ses véritables sentiments à son égard.

Cet événement lui avait permis de se rendre compte de la situation critique et fragile dans laquelle se trouvait Draco et le besoin urgent de la clarifier lui était apparue...

Mais ce n'était pas son rôle, lui était là pour l'aider, l'accompagner. Sa situation à lui n'était pas si complexe, personne n'avait remit en question les Forces qu'il défendait. Lui seul avait cessé de croire en lui-même.

La panique était partie, mais l'angoisse, elle, restait omniprésente, oppressante, plus puissante que jamais…

Il voulait tellement résoudre tous ces problèmes qui s'offraient à lui mais tout ne lui était pas destiné et lui échappait, et cela ne faisait pas diminuer ses soucis, au contraire…

Harry aurait tellement voulu être capable de défendre Draco contre tous, le garder à l'abris des imprévus de la vie, lui épargner le malheur qu'il avait vécut, lui offrir un bien-être sans failles…Mais pour l'instant il n'en avait pas les capacités, trop de choses encore leur barraient la route et s'interposaient encore entre eux.

Il leur faudrait du temps avant de toutes les éradiquer, oui, du temps et de l'ambition..

Mais au fond, l'ambition était là, et puis, ils avaient toutes l'éternité devant eux se dit Harry…

Oui, mais leur éternité à eux n'était pas si éternel qu'ils le croyaient et pouvait être amené à disparaître si on ne la bâtissait pas sur des bases solides……

C'est plongé dans ces réflexions confuses que Harry entra dans la Grande Salle où le dîner avait déjà été servi.

La première chose qu'il fit en rentrant fut de vérifier si Draco était bien installé à la table des Serpentard, et il fut rassuré quand il rencontra deux yeux gris que l'assurance avait gagnée…

Pour l'instant, tout se passait comme prévu…

Le Brun s'installa à sa table, évitant soigneusement de répondre à ses camarades qui lui demandaient avec insistance où il avait disparut toute l'après-midi. Ils durent se contenter d'une réponse vague comme _" Dans les nuages "_ et _" Ailleurs "_.

Cela ne fit que renforcer l'avis que tous avaient : Harry voyait quelqu'un dont il s'obstinait à leur cacher l'identité…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Draco fut tout de suite plus rassuré quand il vit une tête Brune passer à travers la porte.

Il était là, _il_ allait pouvoir prendre soin de lui, le défendre…

était là, allait pouvoir prendre soin de lui, le défendre… 

Les quatre jeunes mangemorts n'étaient pas encore présents quand le Blond était arrivé, mais cela ne l'avait pas apaisé pour autant, il attendait avec appréhension et chaque seconde faisait monter en lui cette peur inexplicable, insurmontable…

Il avait cru mourir, des sueurs froides lui venaient et le simple fait de repenser à ce qui venait d'arriver le paniquait. Son esprit s'était bloqué sur le fait qu'ils voulaient lui faire du mal, que l'époque où ils avaient du respect à son égard était révolue...

Il était partit dans un cercle vicieux sans fond, s'assommant lui-même de scénarios plus dramatiques les uns que les autres.

C'est sa propre mort qu'il se mettait en scène…

Chaque mouvement autour lui parvenait comme un danger potentiel et ses sens étaient aux aguets…Il ne devait laisser personne l'approcher…Tous les regards qui se tournaient vers lui semblaient hostiles à ses yeux…

Mais le regard de Harry avait comblé le vide et la solitude en faisant retomber d'un coup la pression et la peur qui s'étaient insinuée en lui durant ces courtes minutes sans sa présence réconfortante.

Il se sentait tellement étranger à ce monde maintenant, tous ces visages lui paraissaient tellement lointains, tellement éloignés de sa propre vie, de ses désirs et de sa réalité, tellement loin d'imaginer _leur_ réalité…

A l'arrivée du Brun, le jeune Serpentard reprit plus tranquillement son repas, sans oublier de jeter de continuels coups d'œil vers son " sauveur ", son ange aux yeux verts…

Se replongeant au fond de cet océan d'émeraude, il s'égara de nouveau, oubliant la présence de ces formes floues qui se mouvaient autour des deux yeux qu'il ne cessait de regarder.

Mais, tout à coup, la Grande Porte s'ouvrit à la volée et claqua lourdement contre le mur, déchirant le brouhaha ambiant de la Grande Salle. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers les quatre silhouettes menaçantes des Serpentards, qui, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas décidé vers leur table, semblaient plus effrayants que jamais.

Draco crut défaillir quand il les vit arriver…Son cœur chavira et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Ils venaient pour lui, il le savait, ces flammes dans leurs yeux lui étaient destinées…

Mais avant de faire le seul mouvement, il fixa son regard dans les yeux verts qui l'appelaient. Le soutient et la puissance de la volonté qui se lisaient dans les yeux du Brun étaient tellement intenses qu'ils firent immédiatement monter en lui une vague de confiance et d'assurance qui stoppa tous ses tremblements.

Plein de la force que Harry lui avait donné, Draco se prépara à accueillir ses adversaires avec le plus de nonchalance et de désintérêt possible.

C'est avec un sourire au coin qu'il observa Zabinni, Crabble, Goyle et Parkinson l'encercler de sorte à l'intimider.

Les Serpentards fulminaient et avaient du mal à contenir leur colère; Draco le voyait… Mais parce qu'il savait que Harry était là, il n'avait pas peur, à présent il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Blaise, le regard plus fou que les autres interpella le Blond en premier :

"Malfoy….Siffla t-il de façon presque inaudible entre ses dents.

"Oui ? Que veux-tu ? Demanda le plus naturellement du monde Draco, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué les éclairs qui lui étaient adressés et les centaines de regard curieux qui les entouraient.

Il fit exprès de garder son sourire préfabriqué, celui qu'il réservait aux _autres, _ceux à qui il ne devait pas montrer son vrai visage. Il devait agir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Blaise fut d'abord surpris de cette réponse si simple et qui paraissait si innocente, il s'attendait à autre chose de la part de Malfoy. Et le fait que le Blond le questionne du regard en l'attente d'une explication avec toujours ce même sourire si candide lui coupa tout simplement la parole. Il se trouva dans l'incapacité totale de formuler une phrase et tous les mots qu'il s'était répété dans sa tête dans le but de ridiculiser le Serpentard ne lui revenaient plus… Draco les interrogeait toujours du regard, comme s'il n'y avait aucune menace dans leurs revendications. Il s'appuyait sur l'attention grandissante que leur apportaient les centaines d'élèves présents dans la Grande Salle : il devait jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout, les persuader de sa totale innocence et ignorance du sujet ; retourner la situation à son avantage…

Et cette fois, ce sont les quatre Serpentards qui se ridiculisèrent, incapables de parler et d'exprimer ce qu'ils semblaient si pressés de dire …Ils restèrent là, face à Draco, muets, les bras ballants, ayant perdus tous leurs moyens face à un " simple " sourire.

Le Blond expira, un air désespéré sur le visage et prononça de façon à ce que le maximum de personnes dans la salle l'entende :

" Hé bien, si c'était pour me dire cela, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez dérangé ".

Et il fit volte-face vers la table dans le but de reprendre son repas le plus naturellement possible, essayant de faire abstraction des quatre masses à qui il tournait désormais le dos.

Les spectateurs silencieux de la scène finirent tous par se tourner vers leur assiette, n'ayant pas obtenus l'action qui s'était pourtant si bien annoncée.

Tous sauf Harry qui adressa un sourire de victoire et un clin d'œil à Draco qui se trouvait à présent face à lui.

Le Blond, lui, attendit que ses quatre " agresseurs " aillent s'asseoir à la table pour oser répondre aux yeux verts, de la satisfaction et de la reconnaissance débordant de son regard gris bleuté.

C'est un sourire de pure joie qui flotta sur ses lèvres jusqu'à la fin du dîner, et il le fit partager à Harry à travers la Grande Salle juste par la communication de leurs pupilles…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Le Gryffondor eu du mal à s'arracher de la contemplation des yeux gris à laquelle il s'adonnait depuis le début du repas lorsqu'il dû suivre ses camarades de maison. Mais il le fit quand même, à contrecœur. Il n'avait pas envi de laisser le Blond affronter seul les démons qui le poursuivaient, seul face à la vérité qui devait être bientôt dite…

Alors qu'il emboîtait le pas à ses amis, Harry sentait l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti tour à l'heure le regagner. Cette même peur s'insinuait de plus en plus en lui à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du Blond. Chaque pas de plus diminuait ses possibilités de pouvoir l'aider. Il n'avait que faire des discutions autour de lui et ne prêtait aucune attention aux autres Gryffondors tellement l'angoisse le retenait dans ce proche passé qui lui avait révélé une vérité qu'il aurait préféré ignorer et ne jamais voir se dévoiler à lui. Il jetait constamment des regards en arrière, dans l'espoir de voir ou ressentir un signe qui l'aurait alerté d'un danger potentiel pour Draco.

Mais, tout cela était vain, il le savait bien, et il se maudissait d'être aussi faible, aussi _sensible_ et fragile…

Il avait beau avoir dit au Blond que tout allait s'arranger et que ce n'était pas la peine d'y faire attention, lui-même avait son esprit entièrement concentré sur cela.

Mais, comment allait-il pouvoir le protéger d'une chose qu'il craignait autant que lui ? Il ne devait pas céder à ses peurs de débutant, il en avait vu d'autres, connus des dangers beaucoup plus grands et affronter bien plus mortels ennemis que ces quatre rigolos qui ne faisaient pas le poids face à lui, le _Si-Grand-Harry-Potter…_

Oui, mais alors, pourquoi avait-il autant peur ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se raisonner ? Harry ne voulait pas penser que c'était parce que cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas les mêmes enjeux, que cette fois, il y avait _quelqu'un_ en plus, quelqu'un de spécial à protéger… Quelqu'un à qui il n'aurait supporté qu'on fasse le moindre tord, non pas le moindre…

Le Brun se força à penser à autre chose lorsque l'habituel doux vacarme qui régnait dans la Salle Commune le fit revenir sur Terre. Où il était, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider le Serpentard, alors, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il s'encombre autant l'esprit. Et puis, agir directement contre les quatre jeunes mangemorts l'aurait trop discrédité…Pas la peine de céder aux pulsions meurtrières qui lui venaient quand il repensait à la scène devant le stade...Non, ni lui ni Draco n'avez à y gagner s'il réagissait comme cela, de façon irréfléchie et incontrôlée…

Pour essayer de se changer les idées, Harry pensa bon de se précipiter dans son dortoir pour trouver du travail à faire…Peut-être que les cours de Potion allaient l'aider à ne pas y penser…

Mais, c'est sous les regards amusés de ses amis qu'il abandonna ce projet au bout de quelques minutes…Le Brun, piqué au vif qu'ils osent se moquer de lui faillit leur crier qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui le tourmentait et que cela ne le faisait pas rire du tout, mais il se retint car il pensa qu'après il aurait été obligé de s'excuser et de donner des explications. Chose qu'il ne voulait pas du tout faire…Le moins tôt possible d'ailleurs.

Alors que les autres Gryffondors avaient des activités diverses autour de lui, Harry tourna en rond pendant un long moment dans le dortoir, à la recherche d'une échappatoire, un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit jusqu'à l'heure de son rendez-vous…Il était persuadé que ses amis étaient bien trop occupés pour s'intéresser à lui, mais en fait, leur seule occupation était de le regarder errer, de son lit à son bureau, du bureau à la fenêtre et ainsi de suite, faisant bien attention d'éviter la salle de bain…

A un moment, Harry se retrouva au milieu de la pièce, les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée à trop essayer de ne pas penser au Blond, avec tous les regards de ses compagnons de dortoir et ceux de Ginny et Hermione braqués sur lui. Sur le coup, se rendant compte du spectacle qu'il leur donnait à voir, il paniqua, tourna trois fois sur lui-même avant de se jeter sur son lit et d'attraper le livre que le Blond lui avait conseillé comme si c'était cela qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure. Ce manège ne fit pas pour autant se détourner les regards, au contraire, il pouvait à présent entendre des rires étouffés l'entourer. Pour essayer de faire abstraction de ces moqueries, il leur tourna le dos et ouvrit le livre qu'il commença à lire, mais, là encore, il ne tint pas plus de quelques minutes. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Et il sentait encore la pression des regards curieux dans son dos qu'il ne pouvait fuir…

Mais, à quoi bon les fuir ? Il ne pourrait pas le faire constamment…

Alors, étant arrivé à cette conclusion, il posa son livre et se tourna vers eux, en poussant un long soupir de résignation…

Ils avaient gagné…

Allongé sur le ventre, il les regarda chacun leur tour dans les yeux, et il pu lire dans certains une flamme de victoire…

En détaillant plus profondément la situation, c'était vraiment flagrant qu'ils étaient tous là par curiosité, pour forcer Harry à parler, pour savoir…

Ron et Neville étaient installés devant un echéquier où même les pièces semblaient tourner la tête vers Harry, Seamus et Dean étaient tous les deux sur le lit de ce dernier, en train de faire semblant de lire un livre de botanique et les deux filles qui s'étaient glissées sur les draps de Ron semblaient jouer à un quelconque jeux de carte.

Que de fausses occupations car si on connaissait mieux leurs habitudes on aurait su que le jeu d'échec se trouvait d'ordinaire toujours dans la Salle Commune, que Dean et Seamus ne faisaient plus de Botanique et que Hermione et Ginny ne jouaient plus aux cartes depuis longtemps…

Le Brun qui se retrouvait maintenant devant eux, sans issue possible et se rendant compte de la situation se mit à sourire bêtement, se moquant lui-même de son comportement passé et son sourire se transforma vite en rire accompagné de la cascade de ceux de ses amis.

Ils rigolèrent longtemps, jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Des semaines voire des mois s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de fous rires collectifs comme celui-ci, aussi futiles et légers. Cela remontait au début de la guerre, jusqu'à ce que le peu d'innocence qu'il leur restait s'envole pour ne jamais revenir…

Les larmes de joie qui lui inondaient à présent le visage firent à Harry un bien fou. L'angoisse avait disparue en quelques secondes de rires partagés, en quelques fragments d'amitiés infinies.

Lorsque les éclats de félicité qui avaient envahit le dortoir diminuèrent, Harry essuya ses yeux, et cette fois, c'est un soupir de profond soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne regarde à nouveau ses amis. C'est avec ironie et auto-dérision qu'il entama la conversation :

Alors, quel grand secret voulez-vous que je vous révèle ?

"Le nom de ta Dulcinée ! cria Ginny qui ne tenait plus en place.

"Tu ne passes pas par quatre chemins toi…fit Harry moqueur, mais une pointe de doute l'envahissait. Je vous réserve cela pour une autre fois, sinon il n'y a plus d'intérêt…

"Ha, c'est pas cool enchaîna Ron un peu déçu…Sa Maison alors !

"Non, trop facile…répondit Harry que ce jeux commençait à amuser, il était tellement persuadé qu'ils ne trouveraient pas…

"Blond…de, brune, rousse, chauve ? demanda Seamus qui fit lui fit un clin d'œil, le lapsus n'était pas involontaire…

"Heu…Blonde, fit Harry qui rigolait intérieurement.

"Ho mince, ce n'est pas moi ? Ironisa Ginny, faisant mine d'être déçue… Moi je dis : le Pouvoir aux Rousses ! Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

"Grande, moyenne, petite, naine, lilliputienne, géante ? Continua Dean amusé.

"Si je te réponds dans la moyenne, ça t'aide ? le piégea Harry.

"Hé, tu triches, t'as pas le droit !S'insurgea Ron pour rire.

"Non non non, ce sont mes règles, et puis en plus c'est la vérité ! répliqua le Brun.

"Bon, à mon tour…s'imposa Neville qui n'avait encore rien dit… Mince, maigre, ronde, grosse, dans la moyenne ?

"Enooorme ! Mima Harry, un nouvel éclat de rire le guettant…Il savait que Seamus et Dean se feraient un plaisir de déplacer les propos et de faire fonctionner leur esprit pervers et tordu…

"Ho, arrêtez, on se moque pas des grosses les gars, c'est pas sympa ! les réprimanda Hermione qui voyait les cinq garçons pliés en deux tellement cette hypothèse les faisaient rire et leur semblait improbable…

"Non, sérieusement, je te dirais hors norme, enchaîna Harry, se faisant un plaisir de dessiner une silhouette de mannequin dans l'air qu'il savait complètement inapropriée à celle du Blond, mais cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de les induire en erreurs…

"Je ne te crois pas, c'est pas possible, je connais intimement toutes les plus belles filles de Poudlard et la seule qui correspond à ces critères est celle sur qui j'ai des vues…

"Hahaaaa, il va se faire piquer son terrain de chasse ! le raya Ginny, Alors là, Harry, t'as intérêt à courir vite car on ne vole pas la proie d'un Weasley !

"Non, rassures-toi Ron, le Brun faisait semblant d'être apeuré…J'ai vérifié, ce n'est pas la même, je t'assure, celle-ci tu connais pas son parfum , c'est sûr !

"Ha mince, je ne vois pas du tout alors ! Mais, allez, dis-nous qui c'est…Le supplia Ron.

"Non, non et non, c'est définitif! Pas de nom, pas de Maison, un point c'est tout ! Fit le Brun d'un air faussement déterminé.

"Pffff, t'es vraiment pas drôle comme gars, se plaignit la Rousse. On la connaît au moins ?

"Ha, oui, ça pour sûr que vous la connaissez…

"Quelle année ? Cria Dean comme s'il venait d'avoir la question du siècle.

"Hummm, ça m'embête de vous le dire, mais bon, allez, je vais pas faire mon sadique…Septième…Leur avoua à contrecœur Harry.

"Ha ha, ça réduit le choix, murmura Seamus avec son air d'inspecteur de police. Blonde, bien gaulée, en Septième année…Hum hum...Ca se précise tout cela…Finit-il d'un air mystérieux.

"Quoi ? Tu sais qui c'est ? Aller, dis le nous ! S'exclama Ginny, impatiente.

"Non, j'ai dit que ça se précisait, pas que j'avais trouvé. Et puis, de toutes façons, je ne donnerais pas de nom avant d'être totalement sûr de moi…

"T'as pas d'autres indices à nous donner Harry ? demanda Ron.

"Heu…Non, je crois que ça va aller pour ce soir…Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, Seamus et Dean en savaient déjà trop et cela commençait à devenir très dangereux.

"Allez, non, tu vas pas nous laisser comme ça, on veut en savoir plus, fais pas ton mesquin ! S'insurgea presque Ginny, frustrée.

"Non, le jeux est finit, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus ferme. D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt l'heure de mon rendez-vous, alors, si vous permettez...Fit-il en se levant et en esquissant une courbette.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous en dire plus ? questionna Neville dans un dernier espoir.

"Non, le reste, ce sera à vous de le deviner…Mais, le premier que je prends à m'espionner se retrouvera vite en train de cracher des limaces, alors…Gare ! Leur fit Harry mimant la menace, mais avec au fond beaucoup de sérieux.

"Mouais, même pas drôle ce type, râla Ginny à l'intention d'Hermione, J'ai bien fait de ne pas sortir avec lui, le provoqua t-elle en rigolant.

"Ha ouais, parce qu'il a déjà été question que vous sortiez ensemble ? demanda Ron, suspicieux. Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé Harry…fit-il sur un ton de demi-reproche demi-plaisanterie.

Pour toute réponse Harry leva les yeux aux ciel et souleva ses épaules dans un signe d'impuissance et de fausse lassitude. Après, ceci, ils comprirent tous que la discussion n'irait pas plus loin et finir tous soit par retourner dans leur dortoir, soit pas trouver une vraie occupation pendant que Harry se préparait un minimum pour son rendez-vous.

Tout en s'habillant, Harry se rendait compte à quel point cette discussion avec ses amis lui avait fait du bien, malgré les informations qu'il aurait pu éviter de donner. Il se disait à présent que la chose qu'il y avait entre lui et Draco ne devait pas être aussi difficile à accepter pour eux s'ils venaient à la découvrir où s'il leur avouait. En dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé, de tous les changements apportés par la Guerre et ses conséquences, l'amitié sans faille et la complicité qui les liaient n'étaient pas rompues. Le Brun pouvait encore compter sur eux, s'appuyer sur eux s'il en éprouvait le besoin.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Lorsqu'Harry se leva pour partir avec ses amis à la fin du repas, Draco faillit le suivre en courant tellement il avait peur de se retrouver seul face aux quatre Serpentards sans l'appui des deux pupilles vertes. Il le regarda partir avec au fond de ses yeux humides un désespoir et une crainte énormes.

Quand le Brun fut totalement sortit, le Blond paniqua durant quelques courtes minutes, complètement désemparé, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il jeta des regards partout autour de lui à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort, mais ne trouva rien sur quoi se fixer et puiser le courage dont il aurait besoin. Non, seul les émeraudes du Brun pouvaient le lui donner, pour elles seules il pourrait retrouver ce courage.

Se rendant compte que cela ne servirait à rien de se mettre dans un état pareil et que le Gryffondor était à présent trop loin pour encore lui venir en aide, il réalisa qu'il lui fallait prendre sur lui-même et affronter ses craintes seul.

Alors, après tout ce temps durant lequel il oscilla entre la raison et l'inexplicable peur, Draco finit par se lever à son tour, la tête haute, tout en faisant exprès d'ignorer les quatre regards chargés de haine qui le suivaient. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait le plus calmement possible vers la Grande Porte, il pensait le plus fort possible aux deux yeux d'un vert pétillant pour lesquels il se battait, fixant toute son attention sur eux.

Il se concentra tellement bien dessus, que, lorsqu'il arriva à sa chambre, c'est un véritable doux sourire rêveur qui planait sur ses lèvres, reflet de ses purs sentiments pour le Brun. Il avait complètement oublié la situation d'austérité et de relatif danger dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

Il se posa tranquillement sur son lit et commença à rêver, les yeux rivés au plafond vers un infini fait d'éclats émeraudes et l'esprit plongé dans une mer de doux songes.

Draco s'égara ainsi pendant de longues minutes, complètement coupé du monde extérieur, repartit dans un univers lointain connu que de lui seul et de celui qui apparaissait dans chacun de ses rêves.

Mais, il fut violemment tiré de ces songes lorsque trois coups secs et francs furent frappés à sa porte. Le jeune homme sursauta et ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place et laisser l'angoisse et l'appréhension le regagner.

Il en était sûr : c'était eux, ils venaient finir ce qu'ils n'avaient pu finir tout à l'heure… Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire possible, Harry ne viendrait pas le sauver cette fois-ci. Il devait se débrouiller seul.

Tout en faisant tourbillonner toutes ces constatations effrayantes dans sa tête, le Blond faisait le tour de sa chambre, le pas précipité à la recherche d'une quelconque solution. Mais il n'avait pas toute la nuit….

Effectivement les coups se réitérèrent, et cette fois plus forts que la précédente, l'insistance lui prouva que c'était les quatre Serpentards qui venaient chercher vengeance.

Son cœur palpitait à une vitesse alarmante dans sa poitrine et son sang battait dans ses tempes à lui faire perdre la raison. Les murs même de sa chambre semblaient se resserrer autour de lui au rythme des palpitations qui agitaient tout son corps. Plus il se disait qu'il ne devait pas paniquer, plus les coups se faisaient insistants et plus sa peur grimpait. Le jeune homme fit encore monter son état jusqu'à l'extrême, jusqu'au moment où la porte se mit à vibrer dangereusement…

Le danger était imminent, il lui fallait réagir, vite et maintenant, sans plus attendre deux secondes de plus pour ne pas se mettre dans une situation vraiment difficile.

Et, c'est quand il vit une raie de lumière passer sous la porte qu'il eu l'impression qu'un éclair lui traversait l'esprit, ayant l'effet d'un sceau d'eau froide.

Ses peurs descendirent d'un coup et il retrouva toutes ses facultés mentales, l'instinct de survie l'ayant fait réagir très rapidement.

Alors, sans se poser plus de questions, le Blond se dirigea vivement sur la porte et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration et s'être assuré d'avoir sa baguette sous la main il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita dehors, bousculant plus ou moins doucement les quatre masses entassées devant la sortie.

Il passa comme s'ils n'étaient pas là et, se déplaça si vite qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir vers la Salle Commune, il leur dit sur le ton le plus neutre et détaché possible que ce n'était pas la peine de faire autant de bruit s'ils voulaient qu'il aille jouer avec eux dans la Salle Commune. Comme si cela était une évidence et courant qu'ils se retrouvent devant un jeux de cartes, comme de veilles connaissances. Ils furent tellement surpris, que, comme la fois précédente, ils ne firent rien, ne répondirent rien et le regardèrent s'avancer dans le corridor, le pas leste et léger, comme insouciant de les avoir mit dans un état de colère extrême.

Draco, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, angoissait intérieurement. Il se débrouilla pour arriver là où il y avait le plus de monde possible dans la Maison, c'est à dire la Salle Commune. Il repéra vite un fauteuil vide et se dépêcha le plus lentement possible de s'y asseoir et de faire l'ennuyé.

Ainsi, lorsque les quatre Serpentards qui avaient enfin réalisé qu'il venait de leur filer entre les bras arrivèrent dans la Salle à sa poursuite, ils le trouvèrent tranquillement assis, en train de regarder des Secondes année jouer au poker sorcier en trichant allègrement.

Celui-ci, le coude appuyé sur un de ses genoux croisés, leur jeta à peine un regard d'indifférence lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui de la rage débordant des yeux. Mais avec le monde qu'il y a avait autour, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, il ne leur était impossible d'agir frontalement surtout avec les Premières et les Secondes années qui se trouvaient dans les alentours. Trop risqué…

Ils se posèrent dans un coin de la Salle et le surveillèrent du coin de l'œil alors qu'il avait entamé une partie d'échec avec une Troisième Année rougissante. Le Blond leur fit un beau sourire mi-nargueur mi-neutre.

La victoire lui revenait encore.

Le Blond savait bien que c'était un peu lâche, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions s'il ne voulait pas avoir recourt à la violence. Car, au fond de lui, il savait que s'il en prenait la peine il pouvait les battre tous les quatre. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur du tout, non pas ce soir, et aucun autre d'ailleurs…

Qu'elle soit subie ou infligée, la violence avait trop longtemps fait partie de son quotidien. En ce réconciliant avec son pire ennemi, il voulait aussi rompre avec cette brutalité et ce froid qui accompagnaient tous ses rapports humains.

Les secondes, puis les minutes s'écoulèrent doucement jusqu'à accomplir une heure qui vit se vider une partie des occupants de la salle. Draco voyait bien ses traqueurs faiblir dans leur vigilance et paraître de moins en moins détendus et discrets dans leur entreprise d' "espionnage " tandis que lui gagnait en assurance au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait. Il était de plus en plus persuadé de sa relative invulnérabilité.

Avant qu'il ne reparte se réfugier dans sa chambre, il lui fallait trouver une autre astuce pour les tenir à distance, une quelconque excuse. Il réfléchit un petit instant et tout à coup, l'idée lui vint.

Le plus discrètement possible, il se rapprocha d'un élève de Sixième Année qui révisait sur une table, faisant semblant d'avoir fait malencontreusement voler une pièce du jeu jusqu'à lui. Il retourna ensuite à sa place et reprit son combat tranquillement. Mais, une ou deux minutes plus tard, l'élève qu'il venait de quitter se leva et sortit de la salle sans se faire remarquer et réapparu quelques minutes plus tard pour se diriger vers les quatre Septièmes Années qui se cachaient toujours dans le même angle. Il leur dit, le plus sérieusement possible que le remplaçant de Rogue voulait les voir pour leur confier un travail important et qu'il fallait qu'ils se rendent dans son bureau sur-le-champ. Ceux-ci rechignèrent, mais ils n'eurent pas d'autre solution que de le suivre vu la fermeté dont il faisait preuve. Ils n'oublièrent pas de jeter un dernier regard haineux à l'encontre du Blond, qui fit un léger et discret clin d'œil à son complice.

Une fois assuré qu'ils ne ferraient pas demi-tour, le jeune homme prit gentiment congé de sa camarade de jeux et se dépêcha de s'éclipser dans sa chambre, qu'il scella de plusieurs puissants sorts.

Ayant vérifié la viabilité de sa porte, Draco se posa sur son lit, exténué, assis en attente de leur retour éventuel. Mais, il attendit de longues minutes dans une angoisse modérée sans rien entendre, sans recevoir de signes alarmants qui les auraient annoncé. Il finit par plus ou moins se calmer et se féliciter de ses ruses, même s'il devait sacrifier quelques gallions pour récompenser le garçon qui l'avait aidé à les attirer loin de lui.

Une fois toute angoisse passée, il trouva bon de tuer les minutes qu'il restait avant son rendez-vous en avançant dans sa lecture captivante du _Parfum_.

Mais, l'heure arriva bien vite et là encore l'angoisse revint, presque aussi oppressante et enivrante. C'est donc un Draco transit de peur qui passa le pas de la porte de sa chambre pour se jeter dans le péril du couloir, vers les deux yeux verts dont il ne pouvait se passer, dans la quête de questions essentielles.

C'est en déambulant dans les couloirs obscurs que l'idée commença à germer dans son esprit confus…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Harry trépignait d'impatience, cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il attendait Draco. L'inquiétude commençait à le gagner, d'habitude, c'est lui qui arrivait en retard, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Blond n'était pas déjà là…

Quelques minutes durant lesquelles son angoisse alla en augmentant s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il voie une ombre furtive approcher dans le couloir. C'était Draco.

A peine le jeune homme arriva-t-il à sa hauteur que le Gryffondor se jeta sur lui :

"Tétais où ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

"Ho, doucement, laisse moi souffler un peu s'il te plaît…Draco, qui paraissait avoir couru prit une grande inspiration : Excuse-moi, mais avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, j'ai dû prendre des raccourcis pas possibles pour ne pas tomber sur les quartes autres abrutis qui me cherchent sûrement depuis des heures…

"Excuse-moi, je m'inquiétais…Harry était un peu confus de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Draco était penché en avant, les genoux dans les mains, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Harry attendit quelques secondes avant d'enchaîner :

"Tu sais, tu peux prendre ma cape, maintenant je n'en ai plus besoin, en tous cas moins que toi…Je suis bête de ne pas avoir eu cette idée plus tôt…

"Tu crois ? Draco ne croyait pas qu'il veuille bien lui prêter un objet si précieux et d'une valeur affective aussi forte…

"Oui, j'en suis sûr, et puis, je serais plus rassuré si tu la prends…Le Gryffondor rougit en disant cela, jamais il n'aurait imaginé s'inquiéter autant pour son ex-ennemi et cela le rendait mal à l'aise.

"Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, car je sais que tu y tiens beaucoup…Draco s'était relevé et regardait à présent le Brun dans les yeux…

Harry, ne sachant quoi dire et sentant le trouble l'envahir, resta immobile et muet durant un instant. C'est le Blond qui le sortit de sa léthargie :

"Harry ?

"Hein ?…Ho, excuse-moi, je m'étais…égaré…. Dit ce dernier, confus.

"Oui, je l'ai bien vu, répondit le Serpentard un sourire aux lèvres.

"Heu…Tiens, finit-il par dire, lui tendant la cape qu'il avait caché sous son pull.

"Merci, fit Draco reconnaissant. "

Un court silence s'en suivit ; les deux jeunes hommes ne savaient plus quoi dire.

C'est Harry qui le rompit :

"On y va ?

"Heu…non…Le Serpentard semblait hésiter. J'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure. Tu sais, comme tout _cela _a commencé quand nous nous sommes battus pour la dernière fois...Hé bien je me suis dit qu'on pourrait retourner dans la salle des cachots pour voir si on trouve quelque chose. Enfin, c'est juste une idée…

"Hum…Harry réfléchissait. Tu as tout à fait...raison ! Très bonne idée même ! Pourquoi n'y avons nous pas pensé plus tôt ! Le Gryffondor semblait très enthousiaste. Allons-y tout de suite ! "

Disant cela, le jeune homme attrapa le Serpentard par le bras pour l'approcher de lui et il passa la cape par-dessus leurs deux têtes.

Une fois que le malaise de leur proximité fut passé, le Blond eut un sourire de contentement : Harry approuvait son idée !

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, leurs deux bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Leurs corps n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre pendant aussi longtemps..

Ils traversèrent ainsi le Château silencieux, sous la protection de la cape, l'un contre l'autre, l'envi naissant à chaque pas dans le creux de leurs ventres. La chaleur entre eux augmentait de plus en plus, mais ils continuaient à avancer, comme si de rien n'était, essayant d'ignorer le désir qui s'emparait d'eux. Ni Harry ni Draco n'auraient été capable de dire laquelle de leur main se posa la première sur la hanche de l'autre, toujours est-il qu'ils se retrouvèrent accrochés et qu'ils faisaient leur possible pour rentrer le plus en contact avec le flan de l'autre.

A un moment, Harry se détacha un peu du Blond pour vérifier si personne ne venait dans le couloir qu'ils allaient emprunter.

Et lorsqu'il se retourna vers le jeune homme pour lui dire que la voie était libre, ses lèvres furent capturées par celles d'un certain Blond aux yeux gris.

Le Brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais il les referma bien vite pour savourer le baiser langoureux que Draco lui offrait.

Très vite il passa ses bras autour de la taille du Serpentard qui avait mis les siens autour de son cou.

Cette fois, leurs bouches ne se cherchèrent pas trop longtemps : ils avaient la hantise de se faire interrompre.

Quand il sentit la langue de Harry venir caresser la sienne pour approfondir leur baiser, Draco ne pu se retenir de lâcher un léger gémissement de satisfaction. Cela lui avait tellement manqué…

Leurs langues se touchèrent, s'effleurèrent et se cherchèrent inlassablement dans leurs bouches, jouant à un jeu très amusant et follement excitant.

Ils étaient là, enlacés dans la pénombre, appuyés contre un des murs glacés du Château, mais la température que leurs corps en ébullition dégageaient suffisait à chasser de leur esprit toute idée de froid. Les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient se rassasier l'un de l'autre, se donnant à la fois passion et douceur. Ils pouvaient enfin assouvir les fantasmes qui les avaient hanté pendant trop de temps, expulser cette frustration et cette angoisse. Harry et Draco s'embrassèrent longtemps, le temps qui leur semblait nécessaire pour combler leur manque.

A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer, reprenant lentement leur respiration. Ils se sourirent et se regardèrent intensément, satisfaits et heureux, tout simplement. Leurs yeux qui ne se quittaient plus pétillaient dans l'obscurité du couloir. Sans un mot, ils reprirent lentement leur route, toujours serrés l'un à l'autre. La frustration avait quitté leurs corps, mais le désir était toujours aussi ardent.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Les deux jeunes hommes se rappelèrent à peine comment ils y étaient arrivés, et ne se rendirent pas plus compte qu'ils se trouvaient en terrain " ennemi ". Mais même l'ambiance lugubre qui régnait dans les cachots ne réussissait à effacer les sourires béats de leurs visages.

Ils étaient enfin devant la salle. L'endroit était le même : cette lourdeur de l'air et cette obscurité dérangeante.

Harry déglutit doucement et serra plus fort Draco dans ses bras. Ils enlevèrent la cape de sur leurs têtes et se jetèrent un regard inquiet. La joie était quelque peu descendue.

C'est le Serpentard qui passa la porte le premier et le Gryffondor lui emboîta tout de suite le pas. Leur entrée fut suivie du long grincement des gongs de la porte.

Au début ils ne virent rien à part du noir et du vide angoissant. Ils eurent l'impression d'être devenus aveugles pendant quelques secondes tellement l'obscurité était épaisse.

Mais, ensuite, comme la lumière d'une étoile, celle de l'unique fenêtre ronde vint à eux, progressivement, et ils se retrouvèrent engloutis dans le halo de lumière qu'elle projetait au sol.

Leurs yeux eurent à peine le temps de s'habituer à cette pénombre que la salle toute entière se mit tout à coup à tourner autour d'eux, leur faisant perdre tous leurs repères…La seule chose qu'ils étaient capables de discerner restait ce cercle de lumière, au milieu duquel ils se trouvaient.

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent l'impression qu'ils allaient se noyer dans ce tourbillon incongru et inquiétant, et pour ne pas sombrer, ils se rapprochèrent l'un à l'autre et se collèrent, dos à dos et les mains liées, l'autre restant le seul point d'attache qu'il leur restait dans cette confusion ambiante.

La salle toute entière réagissait à leur présence, comme si elle voulait leur communiquer quelque chose.

L'image que la salle leur rendait se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite autour d'eux, comme si c'était eux qui perdaient de plus en plus la tête involontairement, comme si tout cela n'existait qu'à travers leurs esprits dérangés.

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent à peine le temps de s'y habituer que, comme ils étaient venus, les mouvements s'arrêtèrent, et tout repris sa place, le sol ne tourna plus et ils se retrouvèrent au sol, poussés par cette agitation insensée. Harry et Draco se relevèrent, complètement désorientés et l'esprit embrouillé. Ils échangèrent des regards remplis de questionnement et de surprise, ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cela.

Mais, malgré le fait que les mouvements rotatifs autour d'eux avaient cessé, tout n'était pas rentré dans l'ordre.

Etait-ce le fait que Harry voyait trouble alors qu'il avait encore ses lunettes sur le nez, ou encore le fait que Draco voyait des milliers d'_étoiles_ tourner autour d'eux…

Ils secouèrent le tête, comme après une chute dans le but de remettre leurs idées en place, mais ces impressions ne partirent pas, bien au contraire, elles s'intensifièrent et persistèrent dans leur esprit.

Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient dans la salle à la recherche d'un indice, tous leurs gestes leur paraissaient ralentis, comme si ils se trouvaient dans une pièce où le temps était suspendu, en attente de quelque chose.

S'ils n'avaient pas étaient si sûr d'eux, ils auraient cru que quelqu'un leur avait versé une substance illicite dans leur verre ou leur avait fait fumer une de ces herbes qui fait planer tellement leur vision ressemblait à un trip psychédélique rempli de mouvements informes aux couleurs saturées.

Ils progressèrent à travers la pièce à coup de "Lumos " de plus en plus insistants, l'étrange phénomène les empêchant de voir correctement.

L'espace entier de la salle se remplissait peu à peu d'une substance bizarre, transparente mais pourtant presque palpable par l'ambiance si particulière qu'elle créait.

Les deux jeunes hommes évoluaient au milieu d'une brume composée de minuscules _particules de lumière_, de plus en plus réfléchissantes et brillantes à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

Mais, l'endroit où ce phénomène s'exacerbait était dans le rond de lumière qui avait été témoin de leur confusion, à cet endroit précis, les _poussières _semblaient s'embraser dans un perpétuel mouvement d'ébullition.

Harry et Draco, ne pouvant plus supporter ce brouillard accablant qui les aveuglait et semblait leur boucher tous les sens se dirigèrent ensemble, main dans la main vers la sortie. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé dans cette salle vide et ils allaient mourir étouffés par cette substance étrange s'ils ne sortaient pas le plus vite possible.

Mais, à côté de la porte, encastré dans le mur un objet presque fluorescent s'imposa à eux. Ils se demandèrent comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt, car, toute cette _brume_ étrange s'en échappait pour aller se répandre dans la salle toute entière.

Plus ils s'approchaient, plus l'activité des particules autour de l'objet s'intensifiait, comme si c'étaient eux qui provoquaient cette _réaction _chimique insolite. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant que l'objet en question leur revint en tête et la situation qui les avaient mené à lui aussi.

Ils se revirent, dans un flash violent, des jours auparavant, alors que Rusard allait les démasquer, se précipiter sous ce vase éclaté pour se cacher :

" Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, un étrange nuage de poussières s'était soulevé , provenant d'un vase cassé qui gisait dans une sorte d'étagère encastrée dans le mur, juste au-dessus des têtes de nos deux héros.

Mais, ce que personne ne remarqua, c'est que le nuage ne s'affaissa pas, il resta suspendu dans l'air tout le temps que mis le Concierge à examiner la salle des yeux. "

Ce vase qui était alors remplis de ces _poussières_ qui maintenant envahissaient la pièce…

Il était maintenant évident pour eux que cette agitation qui survenait dans ces particules était liée ou causée par eux…Mais, comment faire pour empêcher ce nuage de feu de se répandre dans tout l'air et même hors de la salle ? Ce mouvement semblait inlassable et _irréversible_.

Ils restèrent immobiles de courtes secondes, se regardant dans les yeux, pour y lire l'approbation dans les yeux de l'autre, la même envie, la même volonté.

Alors, dans un seul mouvement commun, sans aucune parole échangée, les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent leurs mains vers le vase et le touchèrent au même moment, à la même fraction de temps et d'éternité.

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés en contact avec le vase, un courant chaud et puissant partit du bout de leurs doigts pour venir se perdre dans leur ventre, telle une décharge électrique.

Puis, à l'instant d'après, tout sembla exploser autour d'eux, leurs propres corps étant la source de cette énergie dorée qui s'éparpilla dans l'espace dans une puissante déflagration.

Harry et Draco, qui ne contrôlaient rien de ce qui se passait eurent l'impression que leur poitrine éclatait, faisant s'envoler tous leurs sentiments et émotions dans l'air pour les reprendre à nouveau.

Tout ceci se passa en quelques secondes seulement, et comme par enchantement, les particules de poussières qui volaient dans la pièce se mirent à revenir dans le vase, le nuage tourbillonnant sur lui-même de plus en plus vite dans un mouvement de spirale, jusqu'à disparaître entièrement, reprenant la forme de simples poussières, entassés dans le récipient qui perdit lui aussi peu à peu de sa luminosité.

La brume ambiante fut aspirée par le vase et quelques instants plus tard, sans rien avoir compris de ce qui venait de se passer, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans une salle vide, sans aucun phénomène bizarre notable, comme s'ils avaient rêvé tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Le choc fut tellement grand, il y eu tellement de changements en si peu de temps, que Harry et Draco perdirent l'équilibre sur le coup...Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, et surtout, ils ne s'étaient pas préparé à vivre une expérience aussi forte…

Les seuls témoins de cet événement furent leurs doigts qui les brûlaient encore à cause du contact avec le vase, et puis, ce sentiment étrange, cette sensation bizarre qui envahissait leurs membres tout entiers et leur esprit…

Tandis qu'ils se tournaient à nouveaux l'un vers l'autre pour partager ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, Harry et Draco sentirent quelque chose de doux et chaud parcourir leurs veines et venir se lover dans leur poitrine, leur procurant un certain bien être qui contrastait avec tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Et, à l'instant précis où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils eurent comme une révélation, ils voyaient pour la première fois, ils comprenaient enfin…

Ils comprirent enfin pourquoi leur cœur s'emballait quand ils voyaient l'autre, ils se rendirent compte que les yeux verts et gris face à eux étaient leur seule raison de vivre, la seule chose valable dans ce monde pour eux, et que ce n'était qu'en eux qu'ils trouveraient leur voie, en s'aidant d'eux et de tout ce qu'ils pourraient leur apporter.

La personne en face d'eux était leur moitié, celle qui leur manquait pour être entiers, vraiment eux, dans le naturel le plus complet. Ce regard aux couleurs infinis leur était destiné, il était leur éternité et leur salut…

Alors, les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent encore, un tendre sentiment animant leurs gestes et se lovèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se serrèrent avec passion et désir à la fois, laissant enfin libre court à leurs pulsions et laissant leurs sentiments s'exprimer sans retenu.

Harry leva la main vers le visage de Draco qu'il effleura d'une douce caresse, admirant ces traits si fins et d'une pureté déconcertante. Puis, pour conclure son acte, il captura tendrement les lèvres tremblantes de désir du Blond. Il les caressa langoureusement des siennes, les explorant avec patience, guidé par l'envi qui lui habitait à présent le corps tout entier.

C'est Draco qui, faisant parcourir sa langue sur la bouche du Brun, fit passer leur baiser à l'étape supérieure, poussant les sensations plus loin encore.

Lorsque leurs deux langues se touchèrent, ce fut une véritable décharge électrique de pur bonheur qui les transperça et fit grimper d'un cran leur excitation. Elles se touchèrent, se frôlèrent, s'évitèrent et se cherchèrent dans leurs bouches, à un rythme de plus en plus lancinant et dans le but de faire partager ce qu'ils ressentaient, communiquer cette chaleur qui prenait lentement possession d'eux et les rendaient plus téméraires dans leur exploration.

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents, il était d'une puissance accrue et les sensations qu'il apportait aux deux jeunes hommes étaient multipliés à l'infini, des palpitations parcourant leur peau à vif. La passion qui s'en dégageait était d'autant plus grande que les sentiments envers l'autre n'avaient jamais étaient aussi forts et aussi clairs dans leur esprit.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils se demandaient comment ils avaient fait pour pouvoir se passer du bonheur d'être ensemble pendant tant d'années, ils se dirent que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'à cet instant n'avait jamais compté, que leur vie commençait là, dans cette salle, avec l'autre et dans ce baiser d'une charge émotionnelle inespérée.

Au bout de ces secondes d'infinis, leurs lèvres se détachèrent et ils mirent fin à leur baiser. Mais, au lieu de sentir un manque insondable à la perte du contact avec l'autre, ils ne se sentirent que plus fort, plus rassuré, enfin _eux_.

Leur passion ne faiblit pas d'ardeur, et ils continuèrent de s'aimer à travers leurs regards et leurs mains toujours soudées.

Ce baiser avait été une preuve, l'ultime gage de leur attachement l'un à l'autre et cet événement étrange qui venait de se dérouler n'avait fait que les aider à l'accomplir.

Ils restèrent encore, immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, des milliers d'étoiles et d'éclairs passant entre leurs deux corps, des flux de magie et d'énergie se déplaçants autour d'eux. L'air était chargé de la magie et de l'électricité qu'ils avaient crée en s'embrassant avec autant d'ardeur.

Et puis, leur cœur battant d'une inhabituelle pleinitude, ils sortirent lentement de la salle, comme s'ils se retiraient d'un sanctuaire, le sanctuaire de leur_ amour…_

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent, encore complètement déboussolés par ce qui venait de se passer, par ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Ils en oublièrent pendant quelques minutes l'endroit où ils devaient à présent se rendre.

Tout le long du trajet ils se jetèrent des regards d'une tendresse et d'une gêne accrue au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rendaient compte de l'effet irréversible de leur baiser.

Cette gêne créa entre eux une mince barrière qui leur permit de se protéger un minimum contre ses sentiments trop forts qui les habitaient, ces sentiments qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler et qu'ils ne pouvaient malgré tout pas encore assumer entièrement. Ils ne pouvaient encore s'y abandonner, trop d'obligations les contraignaient encore, et leur éducation et les préjugés que l'on avait fondu dans leur esprit n'étaient pas encore complètement partis.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la Bibliothèque. Ils en avaient presque oublier ce qu'ils étaient venus faire là même pas une heure auparavant. Mais, il ne leur fallut pas chercher trop loin, car le souvenir encore vif du baiser leur revint et ils se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient dans la quête d'une explication à ses sentiments étranges et à tous les événements insolites qui se déroulaient autour d'eux depuis cette première fois.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent à la même table que la veille, et, dans un silence gêné se dirigèrent au hasard vers des livres. Ils n'avaient pas encore les esprits assez clairs et lucides pour réfléchir convenablement. Ils étaient toujours là-bas, dans cet _ailleurs_, encore plongés dans cette étreinte magique et bouleversante.

Harry et Draco errèrent un moment entre les rangées de livres, revivant ce moment inoubliable, fantômes de chairs déambulants sans but à la recherche de leur âme et de leurs sentiments.

Et même s'ils avaient encore envi de se toucher et de s'embrasser, ils n'osaient pas, de peur de déclencher d'autres événements étranges ou de se retrouver confrontés à des émotions qu'ils n'auraient su assumer. Ils s'évitaient donc, tout en cherchant à garder un contact visuel, opérants un véritable chassé-croisé dans les allées de la Bibliothèque sombre aux nombreux secrets.

Les deux jeunes hommes feuilletaient des livres, sans vraiment lire ce qu'ils voyaient, mais, plus ils faisaient semblant de chercher, plus les réponses et les solutions leurs arrivaient par brides de mots ou de phrases écrits sur tel ou tel volume.

Ainsi, au bout d'un quart d'heure à peine, lorsque Harry lu en couverture d'un gros livre noir à reliure verte : _Propriétés et utilisations des poudres dans la Magie traditionnelle,_ le mot _poudre_ eu l'effet d'un éclair dans sa tête et il se souvint de la brume épaisse et poudreuse qui avait envahi la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Il se réveilla tout à coup et pris enfin conscience de ce qu'ils devaient faire et comment orienter leurs recherches. Il se dépêcha d'appeler Draco, qui, lui, était toujours dans ce rêve éveillé entre somnolence et ultra-lucidité . Celui-ci mit un certain temps avant d'arriver aux mêmes conclusions que le Gryffondor, mais une fois qu'il eut compris, ils se hâtèrent de feuilleter le livre car ils sentaient qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Ils lurent toutes les définitions qu'il y avait, de la _poudre de cheminette_ à la _poudre d'extraits de zèbre_, en passant par la _poudre à déguisement_, mais rien qui puisse ressembler de prés ou de loin à ce qu'ils cherchaient. C'était un exercice assez compliqué pour eux car cela leur demandait une introspection délicate, il leur fallait analyser leurs émotions et leurs sentiments, la moindre impression inhabituelle qui les habitait pour arriver à la description la plus précise possible de cet étrange incident qui avait bouleversé leurs vies. Ce n'était pas évident car ils devaient se mettre à nu et ils furent obliger de se regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, sans fuir comme ils l'avaient fait depuis leur baiser fulgurant. Au début, les regards furent hésitants et les yeux humides d'appréhension, mais ils se firent vite plus francs et sincères. Ils savaient que ce soir ils allaient apprendre quelque chose de primordial et qu'il leur faudrait affronter la vérité en face sans chercher d'échappatoire.

Mais, ils eurent une première déception car ils ne trouvèrent rien de concret dans ce premier livre qui laissait pourtant espérer beaucoup de réponses. Dépités, ils le feuilletèrent à nouveau , et cette fois, au détour d'une page qui ne leur avait pas sauté aux yeux la première fois, ils lurent :

" Poudre d'Eros à Poudre assez mal connue qui aurait des propriétés aphrodisiaques , mais dont la composition s'est perdue au fil des siècles. Voir aussi l'entrée Poudre des anges ".

Les deux jeunes hommes dont les cœurs battaient de plus en plus fort car ils savaient qu'ils approcher du but, tournèrent les pages le plus rapidement possible vers cette nouvelle définition espérant y trouver la bonne. Dans l'angoisse et l'impatience qui naissaient dans leurs cœurs, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, dans la quête d'un contact réconfortant, et leurs doigts étaient à présents liés.

Arrivés à la bonne page, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent et ils resserrèrent l'étreinte de leurs mains.

" Poudre des anges à Poudre qui aurait été conçue par les anges lorsque les premiers vices apparurent sur la Terre dans le but de sauvegarder l'Amour, menacé par la Haine implantée dans le cœur des Hommes. Sa composition reste un mystère et seuls les magiciens peuvent la voir. De nos jours elle est passée au rang de mythe car, ignorée et difficilement décelable, il semble qu'elle a peu à peu disparu de la surface de la planète. Elle est aussi appelée Poudre d'Eros ou Poussières d'Ange. "

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, intrigués. C'était effectivement, la définition la plus proche de ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais cela restait toujours un mystère pour eux et n'expliquer pas _tout cela_…La déception commença à naître dans leurs esprits, il leur en fallait plus, ce n'était pas assez, loin de là…

Ils décortiquèrent le livre encore une bonne dizaine de fois, mais ils n'y virent de plus, pas la moindre explication en plus, rien…

Harry alla replacer le livre là où il l'avait trouvé et s'assit, la tête sur les bras, démoralisé. Que de fausses illusions…

Draco, lui continuait à réfléchir, il était persuadé que quelque chose leur avait échappé, il sentait que c'était tout proche, là…Il se concentra le mieux qu'il pu, passant entre les centaines de livres, comme à la recherche d'un indice caché…Le Gryffondor le regardait faire, se demandant où il pouvait trouver autant d'énergie et comment il faisait pour ne pas perdre le moral. Pour lui, tout était finit, s'ils n'avaient pas eu de réponses ce soir, c'est qu'ils n'en trouveraient jamais, ils étaient condamnés à rester dans l'ignorance tout le reste de leur vie…

Alors que le Brun allait se lever pour dire au Blond qu'il fallait y aller car ce n'était pas la peine de se torturer plus longtemps, il n'entendit plus le pas incessant de Draco , mais un cri…

Un cri de victoire.

"Viens voir Harry ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

"Tu as trouvé quoi ? lui demanda le Brun qui été accouru.

"Il y avait bien écrit que la poudre s'appelait aussi _Poussières d'Ange_ ?

"Oui, mais on a rien trouvé dans le livre sur ça.

"Hey bien, il fallait peut-être chercher dans un autre bouquin.

"Oui, mais avec quel mot ? Poussières ? Il n'y a pas de livres qui traitent de ça car la poussière est utilisée tellement rarement que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

"Oui, mais elle peut simplement _être_, sans que l'on puisse la modifier ou l'utiliser d'une quelconque façon.

"Tu as raison, mais avec quelle entrée la chercher ? Ange ?

"Non, j'y ai pensé, mais il y a autre chose que nous a appris le livre.

"Hum…je ne vois pas du tout. Fit Harry sceptique , il en voyait pas du tout où le Blond voulait en venir…

"Réfléchis encore, lui dit Draco, d'un air malicieux.

"Non, vraiment…se rendit-il.

"Vraiment pas ?

"…

"… Amour …

"…

Le mot tant redouté était sortit de la bouche du Blond tout doucement, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu le dire, mais la flamme d'espoir dans ses yeux ne trompait pas…

Un silence soudain s'en suivit. Harry regarda le Serpentard sans savoir quoi faire ou dire, complètement pris au dépourvu. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un instant, les yeux écarquillés. Ils étaient mis devant l'évidence, face à leur vérité qu'ils ne voulaient accepter.

Ils le pensaient tous les deux, et Draco avait osé le dire.

Mais le Brun ne savait pas s'il allait accepter ce mot, s'il allait se forcer à avancer plus vite, guidé par le Blond, où s'il allait faire comme si rien n'avait été dit, et se borner dans son hypocrisie.

Pendant que le Gryffondor se questionnait, Draco le scrutait, le sondait.

Ce simple mot de cinq lettres sortit de la bouche du Blond avait eu l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. Ils étaient à présents tous les deux acculés dans leurs choix. Draco pour avoir osé dire et Harry par ce qu'il allait dire. Sans avoir l'air, la tension grimpa entre eux, il leur été impossible de faire marche arrière. Le Serpentard commençait à regretter car il ne voulait pas être la cause de tous les troubles qui pouvaient s'en suivre et surtout il ne voulait pas causer de tord à Harry en le forçant à accepter ce qu'il n'était pas encore prés à accepter. D'ailleurs, lui l'acceptait-il ou était-ce juste par provocation, par audace ?

Il ne le savait pas vraiment, enfin, il espérait ne pas le savoir, mais les battements de son cœur le trahissaient. Pourquoi cette appréhension alors ?

Harry, de son côté se torturait mentalement. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, c'était venu trop vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer, de se protéger…Alors maintenant, il souffrait du fait qu'il était obligé d'accepter de ce mettre devant la réalité, sans qu'on l'ai avertit, de la façon la plus spontanée possible. Mais c'était peut-être grâce à cette spontanéité qu'il allait réussir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse le temps à son cœur de se refermer, il devait agir et vite, tant que ses sentiments étaient à vifs, sans mensonges, sans préjugés…Le cœur battant la chamade et les mains tremblantes, le Brun réussit à articuler :

L'A…l'Amour ?…

Oui, lui seul…

La voix du Blond s'était raffermie. Ce simple balbutiement avait réussit à le rassurer, car le ton du Brun ne laissait aucune place au mensonge .

Ce simple échange eut sur eux l'effet d'une deuxième révélation, une deuxième preuve contre quoi ils essayaient de lutter, contre cette vérité inévitable.

Cet _Amour _qui planait autour d'eux et accompagnait la plupart de leurs actes.

Une fois que ce fut dit, un nouveau silence s'installa : un silence d'acceptation. Les deux jeunes hommes s'imprégnèrent de ce mot, essayant de se l'approprier, de s'y habituer.

Quand ils furent prés, quand ils purent se regarder dans les yeux sans rougir et ressentir la gêne qui s'était emparée d'eux après le baiser, ils se regardèrent profondément, intensément, sondant le fond de leurs âmes et la sincérité de leurs cœurs.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient mis un nom il leur fallait trouver une explication. Harry et Draco, remis de leurs émotions, se remirent au travail, cherchant toutes les définitions du mot _amour _qu'ils purent. Le temps leur semblait interminable car ils leur tardait d'en finir, de savoir une fois pour toute. Plus les minutes passées, plus l'anxiété et l'impatience croissaient.

Au bout d'une heure, ils surent qu'ils avaient trouver.

Draco posa sur la table un gros volume ancien recouvert d'un cuir rouge sang, rouge_ passion_, intitulé _1001 façons de déceler le sentiment amoureux_ . C'était un magnifique livre écrit à la plume d'une encre rouge foncé. Tandis qu'ils en tournaient délicatement les pages sous la douce lumière de la lampe, il leur semblait être les premiers à découvrir cette merveille. Les feuilles, jaunies par le temps, semblaient avoir chacune une histoire à raconter et le livre paraissait avoir sa propre existence, comme si les mouvements de page provoqués par les courants d'air étaient des preuves de respiration. Harry et Draco étaient subjugués du simple fait d'avoir découvert un objet aussi extraordinaire.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à _la_ page, celle qu'ils cherchaient depuis le début de la nuit. Le haut de la page contenait une magnifique illustration représentant deux anges répandant une étrange poudre dorée sur la planète, et en dessous suivait cela :

" Poussières d'Ange,

Les Poussières d'Ange aussi appelées poudre des anges ou d'Eros sont une espèce inconnu du monde et dont la composition exacte reste un mystère. La légende raconte qu'elles seraient faites de fragments d'étoiles que les anges, à l'heure de la création de la Terre auraient récupérés et auraient charmés afin de répandre l'Amour sur le monde. La Poudre d'Ange aurait comme caractéristiques de pouvoir déceler le plus petit sentiment amoureux existant dans le cœur des Hommes et de le préserver tout en assurant son développement.

Nous savons aussi que ces poussières agissent de façon différentes selon les individus et les situations, et qu'elle ne fait aucune distinction de sexe, l'Amour n'en ayant pas.

Dans la plupart des cas, elle aurait aidé certaines personnes à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments et à les accepter. Mais il existe des cas beaucoup plus complexes où les personnes renient désespérément ce que leur dicte leur cœur et où les Poussières sont obligées de redoubler d'ingéniosité.

Il faut aussi savoir que les Poussières d'Anges sont des particules de matières indécelables, sauf dans certains cas exceptionnels, et que malgré le fait que rien ne semble lier ces particules ensemble, elles ont une intelligence propre et peuvent agir sur la plupart des objets et des personnes, _défiants souvent les lois de la nature et dépassant les frontières du réel. Elles peuvent être une brume, un brouillard, un nuage, un coup de vent, un souffle d'air…et ne faire qu'un avec le monde. _

Donc il semblerait que des Poussières d'Ange circulent librement dans l'air depuis des millénaires sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte.

Mais, il arrive que, lorsque le sentiment amoureux est extrêmement fort, que les particules réagissent plus ou moins violemment à la présence des personnes amoureuses. Ces manifestations, où les Poussières changent d'aspects ou tourbillonnent, seraient, selon certains des manifestations de bonheur et de satisfaction de la part des Poussières, ou selon d'autres, ce serait une reconnaissance de la grandeur de l'Amour qu'elles ont vu naître.

Ainsi donc n'y a t-il pas de sentiment amoureux sans Poussières d'Ange, mais, au fil du temps, les gens ont commencé à ne plus y croire et la Poussière d'Ange est passé au rang de légende.

Ce sont les seules choses que nous savons à propos de ces poussières, mais, d'autres peuvent êtres trouvées plus tard.

Il faut rappeler que la Poudre d'Ange ne se crée pas et ne peut être utilisée par aucune main humaine, même par les sorciers qui sont les seuls à pouvoir en sentir la présence et qu'elle peut se présenter sous des formes tellement diverses qu'il serait impossible de toutes les lister. "

, 

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, les yeux brillants de satisfaction : maintenant, ils _savaient_…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Hi HI, ainsi se termine le chapitre…

Je suis vache, je sais, mais, regardez, encore plus de pages à lire !

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous m'excusez pour le retard…

En tous cas, ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part de m'écrire des REVIEWS, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul…lol ! J'espère vous dire à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Bisous à tous !

Et bonne chance si il y en a qui passent des exams cette année ( je pense très fort à mon Bac de français…enfin, pas tant que ça !lol)

Clochette


End file.
